


Island of Hope and Despair

by Izuki



Series: Hope and Despair [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Izuru Kamukura/Ibuki Mioda/Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komeada/Chiaki Nanami/Gundam Tanaka friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata are different people, and Izuru takes the role of amnesiac protagonist. It's an alternate world from the story you know, where Hajime is not a reserve course student, but in fact, the ultimate inventor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that Izuru was not used enough in the actual story, so i made one that revolves around him. If you have a problem with that, then please don't read. I wrote it in a script format, as i find it easiest to know who's talking and when. Izuru will just be "Me" in the script, as it's written from his perspective.

  Chapter One  


  Welcome to Despair Island  


My eyes open, I find myself lying on a beach. How did I get here?

Voice: Hey, are you alright?

A guy around my age is looking down on me. He has a dark green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, however his shirt isn’t nearly as white as his messy hair. His eyes are gray…and there’s something dark in there.

Me: Might be…know how I got here? I’d even settle for who I am.

I sit up, my head is pounding. I don’t even know who I am.

White haired guy: Not sure for whom you are, but I don’t blame you for passing out after that. Ah…I think it’d be easier to talk if I introduced myself. I’m Nagito Komeada; my title is the ultimate lucky student.

Me: Title?

Nagito: Well, all students from Hope’s Peak Academy have an ultimate title…Ah! You must be confused after that weird rabbit showed up!

Me: Weird rabbit?

My head throbs briefly, and I recall a room full of people…Nagito was there. There was also a rude guy with blonde hair and glasses…just before a white rabbit calling itself Usami…Ah that’s right. This is the Hope’s Peak Academy field trip. As for who I am, I don’t know. I try to get up, and Nagito helps pull me up…he’s taller than me.

Me: Thanks…I can move on my own you know.

He was ready to throw his arm over my neck to help me walk…he might be a good guy. He smiles gently and pulls his hand back.

Voice: Hey Nagito! Is he alright!?

I turn to look at the source of the voice. It’s a guy with chestnut brown hair that has a large cowlick and hazel eyes. He has a white shirt and a long green tie…he might be a casual guy at times, but I can tell he has a serious side at first glance.

Nagito: Yeah Hajime! He just has some shaky memories from the shock.

The boy called Hajime walks over and extends a hand.

Hajime: I’m Hajime Hinata; I’m the ultimate inventor.  
I take his hand and shake it. It’s not that uncomfortable to shake his hand…but something about him is unsettling.

Me: I’m not entirely sure about what my talent is, nor do I know my name. I’ll be sure to tell you when I remember.  
Hajime: Cool.

I look down and notice a tool belt on his waste.

Hajime: Oh, inventing is mostly inspiration, so you have to work with your inspiration when it hits.  
Me: Like an artist…

Hajime: Oh, nononono! I’m nothing as respectable as that! Half the stuff I make blows up in my face, figuratively and sometimes literally, and what doesn’t isn’t really a work of art. Sadly, like many inventors, my creations aren’t always used for their intended purpose.

Me: Oh, sorry to hear that.

Hajime: Thanks…you said you can’t remember your name right? Have you looked at yourself since waking up? You don’t seem like the kind of guy that would forget a face.

Me: Ha…I guess I should do that, shouldn’t I?

Nagito: Ocean’s right there. It’s like a convenient mirror.

I walk over to the ocean and look into my reflection. Long black hair past my knees, some going to my feet, and bright red eyes are what greet me. I’m wearing a black suit and tie. I grab my head tightly, as it throbbed greatly. Well…I know my name now, but not my talent.

Me: Izuru. My name is Izuru Kamukura…I think.

Nagito: Well…that’s great! We may not know for sure, but we have something to call you now.

I smirk a bit, but I stop immediately.

Nagito: Come to think of it, you only know me and Hajime. Why don’t we show you around and introduce you to everyone else…actually, I stayed with you while having Hajime talk to everyone.

Hajime: Yeah, everyone is actually gathering at the restaurant to talk about the situation…and I asked them to wait there for you to wake up.

Me: Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hajime: It’s no trouble…well a few people will probably yell at you.  
I turn and walk over to them, and then I look at Hajime.

Me: Well, I’d appreciate if you could show us the way.

Hajime: Of course!

He has an idiotic grin on his face, but it’s not annoying, that much. He leads us off, and soon we find ourselves at a luxurious hotel. We pass by cabins that seem to be our rooms, as each of the mailboxes has a picture of someone’s face…seems like there are seventeen of us. Nine guys and eight women. Hajime leads us into the main building, before stopping on a dime. There’s a girl with light pink hair sitting at an arcade game. She’s really cute. She seems a bit drowsy, but after walking to her and looking over her shoulders, she’s really focused. Is…is it possible to have a score in the billions?

Hajime: H-Hey Chiaki.

She purposely loses and looks up.

Chiaki: Hey Hajime…What’s up?

She definitely sounds tired.

Hajime: Um, this is Nagito Komeada-

Nagito: I’m the ultimate lucky student.

Hajime: And the one behind you is Izuru Kamukura.

Me: Possibly. For now I guess I’m the ultimate amnesiac, as I know nothing about myself other than my name…and that might be wrong.  
She stands there for a minute, before opening her mouth.

Chiaki: My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m the ultimate gamer.

She looks down and starts a new game.

Me: Nice to meet you Chiaki, I hope we can get along.  
She simply nods to that and focuses on her game. Hajime starts leading us off again, and soon we are walking up the stairs. As soon as we get to the top, I see thirteen other students. The first to approach was the only person I could really recall from when Usami told us where we are. He’s a tall…rather heavyset guy. He has sand blonde hair and steel blue eyes hiding behind some stylish glasses.

Hajime: Ah, Byakuya, I brought them like you said.

Byakuya: Good job Hajime, I’ll remember this when we get back, so that I may properly reward you.

Byakuya turns towards me and looks down.

Byakuya: I am Byakuya Togami, the ultimate affluent progeny. You are?

Me: I’m Izuru Kamukura…for now I’m the ultimate amnesiac, as I don’t remember my talent.

Byakuya: I see…well I suppose that as long as you are unharmed, you may get those memories back.

He turns to Nagito.

Byakuya: And you?

Nagito: I’m Nagito Komeada, the ultimate lucky student.

Byakuya: I see.

He turns to everyone else and crosses his arms.

Byakuya: They spoke at an adequate volume, so I don’t expect them to need to repeat themselves.

He walks off, and soon people line up to introduce themselves. It feels kind of weird. The first was a boy with pink hair, shark like teeth, and pink eyes. He’s wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit.

Pink shark: The name is Kazuichi Souda. I’m the ultimate mechanic. Break any electronics, come to me and Hajime, we’ll make it better.  
Kazuichi…alright.

Me: Nice to meet you.

Kazuichi: Heh, you too man.

He gives a large toothy grin, and walks to the food. A short guy with a pompadour haircut and a chef hat walks up, and starts eying me.

Chef hat: Hey there tall dark and scary, my name is Teruteru Hanamura. I’m the ultimate cook, but I’d much prefer being called the ultimate chef.

Me: A pleasure to meet you, I hope that I can try your cooking sometime.

Teruteru starts smiling.

Teruteru: Well with an attitude like that, it’ll certainly be sooner than later.  
He walks off, and I find myself moving my head quickly to the right. There is a fist where my head used to be. The fist belongs to a very tall, voluptuous woman with wild brown hair, and eyes just as brown as her hair. She has a rather cute despite the fact that she almost punched me. I guess morals and manners don’t matter that much, as she’s wearing a tight white button up, but the buttons only cover a small amount of her cleavage.

Wild girl: Nice reflexes. I’m Akane Owari, the ultimate gymnast. Nice to meet you.

Me: Yeah…Nice to meet you too.

Akane: You seem fun; I’ll hit you up when I need a good time.

She walks off.

Me: What?

Nagito starts nudging me.

Nagito: There you go.

Me: I have a feeling that it meant something different than what you thought. She seems itching for a fight.

A tall muscular man walks up and starts laughing loudly…is he even in high school? He has black hair and a goatee; his eyes are a dull yellow. He sports a black uniform with chains wrapped around his shoulders.

Chain student: You’re pretty good with judging people too! The name’s NEKOMARU NIDAI; the ultimate coach!

Coach!? Not a sports player!?

Nekomaru: Come to me if you need a good workout!

He starts laughing loudly as he gets out of the way. This time, I’m looking at a man with black hair with a white stripe. One of his eyes is gray, the other is red, and over the gray eye is a scar like tattoo. It’s kind of obvious, but it’s cool that he was so devoted to it. Hanging from his right ear is a yellow earing. He has a long purple scarf, and his left hand is bandaged for as far as you can see.

Scar tattoo: How brave of you to appear before me demon, and to see that you’ve stooped so low as to join with an angel of death to defeat me, the mighty Gundam Tananka and my four dark devas of destruction!

Four hamsters peak out of his scarf.

Me: Eh? Does that mean that…you think I’m a demon?

Gundam: That’s quite obvious by your appearance demon. Are you saying that you do not even notice?

Me: But if I were really a demon, would I not disguise myself better to fit in among humans?

Gundam turns pale for a second before lifting his bandaged hand to his face.

Gundam: I see…indeed that would make sense. I see! You must be a great sorcerer to take that form, dark one.

Me: Possibly. I have no knowledge of myself from the before times.

Gundam: To think I would meet such an entity among these mere humans…Very well! You shall be graced by the name of my skill.

He takes a dramatic pose, covering his face with the bandaged hand, peering between the fingers.

Gundam: I am the ultimate sacred beast tamer! Or as the mere humans say, the ultimate breeder.

He gives and approving nod before walking off. He’s odd, but in a fun way. The next person to walk up is a short blonde girl wearing a kimono. Her hair is tied in pigtails, and her eyes are an orange gold, the same shade as her kimono.

Kimono girl: Your hair looks silly.

She grabs some of it and runs her fingers through.

Kimono girl: It’s not greasy like I thought it would be…unlike that pig behind me. I’m Hiyoko Saionji the ultimate traditional dancer.

She scurries off and a beautiful girl walks up. Her hair is the color of plums, and her eyes are light brown. Her hair is cut improperly, making it look a bit choppy, but aside from that, she’s quite beautiful. She’s wearing a white apron with a red line on the left side, and she has a chemical scent coming from her…she smells like medicine.

Medicine girl: I-I’m sorry you have t-to bother with me. I’m M-Mikan Tsumiki the ultimate nurse. I-If you get sick, I’ll take care of you.

She quickly runs off. The next person is a short blonde guy in a suit. He has a bit of a baby face.

Baby face: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, ultimate gangster. I don’t want to get to close to others here.

He quickly runs off. The next person is a woman with silver hair and red eyes, almost as red as mine. She has a bamboo sword tied to her back in a black bag with a dragon print on it.

Swordswoman: My name is Peko Pekoyama, ultimate swordswoman. I hope we get along.

Me: Likewise.

She walks off, and now I’m looking at a girl with black and white hair up in horns, her bangs are blue and pink, and her eyes are bright pink. Her stockings are blue and pink, one color per leg, full of holes. She has three piercings in her lower lip, and about six earrings in each ear. She looks…how to say this…punk rock?

Horns: Ibuki is very glad to meet you both Izuru-chan, Nagito-chan! I’m I- Buki- Mio-DA! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! Ultimate light music club member!

I would have guessed that she was the ultimate metal band member. She fits the description.

Ibuki: Ibuki hopes to get along bunches with Izuru-chan and Nagito-chan!

She shakes our hands and runs off. The next person was a woman with bright red hair and brown eyes. She has an orange and white checkered tie, and a camera hanging from her side.

Checkered tie: You’re the guy that passed out right?

Me: Sorry for inconveniencing everyone.

She shakes her head.

Checkered tie: You’re a man aren’t you? Act like one. My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I’m the ultimate photographer.

Me: Nice to meet you.

Mahiru: Whatever.

She walks off, only one person left. She’s a blonde woman with an aura of superiority. Her eyes are a steel gray. She is wearing a very fancy dress.

Superior girl: My name is Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate princess. It is truly a pleasure to meet you.

Me: A pleasure to meet you as well.

Sonia smiles gently before walking away. She’s really superior to others…Oh? Souda seems to have taken a liking to her already. He’s barely looking away from her. She however, has her eyes on Gundam. Hmm…this is interesting.

Nagito: We sure have some interesting classmates.

Me: Yeah.

Hajime: So, you guys met everyone? Any thoughts?

Me: You have a thing for Chiaki, that’s for certain.

Hajime: W-Wha-

I laugh a bit, his face is bright red.

Me: Kidding, kidding. It’s going to be fun around here, in my opinion at least.

Voice: That’s right!

I turn to see the little white rabbit known as Usami.

Me: Usami…that’s you right?

Usami: How rude! I told you that with everyone else!

Nagito: Don’t mind him; he’s got a touch of amnesia.

Usami: Oh! Then it’s definitely forgivable! If you need to review the rules, please use your e-handbook.

Me: E-handbook?

My hands reach into my pockets, producing a small metal device the size of my palm. I switch it on, and my name is displayed. Izuru Kamukura.

Me: Well…at least I confirmed my name being Izuru Kamukura.

I find a tab labeled “Regulations” so I tap it. Rule 1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students. Rule 2: Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments. Rule 3: Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island’s bountiful nature in “mutual prosperity”. Rule 4: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.

Me: So basically, we get along and gather these “Hope Fragments” until we leave?

Usami: Nonono! Izuru-san, you misunderstand! You gather all the Hope Fragments, and then you can leave! As in, you can’t leave until every student has all of their Hope Fragments!

My brow twitches, and I find myself holding Usami by the ears, lifting her up.

Me: You mean we can’t go home until we’re best friends or something?

Usami: Izuru-san…Y-You’re scaring me.

I realize what I’m doing, and set her down.

Me: I apologize…I didn’t take that well. The knowledge that we can’t leave of our own free will…stirred something inside me that I didn’t like. I’m deeply sorry.

I set my hand on Usami’s head…it’s definitely a plushie right? Should I bring that up? Did everyone bring it up while I was unconscious?

Ibuki: It’s so cute!

Togami: We’ve already discussed Usami, calm down.

Ibuki: I was talking about the contrast! Look, look! The tall man with suuuuuppppeeeeerrrrrr long black hair and the rabbit plushie with reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy short white hair! It’s super cute!

Alright…the fact that I’m petting a plushie is established. The fact that I’m in an oddly cute situation is as well.

Usami: I-Izuru-san! Alright I forgive you!

I lift my hand from its head and nod.

Usami: Now…I have some gifts for you all!

Out of nowhere, she pulls out tiny charms with her face. Seventeen of them.

Usami: I got you these good luck charms!

She passes them out to everyone…it’s not a boring design…but everyone seems to be annoyed by them, with a few exceptions. Over half of them ended up in the trash.

Usami: Wha-Wha? Why are you throwing them away!?

Togami: Like we’d accept such a cheap gift.

Just as everyone was about to leave, Usami pulled out two bags.

Usami: I guess nobody wants these swimsuits for the beach party either?

Everyone instantly returned, and Chiaki walked up to the restaurant as well.

Byakuya: So you’re providing swimwear for a party?

Usami: Yep! It’s a welcome party to get to know each other better, it’s on the beach!

She disappears as fast as she came, leaving nothing but the bags and the charms. After opening one, we find navy school swimsuits. One contained nine men’s suits, and the other contained eight female suits.

Me: This is…rather small isn’t it?

I say this while holding up one of the men’s suits.

Byakuya: Agreed. I do not think I’ll take part in the activities, but I guess I’ll have to show up.

Me: Same…unless there is someplace that I could get a less…constricting suit.

Byakuya: Oh? I believe that the market should contain some. I don’t think Usami will be mad if you explain that you can’t be comfortable in something like that.

Nagito: Oh? There’s a place like that?

Hajime: Don’t worry, I’ll show you the way. I was thinking of swinging by myself after seeing these small items.

And like that, I suddenly found myself following Nagito and Hajime to the market. As soon as I walked in, I was stunned. This place…literally…has everything.

Hajime: Yeah, that was my reaction too. Here, let’s look through these trunks.

We quickly go through them, and I decide on a pair of black trunks with a fiery pattern. Nagito chose a plain blue pair, and Hajime grabbed a bronze colored pair. While there, I grabbed a few towels…with my amount of hair, I might need three just to dry it. I changed in the restroom, and when I returned, I found that the both of them just wrapped towels around their wastes while they changed into their trunks.

Hajime: Common, let’s go!

I find myself being dragged away, my clothing now in a bag that I found, and my towels under my arm. Nagito was running ahead of us.

Hajime: We don’t want to miss out on the party.

Me: But I didn’t grab any sunscreen.

Hajime: I’m sure Usami would have gotten it! She’s the teacher in charge of us, or so she says, after all!

Before I could object any more, I found myself on the beach. The sun is hot, the water is blue, and the sky is clear, sure enough, Usami has sunscreen.

Usami: What took you three so…Uwah? Why aren’t you wearing the swimsuits I gave you?

Me: I couldn’t relax with one of those on.

Hajime: And I feel the same.

Nagito: I don’t really like those swim team style swimsuits.

Usami: Well…at least you showed up.

She seems somewhat happy. I take the sunscreen and rub it in; just in the places my hair doesn’t cover. Soon I’m walking towards the ocean, before I notice Gundam…making a sand castle.

Me: Gundam, mind if I join you for a bit?

I walk up to him and look down, staying out of his light. He’s still wearing his purple scarf.

Gundam: I suppose I can allow a sorcerer to assist in making a beach side castle for the four dark devas of destruction for a while.

The hamsters pop their heads out of his scarf…so those are the four dark devas? Well…it fits his talent. I sit across from him and assist in the construction. After going a bit overboard, we ended up making a castle as tall as me and as wide as…well…Byakuya. It had a gothic style to it, and looked truly fit for a king.

Gundam: Fwahaha! How fitting that this shall be the castle of the four dark devas of destruction! Sorcerer Izuru, I thank you for your assistance, but now the four dark devas of destruction must reorganize the interior. You may enjoy yourself with others now.

Me: What do you mean?

Gundam: Please, not even I, the great Gundam Tanaka, would come to the beach without entering the water if I were equipped with the proper attire such as we are. I just needed a place for the four dark devas to stay in first.

He sets his hand out towards the sand castle and his four hamsters run down it, to the castle. They start digging, and Gundam sits next to the castle.

Gundam: However, for now, I must supervise the four dark devas of destruction, so you have fun without me.

Me: Alright.

I give him a nod and walk to the ocean. Aside from Togami and Mahiru, we are the only ones not swimming, so I’ll do as Gundam says. As soon as I get in the water, I’m off like a rocket. Apparently, I’m an extremely fast swimmer.

Souda: Oh god! It’s the evil creature of the black seaweed! Spare us!

I heard that as I was approaching Souda. When I got to him, I stopped suddenly and straightened out. My hair started to float and go around me.

Ibuki: Souda-chan, you’re blind! That’s the great black jellyfish!

Me: It’s me, Izuru. My hair apparently floats.

Souda: Oh, it’s just Izuru…Izuru!? You were like a torpedo! Maybe you’re the ultimate swimmer!

Me: Who knows? Maybe I am, only time can tell…but if I was, this hair wouldn’t make sense. It drags behind because it takes in water.

Souda: Maybe you’re just so confident in your speed, you made a handicap?

Me: Maybe…

I guess I could be, but I don’t want to cross out any possibilities until I’ve tried everything. While I was contemplating my talent again, I was suddenly grabbed.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, give Ibuki a ride!

Me: Well…Okay! Hold on tight!

I sink down and swim under her, setting her on my back before floating back up. She tightly grips my right shoulder and points forward.

Ibuki: Onward!

I start swimming again, I go a bit slower this time, but Ibuki still grabbed my hair with her free hand to act as an anchor.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is so cool! Go that way!

Using my hair as reigns, she makes me swim towards Hiyoko, but I change course after considering how she would feel seeing Ibuki riding a black torpedo towards her.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, why’d you turn?

Me: A demon on a torpedo would be too much…

Ibuki: Ibuki is a demon to you Izuru-chan?

Me: Well…it’s the horns that brought that comment…but at this speed it’d look the same to anyone.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, you didn’t answer Ibuki’s question!

Me: Well…no, Ibuki doesn’t look like a demon. She’s too cute.

Ibuki: Exactly! Ibuki’s too cute to be a demon!

It takes a few minutes for her to register what was just said.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan thinks Ibuki is cute?

Me: Well…I guess I do.

Ibuki lets out a small sound, before I find my head forced underwater. What? Is she drowning me?

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, you have to think about things before you say them!

She lets my head up, and I gasp for air.

Ibuki: Oh god.

She lets go of my hair as I come to a stop, needing to catch my breath.

Ibuki: Ibuki is so sorry Izuru-chan! Ibuki didn’t mean to push your head under for so long!

I cough a bit, before chuckling.

Me: It’s fine. I should have thought about what I said…are you still mad?

Ibuki: Ibuki was never mad! Ibuki was just embarrassed…no guy’s ever called Ibuki cute to her face before.

Me: Technically I didn’t either. I have to look ahead while swimming, and with you on my back, I can’t turn to see your face.

Ibuki: Ah, Izuru-chan, you’re so smart! Ibuki can still be your friend since you said that.

Me: Yeah. Where do you want to go now?

Ibuki: Ibuki’s toes are feeling a bit pruney, so let’s go back to the shore!

Me: Right away!

I turn to the beach and start swimming swiftly. It takes only a minute to return to the shore. It’s turning into a good day, amnesia aside.

Fuyuhiko: Yo, Izuru!

I turn to see Fuyuhiko walking towards me.

Me: Yes? Can I help you?

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, toss me a towel before I catch a cold.

Me: Alright.

I pass him one of my unused towels, still drying my hair.

Fuyuhiko: Thanks I guess. Afraid of getting whacked if you said no?

Me: Nah, nothing like that. I just thought that it’d be problematic for you if you got sick and missed out on the party.

Fuyuhiko: Heh…concerned for others more than yourself? Good way to get yourself killed one day.

Me: Well, it beats being some kind of self-centered person that only cares about themself.

I see his eyebrow twitch.

Fuyuhiko: You judging me bastard?

Me: I wasn’t talking about you though, I was speaking in general. If I were to judge you, I wouldn’t categorize you that way.

Fuyuhiko: Then how would you?

He’s slightly calmer.

Me: I don’t know you yet, so I can’t say.

Fuyuhiko: I see…

I finally finish drying my hair after using my second towel, so I set them out on the beach to dry.

Me: I don’t think it’d be polite to judge someone without knowing them.

I put my hands on the towels to check them, it’s like they just came out of the wash.

Me: Well those aren’t going to be dry for a while. I’ll have to remember to pick them up later.

Fuyuhiko: Hey, here.

He tosses a can at me, which I easily catch.

Me: Mellon soda?

Fuyuhiko: Payment for the towel.

He walks of and I chuckle a bit.

Me: Thanks.

I pull the tab and drink the soda…it’s sweet.

Me: Who would have guessed?

I fish my undershirt from the bag and put it on, rolling up the sleeves. I sit down in the sand and look out on everyone…they’re good people, just a little strange in their own way.

Me: This’ll be a nice vacation.

Just as I say this, the sky turns dark.

Usami: Wha-What’s happening? This isn’t right!

A monitor attached to a tree kicks on, a static riddled image comes onto screen.

Monitor: Ahem…Mic check, mic check. Can you hear me? Everyone please gather you belongings and report to the central island.

Usami goes into a panic, but everyone else does as the monitor says. We make a quick stop to change into our normal clothes, and I exchange the towels and trunks for my clothing. Soon everyone is gathering at the central island. There’s something strange about this statue…it just feels dangerous.

Voice: Is everybody here? Let’s get things rolling!

A teddy bear pops out from the statue, half of its body is white, and the other half is black. The eye on his white side is a small black eye, and the one on the black side is red and oddly shaped.

Teddy bear: Attention, I am Monokuma, and I am your headmaster!

I stand there amazed. I have the right to be shocked that such an odd little bear introduced himself as our headmaster…but I don’t faint this time. I’m just shocked. Everyone is, so much so that I could say that I’m the least shocked, so I might as well ask what everyone must be thinking.

Me: So why did you call us all here?

Monokuma: Ah, hello Izuru! To answer your question, it’s to explain the rules of this trip!

Me: But we already know the rules.

Monokuma: You know the pre-Monokuma rules! Ah, that reminds me!

Usami runs up and waves a big stick in front of her.

Usami: I’m not going to let you take over.

Monokuma: Look at that, Izuru is breaking a rule.

Usami: Huh?

She turns to look at me, and I smack my face, she’s so gullible. Just as she turned to me, Monokuma pounced on her and took her stick, snapping it in two.

Monokuma: Now for the remodel!

He kicks up a dust cloud around him and Usami, making them vanish from our sight. In the dust, you can hear a tearing sound that grates on the nerves.

Monokuma: And voila!

The dust disappears and Usami now has a similar pattern to Monokuma, with half of her white body left pink, and the eye on the pink side is red. He went so far as to strip her of her dress, leaving nothing but a diaper.

Monokuma: I present to you, Monomi!

Monomi: You can’t just…Uwah? Why did the name change!?

Monokuma: Because I’m running the show now baby! Now you’re going to be my little sister!

He hops back onto the statue and looks down to us.

Monokuma: Now to reveal the new rules! Rule number five! In order to leave the island, you must kill at least one other student! Rule number six! You can’t kill more than two people! Rule number seven! When a murder happens, there will be a class trial! Rule eight! When three or more people find a body, there will be a body discovery announcement! Last rule! More rules may be added at any time if need arises!

Byakuya: Excuse me!? Did you say that we have to kill each other!?

Monokuma: My, what a good memory you have! Able to recall something I JUST said!

We’re all standing there in horror…and I think I’m taking it the worst. My body is quite visibly shaking.

Monomi: Hold it! The killing rule is a violation of the first rule! No extreme violence!

Monokuma: Don’t think too hard on that, we’ll just call the killing rule as an exception to that one…alright! Let’s make it a rule! Rule number nine! All acts of violence will be forgiven if one; both parties agree to it, or two; it is done with the intent to kill someone!

Monomi: I won’t let you!

Monomi gets ready to mount an attack, but the statue starts to rumble.

Monokuma: No, you will. Unless of course…you want to talk to my Monobeasts?

The statue breaks and four robots are there, and Monokuma is riding the robotic Eagle.

Monokuma: Now that I think about it…I should make an example out of you Monomi!

The eagle flies up a bit and hovers in front of us, then the turrets come down. My body stops shaking, and I run in Monomi’s direction. The bullets start to fly, I am not in the path of the bullets, Monomi is, and there are other students as well. Ibuki and Gundam are right next to her. Somehow, I’m moving fast as the bullets, and I tackle Ibuki and Gundam out of the way just as six bullets stray towards them. There were six bullet holes in the ground where they were, and there’s a tear on my left pant leg, and there is a cut on it, blood starting to spill. Monomi was lucky, I had the time to catch her ear as we went down, so she didn’t get harmed.

Monokuma: Wow…Izuru sure was badass just then, but he interrupted the demonstration!

Me: If you think about it, I saved you from violating a rule yourself.

I get up and help Ibuki up, Gundam was too proud to accept my hand.

Monokuma: What are you talking about?

I pull out my e-handbook and tap the regulations, turning to the rule in question.

Me: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule. If I had not interfered just then, you would have killed both Gundam and Ibuki, who have yet to violate a rule…And since you’re the principal, you’re bound to that rule as the highest ranking educator in the premises, Headmaster Monokuma.

Monokuma: Gyuk…I see…You’ve got me there. I guess that the fact I was willing to go that far is proof of how serious I am.

He flies off on the Eagle, and the other Monobeasts run off after him. We all stand there worried, and I pull Monomi into my arms.

Me: That was a close one.

Monomi: Izuru-san, please put me down.  
I comply and she runs off. Soon after, everyone starts to leave, one by one. Only me and Ibuki are left. She suddenly breaks down and starts crying.

Ibuki: Ibuki was so scared!

Suddenly I’m being hugged.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, thank you so much!

Me: Don’t worry, it’s alright Ibuki. We’re friends right?

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki and Izuru-chan are best friends!

I smile a bit and hug her back, gently, and I make sure to be comforting. I don’t do anything other than that.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, Ibuki’s alright now.

We let go, and she wipes her eyes, now starting to look worried.

Ibuki: Oh no! I made Izuru-chan’s suit wet!

I chuckle a bit.

Me: No need to worry, it’s just clothes, and I don’t think I’ll be wearing this very often on this island. I was going to grab some cooler clothes at the market on the way back.

Ibuki: Can Ibuki come too? Ibuki’s too shaken up to walk back to her cabin alone.

Me: That’s alright. I don’t mind hanging out a bit longer.

We make our way to the market, and Ibuki sticks close while we browse clothing. In the end, Ibuki picked me out a few blue shirts, saying that they would look good on me. I couldn’t help but smile when she said that with a genuine grin. Soon we started on our way back to the hotel, and we say our goodnights at the cabins. We made sure to watch each other go in, so we knew nothing happened to the other. When inside, I looked around. My room is empty aside from a monitor, a camera, and a bed. I’ll have to get some furnishings at a later time. The monitor suddenly kicks on and Monokuma appears, sitting comfortably in a chair with a tropical beverage in his hand.

Monokuma: This is an announcement of the Hope’s Peak Academy field trip board. It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Goodnight everybody!  
The monitor cuts off and I take off my suit and tie, lying down on my bed.

Me: What a weird day.

I pass out like that, letting all the stress melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought giving Izuru a complete mind wipe would work in making him more "human", I also wanted Ibuki and Izuru to be fast friends because they're so similar, in the way that they both dislike boring things. leave kudos if you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> P.s. I was surprised that nobody else has written a ship for Izuru and Ibuki, so i took the name Izuki to spread the ship name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the first chapter in the game, but I'm going to make some changes. There are going to be original motives after the first chapter, and original killings and punishments throughout the story.

                                                                                                        Chapter one

                                                                                             Welcome to Despair Island

                                                                                                          Daily Life

Monokuma: It is now seven a.m. Let’s have another beautiful day!

I open my eyes and pull myself out of bed. I’m still a bit tired, so I take a quick shower…well, it still took twenty minutes to just wash my hair, and another ten to dry it. I quickly put on one of the blue shirts Ibuki picked and look at myself in the mirror…if it weren’t for the length of my hair…I’d look like a normal guy, wouldn’t I? Too bad I rather like my hair long. After a few minutes, I make my way back to the restaurant for breakfast. Soon I find all eyes on me.

Me: What? Did I put my shirt on backwards?

Gundam: No Dark Sorcerer, you’re just the subject of the current debate.

Ibuki: Ibuki is telling all of you, Izuru-chan has to be the ultimate legs!

Byakuya: He could just be the ultimate swimmer, or perhaps runner, seeing as he can swim as fast as a torpedo and run as fast as a bullet…

Akane: But his reflexes are too good to not have something to do with full body athletics, or something like archery.

Me: Umm…

Mahiru: But he was able to talk Monokuma out of continuing his demonstration, and he was wearing a suit! He has to be the ultimate diplomat!

Me: Excuse me…

Gundam: Perhaps his wide range of skills is the result of a spell? I propose that the Dark Sorcerer is in fact, the ultimate sorcerer!

Me: Can I say something please?

Teruteru: Of course he could be the ultimate hair stylist, as he has such long luxurious hair.

Me: Excuse me!

They all stop their debate and turn to me.

Me: Ahem. I apologize for raising my voice, but nobody was listening. I just wanted to say that, for the time being, I’d rather not rule anything out until I’m positive, without a shred of doubt, so I think it’d be a better use of time to eat than talk about something nobody knows for sure.

Byakuya: Yes, I agree. I’m truly surprised I was dragged into their conversation.

Me: There’s nothing wrong with being curious, but there are only two ways to ever be sure. One, I get my memories back, or two, I experience everything life has to offer and pick what I’m best at. Now obviously number two is impossible, so why not just wait and see?

Mahiru: He makes a good point…

I walk over to the food and get some bacon, eggs, and a bagel, which I turn into a bacon and egg sandwich. I grab a cup of apple juice and take a seat. Gundam, Ibuki, Hajime, and Komeada come and join me.

Komeada: That’s a tasty way to eat.

Me: You get all of the flavors at once, and they work so well together.

Ibuki: Ibuki announces this to be the Izuru-chan breakfast special!

She picks up her breakfast, she picked the exact same stuff.

Gundam: I see…The dark sorcerer has tamed the horned one. It would explain why she was riding his back in the ocean yesterday.

Hajime: Come to think about it, why did you let Ibuki ride your back Izuru?

Me: Well…It sounded like fun to give her a ride, so I did it.

Nagito: Just because it sounded like fun?

Me: Well, I wouldn’t do something boring if I had the choice.

Ibuki: Ibuki and Izuru-chan both dislike boring things above all else, Ibuki could tell from first glance!

So…boring things are what Ibuki dislikes the most…memorized.

Hajime: But wouldn’t your definition of boring things be different in some way?

Ibuki: Hajime-chan, don’t look too deeply into that. There are plenty of things that we could see the same.

Me: Yeah.

I finish my bagel and down my juice. I take up my dishes and return to the others.

Me: I’ll have to say goodbye for now. I was unconscious while everyone explored yesterday, so I’m going to do that now.

Ibuki: Have fun Izuru-chan!

Me: As I was planning to do.

Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped by Byakuya.

Byakuya: Izuru, before you leave, we should decide on who will lead us in this situation.

Me: In that case, I think it should be either you or Sonia. Both of your talents involve leadership. I’ll be content with either of you.

Byakuya: I see…We’ll meet up at seven for dinner. That’s when we’ll hold the vote. Anyone can run for it, we’ll see it as a student election, where the leader is determined by majority vote…and you may end up as a tie breaker, seeing as you’re the seventeenth student.

Me: I understand. As we have an odd number of students, the last one can be used in case of deadlock. I’ll try my best not to be late for dinner.

Byakuya: Alright, as long as you understand.

He lets me go, and I leave the restaurant. As soon as I leave, I make my way around the island. A farm, an airport, the hotel, the beach, and the market are the only places here. A note was left on the door to the airport that all the planes are missing their engines. I guess we really can’t leave without killing someone…No. If no killings happen, then maybe he’ll get bored and let us go. We have to keep hope…hope…why does that word feel so weird to me? Is it because this is a hopeless situation?

Me: We just have to trust our friends to have faith.

I walk around some more, finding myself back at the farm. There’s a big open field, and the cow is in a pen. I don’t think the animals have even been in the field. After a quick inspection, there is no sign of them ever being in this field…

Me: This grass is warm…

I find myself lying in the grass, getting drowsy in the sunlight. I stretch out and fall asleep.

Voice: Hehehehe…He’s going to be sooooo mad when he sees this.

I feel something messing with me, a hand that went into my pocket, and something going on with my hair. After it stops, I open one eye, and find Hiyoko looking down on me, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Me: Hey, Hiyoko…what’s up? I sit up, and she holds up a hand mirror from the market...my hair is pulled up into a pony tail, tied with…my Usami charm.

Me: Hmm…Not bad Hiyoko. The Usami charm is kind of weird there…but I don’t look too bad with a pony tail do I?

She looks dumbfounded for a second before blushing slightly.

Hiyoko: You really like it?

Me: Yeah…I think I’ll keep it like this for the rest of the day.

Hiyoko looks at me with an excited look on her face.

Hiyoko: Really?

Me: Yeah, absolutely.

Hiyoko: Yay! Big brother Izuru is the best guy on the whole island!

I find myself being briefly hugged by Hiyoko, before she lets go and faces the entrance.

Hiyoko: I have to go, the market is the only place to get my favorite gummies and it’s lunch time. See you later big brother Izuru!

Hiyoko runs off, and I pull myself off the ground. I still have some free time before dinner, so I should take a stroll. I leave the farm and start walking around the island.

Peko: Izuru.

I stop and turn to Peko, she’s slowly reaching towards the bamboo sword on her back.

Peko: I was not aware you are a samurai.

Me: Huh?

Peko finally grabs the sword, and I find it clasped between my hands, she had brought it down towards my head.

Peko: Draw your sword so we can have a proper match.

Me: Do I look like I’m carrying a sword?

She looks me over once, before she develops a horrified look on her face.

Peko: My apologies, I was too focused on your hair to notice the absence of a sword.

She pulls back her sword and bows in front of me.

Peko: I am truly sorry.

Me: Well…We have time to burn, so why don’t we have a match. I don’t know if I’m any good, but at least I have good enough reflexes to put up a fight.

Peko: But you don’t have a shinai.

Me: Don’t worry about that, I’ve seen them at the market, there should be at least one I could use.

Peko: I see…well let us go.

We start walking off, and we make our way to the market. It takes five minutes to find a good shinai for me. It was the same size and length as Peko’s but it was slightly heavier. After acquiring it, we made our way back to the farm’s field.

Peko: We’ll just have a match to see who disarms the other first, as we do not have the proper gear for and actual match. No body shots.

Me: Of course, I wouldn’t want this friendly match to be mistaken for an attempt at killing.

We set up, I somehow knew the proper way to stand, and hold the shinai. Peko rushes at me. She moves quickly, but I’m easily able to follow her movements. She aims to hit the hilt, but I quickly flip it over, blocking the strike easily. I continue by putting some force into my wrists, flipping the shinai back up and making Peko’s hands raise above her head. Finishing the motion, I thrust at the bottom of the hilt, causing her shinai to pop out of her hands and fall behind her.

Peko: Huh? What kind of move was that!

Peko is left astonished, as am I.

Me: Don’t know. I was just listening to what my body said to do.

Peko: I demand I rematch!

Me: I’d be more than happy to.

She retrieves her shinai, and we have another match, same rules. She quickly slashes at my hand, but I pull back. As soon as her shinai passes me, I step in and gently swat her hand, causing her to drop the shinai.

Peko: That’s not kendo…it’s instinct isn’t it?

Me: Yeah. I trusted my instinct and won.

Peko: Hmm…that’s a lot more fun than fighting someone that was trained.

Me: So, do you want another match?

Peko: No, we’ll have to wait for another time. It’s almost time to meet up for dinner.

She picks up her shinai and puts it in her sword bag.

Me: I see…

I give a slight stretch, and I turn to her again.

Me: We should do this again sometime soon. I won’t go easy no matter what, so it would be a good experience in dealing with people that work with instinct rather than skill.

Peko: Of course. I don’t want to leave until I beat you at least once.

Fuyuhiko: Hey! Peko! Izuru! It’s already six thirty! Hurry up or you’ll be late!

I turn and wave.

Me: Thanks for the heads up Fuyuhiko!

Fuyuhiko: S-Shut up. I only told you guys because I’d be sent out to look for you if you didn’t show.

He runs off, so me and Peko calmly walk back to the restaurant. As soon as I walk in, everyone looks at me, shocked.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan’s got a ponytail!

Akane: What’s up with that? Lose a bet?

Me: Hmm? Hiyoko did this after finding me napping in the farm’s field…and I kind of like it. I don’t have to worry about tripping on my hair like this.

Hajime: But…is it really alright to tie it up with an Usami charm?

Nagito: That seems kinda…

Me: Hiyoko probably didn’t have anything else to tie it up with. Whenever I do this from now on, I’ll be sure to use a proper hair tie.

Byakuya: Hair aside, we were going to cast our votes for who our leader is going to be during this ordeal. Now, let’s hear who everyone thinks should lead in this situation.

Me: I say either Byakuya or Sonia, since leadership is part of their talents…of course I won’t object to the will of the majority.

Byakuya: Alright…

He walks over to the chalkboard on the wall and writes his name, then Sonia’s.

Byakuya: Any other suggestions?

Gundam: I believe that the dark sorcerer should be in charge. The four dark devas have divined him as a worthy man. Ibuki nods to that.

Byakuya: Erm…by dark sorcerer…Do you mean Izuru?

Gundam: Who else could I be referring to?

Me: Um…I know I said I wouldn’t object to the will of the majority…but I don’t really want to be the leader. I think leadership is better left to people that want to do it, because they’ll be too afraid of losing their position to mess up…and here, losing the role could be because of something…unthinkable happening.

My body shivers a little.

Me: I can’t be the leader because I’d do relatively nothing of importance. I’d lose the position in less than a day.

I sit down at a lone table and put my feet up. Me: That being said, I will not judge our leader’s methods if they do put the safety of everyone above all.

Sonia: I also cannot run. We all are frozen by that statement. Mahiru: What do you mean Sonia? Sonia: I came to Japan in order to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, and be a normal girl. In my country I had to make major decisions on a daily basis despite being only the princess. I have no interest of going back to that outside of my country.

Me: I see…Sorry for nominating you without that knowledge.

Sonia: It is not your fault, but please be more considerate in the future.

Me: I’ll keep that in mind.

Byakuya: Well…any other nominations?

He asks that while wiping away Sonia’s name. It takes a few minutes before he speaks again.

Byakuya: Should I take it that your silence is a unanimous decision for me?

Nobody says anything so he nods.

Byakuya: I’ll take this as yes. Now my first act as leader, I say we should eat our fill before Monokuma tries to pull anything again.

Akane: He’s already my kind of leader! Everyone gets their food, and I’m joined by the gang.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, why did you say no to leading? Ibuki would totally have voted for you!

Gundam: I as well, dark one. I did nominate you after all, and you were chosen by the four dark deva’s of destruction.

Me: Well…It sounded boring, and I didn’t want to be a sacrificial lamb.

Hajime: Sacrificial lamb?

Me: Well…when something goes wrong enough times, it isn’t the individual held at fault…

Nagito: I understand. If enough things go wrong, people start blaming the leaders instead of the people messing up.

Me: Knowing that, do you blame me Gundam? Ibuki?

Gundam: I see…I suppose that your answer is satisfactory, but go against the four dark devas of destruction too much, and you may find yourself paying the ferryman down the river Styx in the underworld.

Ibuki: Ibuki never blamed Izuru-chan, Ibuki just wanted to know why.

We eat our dinner, and just as I take my last bite, the monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: This is a special announcement. Please gather at the central island. And if you don’t show up, you’ll be punished.

The monitor turns off and I sigh.

Me: Might as well go…

The monitor turns back on.

Monokuma: Also, the first one there gets a special reward…I’ll grant one wish that doesn’t involve escaping the island!

Me: Hmm?

I unconsciously find myself in a sprint. I jumped over the railing of the stairs and kept going once I landed. I don’t know why…but I want the wish. For no real reason other than just in case. It takes but a minute to reach the central island, everyone else arrives three minutes after me.

Monokuma: Well what do you know? Why did you want the wish so badly Izuru? Want to wish for your memories?

Me: No, I just wanted to know if I can save the wish for an emergency situation.

Monokuma: I see, I see. You want to save it until you have a real need for it. Well…I suppose that I shall allow this request, as long as it never has to do with escaping the island. If you want to use it, just yell this phrase, “Master Monokuma is the best ever!” and I shall appear to grant your wish.

I think it would have to be a dire situation for me to use that wish.

Monokuma: Now for why I gathered you all here. I remembered that a murder isn’t going to happen without motive!

He lies down on the empty pedestal where the statue was, and a large statue rises from under him, it looks like a fully black version of his head, with the same red eye, but it has a timer counting back from twenty eight days.

Monokuma: Ignore this, I just wanted to make this park a little more beautiful. The real motive, is that you all have amnesia, but Izuru has it the worst. You’ve all already attended three years of Hope’s Peak Academy, but your memories of the time were stolen from you! To make it even better, Monomi was the one that took those memories! All those irreplaceable bonds, lasting friendships, steamy love affairs, intense rivalries, all of it taken from your tiny, tiny minds.

Byakuya: Saying something so preposterous is hardly a motive. It’s not like we’re going to get those memories back.

Monokuma: Actually that is the motive! If the killings start, I’ll return your missing memories!

Everyone stands in silence.

Souda: Don’t you think that it sounds a bit far-fetched though? I mean even if we all lost our memories, it’s not like we could all really lose three years’ worth of memories in the span of a few days?

Monokuma: I understand what you’re saying, so why don’t I tell some things taken from your old memories?

He pulls out a little notebook and chuckles.

Monokuma: January first. Nagito and Chiaki came over and celebrated my birthday with me. Nagito brought a cake he made himself, but it got ruined when Chiaki fell asleep and faceplanted in it. We all had a good time, Chiaki had bought me a new wrench, and I’ll treasure it always. From the memories of Hajime Hinata’s freshman year of Hope’s Peak Academy.

He turns the page.

Monokuma: Ibuki is seriously mad! Ibuki can’t find anyone willing to jam with her and It’s making her really angry. If only Ibuki could find the person that played the guitar in the music room! When Ibuki went to look, she found an empty room, only finding a piano and her lucky guitar she forgot. Could Ibuki be going crazy, or is there a ghost that likes Ibuki’s guitar? From the memories of Ibuki Mioda’s sophomore year.

He turns another page.

 

Monokuma: Empty. Nothingness. Why am I here? Who am I supposed to be? Why am I like this? My only joy is when I sneak out and watch the others. I was almost found out today, it was kind of exciting. It was my own fault that I was almost caught, but I liked it. I almost met someone, if only my time didn’t run out before they arrived. From the memories of Anonymous, at any time.

He turns another page.

Monokuma: Today I went to play with big sis Mahiru! Whenever I stop by, she gives me a pack of my favorite gummies! She’s really nice, she’s one of my favorite people in the whole wide world! From the memories of Hiyoko Saionji’s freshman year.

He closes the book.

Monokuma: Need I say more?

Everyone is frozen.

Monokuma: Oh! There was another one I really want to read! I’m sure it’ll stir up all sorts of drama when the memories start coming back.

He opens it back up.

Monokuma: Sweet siren that invades my dreams, beautiful voice that conveys joyful screams. I’ve only seen you once or twice, but getting to know you would sure would be nice. Perfect horns atop your head, no complements are good enough to be said. I wish one day we could meet, but it’s probably an impossible feat. I was smitten on first sight, but I’m still not sure if that’s alright. These words may never meet your ear, but they are words I’d love you to hear. A love poem for Ibuki Mioda from anonymous.

Ibuki’s face turns slightly red at that.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks that you’re making that up!

Monokuma: Please! If I were to write a poem, it would be about the person most deserving of my love…Me!

He hops down and runs up to me and Ibuki, holding up the book. Word for word, that’s exactly what it says. Monokuma slams it shut in our faces and goes back to the statue.

Monokuma: Now, I’ve given the motive, so let’s see how this goes down!

He runs off and leaves us all dumbfounded. People start leaving again, but I stay rooted to my spot. He read off a few memories for them…but I have no way of knowing if any were mine.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan. Are you alright?

I look at the sky, no, I look at the stars.

Me: Who knows? I don’t even know if any of those memories were mine.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, he made those up and wrote them down. There’s no way any of the things he said were true.

Me: Maybe…but I need you to promise me something.

Ibuki: What is it Izuru-chan?

Me: Can you promise that you’ll never kill someone in order to check if it’s true?

She stops reacting at that.

Ibuki: Why did Izuru-chan ask that?

Me: I want to always believe in you, and I want the opposite to be true. If you want to know if you really did lose your memories badly enough, just ask me and I’ll use my wish to get them back for you.

I sit down and look over at her.

Me: So can Ibuki promise to never kill anyone? I’ll promise to never kill anyone too.

Ibuki smiles and walks over to me. She sits down next to me, and we both look up to the stars.

Ibuki: If Izuru-chan puts it like that, then Ibuki will make an extra special promise.

She sets her hand on mine and sets her other hand on her heart.

Ibuki: Ibuki swears on this moment that she’ll never kill anyone.

I smile and nod.

Me: And I swear on Ibuki’s promise that I’ll never kill anyone either. That way, both of our promises are double locked.

Ibuki blushes a bit.

Ibuki: Ibuki’s never made a promise with a boy before…

Me: That means that we have to try our hardest to keep from breaking the promise.

Ibuki: Ibuki wants to keep this promise…because it’s the promise she made with Izuru-chan.

Her hand tightens on mine, then she realizes her hand is still on mine. That caused her to pull her hand back and blush a bit.

Ibuki: It’s late, we should go back now.

Me: The stars are lovely tonight. It’d be a shame to not watch them a little longer…and I’d love company.

Ibuki: The stars are always there at night Izuru-chan, but we might get in trouble if we stay out too late.

I chuckle a bit.

Me: I guess that’s fine.

I stand up, and hold out my hand, helping Ibuki up.

Ibuki: Isn’t Izuru-chan embarrassed at times?

Me: Maybe, it’d be boring if I didn’t.

Ibuki: But Izuru-chan doesn’t get embarrassed holding Ibuki’s hand or letting her ride his back.

Me: What’s embarrassing about it? I like to do that stuff. If you wanted, I’d let you hop on my back while we walk back to the hotel.

Ibuki: It’s fun to hold Ibuki’s hand?

Me: Yeah. For some reason, the warmth is comforting.

Ibuki blushes a bit more and we start walking back.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is a good guy.

Me: Hmm?

I turn my head towards her.

Ibuki: It’s nothing.

She doesn’t say anything for the rest of our walk. This time, I’m more careful and walk Ibuki all the way to her cabin.

Ibuki: Thanks for walking be back Izuru-chan. I’ll wait for you to get back to your cabin.

Me: No, please don’t. I have to get something I left in the restaurant, and you’d be out of sight, alone for too long. I can handle myself, so please go to bed.

Ibuki: Alright Izuru-chan.

She smiles as she goes inside. When the door closes, I make my way to the restaurant, finding Peko in front of the hotel with Fuyuhiko.

Me: Hey you two. Fancy meeting you after dark.

Fuyuhiko: Odd to see you out this late. Did you already drop off Ibuki?

Me: Yeah but…Wait. What do you mean by that?

Peko: You do spend some extra time together alone with her after dark. We assumed that you two were a couple.

My face suddenly feels like it’s on fire.

Me: We aren’t like that. It’s more like…best friends maybe?

I calm down and nod.

Me: Yeah, like Hajime and Nagito.

Fuyuhiko: I see…so did you just spot us and decide to bug us, or did you have some business with us?

Me: Actually, I left my shinai in the restaurant, and thought it would be rude not to say hello since I saw you.

Fuyuhiko: Oh yeah, Peko you were sparing with him earlier right? How bad did you beat him?

Peko: He’s the first person to defeat me since the master. He was using instinct rather than kendo.

Fuyuhiko was stunned by that sentence. He looked at me as if I just stole his cookie, shocked and appalled.

Me: Well…it was a bit strenuous to focus my eyes on her arms. She sure is fast.

Peko: On my arms?

Me: Well, only a fool would look at the blade, because they’d see it too late. I watched your arms and guessed where the shinai would be based on how your arms moved.

Peko smirks at that.

Peko: I see…

She laughs a little bit.

Peko: I understand. Well if you boys will excuse me, I’m tired so I’m going to my cabin.

Peko walks off and Fuyuhiko’s shoulders slump.

Fuyuhiko: I’m beat, so I’ll be seeing ya or some shit. Stay off my bad side and I won’t have a problem with you.

He slowly walks off, and I return to my task. As soon as I have the shinai, I quickly make my way to my cabin, leaving no opening to be attacked, since I don’t know anyone enough to know they wouldn’t do something. As soon as I walked into my cabin, I was greeted by Monokuma.

Monokuma: What’s up Izuru?

Me: Why are you here Monokuma? I let out an exasperated sigh.

Monokuma: I just wanted to see if you got back alright. You’re probably the most likely to kill someone after all.

Me: What did you just say? I’m suddenly interested in his words.

Monokuma: Don’t worry about that. I just wanted to give you a hint about your memories.

Me: What? Why would you do that?

Monokuma: Well, I’m just going to give you a hint. I’m not going to return them just like that.

He pulls out a little music box and hands it to me.

Monokuma: That will sing the clue.

I open the music box.

Music box: Kagome kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare.

Me: This song is…

Monokuma: Kagome kagome, my dear caged bird! It’s totally your theme song!

I close the box and listen to the song again. It is calming.

Monokuma: You used to sing that every day!

Me: I see…well thanks I guess.

Monokuma: No problem! I’d do almost anything for my FAVORITE student! Now if you’ll excuse me…

He crawls under my bed and the monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Goodnight! Sleep tight!

The monitor cuts off, and Monokuma crawls out.

Monokuma: It pays to have a direct tunnel to the announcement room under your bed.

Me: Why was it my bed exactly?

Monokuma: Don’t think too much about it Izuru! I can go there from anywhere, I just wanted to check under your bed for any *special* magazines! So sad you don’t have any.

Me: Well it’s not like I have anything else in here, why’d you assume otherwise.

Monokuma: Your room is empty because you haven’t customized it yet! Teruteru has a little kitchen in his room now, Chiaki has a flat screen, and Gundam has a rocking chair!

Me: Rocking chair? I would assume that Gundam would have some sort of throne in his room.

Monokuma: The rocking chair is the throne!

Me: I see…I’ll customize when I have the time.

Monokuma: Alright! Now I’ll be leaving you alone for the night, unless of course you want to sleep with me in your arms.

Me: I’m sure I’ll be alright.

Monokuma: Sometimes you aren’t fun at all.

He runs off, and I settle myself in the bed. It doesn’t take long to fall asleep. It’s an empty sleep. No dreams.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Monokuma: The time is now seven a.m. Let’s work hard to see another beautiful day!

I get out of bed and take a quick shower. I don’t put my hair up this time, as I don’t want the Usami charm hanging from my head again. Once I’m properly dressed, I make my way to the restaurant. When I walk in, everyone is a bit…well I guess the best word would be suspicious. They aren’t acting suspicious, they’re just eyeing each other suspiciously.

Me: Hey, it’s not like anyone’s actually going to take Monokuma seriously, right?

I walk over to the food and gather a plate. The same thing as yesterday. Eggs and bacon on a bagel.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! Ibuki waves at me from across the room, so I walk over and take the seat next to her. The usual suspects are here, with one addition.

Me: Morning Ibuki, Gundam, Hajime, Nagito, and you too Chiaki. It’s nice to see that we have a new addition to our group.

Chiaki: I thought this table looked like the most fun yesterday.

Ibuki: Chiaki-chan sure doesn’t eat much. All that’s on her plate is a slice of buttered toast.

Chiaki: I don’t like to spend too much time eating…I don’t like being away from my games too long.

You’re playing a handheld game right now though.

Hajime: How’s super-system doing?

Me: Super-system?

Chiaki: Hajime made a system for me that can play four games at once on the same television.

Me: Wow…

Hajime: It’s a bit clunky, but after a few more tries, I could probably make a portable system like it.

Chiaki: Tell me when it’s done.

Hajime: Sure thing.

Ibuki: How cool! We’ve got the first couple on the island sitting at our table! Both of them go red.

Hajime: We’re not like that, really!

Chiaki: I’m not good with that kind of stuff.

I can’t help but chuckle.

Me: You two are fun to tease. Props to Ibuki, Midas of fun.

Ibuki: Hehehe! None shall escape my golden thumb…Wait. Izuru-chan. I’ve been wondering. How do you know about Midas and other general stuff, but nothing of yourself? 

Me: It’s a form of retrograde amnesia. I lost my episodic memory, but I’ve retained my semantic memories.

I notice their confused looks.

Me: Well…Semantics are facts and other things that happen in the outside, not pertaining to the individual’s personal experience. Episodic memories are the memories that have to do with the individual’s personal experiences, but nothing to do with the information of the outside world. Basically, I know everything I learned, as long as I didn’t have to experience it to memorize it…of course that means I have no memory of family or friends before waking up on that beach.

Gundam: I see, perhaps there was a curse placed on you to erase yourself to build a more perfect dark sorcerer.

Me: There is a chance that you may be right Gundam.

I chuckle a bit. Gundam is also a good source of entertainment.

Byakuya: Attention please. Now that everyone has either finished or is near finished eating, I’d like to inform everybody of the party that’s being held in the old building next to the hotel.

Oh, I’ve noticed that, but I wasn’t very interested in it.

Byakuya: However, the building was closed for renovation before we arrived, and has become quite dusty. I need someone to clean the building while I gather items for the party, and of course Teruteru has volunteered to cater this gathering.

Nobody speaks up.

Byakuya: Then…I suppose we should raffle off the job.

Me: Actually…I’ll volunteer as long as I have an assistant. The building looks rather large and I think that it’d be easier for two people to clean it rather than just one.

Byakuya: Hmm…I understand. Any volunteers to be Izuru’s assistant?

Ibuki: Ibuki will do it!

Her hand practically shot up.

Byakuya: I’ll leave it to you two then. Now as for that business, the party will start at sundown and go on until morning. Attendance is mandatory, so that we can build stronger relationships with each other.

He leaves and I stand up.

Me: I’ll go ahead Ibuki, come over to the old building when you’re done eating.

I take off running and make my way to the market. Moving like a bullet I grab a bag and gather some cleaning supplies, such as two brooms, a mop, two feather dusters, a bucket, and various soaps. As soon as I have them, I make my way back to the hotel, finding Ibuki just hanging out.

Ibuki: Ibuki’s ready to help Izuru-chan clean the old building!

Me: Alright, I just went to get some stuff to do that.

I hold up the items, and flash a smile.

Me: Let’s do our best.

As soon as we walk inside, we find ourselves looking at Nagito’s back.

Me: What’re you doing here Nagito? Me and Ibuki are cleaning here.

Nagito: Oh, I was just curious about the layout.

Me: Why?

Nagito: There is the hallways, the ballroom, a storage room in the back, an office next to the bathroom, and the kitchen. I suggest focusing on the kitchen and the ballroom, they’re the places that will be used the most. Just a friendly tip to make sure the party can get going on schedule.

Me: Oh, thanks pal.

Nagito: Pal…nobody has ever called me pal before. I’ve been called buddy by Hajime, but never pal…I like it. See you both at the party later, have fun cleaning.

He walks past us, and we walk to the ballroom.

Ibuki: Nagito-chan is kind of weird sometimes.

Me: But it makes him sort of fun sometimes.

I then notice the bag in Ibuki’s hands.

Me: Oh, so you stopped by your room before I got back?

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki though if she was going to clean, then she was going to do it right. If you’ll excuse Ibuki…

She runs down the hall and into the restroom, it takes less than eight minutes for her to walk out wearing a maid uniform.

Me: I-Ibuki?

Ibuki: Ibuki got to keep this after a cd cover photo shoot!

She grabs one of the feather dusters and makes a cute pose.

Ibuki: Ibuki thought Izuru-chan would think it more fun to clean with Maid Ibuki!

My face is slightly warm. It’s not an obvious blush, but it’s there. Ibuki makes a cute maid.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan?

Me: Oh, sorry. You really surprised me with that. You look really good in that.

I try not to look directly at her. I noticed Ibuki was cute before…but this is way too much. Just the contrast of her and a maid, it’s extremely cute.

Me: Well…we won’t have a party if we don’t get started.

Ibuki: Alright! Leave the kitchen to Ibuki! She’s really good at washing dishes and sweeping!

Me: Alright…

I fish out the dish soap and hand it to her, along with a broom. Me: If I’m not done with the ballroom when you’re done, I’d be happy if you came to help…also, if Teruteru comes in, I’ll trade places with you if he makes you uncomfortable.

Ibuki: Teruteru-chan is kind of creepy, so Ibuki will take you up on that offer. We walk off, and part ways at the ballroom. When I enter, it’s so dirty that my shoulders slump. I may be able to clean this up, but there’s no way I’m going to stay clean myself. I find myself sweeping while thinking of nothing. This is boring. I only agreed to it because it will lead to something fun…and something inside me screamed that I had to do this. Eventually, I noticed that even though I’m sweeping, I won’t need a dust pan. There are gaps in the floor big enough to sweep the dirt into. It’s still boring. I need to do something fun to get through this.

Me: Kagome kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare.

Ibuki: It’s Ibuki!

I stop sweeping and turn around. Ibuki’s standing there with a big grin on her face.

Ibuki: The kitchen was spotless so Ibuki just cleaned the dishes for good measure.

Me: Oh, thanks.

We start cleaning together, it’s a little odd to be cleaning with a maid.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan, why do you keep looking over here?

Me: Huh?

Ibuki: Is it because Izuru-chan likes maids?

Me: No, that’s not it…

Think of a lie…wait, why do I have to lie? There is something I’ve been curious about for a while.

Me: Ibuki, how do you put your hair up like that?

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t know what Izuru-chan means.

Me: The horns. I thought it looks cool, so I wanted to know how it was possible.

Ibuki blushes slightly and starts to fidget with her hands.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan thinks Ibuki looks cool?

Me: Well…Ibuki is just cool in general.

I don’t stop sweeping.

Ibuki: Ibuki uses chopsticks to form them, and hair pins to hold them like that.

Me: Oh.

Ibuki: So why does Izuru-chan keep his hair long?

Me: I like it this way…do you not like it?

Ibuki: Ibuki likes it a lot, but it must be hard to maintain.

Me: I guess. It takes twenty minutes to wash it alone.

Ibuki walks over to me, and walks behind me. She starts to mess with my hair, and soon she’s walking around.

Ibuki: What do you think?

She holds up a braid, and drops her hand. It’s connected to her hair as well.

Ibuki: We’re connected now!

My face turns bright red. Is she plotting this? That’s just too sweet!

Ibuki: Did Izuru not like Ibuki’s joke?

She raises her hand behind her head, and pulls the braid out. I see…she just set the braid on her head.

Ibuki: Sorry.

Me: Don’t worry about it, you can do whatever you want to my hair. I keep it long because I like long hair, but if something happens to it, it’ll grow back out.

Ibuki: So…you like long hair?

Me: Yeah, I guess I do. I especially like Ibuki’s hair.

She turns beet red.

Me: But I am curious what your hair looks like down.

She somehow turns even brighter red. 

Ibuki: I-Ibuki swore to herself that she wouldn’t let a boy see her with her hair down again until she knew she was in love.

I start feeling a bit down.

Me: I understand. I finish sweeping and let out a sigh.

Me: These gaps might upset some people. I’ll be right ba-

The door bursts open and Akane walks in with rolls of carpeting, Nekomaru helping out.

Akane: Nagito told us you might need this.

Nekomaru: I hope that it isn’t inconvenient that we brought this.

Me: Actually I was just about to pick some up myself. You saved us the trouble, so thank you very much.

Nekomaru: It’s no problem.

Akane: Yeah, but sorry if we interrupted something.

I tilt my head in confusion, then notice what’s going on. When Akane and Nekomaru came in, they saw Ibuki wearing a maid outfit.

Ibuki: Geeze Akane-chan! Ibuki just likes to wear this when she’s cleaning!

Akane: Whatever you say…

She turns her head to me.

Akane: Hey, Izuru. Tomorrow I want to have a sparring session with you, okay?

Me: Sure, I don’t know if I’ll be good at hand to hand, but I’ll give it a shot.

Akane: Alright! Hey Coach, will you be the ref?

Nekomaru: Of course! I can give you pointers when it’s done!

Me: But seriously, thank you for your assistance, but we need to finish cleaning.

Akane: I get it.

She pushes Nekomaru out the door, which I must say is impressive enough by itself. She turns to us before walking out.

Akane: Cute couple if you move his hair out of his face.

She closes the door, and my face is a bright crimson. I drag the tables into the hallway as Ibuki finishes her half of the room. I don’t tell her that she’s been done for a while now, but that’s because I was kind of embarrassed, and she was obviously embarrassed. I pull the carpet to the wall, then I finally call out to Ibuki.

Me: Hey, I need to roll this out, so we can just hide the rest of the dust under the carpet.

Ibuki snaps out of it, and nods.

Ibuki: Alright Izuru-chan.

I step up on the roll of carpet, and Ibuki comes to do the same.

Me: You know how to log roll?

Ibuki: Ibuki was the master of it in a past life!

I chuckle a bit.

Me: Well I hope it passed on to the current you. Ready…now.

We start unrolling the carpet like that, until Ibuki slips, falling top of me, and pinning me at the same time. The carpet did roll out the rest of the way though.

Ibuki: Oww…

Me: You okay?

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki’s fine, just a little thump. Is Izuru-chan alright?

Me: I think my hair cushioned my fall.

The door opens wide.

Byakuya: How’s the cleaning go…What the hell are you two doing!?

Me: Byakuya, hey. We were unrolling the carpet Akane and Nekomaru brought, but we tried to make it interesting by doing it log roller style. We fell and I hit my back, I don’t remember if you’re supposed to get straight up after a fall like that.

Byakuya: How severe is your pain?

Me: None at all, but I’m worried that might be a bad sign.

Byakuya: Sorry for yelling then. Ibuki, can you help him up.

Ibuki climbs off and helps me sit up.

Me: Well I can move, so good.

I get off the floor and give a small stretch.

Me: Yeah, my hair must have taken all the fall.

Byakuya: Thank goodness you’re unharmed.

Me: Thank you for your concern. I’ll be moving the tables back in here. Ibuki, Nagito mentioned a storage room, can you go check if there are any tablecloths in there? 

Ibuki: Right away! She runs out of the room, and Byakuya helps me set up the tables.

Me: Thanks Byakuya.

Byakuya: No, thank you. You and Hajime are both very helpful…and about you and Ibuki?

Me: Not you too Byakuya…

I let out a long sigh.

Me: First Fuyuhiko, then Akane, and now you. Me and Ibuki are friends. I don’t know if I like Ibuki like that yet.

Byakuya: You still think like that though?

Me: Well…Ibuki’s nice, she’s beautiful, and she’s tons of fun to hang out with. She turned something as boring as cleaning into an enjoyable experience.

Byakuya: What was with the maid outfit?

Me: I thought it was kind of cute how she decided it was appropriate to wear that while cleaning.

Byakuya: But don’t you think the horns are weird?

Me: Weird? Those are awesome. You just don’t get it Byakuya.

Byakuya: No I do not, but it sounds like you, somewhat, understand Ibuki’s style.

The door flings open, and Ibuki walks in, holding tons of tablecloths in her arms.

Ibuki: I found them Izuru-chan!

Byakuya: I’ll take those for you, I’ll finish up while you two clean up and get changed.

Me: But we’ve only cleaned the ballroom and the kitchen.

Byakuya: The only relavant places. Monomi had already been cleaning the halls when I asked for use, and she said we had to clean the places we were using ourselves. Now go on, you’re both filthy.

Me: Ah, yes. I understand.

Byakuya: Also, you won’t be able to sneak anything in, as I’ll be doing body checks.

Me: That doesn’t sound very pleasant. 

Byakuya: Over the clothes, like a police pat down.

Me: Oh.

Ibuki: Come on Izuru-chan. Teruteru-chan and Byakuya-chan are the only ones with work left to do.

Ibuki drags me off, and soon we’re walking back to the cabins.

Me: Is it alright to walk back like that? Didn’t you have different clothes on?

Ibuki gives a devious laugh and unzips her uniform, showing her normal clothes underneath.

Ibuki: Ibuki wouldn’t take off her clothes in a building Teruteru-chan could easily show up to at any time.

She zips back up, and we make it back to the cabins. It’s almost sundown.

Ibuki: Ibuki will see you at the party Izuru-chan.

Me: Yeah, see you there.

We go into our cabins and I take a shower. Instead of putting on another blue shirt and jeans, I put on one of my suits…with a blue tie this time. The sun is almost completely set, so I take the extra time to comb back my hair so it isn’t in my face. I quickly make my way to the old building, arriving at the promised time.

Me: Get it over with Byakuya. I don’t want you to do this as much as you don’t want to be in a situation where this is necessary.

Byakuya: Alright.

After a quick, very demoralizing pat down, I am joining the party. I grab an empty cup and fill it with strawberry soda, before I lean against a wall. It was tiring to set this up.

Hajime: Yo Izuru! Nice job on the room man!

Nagito: I’m glad Akane and Nekomaru picked a good carpet. There aren’t even any visible gaps from the wood.

Me: Yeah, I’m lucky that it wasn’t too boring.

Nanami comes over at that moment.

Nanami: Surprising. It’s such a tedious thing to do, cleaning.

Me: You just have to clean with a buddy. Goes twice as fast, and is considerably more fun. I’m just glad Ibuki wanted to join me.

Hajime: Hey, are you two-

Me: Friends. Why does everybody think we’re together?

Nagito: Because you two are practically joined at the hip.

Gundam walks over to us.

Gundam: Are we discussing the dark sorcerer’s relationship with the horned one?

Hajime: Izuru claims they’re friends.

Gundam: Please, he’s closer to the horned one than you are with the sleepy one.

Me: I doubt that. He’s already given her a gift

. Nagito: Now that he mentions it, he’s right.

Nanami: I-I’m just the beta tester.

She says that with bright red cheeks, it stands out greatly as her skin is pale.

Hajime: Exactly.

He tries to keep his cool, but that hair on his head is somehow standing up, bent in different directions.

Nanami: Let’s just agree that guys and girls can be close friends without being in love with each other.

Me: Agreed.

Nagito: Whatever you say.

Hajime: It’s perfectly acceptable.

Gundam: How mere humans wish to see things is beyond me.

He turns his back to us, looking over to Sonia.

Gundam: However, I believe the sleepy one is somewhat right.

Nagito: Hey, where is Ibuki, everyone else is here.

My heart sinks at that, until I hear a conversation from the hallway.

Byakuya: You can’t bring that in.

Ibuki: Come on Byakuya-chan! It’s a party and we need music!

Me: Does that answer your question Nagito?

Nagito: Yeah, but it sounds like you’re needed.

Byakuya: As I’ve said, I don’t want anything that could be a weapon in this building.

Ibuki: It’s an amp!

Me: I guess so.

I walk out of the room and make my way to the entrance.

Me: Problem?

Byakuya: This amp that Ibuki brought could be a fake, carrying dangerous items in it.

 

Me: Byakuya…

I shake my head a few times. When I’m done, I walk over to Ibuki and find the plug on the amp. There is an outlet on the wall next to the door, so I plug it in there. 

Me: Can I see your guitar Ibuki?

Ibuki: Alright Izuru-chan.

She hands it over, and I hook it into the amp. After switching on the amp, I stand up and put my fingers to the strings.

Me: We’ll know if it’s dangerous after this.

I start strumming the guitar, and both of them are looking at me shocked.

Me: What?

I stop my hands and set my hands on the strings, stopping it.

Byakuya: So you know how to play guitar too.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is awesome!

Me: I probably had lessons.

I hand Ibuki her guitar, and scratch my head slightly.

Byakuya: Your possible talents just keep increasing. Alright, as you’ve proven that the amp is not deadly, I’ll allow it.

Ibuki: Alright!

Ibuki gathers her things, and makes her way to the party, and I follow with Byakuya. When we enter, we notice Mikan handing Mahiru a small medicine bottle.

Byakuya: Mikan! Mahiru! What are you doing!?

Mikan shrinks, but Mahiru stands tall.

Mahiru: Lay off her Byakuya. I asked her for some medicine to treat a headache, and you’re not making it any easier on my head.

Byakuya: I-I see…I apologize. He walks off, and I stay back.

Me: Don’t take it personally, as you know, he’s kind of like everyone’s over protective father. He doesn’t want anyone getting hurt.

Mahiru: So that’s what a father that cares acts like.

She walks off, and I look down at Mikan.

Me: So…are you afraid of me?

Mikan: Y-Yes! If you want me to be afraid, then I’m terrified!

Me: No, I actually want to be your friend.

Mikan: Huh?

Me: Well…I want to be everyone’s friend. Even in…no especially in a situation like this.

Ibuki: Alright! Everyone listen good! Ibuki’s going to rock your ears off tonight!

She’s in the middle of the room, standing on the amp. I get some food from the spread Teruteru set out, and sit on the last empty table next to a lamp. As soon as I start eating, I almost choke. A loud screech comes from Ibuki’s guitar, and then from Ibuki. She starts wildly strumming her guitar, but it still sounds really good. This is it. Real Heavy Metal. She starts singing a very eerie song, deserving of the music, but the power cuts out.

Me: Huh?

Byakuya: What’s going on?

Ibuki: Aww! I was getting to the best part!

Byakuya: Hey!

I hear heavy thuds crossing the room before my eyes adjust.

I notice Nagito walking towards me, so I set my hand on his shoulder.

Me: Nagito, you’re about to run into the table. 

Nagito: Huh? 

He stops and I turn my head.

Me: Byakuya. Look out!

Just as I say that, he trips over Ibuki’s amp cord, causing it to jerk back, luckily, Ibuki climbed down when the power went out. The power kicks back on, and everyone starts looking around. I pull my hand off Nagito’s shoulder.

Byakuya: Is everyone okay?

He asks that while pulling himself off the ground.

 

Me: I think everyone but you is Byakuya. Are you alright, that was a hard trip you took.

I notice Byakuya’s suit bulging irregularly, those are night vision goggles. He must have gotten them from the market in order to be prepared for a power outage.

Sonia: Everyone seems to be fine.

Ibuki: That means Ibuki gets to start playing again!

Souda: Noooo!

Ibuki: Here we go again! Ibuki starts strumming again. 

If I had an instrument on me, I would join her. I simply enjoy her music, and after five minutes, she reaches the end.

 

Ibuki: That was “From me to you too”!

 

Everyone but three people in the room are horrified, aside from Ibuki of course. Those three people are me, Hiyoko, and Sonia. Hmm? She’s just sitting there. She had finished her food halfway through Ibuki’s song, so she should either be clapping like me and Hiyoko, or terrified like everyone else, she’s just doing nothing…her eyes are closed? Is she sleeping? No, not even Gundam could withstand that song, so how could she sleep through it?

Me: Sonia?

I get up and walk over to her. She looks like a doll. Her soup is completely empty.

Me: Sonia, are you alright?

I pick up her arm and take her pulse. None. I quickly let go and fall back.

Me: She’s dead!

Everyone looks at me and Sonia, and a monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, we will hold a class trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Sonia? Not even i know yet! let's all find out next time, who know's i may take suggestions of who killed her if i don't make a clear decision before i finish the Deadly life chapter. trail will be included in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a while before i start making chapter two. I'll try to post the daily life chapter by Christmas, but if it doesn't work out, i'll do my best to post the full chapter two by new years day.

                                                                                                       Chapter one  
                                                                                        Welcome to the Island of Despair  
                                                                                                        Deadly life

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, we will hold a class trial!

The monitor cuts off and Monokuma shows up.

Monokuma: I come bringing a gift! It’s the Monokuma file!

He goes around passing out digital tablets. When he gets to me, he smirks.

Monokuma: I wonder who did it while everyone was watching. They’d have to be pretty smart to pull that off. Upupupu~

He runs off again, and I hesitantly turn on the pad.

Monokuma file: The victim is Sonia Nevermind. There are no external wounds so don’t look too close. She died at ten fifty p.m.

*Obtained Monokuma File.

Me: Not much to go on.

Byakuya: Izuru, may I ask how you knew to yell out to me? I’m sure I was the only one with night vision goggles.

He says that while pulling out the goggles.

Me: My eyes adjusted quickly. I saw you trip on the cord of Ibuki’s amp. I also stopped Nagito from walking into the table.

Byakuya: I see.

Me: Come to think of it, why were you running towards us?

Byakuya: Because Nagito was walking so precisely I assumed that he was going for something.

Me: I see… That doesn’t help much though…Byakuya, do you think you could recall where everyone was standing before the black out?

Byakuya: Unfortunately I was too focused on my bleeding ears.

Chiaki: Actually…I can help.

Chiaki sleepily pulls a piece of paper and a pencil from her pink kitty back pack. She sets the paper on the wall and starts drawing. When she’s done she hands it to me. I was next to the lamp, Nagito was leaning against a wall, Sonia was in her chair, Gundam was across the room with Hajime, and Chiaki. Souda was across from Sonia at the far wall, and Mahiru was between them with her camera. Hiyoko was in the center of the room cheering for Ibuki’s music, and Byakuya was not far away from her. Teruteru was out of the room, and Peko was with Kuzuryu behind Ibuki, covering their ears. Akane was stuffing her face, and Nekomaru was next to her trying to get her to eat slower, Mikan was trying her hardest to explain why Akane should eat slower, but was too nervous to speak loudly enough.

Me: I see…thank you Chiaki.

Chiaki: No problem.

She smiles a bit before walking away.

*Obtained Location Drawings.

The door swings open and Teruteru comes in.

Teruteru: Is it true!? Did someone really die!?

We all nod sadly.

He starts crying a bit before curling up in a ball.

Teruteru: That can’t be true. I mean…all violence is prohibited. That bear was just a dream.

Me: Teruteru…It’s true.

He breaks down into a crying mess.

Me: Please calm down…

My head slightly hurts, then I get slightly aggravated.

Me: Someone get him to be quiet.

Peko walks over and covers his mouth with her hand, giving an intimidating look.

Peko: Quiet down, we need to find out who did it.

He quietly nods, and She lifts her hand. I turn to Mikan.

Me: Mikan, you’re a nurse, so do you think you might be able to weed out the cause of death? It’s listed as question marks in the Monokuma file. I don’t expect a full analysis, just do your best. Okay?

Mikan: Y-Yes!

She runs over to Sonia’s body and starts that.

Me: Now…If only someone could tell me everything that happened during the black out. I was too focused on Nagito and Byakuya to look at everyone.

Ibuki starts bouncing up and down.

Ibuki: Pick Ibuki! She can tell you. She can’t tell you who if she didn’t hear the voices, but she can tell you what happened!

Me: Alright.

Ibuki: So it went like this. She heard some soft footsteps coming from Izuru-chan’s direction, then Izuru-chan made a confused “huh”, the Byakuya-chan yelled the question of “what’s going on”, and Ibuki screamed that she didn’t get to do the best part. Then Byakuya-chan yelled “Hey” Really loud, and there were loud thuds. Izuru-chan said that Nagito was about to walk into the table, and she heard soft footsteps come from behind the thudding. Izuru-chan yelled at Byakuya-chan, and Ibuki heard some plinking noises, then a loud thud followed by the sound of the amp moving. More soft footsteps from behind Byakuya-chan, and the lights came back on!

Me: Wow…That’s extremely helpful Ibuki.

Ibuki: Ibuki has great ears!

*Obtained Ibuki’s testimony.

Me: Alright…so we know everything except that third set of footsteps, and the plinking sounds when it comes to the events after the power outage.

I start lifting the tablecloths on the empty back tables, looking for extra clues. Immediately I catch sight of a knife taped to the bottom of the table behind Sonia.

Me: What’s up with this?

I pull the knife away and set it on the table.

Me: Someone set up a knife.

Byakuya: What?

He walks over and looks it over.

Byakuya: This is from the kitchen.

Me: But when was it put here?

*Obtained kitchen knife.

Me: Hey…there’s something else down here.

I pull out a small piece of cotton. It has a weird scent.

Me: It might not be important but…

*Obtained Cotton.

I slip it into my pocket and stand up.

Me: There’s nothing else down there.

I walk over to Teruteru, who’s still crying.

Me: Teruteru, what took you so long?

Teruteru: Huh?

Me: You took a while to get here after the body discovery announcement.

Teruteru: Oh, that’s because I was in the middle of cooking when the power went out, and I had to use the portable gas stove to finish what I was cooking. I wasn’t done until just a few minutes ago.

Me: You chose to finish cooking rather than come see if the announcement was true?

Teruteru: Of course! If you don’t finish cooking something after you start, and someone eats it, they could get sick! No self-respecting chef would serve food that could harm someone knowingly! I was even extra careful to refrain from using the common allergy foods like nuts!

Me: Alright, that’s all I needed to know Teruteru.

*Obtained Teruteru’s testimony

Mikan: Izuru!

Mikan runs over and drags me over to Sonia’s body.

Me: What is it?

Mikan: I couldn’t really find anything to point to how she died, but I did find out something important.

Me: What?

Mikan: She didn’t have any external injuries, the Monokuma file was right about that. The reason I pulled you over is to back up Teruteru’s alibi. She doesn’t have any rashes or signs of swelling, so there’s no way it was an allergic reaction.

Me: That’s extremely helpful Mikan, thank you.

Mikan: O-Oh, it was nothing really…

*Obtained Mikan’s testimony.

Me: Oh, there was something else I needed to know…

Just as I was about to pull out the cotton ball, the monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: Investigation time is now over. Please report to Monokuma rock on the central island immediately.

The monitor cuts off and everyone starts pouring out. I follow them out, because Mikan had left before I could ask her about the cotton ball. Soon we are gathered on a beach with a large rock formation that has four Monokuma heads carved on it.

Me: What a narcissistic bear…

Monokuma: I will admit that I am a narcissist, the problem is, do I care?

I reach onto my head, and pull the bear off.

Me: How did you get on my head?

Monokuma: I just did, so don’t mind it at all.

This bear…

Monokuma: Now that everybody is here, let’s proceed to the trial ground!

He squirms free and jumps onto the sand. The ground starts to shake, and the second Monokuma head’s mouth opens. It’s tongue rolls out, exposing an escalator.

Souda: Oh my god!

He starts to shake in fear. Most of the people here are having mini freak-outs. Somehow, I keep my cool the best I can. We start going up the escalator, only to find ourselves in a room with sixteen seats aside from a throne, and what looks like a jury stand. In the stand, is a picture of Sonia. It’s black and white, and there’s a red x over her face, in a fancy font.

Me: What’s with that?

Monokuma: Well it’s not very polite to leave her out of it, just because she’s dead doesn’t mean she should be excluded.

Souda: That’s so messed up!

Monokuma: No it isn’t. It’s perfectly fine. Now go find your name at the stands, and that’ll be your spot from now on.

We do as he says, I’m next to Hajime and Ibuki. Gundam is across from me, and Chiaki and Nagito are on both sides of him. That cover’s our group, if I had to take account for everyone I’d miss half the trial.

TRIAL START

Monokuma: Now let me explain how class trials work. You will hold a debate to determine who killed your classmates using all the information you gathered during the investigation. If you pick correctly, the murderer alone will be punished, but if you pick incorrectly, I’ll punish everyone but the murderer and they will be allowed to leave!

Byakuya: What do you mean by “punish”?

Monokuma: Oh that? I simply mean…Execution!

We all freeze.

Monokuma: What did you expect from a killing game? It’s time to get things rolling!

Byakuya: I guess we should try to solve this, or everyone is going to die…

Me: Then let’s go over what we know.

Souda: Well…she was alive before and after the power outage.

Me: And she died half way through Ibuki’s song.

Mikan: We know she wasn’t stabbed…

Souda: Hold it! How do we know if that file is true? How do we know if she wasn’t cut or stabbed?

Me: Souda, answer me this…If she was cut or stabbed, why wasn’t there any blood?

Souda: Well…Then why did we find a knife?

Hajime: I suppose we should answer that mystery first. First of all, there are only four people that could have set it up, right? Izuru, Ibuki, Byakuya, and Teruteru.

Ibuki: Izuru never went into the kitchen.

Me: And Ibuki was never alone with the tables. When she was helping me clean the ballroom, the tables were in the hallway when she was alone. There was no chance for her to plant it.

Akane: So that means Teruteru and Byakuya are the only two that could have…

Wait…no.

Me: No that’s wrong. Before me and Ibuki went inside, Nagito was in there. He told us the layout of the old building too.

Ibuki: Hey, that’s right!

Me: Nagito, what were you doing in the old building?

Nagito: Oh that? I was planting the knife.

We all stop and look at him.

Me: You admit you planted it?

Nagito: Yeah, I knew that Byakuya would be overboard with security, but I wanted an insurance. Who’s to say that someone couldn’t sneak something in beforehand like I did? It was for self-defense. It’s also why I walked towards Izuru. I had taped it to the bottom of that table, unaware that Izuru had moved the tables. That’s why the knife was under the table Sonia was in front of.

Byakuya: You…How could you be so reckless!?

Nagito: I didn’t even get to touch the knife when the lights went out, yet someone died all the same. If you ask me, telling you all that now is better than making you spend an hour following the red herring.

Byakuya: I’ll discuss this with you further at a later date. So did you set up the power outage too?

Nagito: No, I was shocked by that as well. I only had the time to set up the knife, and that’s when I thought that I would need it.

Me: Well…that solves the knife at least. Now that we know that the knife is a red herring, should we try to discover the true cause of death?

Byakuya: Yes, we should. So we know that she has no external wounds, so what could she have died from?

Gundam: She was eating soup, so there is a possibility that she had an allergy to one of the ingredients.

*Mikan’s testimony.

Me: That’s wrong.

Gundam: Oh? Tell me dark sorcerer, how do you know that she did not simply have an allergic reaction?

Me: Mikan told me. Sonia showed no signs of rashes or swelling, which are some common symptoms of allergies. Also, there’s some extra proof.

Gundam: Oh?

Me: Teruteru, you said you avoided cooking any dishes with common allergens like nuts, right?

Teruteru: Absolutely! I would never cook something with common allergens unless I was certain that nobody partaking in the meal had an allergy to it. As Izuru has no memories of his past, we can’t be sure about any of his allergies, so I avoided as many allergens as possible while still being able to cook!

Gundam: I see. I am content with your answer dark sorcerer.

Akane: If Sonia didn’t die from allergies or being stabbed…then how did she die?

Mikan: Umm…

Byakuya: Perhaps she had an illness we didn’t know about?

Mikan: Excuse me…

Hiyoko: Or maybe she was hit on the head and hemorrhaged.

Mikan: Pardon…

Akane: Or maybe she was dead the whole time and a ventriloquist used her voice when the power came back on?

Mikan: Am I just going to be ignored?

Me: Hey, let’s hear what Mikan has to say about this.

Everyone quiets down and turns to her.

Mikan: I-It’s just that she was still warm when I examined her…and that she didn’t have any signs of illness, or hemorrhaging, and I saw her eating after the lights came on.

Me: So did I.

Chiaki: So we’re stuck…

Me: Actually…If it’s not allergy…then could she have been poisoned?

Everyone looks at me.

Me: I mean…she doesn’t have any symptoms of allergies, so she has to have died from some form of poisoning.

Fuyuhiko: But there’s no time that she could have been poisoned!

*Ibuki’s testimony.

Me: Or is there? Ibuki, aside from Nagito and Byakuya’s footsteps, you heard a third set heading towards Sonia’s chair, right?

Ibuki: Yeah, and there was that plinking!

Nekomaru: Plinking?

Me: That plinking noise must have been the murderer poisoning her food.

Peko: You’re mistaken!

Me: Hmm?

Peko: For all we know Teruteru could have poisoned the soup.

*Teruteru’s testimony

*Trip rules

Me: That’s entirely wrong. Teruteru told me that as a chef, he would never purposefully serve a dish that could bring harm on the consumer. He wouldn’t poison one of his dishes…and there’s also the trip rules that Monokuma added. A murderer is only able to kill a maximum of two people. If Teruteru poisoned the food, he would have no way of knowing how many people would eat it. I’m sure Monokuma, who’s such a stickler for the rules, would stop Teruteru if he had thought to attempt it.

Monokuma: Oh Izuru, you know me so well! He’s absolutely right!

My body shivers at that.

Me: The last person I want to be associated with is the narcissistic bear that put us in this situation.

Monomi: I’m coming to rescue you!

Out of nowhere, Monomi jumps out at Monokuma, but is caught by a rope he was holding. Where did he pull that from?

Monomi: Oh no, I’ve gotten into a bit of a situation. Help me!

Weren’t you the one who just said she was rescuing us? Soon Monokuma is hanging the now tied up Monomi from the ceiling.

Monokuma: Don’t mind us, please continue.

Souda: Hey…If we eliminate Teruteru as a suspect, then who could have poisoned Sonia?

Mahiru: I think that leaves us with nearly everybody as a suspect.

*Ibuki’s testimony.

*Location drawings.

Me: No, that leaves only two people as suspects.

Mahiru: What are you talking about?

Me: Ibuki said that the footsteps came from behind where Byakuya was, and that means based on Chiaki’s drawing, that the only two people that could have poisoned Sonia Nevermind are Souda Kazuichi or Mahiru Koizumi!

Mahiru: Wait, what do you mean? How could we sneak poison into her drink.

Me: Actually, I think that it would be rational to make you the only one that could have done that Mahiru.

Mahiru: What!?

*Cotton

Me: I never said what she was poisoned with was actually poison.

I pull the cotton ball from my pocket.

Me: I was going to ask Mikan about this cotton ball earlier, but the investigation period ended prematurely. You see, this cotton ball has a very peculiar scent…sort of like chemicals. Now tell me Mikan, does this cotton ball smell like the medicine you gave Mahiru?

I walk over to her stand, and she sniffs it lightly.

Mikan: Yeah, that’s definitely the same medicine.

I walk back over to my stand and cross my arms.

Me: I found this cotton ball under the table with the knife, the one directly behind Sonia’s corpse. How did that get there Mahiru?

Mahiru: There’s no way it was me! I mean, if I had done it, how did I set up the power outage?

Me: Hah. Isn’t it obvious?

Mahiru: What? How?

Me: I guess I’ll lay out this case from start to finish to show you how.

I take a deep breath and clear my mind.

Me: It started with Nagito. Earlier in the day, he had planted a knife for protection. You had no way of knowing that. Later, Ibuki brought an amp. You had no way of knowing that she would do that. You had a headache, so you asked Mikan for some medicine. You did know she would have that, but not that she’d give you the whole bottle. Ibuki started playing her song and the power went out. You didn’t know that would happen either. You heard Byakuya running towards me and Nagito, you would have no way of knowing that would happen. You saw a chance. It was purely improvised. You quietly went to where Sonia was, and poured some of the medicine into her soup. She died of an overdose. One that was brought about by a series of uncontrollable events. You, Mahiru Koizumi, killed Sonia Nevermind because the opportunity arouse. You did it because you wanted your memories, and you saw an opportunity to do it.

Mahiru’s legs collapse beneath her.

Mahiru: Impossible…Impossible…It’s impossible! How could you tell all that with so little evidence!?

Me: Because you were careless enough to use something that everyone saw you obtain. If you had been able to sneak in a different type of medicine, you could have convinced us that it had been someone else, but you never planned this. You never planned to kill Sonia, you just did it because the opportunity came. You didn’t have time to make a master plan, you just had to go by impulse and try not to get caught.

Mahiru: I…I didn’t want to…I just wanted to know what happened to mom and dad!

She starts crying, and I start to feel bad too.

Me: I understand completely. If it weren’t for one thing, I’d have probably killed for my memories myself.

Mahiru looks up at me, tears still slipping out a bit.

Mahiru: How did you not give in? You have it the worst out of everyone.

Me: Because I made a promise I couldn’t break. Me and Ibuki promised each other that we’d never kill anyone. If I never made that promise, our roles could have been reversed. Of course I wouldn’t plan on killing anyone either, that’s why I even compared us in the first place.

Mahiru: I-I see…I’m sorry for giving you crap when I met you. You proved that you’re more reliable than me. I wish I could have talked to you more, I probably wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

Monokuma: Is everyone done? Cast your votes now on who’s guilty of murder! Pull the lever in front of you to the appropriate person and hit the button, be triple sure you vote, if you don’t you’ll be punished as well!

Mahiru is the first to vote, then everyone else does as well. A slot machine shows up in the middle of the room and faces start spinning on it, our faces. When it stops, it’s all Mahiru, and coins spill out of it. Flowers pop up beside it as well.

Monokuma: You guys…Are one hundred percent correct!

TRIAL END.

We stand there, I’m probably the only one that isn’t shocked aside from Mahiru.

Hiyoko: B-But Mahiru…why!? Why was it you?

Mahiru: Monokuma showed up in my room before I came to the party. He said that something happened to my parents in the three years…but he wouldn’t specify! I was worried…so worried I would have done anything, but sadly I picked the worst thing.

She’s crying again, so I walk over to her, and hold out my hand.

Me: Mahiru…you’re a good person, you just made a bad decision.

She wipes her tears and takes my hand.

Mahiru: Izuru, you’re too good a guy to be friends with a killer like me, but I’m glad I got to meet you.

We shake hands once before she lets go.

Mahiru: I guess this is our final goodbye.

Me: Don’t think of it like that. I’m sure we’ll meet on the other side.

Mahiru: Promise you won’t show up to soon?

Me: Deal. Me and Byakuya will try our best to keep others from going your way too soon either.

She smiles gently and turns to Hiyoko.

Mahiru: Hiyoko, always remember me for who I was, not what I did…well I don’t have any grounds to say that to you…Just promise me you won’t go sending anyone my way, or that you won’t follow after me of your own free will.

Hiyoko: I-I won’t big sis Mahiru! Big brother Izuru just promised he’ll try to keep others from following you too quickly.

Hiyoko is fighting to hold back her tears. Mahiru turns back to me.

Mahiru: Well I guess I should be going. It’s a faux pas to overstay your welcome. I want you to hang on to something for me, a bit of a keepsake if you will.

She takes off her camera and places it in my hand, clasping my other one around it, before turning me away. I return to my stand, and Mahiru gives a warm smile.

Mahiru: Sorry I couldn’t be a better friend. I better go apologize to Sonia now.

Monokuma: Are you done? Geeze those mushy feelings were getting on my nerves! Alright, it’s punishment time!

He pulls a gavel from behind him and strikes a red button.

Verdict: Mahiru Koizumi has been found guilty. Prepare for punishment.

EXECUTION: Despair for the camera! Ultimate photographer Mahiru Koizumi

A claw bursts through the door behind Mahiru, and clamps around her neck, pulling her to a black room. A series of spotlights from above turn on, and it reveals a room full of Monokumas, each one holding a camera. They start taking pictures of her, one by one, until they’re all taking a series of pictures without any patterns. The flashes stop, and the Monokumas leave the room. Mahiru gives a dumbfounded look, before she looks up, staring directly at a giant camera lens. The largest flash of all goes off, leaving nothing but her clothing when it fades. Mahiru Koizumi has been executed.

We all stand there shocked. It was horrible, not just the execution, but that we had to watch…that we had to see her die like that…that she was smiling until the end. I tightly grip her camera, the last gift she would ever give. We all started to quietly leave, and we make sure not to talk to each other…but I couldn’t bring myself to go back. I walked to the beach and sat down. Staring at the ocean, the stars, and the camera.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan?

Me: Oh, hey Ibuki, what’s up?

Ibuki walks over and sits down beside me.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan is sad, Ibuki is sad, everyone is sad.

Me: Yeah…Mahiru…you should have talked to us.

Ibuki sets her hand on the camera.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks…If we hang on to this, we can keep hope.

Me: Yeah. I’d like to think the same.

I lie back and sprawl out on the beach.

Me: I wonder where those two ended up. Is there even life after death?

Ibuki: Of course there is Izuru-chan. If there wasn’t then Ibuki would be too bored to rest in peace.

Me: Yeah, I probably would too.

I pull myself up and hold up the camera, pointing it at Ibuki.

Me: Can I get a picture of you smiling? To show Mahiru that we’ll be fine and she can rest in peace.

Ibuki: Yeah, Mahiru-chan would love that.

Ibuki makes a smile, and I take the picture. We’re going to be fine Mahiru. I’ll do my best to make sure of that. I ended up walking Ibuki back to her cabin again before returning to mine. Upon entering, I set the camera on my dresser, and collapse on my bed.

                                                                                                                     Chapter One  
                                                                                                           Welcome to Despair Island  
                                                                                                                           End  
*Obtained Mahiru’s Keepsake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Mahiru is dead. i apologize if you liked her, i liked her too, i just didn't want to make Teruteru be the murderer right off the bat and use the same punishment. i want to try and make this as original as possible, and that's why Mahiru did an Impulse kill instead of a planned one. i swear she's going to be the only one like that, i needed to spark the killings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished with this part earlier than expected, hope you enjoy the first half of the Daily life!

Chapter Two  
Blood that flows like the tides  
Daily life part one

I pull myself out of bed, barely any energy left after last night’s trial. My eyes catch the camera, and I can’t help but feel worse. 

Me: Mahiru… 

The thought of that execution makes my stomach lurch. I’m lucky I have an empty stomach, but I still ended up over the toilet dry heaving. It’s not the execution that got to me, it’s that she still had her smile when she died. She smiled at her death, at us. 

Me: Damn it! 

I slam my fists into the floor, and again, and again, and again. Continuously until the tile under my fists break, resulting in a slight cut on my left hand. The pain snaps me out of it, and I remove my suit, taking a morning shower to help me calm down. When I’m done, I put on jeans and a blue shirt, and leave the room. I dragged myself to the restaurant, and make my way to the table. I don’t have the stomach to eat right now, I just want to see everyone…more specifically, to make sure everyone is alright. Ibuki is sitting beside me, Hajime and Chiaki are across from us, and Gundam is on the end, using his fork to poke at his eggs. He doesn’t have an appetite either, I assume. Soon everyone is here, aside from Hiyoko. 

Byakuya: Does anyone know where Hiyoko is? 

Peko: I had gone to check on her earlier, but she yelled for me to go away from inside her cabin. I do not think that she wishes to be bothered. 

Gundam: But you can’t blame the little one…one of her closest friends was killed before her eyes. 

Me: Yeah… 

That reminds me…Gundam had been showing signs of interest in Sonia as well. Souda had given up by day one, trying to be friends with Gundam as best he could since. I’ll hand it to Souda, when he knows he’s lost, he won’t put up a fight. 

Souda: That reminds me… 

Souda walks over to our table and pulls up a small plastic bag. 

Souda: Gundam…umm…how would you put it? I brought you an…effigy? Yeah, an effigy…of miss Sonia. 

He reaches into the bag and pulls out a hand stitched felt doll that looks, somewhat, like a little Sonia. He holds it out to Gundam. 

Gundam: You…made this? 

Gundam nervously takes the doll from Souda and looks at it, making him form a sad, gentle smile. 

Gundam: Thank you. 

Souda: Well…stitching isn’t really my strong point, but I thought something to remember her by would make you somewhat happy. 

Gundam: You’re very thoughtful sometimes human. 

Souda: Yeah yeah… 

He sets the bag in front of me. 

Souda: There’s something for Hiyoko in there, but I think you’re the only one she’ll actually talk to right now. 

He walks away, and Gundam holds the Sonia doll in his bandaged arm. 

Byakuya: I’m sorry everyone. I bet you all blame me for last night. 

Me: Byakuya… 

Hajime: You had no way of knowing Ibuki’s amp would blow a fuse. 

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki didn’t know either or she would have gone acoustic! 

Fuyuhiko: I hate to make anybody feel better, but I hate making people take blame they didn’t earn worse. You are not at fault. 

Me: See Byakuya? Nobody blames you. 

Byakuya: I-I see… 

That’s when I notice it. That little pink and white rabbit hobbling in. 

Monomi: Hey everyone! 

Akane: Well now that you’re not putting yourself down, let’s eat! 

Akane starts digging in to the food mountain that was placed on her plate. Again, Mikan and Nekomaru are trying to get her to slow down. 

Monomi: Am I being ignored? 

I give a sigh before turning to the rabbit. 

Me: I’ll listen to your troubles for now Monomi. 

Monomi: Ah, Izuru-san acknowledged me! All right, I beat one of the Monobeasts and opened up a new island for you all to explore! On the central island, you’ll find a gate with a big two on it, and you can follow the bridge behind it to the second island! 

Me: I see, thank you for telling me Monomi. 

I lightly pat her head, and she runs off. 

Me: I’m assuming that everyone heard that, and were just waiting for someone to talk to Monomi. 

Byakuya: Well, I don’t really like rabbits that seem like they get along well with our captor. 

Me: That damn bear…can you not bring him up for a while. Just the thought of him reminds me of- 

Monokuma: Of what? Sunshine and happy thoughts? 

That annoying voice! I reach up onto my head and pull him off. 

Me: Why do you always show up on my head!? 

Monokuma: Because you’re my favorite. 

My stomach lurches a bit at that. I drop him and cover my mouth, knowing nothing would come out. 

Me: Don’t call me that you damn bear. 

Monokuma: I say it because it’s true! 

He runs off, and I regain my composure. 

Me: I hate him so much. 

Byakuya: I suppose we should go investigate the new island now. 

Me: I’ll catch up with you all, I’m going to take Hiyoko some breakfast. 

I gather some fruits and eggs from the buffet, and grab the bag Souda gave me. I make my way out of the restaurant and soon find myself in front of Hiyoko’s cabin, knocking on the door. 

Hiyoko: I told you to leave me alone Peko! 

Me: It’s Izuru. 

The door swings open and I find Hiyoko latched onto my waist crying. 

Me: It’s okay Hiyoko…I’m here. 

We go into her room, and I set her food on the dresser. She sits down on the bed, and I sit on the floor. 

Hiyoko: Big sis Mahiru is gone… 

She’s continuously wiping away her tears, I feel so bad, because I’m sad about that too. 

Me: Hiyoko, I know you’re sad…Honestly I am too. I didn’t get a chance to really get to know Mahiru, so I feel even worse about that. 

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru too? 

Me: Yeah…Oh, Souda made you something to make you feel better! 

Hiyoko: Like I’d want some clunky metal junk he’d make. 

Me: I don’t think it’s anything like what you think. 

I reach into the bag and pull out a little felt doll that looks almost exactly like Mahiru, the only metal is the tiny camera sewn to the doll’s hip. 

Hiyoko: He…Souda made me a little Mahiru doll? 

Me: Yeah, he made Gundam a tiny Sonia too…but he made this little Mahiru with you in mind. 

Hiyoko swipes the doll from me and starts hugging it, a faint smile showing on her lips. 

Hiyoko: That stupid… 

Me: If you want to go back to sleep for now, I’ll leave your breakfast here. If not, we’re investigating the second island now, and I’m sure everyone would be happy if they knew you were okay. 

Hiyoko: I never went to sleep…so I think I’ll do that now. 

Me: Alright Hiyoko. 

I get up and walk to the door. 

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru… 

Me: Yes Hiyoko? 

Hiyoko: Could you thank Soda-can for me? 

She must mean Souda. 

Me: Of course. 

I give a warm smile to her and walk out of her cabin. I gently shut the door and notice Souda hiding at the end of the walkway, peeking out from the side of a cabin. I walk over to him, and set my hand on his shoulder. 

Me: She just got to sleep. She told me to thank “Soda-can” for her…and I’d like to thank you too. She was too sad to sleep last night, but that doll made her happy enough to go to sleep. 

Souda: I see…That’s good. 

He’s grinning like a shark, wait, no that’s just his teeth. He’s just genuinely happy to hear that. 

Souda: Well, let’s go. We’ve got an island to explore. 

He runs off at top speed, and I simply chuckle at that. 

Me: Well things still can be lively around here, so that’s good. I think something fun might happen between Souda and Hiyoko if they have enough time. I’ll have to watch out for that. 

I start walking to the central island, catching a glimpse of the timer as I walk to the second island. Twenty five days left on it. that’s odd…there should be twenty six days…did it speed up because a killing happened? 

Me: That bear is just doing what it pleases! 

I storm away from the timer and cross the bridge, calming down when I see the island. As soon as I step fool on the island, I look around. There are some interesting places that are drawing my attention. A large building covered in vines, possibly in ruins, a library, a pharmacy, a diner, and the entrance to another beach. 

Me: I guess I should look around…so I’ll start at the ruins. 

I start walking to the ruins, and upon arrival, am greeted by the nearly inseparable pair of Hajime and Chiaki. 

Hajime: Yo, Izuru! 

I quickly walk over to them. 

Me: So have you two been investigating this place? 

Chiaki: Yeah. 

Me: Just the two of you? 

I say that jokingly, and the both of them turn bright red. 

Me: Wow, say something enough times and it becomes true. 

I chuckle at that a bit. 

Hajime: So you and Ibuki really are dating? 

I stop laughing at that. 

Me: No we aren’t. 

I’m not even embarrassed at what he said. I think I’m actually a bit sad. 

Me: We’re just friends. 

Hajime: Man…I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. 

Me: What are you talking about? It’s not that I feel bad, I’m just bored of everyone making the same mistake when I’m not even sure if I feel that way. 

Chiaki: So…that means you’re confused? 

Me: Very. I don’t even know who I am, so I make up for it by trying to get to know everyone…but the more I learn about Ibuki, the less I care about the memories that I forgot. 

Hajime: That is confusing…at least the way you put it. 

Me: But we’re way off the topic I came to ask about. 

Chiaki: We just got here, we’ll gather everyone when we’ve made a discovery. 

Me: Will do. You’ll find me somewhere. 

I turn and walk away, raising a hand to wave at them over my shoulder. Soon I’m walking to the library. Upon entry, I see Fuyuhiko holding a book about gangsters around the world…didn’t know that was a thing, and Byakuya going through a blue folder. 

Me: This is one big library. 

The library’s interior could hold the entire hotel building in it, and have some space. The walls are lined with book, there are audio books and CDs in the back corner, and there are statues of Monokuma littering the building, with Usami statues lying broken on the floor. Poor Monomi, her old statues are being just like her by everyone, like trash. 

Byakuya: Do you mind keeping it down? This is a library. 

Me: Oh, sorry. 

Byakuya: However…there is something I feel you should see. 

He drags me to the far corner near the audiobooks, as Fuyuhiko was showing signs of agitation from our talking, and he hands me the folder he was reading. 

Me: What’s in it? 

Byakuya: That’s a police case file for the Genocider Syo case. 

Me: Genocider Syo? 

Byakuya: Also known as Genocide Jack overseas. It’s an unsolved serial murder case, one that has no rhyme or reason. Brace yourself before you open it, because it has pictures of the victims. 

Me: Thanks for the warning. 

I take a deep breath and resolve myself. I open the folder and flip through the pages. All of these people are crucified with scissors sticking out of them. 

Me: Horrifying…but what do you mean by no rhyme or reason. It’s apparent that all the victims are young adult males. Don’t you think that’s the real pattern? 

Byakuya simply looks at me in awe. 

Byakuya: How have I not noticed that? 

He takes the folder back and flips through the pages. When he gets to the last one, he looks at me in awe. 

Me: What? Was it that hard to figure out? 

Byakuya: I suppose not, given more time I’m sure anyone could have found that. That’s all I need you for, so go back to investigating. 

Me: Alright. 

I nod and leave the library, I think Fuyuhiko was ready to go crazy because he was tightly gripping his book, and I think I heard a page being torn a bit when I had first spoken in the library. My next stop is the pharmacy, I only pop my head in, because it looks like Nagito and Mikan are having a rather private conversation. I’ll ask Nagito about it later. 

Me: I guess I’ll go check out the diner now. 

I start walking to the diner, and notice everyone inside. Gundam, Soda, Peko, and Teruteru are inside, enjoying hamburgers. I still don’t have an appetite, so I’ll save them the worry and head to the beach. 

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! 

Ibuki runs up to me and grabs my hand, then she starts to drag me to the beach. 

Me: Whoa, what’s up with you Ibuki? 

Ibuki: Akane-chan was starting to get bored waiting, so she asked Ibuki to fetch you. 

Me: Waiting? 

For what? Oh, I think I know now…Crap. 

Me: I don’t think it’s wise to walk in front of me in this situation Ibuki. 

Ibuki: Why not? 

As soon as her foot touches the beach, I grab her and jump hard to the left, leaving a small crater in the sand as Akane’s fist connects with it, causing sand to fill the air. 

Akane: Yo, Izuru! You kept me waiting! 

I land on the ground and set Ibuki down. 

Me: Told you so. 

I turn to Akane. 

Me: We never really set a time or place Akane. 

Nekomaru: He’s right Akane. That’s a very important detail. 

Akane: Whoops, I guess I got too excited. 

She starts laughing while scratching her head. I walk off a bit, away from Nekomaru and Ibuki. 

Me: This should be a good place to spar. 

I do a quick stretch and pop my knuckles. 

Me: Ready when you are Akane. 

Akane rushes at me, and soon I’m dodging a hurricane of her fists. She’s too fast to watch where her arms are going. 

Akane: What’s up? You aren’t going to win if you don’t fight back! 

Me: Heh…I guess you’re right. 

Just as she was about to hit my face, I slipped on the sand. I use that chance to sweep her legs out from under her. 

Akane: Huh? 

I jump up as she falls, then I jump back. I take an offensive stance and wait for her to get up. 

Akane: That was pretty quick thinking to use that accident to catch me off guard, but it won’t work again! 

She runs at me, but before she gets here, she jumps up and extends for a kick. 

Me: Boring… 

I get a slight headache and run at her. I catch her kick, and throw her into the air. When she descends, I stand beneath her and raise my fist above my head. 

Akane: What the-gyuk! 

She lands stomach first on my fist, and I she falls off. The headache passes, and I check on her. She’s short of breath, but she’s fine. 

Akane: I…guess…you win this round. 

She coughs a bit, before getting up. 

Akane: You’re way stronger than you look. I don’t think I’ll be fighting anyone that I don’t think you could handle…unless of course, I beat you eventually. 

Nekomaru: That was brutal! Looks like I don’t need to set up a training program for Izuru! However…Akane has too much room for improvement to even begin commenting on-Gyah! 

Akane had walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. She gives a long stretch and leaves the beach. Nekomaru gets over his pain and starts to walk off, and I find myself alone on the beach with Ibuki. 

Ibuki: Izuru-chan was awesome! Akane-chan was all yatatatata! And Izuru-chan was all hyougata! 

Me: Thanks Ibuki… 

Even though I don’t have the first clue what yatatatata or hyougata mean. 

Ibuki: Ibuki was so surprised about Izuru-chan’s epic side that she couldn’t move until it was over! 

Me: Stop it, you’re complements are embarrassing me. 

I can feel my face heating up, so I turn to the ocean and scratch my head. 

Me: But thank you anyway. 

Ibuki: Okay, okay. Ibuki understands. 

She’s smiling brightly, and my face heats up more. My heart starts to race a bit…why? That ends quickly when Chiaki shows up. 

Chiaki: Guys! We totally found something at the ruins! Come on! 

She runs off, and we follow. I’m glad that someone broke the awkward feeling in the air. As soon as we get there, we see everyone. Everyone but Hajime is standing in a big group, but Hajime is doing something with the entrance of the ruins. 

Hajime: Everyone, take a look at this! 

We gather around him, and see large symbols carved into the out of place metal door. Future. That’s what the symbols mean. 

Me: Future? 

Monokuma: Oh!? You totally found the future foundation’s escape route! 

I pull the bear off my head again, and pull him to eye level. 

Me: What’s the future foundation? 

Monokuma: Only the organization that ended the world, the very same organization that put you on this island, and the creators of Monomi! 

Everyone turns to the little bear. 

Hajime: Did you say that they ended the world? 

Monokuma does a backflip out of my arms and lands on my head again. 

Monokuma: That’s right! They destroyed the world! Of course, the did leave a way off of the island. 

Souda: What!? How? 

Monokuma: You just have to know the password! Look beside the door. 

Hajime: Hey, there’s a LCD pad over here…but it’s under a machine gun! 

Monokuma: Of course! It’s not like they’d let you continuously input random numbers until you get it right! You have to do it first chance, or the gun will kill you, and/or break the LCD pad! If that happens, you’ll have to stay here forever! 

I pull him off again, and turn him upside down. 

Me: What’s the password? 

Monokuma: Don’t know. I’m not with the future foundation. Monomi doesn’t either, she claims she wasn’t trusted with it. 

Me: Useless bear. 

I drop him and turn away from him. 

Me: If you’re not going to do something significant, don’t bother showing up. 

Monokuma: But I did come to be necessary! 

He climbs up onto my shoulder and holds out an envelope with my name on it. 

Monokuma: It’s your personalized motive! 

I take it from him, and he goes around passing out envelopes. I open mine and pull out the paper. It simply says Ibuki Mioda in large red print. 

Me: What is this? 

Monokuma: To put it simply…This time you aren’t killing for yourself to leave! If you kill someone, the person’s name that’s on your paper is the one who leaves if you win the class trial! I’m not cruel though! If you lose after killing someone, you’ll still take the punishment! 

Me: So if we kill someone, the person on our paper leaves if we win the trial? 

Monokuma: Of course! That’s what I said! Also there’s an underlying motive! Your paper shows the name of the living person that you care about the most! Be they your best friend or your love interest, if you care about them more than anyone else, their name is on your paper! 

My face heats up a bit, and I shove my paper into my pocket. 

Me: Not like I’d kill anyway…I made a promise after all. 

Monokuma: Ah come on! You know you want to! After all, you’re the most likely to kill out of all of them! 

He gives a loud laugh, and I turn to kick him, foot raised, only to find and empty space. 

Me: Damn bear! 

I lower my foot and start to walk away. 

Byakuya: Hold it! Monokuma keeps saying you’re the most likely to kill, so tell us your motive. I need to know we can trust you. 

I give a sigh before I dig out my paper and throw it at everyone. 

Me: My best friend. 

I turn and walk away, this time nobody stops me. I make my way back to the library and start gathering books, with no real subject in mind, I just keep flipping the pages in the books, with my feet up on the table. Nobody walks in until I finish my last book…it’s Ibuki. 

Me: If you’re here about Monokuma’s motive, then don’t worry. I hate that bear, I wouldn’t break our promise over something he says. 

Ibuki just pulls up a chair beside me, and leans in. 

Ibuki: Does Izuru-chan really mean that? 

Me: Of course. 

Ibuki pulls out her envelope and sets it on the table. 

Ibuki: Ibuki agrees with and trusts Izuru-chan. 

She slides it across to me. 

Ibuki: Ibuki’s motive is her best friend too. 

I pull the paper out, and find my name in bright red letters. 

Ibuki: Ibuki and Izuru-chan are best friends after all. She’s glad that Izuru-chan feels the same. 

Yet her tone was slightly sad. 

Me: What’s wrong? 

Ibuki turns slightly red, and she looks away. 

Ibuki: Izuru-chan would probably be mad if Ibuki told him. 

Me: I swear I wouldn’t be mad at you Ibuki. 

Ibuki: Swear? Like how you swear you won’t kill? 

Me: Yeah. 

Ibuki smiles a bit, but then she shakes her head. 

Ibuki: Ibuki still can’t tell Izuru-chan. Izuru-chan would still be mad despite what he said. 

Me: Would not. 

I start pouting a bit. 

Me: I wouldn’t get mad at you…and I wish you would drop the chan from my name when you say it. 

Ibuki turns bright red at that. 

Ibuki: Ibuki isn’t sure she should do that… 

Me: Ibuki…how long have we been friends? 

Ibuki: Three days. 

Me: For as long as I can remember, exactly. That basically makes us childhood friends, so you don’t need to use an honorific for me. I don’t call anyone with an honorific, and aside from Monomi, you’re really the only one that does. 

Ibuki: Ibuki…is embarrassed by that thought. 

Me: That you’re the only one that does it? 

Ibuki: That Izuru-chan is asking Ibuki to drop the honorific. Ibuki doesn’t think she’s earned it. 

I chuckle a bit before setting my hand on her head, between the horns. 

Me: We’re best friends, so you don’t have to be embarrassed by it. You don’t need to earn anything to drop the honorific…to be honest, sometimes I feel unworthy saying I’m your friend. 

I take my hand off her head and lean back. 

Me: After all…I don’t even know what my title is. Sometimes that makes me think I don’t deserve to be friends with you. 

Ibuki: You dummy. 

She scoots in, and takes my hand. 

Ibuki: If a title is so important to Izuru-cha…to Izuru, then Ibuki will make your title ultimate best friend. 

Me: Thanks Ibuki. I’ll be the best friend I can be. 

She lets go of my hand and stands up. 

Ibuki: Are you hungry? 

Me: Not once today…until now that is. 

I kick my chair back, and stand up. After giving a short stretch, I turn to Ibuki. 

Me: So which do you want? The restaurant with everyone else, or the diner? 

Ibuki: I’m sure the others might be worried…well maybe not. There wouldn’t be any point in killing each other because the person to leave would already be dead. 

Me: But still…It would be annoying if Byakuya sent out search parties for us. 

Ibuki: That’s true. Let’s head back to everyone. 

We leave the library and quickly make our way back to the restaurant. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when they saw us walk in. Hiyoko was pretty happy herself, as she hopped out of her seat and ran over, hugging my waist. 

Hiyoko: We were so worried! I was even more worried when I heard about the motive. 

She lets me go and pulls the paper out of her sleeve and shows it to me. For some reason, her paper has two names on it. Mine and Souda’s. 

Hiyoko: I’m the only one with two names on the motive. 

Me: So I’m assuming I’m important as a brother, and Souda is important as something more than a friend? 

I was crouched down and whispering when I said that, and it resulted in a cherry red Hiyoko, nodding slightly. 

Me: I understand. I won’t tell him. 

I stand up and rub her hair a bit, before moving on to the food. I’m starving now…well I did skip two meals. Grab two hamburgers and a pack of fries. When I get to the usual table, everyone has an awkward air around them, and Mikan had joined our group as well. 

Me: So let me guess, Hajime and Chiaki have each other on their paper, and Nagito and Mikan are a thing now. 

Mikan’s face turns bright red, but Nagito just gives a loud laugh. 

Nagito: How’d you guess? 

Me: Saw the both of you at the pharmacy, but I didn’t want to interrupt your private conversation. 

I say this while I’m pouring my fries onto my burgers. I don’t know why I’m doing it, it just seems like I prefer it this way. When I start eating, everyone smirks. 

Hajime: Looks like we found a pattern with you. 

Me: Hmm? 

Chiaki: You have a habit of putting food on other food if they taste good together. 

Me: Hmm…I guess I do. 

Mikan: But you should really watch your diet… 

Me: Hmm? 

Mikan: I-I’m sorry! 

Me: You don’t have to worry about it. You’re worried about a friend, and that’s fine. You just don’t have all the information. This is the first time I’ve eaten today, and these burgers and fries are only half of my daily calorie intake. In a way, I am watching what I eat. 

I finish up my burgers and stand up. 

Me: I’ll be sure not to eat too unhealthily. 

I walk over to the table and pick out some fruits and vegies until I have the necessary amount to both fill my stomach and satisfy my daily calorie intake. When I go back to everyone, Gundam’s hamsters crawl out of his scarf and run up to me. 

Me: Oh? Do you four wish for an offering? 

I pick up a few cherry tomatoes and set them in front of the hamsters. 

Gundam: How did you know the preferred snack of the four dark devas of destruction!? Could it be that you used your sorcery to divine the answer? 

Me: Possibly. 

I eat my food, quickly but carefully, and soon we’re all finishing up. We walk back to our cabins and wave at each other as we go in…and again, I find an annoyance in my room. 

Monokuma: I have the feeling that you’re not appreciative of what I do for you. 

I lock my door behind me and toss the bear off my bed. 

Monokuma: I offer you your memories and you let Mahiru kill before you do it. 

He says this while reaching towards her camera, which I swipe quickly. 

Me: Don’t touch that! 

Monokuma shrugs and hops on my dresser. 

Monokuma: You sure do hate me…but why? 

Me: Because…If it weren’t for you…Mahiru and Sonia… 

I hug the camera to my chest. 

Me: They were my friends, and if you weren’t here…they’d still be here…and now you’re telling others to kill more of my friends. 

I’m starting to shake with rage. 

Me: Let’s get one thing straight bear. I hate you. I want nothing to do with you. If you didn’t exist, I’d be ecstatic. If you suddenly disappeared, I’d only worry that you’d come back. 

Monokuma: You really hate me huh? 

Me: Immeasurably. 

Monokuma: Well I guess that’s fine, after all, I want to see you kill someone to escape me! 

My rage overflows, and I pick up the bear by his head. 

Me: I will NEVER kill. 

I set Mahiru’s camera on my dresser and open my door, tossing out the annoying bear, before I close the door again. 

Me: I hate that damn bear so much. 

I let out a sigh before going to the bathroom, and I take a shower, washing the residual sand out of my hair from when I spared with Akane. When I’m done, I pass out on the bed. I didn’t even properly dry my hair, I was so exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time to solidify and start some serious shipping. Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and please leave your thoughts in the comments. Seriously, i want to know what you all think so far about this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you've all had a very merry Christmas, i know i did. it's a little late, as i was planing on having all of daily life done by Christmas, but i hope you enjoy the second half now!

Chapter two 

Blood flows like the tide

Daily life part two

Monokuma: The time is now seven a.m. let’s greet another beautiful day!

I get up in bed, and I instantly feel a bit worried. We got a motive yesterday, is everyone alright? I quickly get dressed and make my way to the restaurant.

Fuyuhiko: I just don’t like him. Something’s way too perfect about him.

I heard that just before I got there. I stop in place and lean against the wall, staying out of sight.

Hajime: But he totally saved us during that last trial. Would you have noticed that cotton ball?

Akane: To be fair, I think it would have been easy to solve that trial if he didn’t withhold evidence from us.

Chiaki: You too Akane? Why do you have a problem with Izuru?

Akane: He’s just not normal. Something about him makes my pulse race, and I just want to pound his smug face in!

There talking about me again? I knew Fuyuhiko wouldn’t really be too friendly with me, but since yesterday, it’s been like he’s been killing me repeatedly in his head…and Akane too?

Byakuya: Also, the fact that Monokuma favors him so much is off putting…

Souda: And Monokuma does always say that he’s the most likely to kill someone.

Byakuya and Souda too?

Teruteru: And if you think about it…isn’t it a bit too convenient that he’s lost all of his memories save for his name?

Teruteru…

Peko: And he seems to have no sense of restraint when he’s in a confrontation.

Even you Peko…

Nagito: But is that really his fault? If he has no memories, we don’t have any way of knowing about his personal experiences.

Fuyuhiko: How do we know if he really has amnesia though? For all we know, he’s in league with those future foundation bastards!

Me: I see…I’m unwanted here.

I get away from the wall and walk away. I go straight to the market and grab some packaged food and a sleeping bag. I pack it in a bag and go straight to the beach on the second island.

Me: If I recall correctly, there was a beach house here…yeah there it is.

I quickly make my way inside and lock the doors. I won’t bother anyone if I’m not around them.

Me: I guess I should have lost to Peko…and let Akane beat me to a pulp…and it wasn’t very good of me to not show everyone that cotton ball during investigation time.

I open a packet of melon bread and grab a water from the fridge. I eat it while sitting in a corner.

Me: I guess everyone really hates me…no, my friends that were in the room were sticking up for me…but I should actually be worth their friendship for them to do that. The only people I’ve really hung out with are Gundam, Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Peko…and Peko doesn’t even like me.

After finishing my food, I crawl into the sleeping bag. I won’t bother anyone if I just sleep.

Ibuki: Izuru! Where are you!?

At least I was going to sleep until I heard that.

Ibuki: Huh? Why’s the beach house locked? Izuru, are you in there?

I walk over to the back door, about to open it, but I stop myself. If they all hate me, then if I keep hanging out with Ibuki, they’d start to hate her too. And Fuyuhiko already thinks that I’m a member of the future foundation, so he’d start to think the same about her too, since we’re so close.

Ibuki: Monokuma, can you unlock this door for Ibuki?

Monokuma: Sorry miss, but the new inhabitant doesn’t want to be disturbed right now.

Ibuki: Why did Izuru lock himself in there?

Monokuma: Who knows? Oh, wait…everyone but you, Gundam, and Hiyoko!

Ibuki: Then Ibuki will gather them and confront the others!

I can hear Ibuki storm off from here, and suddenly Monokuma is in here.

Me: Leave me alone.

Monokuma: You found out that some of the people that you consider to be friends hate your guts! Oh the despair you must be feeling!

Me: None. I’m sad, but they deserve to feel the way they do…and I did do things to make them have those opinions.

I walk back over to the corner and sit down. I hug my knees and burry my face in them.

Me: It’s not despair, because I have friends that care enough to stick up for me. I’m just here to put the ones that don’t like me at ease. If I stay locked up here for a while, maybe they’ll cool down and hate me a little less…

Monokuma: Or they’ll think you’re holding up here to save your own skin!

Monokuma starts to laugh.

Me: They’re free to think what they want.

Monokuma: Hey…If you use that wish, you could do anything you wanted. I could get you bombs.

Me: No.

Monokuma: Aww…but I totally have the perfect execution thought out for you!

Me: No killing.

Monokuma: You’re no fun.

Me: I hardly want to be fun to you, you demented bear.

Monokuma: Aww, I got a promotion from “damn bear”, isn’t that sweet!

Me: Go away.

Monokuma: Oh? You have more visitors this time!

There is a loud knock on the door.

Hajime: Hey, Izuru! Let us in!

Ibuki: Ibuki gathered everyone for the confrontation!

Chiaki: We just want to talk, so please let us in.

Nagito: If you don’t, I’m going to break the lock!

Me: My friends sure are a noisy bunch.

Despite saying that, I can’t hide the smile that formed when they came. I open the door without hesitation.

Hajime: Hey man, why’d you hole up in here?

He asks as everyone barges in.

Me: Well…I heard what everyone said earlier.

Nagito: You heard…

Me: So I guess that only this group of ours actually likes me. I guess it’s warranted. I did conceal evidence until the last minute during the trial, and I didn’t hold back when fighting Akane…And I guess having amnesia does make me a rather suspicious character.

Ibuki: But Izuru’s amnesia isn’t his fault!

Me: But that’s not what I mean. I mean that if what Monokuma said about our memories is true-

Monokuma: And it is!

Me: I didn’t ask you bear…Anyways…If what he said is true, then it’s odd that I’m the only one that has no memories at all. For all I know…it’s not impossible that I am part of the future foundation. It’s not like Monokuma would tell me without me using my wish-

Monokuma: Absolutely right!

Me: Shut up you damn bear!

Monokuma: Aww, I got demoted back down to “damn bear”, such despair!

Me: Anyway…I also doubt that Monomi would tell any of us if there is a future foundation member among us, even if said member were to ask her themself.

Ibuki: But Ibuki trusts Izuru anyway!

Gundam: I also would entrust my life to the dark sorcerer, he did prove that he’s capable of protecting others already.

Mikan: I will admonish you for not telling everyone about the cotton ball when you found it…S-Sorry.

Me: No, it’s perfectly fine. I understand that I should have in hind sight. I hope there never is a next time, but if there is, I’ll refrain from doing the same thing twice.

Chiaki: So…what do you want to do about the others?

Me: Hmm? What do you mean? They can think whatever they want, it’s not like I have to be everyone’s friend. If I took the time to try to do that, nothing could be accomplished.

Hiyoko: Well duh! Half of the people that badmouthed big brother Izuru are big fat dummy heads! To think that even…

I set my hand on her head and smile. Me: Don’t worry. I’m not mad at any of them, so I won’t be mad about how you feel about any of them.

She seems relieved to hear me say that, so I lift my hand.

Me: So what are you guys doing until dinner?

Ibuki: Actually, Ibuki needs to take Chiaki-chan, Mikan-chan, and Hiyoko-chan for a secret plan! Ibuki is sorry Izuru, but she must leave.

She runs to the door, dragging the girls with her and leaving us guys alone.

Hajime: So I noticed Ibuki dropped the honorific from your name exclusively Izuru.

Gundam: Has the long awaited union of the dark sorcerer and the horned one finally come to pass?

Nagito: Yeah, I’m curious about it too. It’d be nice if me and Mikan had another couple to hang out with already!

Me: Unfortunately, you’re all incorrect. I convinced Ibuki that she’s my childhood friend because we’ve been best friends for as long as I remember, so now she doesn’t use the honorific.

Hajime: You did all that just to get her to drop the honorific?

Me: Now you make it feel as if I’m manipulating her! I honestly like Ibuki, she’s my honest to god best friend.

Nagito: You don’t want more?

I give a long sigh.

Me: I’ve known her as long as I can remember, but unfortunately that’s still only four days now. I honestly don’t know if I’m emotionally capable of having a relationship progress to that level yet.

Gundam: However, if you had the option…who would you wish to form a union with?

Me: W-Well…

My face heats up a bit.

Me: I guess I would pick Ibuki. I don’t think I could pick anyone else.

I lie down on the floor and look at the ceiling.

Me: I like her, but I don’t know if it’s love or just companionship.

Hajime: Good to know I’m not the only one-

Me: Aha!

I quickly sit up and point at Hajime.

Me: You totally dig Chiaki!

Hajime turns beat red.

Hajime: W-Well you dig Ibuki!

Me: And? I think I just admitted it a second ago.

Hajime turns pale for a second before giving a large laugh.

Hajime: I guess you’re right.

Nagito: Gundam, you’re being awfully quiet over there.

Gundam is sitting cross legged in the center of the room, where he had drawn some sort of magic circle while we weren’t looking.

Gundam: I realize it is too late to tell her my feelings on this plane of existence, but as I am merely a temporary visitor myself, I should be able to convey them to the next world for her.

Gundam…you really did love Sonia. I can’t help but walk over to him, and take the chalk from in front of him. I quickly draw a similar circle and sit in the center.

Me: I want to apologize for not getting to know her better.

Gundam: Dark sorcerer…

I give him a smile before I close my eyes. Sonia, if you can hear me, then I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t try to get to know you better, and I’m sorry that you died. Mahiru, if you can hear me, then I want to apologize that I didn’t get to prove that I’m reliable to you until before your execution. I wish I could have been your friend longer than the five minutes that took place between the end of the trial and the execution.

Monokuma: You’re all boring! I’m out!

My eyebrow twitches and I turn to grab the bear and toss him, but I end up grabbing empty air.

Nagito: He left while you were turning.

Me: I swear, as soon as we get out of this mess, I’m going to rip that bear to shreds with my own hands.

Nagito catches sight of the clock, and gives a sigh.

Nagito: It’s time for dinner…

Me: It’s fine. I’ll be here if you want to hang out later.

Hajime: We’ll keep that in mind.

We clean up the room, and I see them to the door. As soon as it opens, Teruteru and Souda run in.

Souda: Guys, we’ve got the perfect plan and we two extra single guys to carry it out.

Teruteru: Nagito, leave…

He stops when he notices that I’m here. An awkward feeling fills the air.

Teruteru: Oh, h-hey there I-Izuru…

Me: If it’s uncomfortable to talk to me, I’ll understand.

Teruteru: H-Huh? Wh-Whatever could you mean?

Me: Isn’t it a bit too convenient that he lost all of his memories?

Both he and Souda turn ghost white when I say that.

Me: I don’t care if you like me or not. I hope we can be friends eventually, but if you don’t like me, I’m not going to jump through hoops to get on your good side.

I give that uninterested response, and that causes them to calm down.

Souda: S-So you’re not going to kill us?

Me: I’ve already made a public announcement. I will not kill anyone, I made a promise with Ibuki.

I give a large stretch.

Me: However…if you try to hurt my friends I will fight back while protecting them. Otherwise, I won’t lift a finger against someone unless it’s an agreed sparing session. You could come at me with the intent to kill, and I’d just dodge until you got exhausted.

I sit down on the floor, and find that Nagito and Gundam have both vanished.

Me: So what’s this plan? We don’t have to be buddies to work together right?

Souda calms down and exchanges a glance with Teruteru.

Teruteru: Why not? At least we know he’s not going to be violent if we tell him.

Souda: And I doubt that he’d go and rat us out.

They turn back to me and Hajime.

Souda: You two have to swear that this plan never leaves this building.

Me: Sure.

Hajime: Well I guess that much is easy enough.

Teruteru: Alright, so Ibuki’s planning this girl’s swim on the beach outside. All the girls are going to be there aside from Peko, she said she didn’t want to go and I assume that means she’s going to be with Fuyuhiko again, and we’re going to crash!

Me: Crash? You think it’s wise to intrude on five women, one of whom could beat you up and dislikes me, while they’re trying to have an enjoyable time?

Souda: Come on, three out of five like everyone, and I’m sure Akane wouldn’t mind as long as you don’t try to fight her…besides! Now that I think about it, Ibuki would have to let us join if you’re with us!

Teruteru: Ah, using the best friend card to buy all of our way in…Why did I ever doubt you Izuru! There’s no way someone that has so much to offer could be a bad guy!

Me: You do know about the hero’s dilemma right?

Teruteru: What’s that?

Me: It was in a book I read yesterday. Basically, the hero faced off against the villain, but was given a choice. Join the villain and rule the world by her side, or kill her and return to being another face in the crowd. The point is this, sometimes the worst thing you can do is pick the thing with the most personal benefit.

Teruteru: So you’re saying…

I give a sigh and scratch my head.

Me: I guess we could make some lunch at the diner around the time they head to the beach. I’m sure you could win Akane’s vote to join, but I don’t want in on the plan. I’ll help with cooking by fetching supplies and stuff, but I haven’t really felt like swimming since that first day.

Teruteru: I guess that having an assistant for a while would be fine. Your presence might convince Ibuki anyway…Just be at the diner by noon.

Me: Alright. Make sure Hajime doesn’t skip out Souda.

Hajime: Wait, why do I have to go?

Me: Because you didn’t escape with Gundam and Nagito. Now that both of us have heard the plan, we’re as good as involved already. They’ll find us and catch us if we don’t go along with the plan.

Souda: See, he gets it. Besides, everyone likes Hajime because nobody wants to be on the bad side of someone that can build a super weapon.

Hajime: But I can’t-

Souda: I never said that it’d originally be planned to be a super weapon.

Hajime: Oh, right.

Me: By that logic, Hajime is just as dangerous to be around as me.

Teruteru: Hajime can’t do anything without a machine or something.

Me: I don’t know about that…

Souda: Well, we’ve gathered our forces…Time to eat!

He turns to leave, but stops when he notices me going to my corner.

Souda: You aren’t coming?

Me: Well, I thought everyone that doesn’t like me might need some space for now. I’ll go in for breakfast tomorrow to show I’m not dead.

Teruteru: B-But-

Me: I have food, so I won’t go hungry.

Teruteru: But I won’t get to see you enjoying the food I prepared tonight!

Me: Huh?

Teruteru: Well, I thought everyone has been a bit grouchy lately…and not many people got a chance to fully enjoy my cooking…and even if I dislike you a tiny bit, I still want to see your satisfied face after eating the food I prepared.

Me: I enjoyed your cooking during the party. I think that if I showed up tonight, it’s going to be a bit unpleasant for a few people. Next time, okay?

Teruteru: Alright…I’ll cook something so good, you won’t even be in the mood to deal with Monokuma!

Me: I’m always in no mood to deal with that bear though.

Teruteru: I mean you won’t even notice him because you’ll be so focused on the food!

Me: Then I look forward to it.

Teruteru gives a slight grin before leaving, followed closely by Souda.

Hajime: Sorry they were rude throughout most of that visit.

Me: No problem, it’s not their fault. You’d probably act the same way if things were slightly different. Now get going before they think I killed you or something.

Hajime gives a faint smile, before walking to the door. He stops before leaving.

Hajime: You know…I’ll help you however you need. Me and Nagito practically see you as a brother, of sorts, and I think Gundam might feel the same. I’m not entirely sure because of the way he talks. I know for a fact that Hiyoko feels the same…I just wanted to tell you. See you later.

He leaves the building, and I lock the door behind him.

Me: Thanks Hajime.

I smile and sit against the door…and pull a folder from under my shirt. It’s been with me since I took it from the library yesterday. It’s the file on genocider Syo, I took it to keep others from seeing the contents. Byakuya should have taken care of it…but he didn’t. I wonder why…no, that’s not important. I start to flip through the pages. Aside from the scissors and the fact that all the victims are men, there is a clear sign that this is a genocider Syo killing. A message in blood, Blood bath fever, written alongside the corpse. Me: This is so disturbing, why would anyone even contemplate this!? I slam it shut and throw it into my bag, exchanging it with a yakisoba bun. Just as I was about to open its package, a loud knock rung from the door.

Byakuya: Izuru! You have some stolen property in your possession!

Me: I only took the genocider Syo folder so that others can’t find it. I’m surprised you didn’t do it first Byakuya.

Byakuya: Izuru! As leader I demand that you return that to me this instant!

Me: Alright, as long as you refrain from showing it to anyone else.

I get the folder and slide it under the door.

Byakuya: Now for your whereabouts for the day-

Me: I was here the whole time. I figured that if I stay here for a while, you guys can vent your frustrations of me without feeling uncomfortable about it.

Byakuya: Yes, Teruteru informed me that you know…and I’d like to apologize. I will admit that I was rather mad that you could find genocider Syo’s pattern when not even I could. You’re an important asset to us…you proved that last trial.

Me: Please…

Byakuya: I’m not complementing you too much though.

Me: No, please…don’t bring up last trial.

I sit against the door again and look up.

Me: Neither of them deserved what happened to them…just because of that damn bear…

I pull the yakisoba bun package open and pull the contents out, slowly eating it.

Byakuya: I understand. I spent some time with Mahiru during our time here, and you two are similar to a point. You want to be useful, and you want to be friends with the people here. She felt useless to a point here, because she saw photography as the least impressive talent among us…leading to a slight inferiority complex. The only thing that kept it from showing, as how she respected that you’re good friends with a lot of people despite not knowing your talent.

Me: She respected me?

Byakuya: You two were both Hiyoko’s friends, and she was curios how you had won Hiyoko over so quickly, then she noticed all the friends you have, she respected your capability to make friends. She told me all of that herself…regrettably with absolutely no provocation.

Me: She probably wanted someone to tell me that, just in case I got sad if something happened to her.

Byakuya: Well, you did react how she thought you would…so that is a good thought to hang on to.

Me: How she thought I would react?

Byakuya: She told me to tell you that if anything happened to her that made you sad…however I was still angry over your concealing of evidence until the last minute to tell you.

Me: I’m sorry.

Byakuya: You don’t have to apologize to me.

Me: I know, but I wasn’t just apologizing to you. I was apologizing to Mahiru one more time, for not getting to know her. If you don’t mind…can I be alone for the night Byakuya?

I pass out a piece of paper I had written on, “Sleeping, please don’t disturb” is written across it.

Me: Can you put that on the door for me?

Byakuya: Of course.

I hear him stick the little sign on, and I lie down in my sleeping bag. The monitor on the wall kicks on after a few hours of lying in silence.

Monokuma: The time is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the motive bite! Upupupu~

Monokuma’s nightly announcement passes, this one more original and aggravating than the others. I find myself too annoyed to fall asleep, so I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. With nothing left to do, I sing.

Me: Kagome kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare.

I finally fall asleep after that.

*************************************************************************************

Monokuma: It’s now seven a.m. let’s greet another beautiful day!

I pull myself up and out of the sleeping bag. I gather my things and leave the building, going straight to my cabin. I quickly shower and put on clean clothes before walking to the restaurant.

Me: I’m here, just so you know I’m not dead.

I say that as I enter the room, and I go gather my food. This time, Souda and Teruteru drag me to an empty table.

Souda: Super plan is still a go, right?

Me: Well, despite your dislike of me, I’m not going to flake out on you after giving my word.

I quickly eat and get up.

Me: I’ll be there at the time we agreed on.

Teruteru: Of course.

I quickly walk out of the building, and find a new accessory attached to my back.

Ibuki: Izuru! You have to at least talk to me when you come in!

Me: I get it, I get it.

I laugh a bit, and we sit by the hotel’s pool.

Me: Have you noticed that the clouds don’t change?

Ibuki: Huh?

I look up and point at them.

Me: It’s been mostly sunny with light clouds since we’ve arrived…and the only time the clouds turned dark is when Monokuma appeared.

Ibuki: Izuru is right! Ibuki never really thought about it!

Me: Maybe there’s a weird shell over the island that projects the weather on it…that would explain the lack of change in the weather on an island.

I stretch out and lie back. We spend a while in silence, bathing in the light.

Me: It’s not that bad though. It’s not like we’d want a cloudy day on such a beautiful island. There’s something else that doesn’t belong here too.

I get slightly aggravated and pull off the creature that was braiding my hair.

Me: What do you want Monokuma?

Monokuma: I just wanted to warn you, it’s almost noon already, and you have an appointment.

Me: Oh…thanks for that I suppose…

Monokuma: Anything for my favorite student!

My eyebrow twitches and I get up, still holding Monokuma in my hand.

Me: Hope you can fly bear!

I pull back and throw him as hard as I can, causing him to go further than I can see. When he starts to descend, his eagle monobeast appears, and he lands on it.

Me: So he can…I wonder if he can swim…with cement bricks tied to his legs.

I give one last stretch before starting on my way.

Me: Sorry Ibuki, but I have business to attend to. Who knows, maybe less people will dislike me after it’s done.

Ibuki: See you later Izuru!

She sees me off with a salute, and I make my way to the diner on the second island. I arrive at noon on the dot.

Me: Alright, now to wait.

I sit in a booth until twelve thirty, when Souda and Hajime show up.

Me: Souda, Hajime, what took you?

Souda: We came when we were supposed to. Where’s Teruteru? He was supposed to have been here at ten.

Hajime: I saw him leave his cabin for here at nine.

Me: That’s odd…I’ve been here since noon and haven’t seen him once…so where is he?

Souda: I guess he flaked.

Me: I guess I’ll make us some lunch while we wait. Just let me wash my hands and I’ll get right on it.

I walk to the back and open the bathroom door, before my body freezes and a monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period a class trial will be held!

Chapter two

Blood that flows like the tide 

Daily life; End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who died? How did they die? Who killed them? All these questions to be answered next time in the island of hope and despair! Please leave kudos if you enjoy, and your thoughts in the comments are always more than welcomed! See you next time! ;P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, i ended on a cliff hanger about who was dead. Now, as Monokuma would say...Ahem...Thrills, Chills, Kills! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of chapter two!

Chapter two   
Blood flows like the tide  
Deadly life

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, a class trial will be held!

I’m frozen in place, I can’t even scream. Thankfully, Souda does that for me when he and Hajime ran over.

Me: Teru…teru?

Before us is a horrendous sight. Blood covering the entire floor, going as far as my feet now that the door is open, still spilling out of the body. Out of Teruteru’s body. Teruteru Hanamura, the ultimate cook…is undeniably dead. Crucified to the wall by kitchen knives that probably belonged to him.

Me: Someone…go get the others.

Souda: I-I’ll go!

Souda turns and runs. I don’t move from the spot. I don’t want to accept this.

Hajime: Izuru…are you…alright?

Me: No…I’m anything but alright.

I finally close my eyes, able to move again, but I don’t. there’s blood on my shoes from this, I don’t want to accidentally make a false clue and contaminate the crime scene. I hear the door open again, and a rush of footsteps come in.

Byakuya: Where is the body!?

Me: Bathroom.

Byakuya: Izuru, why are you blocking the way?

Me: The blood spilled out of the room when I opened the door, so now it’s on my shoes. I don’t want to make any footprints to mess with the scene.

Monokuma: Oh, silly me! There’s no way you could investigate the body with so much blood on the floor!

I open my eyes to find Monokuma closing the door to the bathroom. When the door opens again, all the blood is gone from the floor, even the blood from my shoes, I don’t know how he did that. It’s a mystery that escapes me.

Me: I guess…we have to find out who did this…

Fuyuhiko: The hell are you saying!? It’s obvious this was you Izuru!

My head starts to hurt a bit, and I glare at him.

Me: I already told everyone-

Fuyuhiko: Please! We know that you’d do anything to keep Ibuki safe! Even if it meant breaking that fragile promise!

Monokuma: Hey! No voting until trial time! You have to find clues first!

Fuyuhiko: That’s fine, that just means that I get to prove his guilt later!

He walks past me and starts to look around, and we all join in…but there are quite a few eyes watching me, to make sure I’m not tampering with evidence. 

Me: These knives…

Monokuma: Hold up! You guys aren’t supposed to start investigating until I give you this! It’s the Monokuma file!

He runs around and passes out the tablet, and I turn mine on. 

Monokuma file: Teruteru Hanamura, the ultimate cook. Found dead in the diner bathroom. Cause of death, stab wounds duh! Time of death, between nine and eleven a.m.

*obtained Monokuma file

Me: This thing has the same annoying attitude of that damn bear…anyways…the knives.

I look at the knives again.

Byakuya: You used his own knives on him.

Me: His knives?

Byakuya: There aren’t any like them in the diner.

Me: And you said I did it because…

Byakuya: Genocider Syo.

*obtained Genocider Syo

*obtained Teruteru’s knives

Me: Well it wasn’t me, it could have been you too.

Byakuya: At the time in question, I was with Nekomaru and Akane in the restaurant, Nekomaru was partaking in an eating contest that resulted in a tie between him and Akane.

*obtained Byakuya’s testimony.

Me: I’ll just go confirm that then.

I walk over to Nekomaru, he doesn’t dislike me, so I doubt he’d try to avoid me.

Nekomaru: Yo Izuru! What’s up?

Me: Nekomaru. Byakuya told me that you were with him and Akane for an eating contest?

Nekomaru: Yeah! It lasted from breakfast until the announcement, and there were quite a few spectators. I can give you a list if you want.

He digs through his pocket, only to pull nothing out.

Nekomaru: Right, I used that napkin earlier.

Chiaki walks over and holds out a piece of paper.

Chiaki: I was there, so I wrote down everyone that was there during the contest. People that left early have a star by their name, and people that came in late have a circle. Anyone that left and came back, I put a little circle around the star. The ones that left also have the time out next to them, and the ones that came back have a time in next to the time out.

Me: Thanks Chiaki.

I take the little paper and look it over. The ones that left are me, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Souda, Hajime, and Teruteru…and Byakuya left as well. I left at eight with Ibuki, Fuyuhiko and Peko left at nine. Byakuya left at nine thirty Souda and Hajime left at eleven, and Teruteru had left around eight thirty. Ibuki had returned at eleven fifty, Byakuya returned at eleven, and Fuyuhiko and Peko had returned at eleven twenty. Nobody else returned. The only person to show up late was Hiyoko.

*obtained Time sheet.

I look around.

Me: There’s nothing else here that could be called a clue…but there is something that needs to be done…

I find Mikan and walk up to her.

Me: Mikan, can you do me a favor?

Mikan: Wh-What could you need Izuru?

Nagito: I guess you’ll be asking her to examine the body while you, me, and Hajime go to look elsewhere for clues.

Me: Actually, that’s exactly it. I can’t see anything else in here that could count as a clue, but I haven’t checked the body, nor do I have the nerve to. Mikan you were very helpful with that last trial by telling us that Sonia didn’t have an allergic reaction…and this time there’s no doubt about the cause of death…but maybe there’s some clue left on his body that point to who his attacker is. Do you think you can check without taking him down?

Mikan: Yes, of course!

She runs over, and I turn to Nagito.

Me: Now we should get to searching. This place was a sea of blood, so there should be some footprints somewhere.

Nagito: I like the way you think-

Gundam: I have already located the sanguine trail that you both seek, with the assistance of the four dark devas of destruction!

Me: Well lead the way Gundam.

Nagito: Hey Hajime, come on! We’ve got something to do!

Hajime: Alright.

We leave everyone else and head out of the diner, and Gundam leads us to the side of the diner. There’s a trail of bloody footsteps that lead back to the first island. They’re a normal size, but they seem to be rather generic prints.

Me: The only thing we’d get off of these is that they went back to the first island…but that still helps out a bit.

*obtained Bloody footprints.

Nagito: Well…now that we’ve seen this, I need to do something.

Nagito starts walking off.

Nagito: I’m sure Mikan will be done soon, so check on her will ya?

Me: Sure.

He is soon out of sight, and I walk back in with Gundam and Hajime.

Mikan: There you are!

Me: We found some bloody footprints outside. See? I’m not concealing any evidence.

Mikan: That’s great! I found a few things myself.

She pulls something out of a pocket on her apron, and places it in my hand.

Mikan: He had his motive on him.

I open it up, clearly written is “self”.

Me: So he didn’t have a motive other than himself…

Mikan: I don’t know if that’s his though.

She pulls out another paper and hands it to me, printed on this one is “everyone”.

Me: So whoever killed him either wanted to leave, or for everyone else to leave.

*obtained Motives on the body.

Mikan: Also, Chiaki found these on the floor, outside the blood radius.

She opens her hand exposing a long silver hair, and one extremely short blonde hair.

Monokuma: Wow, I’m surprised that those escaped me when I was cleaning up the blood!

*obtained Stray hairs

I pull the bear off my head again. He’s holding the braid he was working on earlier.

Monokuma: What?

Me: I might as well take your testimony too bear.

Monokuma: What? During the time of the murder I was spying on Izuru and Ibuki. I totally braided your hair before you threw me to my monobeast! I mean seriously I’d need at least four hours to braid that much hair without fingers or bring caught!

*obtained Monokuma’s testimony.

Monokuma: Now if you’ll excuse me…

He runs off and a monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: Dun dun dun! Investigation over! Report to Monokuma rock!

The monitor shuts off and everyone quietly leaves. Fuyuhiko shoots me a glare as he walks out. 

Me: He’s convinced that I did it…

I quietly leave the room and follow everyone, and soon we are at Monokuma rock. When the escalator comes out, I spot Monokuma dragging a tied up Monomi to the top. It isn’t long before we take our spots, and I see Monomi tied up and gagged next to Monokuma.

Trial Start

Monokuma: Who killed Teruteru? What a question! Who would do such a thing, that’s basically biting the hand that feeds you! Upupupupu~. Well you know the drill, one of you is guilty and the rest didn’t have the guts to kill. As always, winners live, losers die! Go on, start pointing fingers!

Fuyuhiko: Well it’s obvious who did it! It was that bastard over there!

He points right at me.

Me: What are you talking about?

Fuyuhiko: You showed us your motive. You know what I mean. 

Me: Elaborate, please.

Peko: Because you would do anything to save Ibuki Mioda from this killing game.

Me: Well…I would normally, but…

Fuyuhiko: Don’t give us that promise crap! We all know you did it!

Me: How about some hard evidence?

Fuyuhiko: W-Well…I don’t have any, so what? The fact that you’re the most likely is enough!

Me: Because I have plenty of proof that says I didn’t.

*Monokuma’s testimony

Me: For the duration of the murder, I was with both Ibuki, and Monokuma. Monokuma himself admits that he was secretly braiding my hair for the full four hours that I was with Ibuki.

I pull the braid out to show it off.

Me: I also have another piece of evidence, in a more unconventional way.

*Trip rules.

Me: After three or more people discover a body, there will be a body discovery announcement. I was with Hajime and Souda when I discovered the body, but they didn’t know until after the announcement that followed my discovery. I couldn’t have been the person that killed Teruteru because the announcement was a result of my discovery…now that I think about it, that would mean that two other people discovered the body before me and kept quiet…

I put my hand to my chin and start to ponder.

Me: Hey bear, about that rule I was just talking about…does that include the killer?

Monokuma: I’d usually avoid answering that…

He stands there as if paused until he starts moving a moment later.

Monokuma: What the hell, it could vary case to case, but this time, no it does not involve the killer.

Me: Thanks, I guess…

I turn back to Fuyuhiko and nod.

Me: So maybe it was you and Peko who found it first.

*Stray hairs

Me: Chiaki had found a long silver hair and a short blonde hair outside of where the blood gathered the only one here with long silver hair is Peko, and the only one with short blonde hair is Fuyuhiko. So either you both found him first and were planning to try and prove my guilt, or you did it and were planning on framing me later, but then that would mean one more person found the body first. So, do you two want to admit anything now?

Fuyuhiko’s eyes lose their fire, and he slams his fist to the stand.

Fuyuhiko: We found him and booked it. If a large group of people found him and knew I was there first…well, being the ultimate gangster isn’t really the best thing when you’re at a crime scene, alright!?

Me: Alright, that proves your innocence for now.

I give a long sigh.

Me: So now I don’t have an idea on who I could have done it.

I slump against the stand.

Me: So we know that I didn’t do it, and we know that Fuyuhiko and Peko are innocent…

Gundam: It seems we have run out of clues to divine the identity of the killer…

*Bloody footprints

Me: That’s wrong…Gundam, don’t you remember the bloody footprints outside of the diner?

Gundam: The what?

Me: Ahem, “the sanguine trail” outside of the diner.

Gundam: Ah, yes, the sanguine trail that lead from the window of the restroom in the direction of the central island.

Me: Exactly.

Hajime: But they could belong to literally anyone.

Me: Yeah, I was just saying we aren’t out of clues, but there’s no way we can ascertain the identity of the owner of the footprints.

Nagito: No, that’s wrong.

I quickly turn to Nagito, who pulls some papers out from under his jacket.

Souda: What are those?

Nagito: Well, you should know that while it was still investigation time, and all of you were preoccupied, I went back to the cabins and traced everyone’s spare shoes.

Hiyoko: You went into our rooms without us knowing!? You creep!

Nagito: Well I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t seen those footprints. I even took a trace of the footprints to have a comparison for everyone to see. Mind taking a look at these Izuru?

Me: Alright.

I walk over to him, and he hands me the one of the bloody footprints.

Nagito: So, tell me when you find a match.

He starts to flip through them. Hiyoko, Chiaki, me, Nagito, Mikan, Souda, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Akane…

Me: That one!

He stops and I take the trace in question. I hold them next to each other…these are exactly the same.

Me: Byakuya…you did this?

Byakuya: What are you talking about!? Me, kill Teruteru!? I don’t have any reason to, and why would I take the trouble to kill him in such a way? Besides, I already proved my innocence to you!

*Motives on the body

*Genocider Syo

*Time sheet

Me: I’ll cut those words to bits! Motive, you either had the “self” motive or the “everybody” motive, ensuring either your own escape, or everybody’s. The way you killed him. You wanted it to seem like either of us could have done it, because we read the genocider Syo case folder together, trying to duplicate it. And finally…your innocence. You knew people would be distracted by the eating contest, so you slipped out. You probably heard how I had agreed to be at the diner at noon, and assumed that you’d be able to kill me, or assumed that Teruteru would show up early. You didn’t know that Chiaki was paying attention to the people coming and going. The only people that left and came back within the time frame that were capable of killing him are you, Fuyuhiko, and Peko. Fuyuhiko and Peko already admitted to being the other two who found the body, and you were hoping that nobody would notice you sneaking back in to catch the last of the eating contest.

Byakuya: Y-You can’t…Don’t say it…

Me: Byakuya Togami…You killed Teruteru Hanamura!

He stops reacting completely.

Me: Not going to deny it?

Byakuya: What’s the point? When you’re right, you’re right.

Monokuma: Alright! It’s time to vote!

Everyone presses the button at the same time. The same slot machine appears in the middle of the trial, and the faces commence spinning again. They stop on Byakuya’s face, and coins spill out accompanied by flowers.

Trial end

We all stare directly at him.

Me: Why Byakuya?

Hajime: Wasn’t it you that wanted to be our leader to ensure that nothing happened to us!?

Byakuya: Before you get all angry, why don’t you tell him why you went to the diner early Fuyuhiko?

Fuyuhiko: Teruteru told me to be there…but…what of it? He said he’d make me a burger the way I like it.

Byakuya: Why do you think Teruteru’s knives were there Fuyuhiko? There are knives at the diner.

Fuyuhiko: Are you saying…

Byakuya: Fuyuhiko, Teruteru was planning on killing you and escaping by blaming Izuru, who he planned to have shown up later. His motive was the “self” motive. I thought that I could save Fuyuhiko, and all of you, by killing Teruteru first. I was the one with the “Everybody” motive, you see. In the end, we played into Monokuma’s motive like he planned. Killing for the sake of someone else, even though Teruteru’s was for himself.

Me: We could have talked this through Byakuya…If you had told us…

Byakuya: Yeah, it seems that everyone that ends up killing could have avoided it through a simple conversation.

He walks over to me and pulls off his glasses. He takes my hand and puts them in it.

Byakuya: My favorite pair. Keep them safe until you need to remember me.

He walks over to his own stand and smiles.

Byakuya: well, I suppose I should leave you with a bit of hope. Hmm…let’s see…I guess it would be best to describe it in a way Chiaki would. This game autosaves. Remember that Izuru.

He gives a slight bow, and Monokuma gives a laugh.

Monokuma: Isn’t that hilarious!? He accepted that all of this killing is just a game!

Byakuya: Monokuma, I believe that it’s time for my execution.

Monokuma: Of course!

Monokuma brings down his gavel, and strikes a nearby button.

Execution: The king is dead, long live the king! Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

A light comes on, exposing Byakuya Togami sitting on a golden throne, a crown on his head, a golden scepter in his hand. A Monokuma comes in and leads him off to a scaffold, setting Byakuya down to lie his neck on it. The room lights up more, revealing a large crowd of unidentified people and a horde of Monokuma. Another Monokuma arrives, this one much larger, with a black hood on his head. He picks up a large ax and raises it above his head. 

Byakuya: I am the martyr of the people.

The ax comes down, and Togami’s head is no longer attached to his body. Another Monokuma walks onto the stage and holds up a picture of me.

Monokuma: The king is dead! Long live the king!

Byakuya Togami lives no more.

Execution end.

We stare in disbelief. The execution was worse than last time. We leave quietly, and I find my way to the beach again. I hold up Byakuya’s glasses and look through the lenses at the stars.

Me: I wonder what you meant by that Byakuya…this game autosaves.

I set them down beside me as I lie down, finding Ibuki staring at me from a distance.

Me: I’d always welcome a friend over here Ibuki.

Ibuki walks over and lies down next to me. We stare at the stars in silence, just lying there until I break the silence.

Me: Ibuki…What do you think Monokuma meant by what he said at the end? The king is dead…long live the king.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks…that it means Byakuya-chan was leaving us in your hands.

Me: Do you think it would do any good?

Ibuki: Izuru won’t do anything bad, Ibuki knows that.

Me: Ibuki…

Ibuki: And Ibuki realizes now that life is short…so she wants to tell you what she didn’t two days ago.

Me: Huh?

Ibuki stands up, and I sit up.

Ibuki: Ibuki has to say this right…or Izuru will misunderstand Ibuki. She knows him.

Ibuki turns around and gets on her knees beside me.

Ibuki: Izuru, how do you feel about Ibuki?

Me: Huh?

Ibuki: Because Ibuki really likes Izuru.

It takes only a second for me to truly understand what she meant by that, because she leaned in and kissed me. My mind went blank, for the twenty seconds our lips were together, it seemed like the last five days never had a bad moment.

Ibuki: Ibuki hopes that Izuru doesn’t hate her for that.

Me: Ibuki…I already told you that there’s nothing you could do to make me hate you. I really like you too.

I lean in and kiss her back. When we separate, I find her completely red in the face.

Ibuki: Ibuki feels conflicted. She’s sad about Teruteru-chan and Byakuya-chan dying, but she’s super happy that Izuru likes her back…

Me: I feel the same…Let’s remember Byakuya for the guy he was, not the choice he made.

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki feels better about being happy with Izuru right now that way.

We get up, and I pick up Byakuya’s glasses. We walk back to the cabins hand in hand, and I see her back to hers. I had her go in to put my mind at ease. When I get back to my cabin, I set Byakuya’s glasses on the dresser, next to Mahiru’s camera, and go clean the sand out of my hair. When that’s done, I lie down in bed, conflicted on how I should feel. Should I despair over Byakuya’s death? Should I hope for a way out for Ibuki’s sake? Should I feel empty? Fulfilled? How should I feel? Right now, I just feel tired.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

The monitor cuts off and I close my eyes.

Me: Screw it, I’ll just keep positive for everyone’s sake.

I fall asleep with that thought in mind.  


Chapter two  
Blood flows like the tide  
Deadly Life  
End

*obtained Byakuya’s glasses  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we say goodnight to Teruteru and Byakuya, in an ironic twist of Byakuya stabbing Teruteru to death. i hope some people got the execution, drawing an end to Byakuya's role as leader, leaving everyone to Izuru, and foreshadowing a big reveal to come...and i also finally set it out to the sea, Izuru x Ibuki is now established, and i'd love to see others writing this ship...I'd like it even more if someone made a fan art of them together. If someone had made one already, it would have been my picture rather than a white hair Izuru, and i'd love to see it. Next time, the long awaited (by me) Chapter 3, complete with new forms of Despair Disease, a new victim, and another original execution. As always, leave kudos if you enjoy, and leave your thoughts in the comments below. I hope to see you all in chapter 3 next year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to have a little chapter after the trial to show how the other students are feeling, and some of their private thoughts. I'll be calling them the "Negative" chapters, as they take place after the trials. If readers like this, it'll be a regular thing after trials.

Negative Chapter   
The hearts of the students

Souda

Me: This is bad…this is so bad!

At first I thought this was going to be some awesome school vacation…but this is a living nightmare! Sure Hiyoko and Gundam are cool…but who’s to say they won’t drop next? Is this really what a school trip is like? Why would anyone want to go on something like this!? To make things worse, the one guy that I thought wouldn’t kill, he just got executed for killing Teruteru! Now we’re probably going to have to listen to Izuru…Oh man, I’m probably going to get hard labor for all the things I said about him!

Me: I have to talk to someone and try to elect a new leader that isn’t him first…But the majority loves him! Maybe I could convince Gundam to run, but would he win? I doubt I would win…Hajime! Everyone likes him!

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

The monitor cuts off and I scratch my head.

Me: I guess I should get some sleep now. I’ll ambush Hajime and the morning and propose that idea to him. He’ll just do whatever you tell him if you’re forceful enough about it…but I have to do it before he meets up with the others at breakfast.

I lie down and fall asleep.

Gundam

Me: This trip of trust and betrayal is getting tedious, my four dark devas of destruction. The dark sorcerer seems to be trying his hardest to protect these humans…could he be some sort of raven angel? It would make sense on how he can collect his thoughts so quickly and rule out people…and how he is so easily trusted. With the assistance of the horned one, he seems to be the one that regains his composure the fastest…Truly, he is more fit to lead than me.

I raise the four dark devas of destruction in my hands.

Me: If a great misfortune befalls me, and I lose my battle with the reaper, I want you to watch over him in my place.

My four dark devas nod in affirmation. They’ve been prepared for that eventuality since the arrival of Monokuma, but I had to question their resolve.

Me: Of course, he’s not going to have a scarf for you to nest in, so bring him one of my spares.  
I start going through my dresser, looking for a proper scarf for him. I stop when I find the perfect one.

Me: Bring him this crimson one, he wouldn’t wear my purple one, but he would wear this one...  
I take a sheet of paper and write a note for the dark sorcerer, wrapping my scarf around it and sliding it under my bed.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Now, my four dark devas of destruction, let us retire.

The monitor cuts off and I sit in my throne, rocking myself and the four dark devas to sleep.

Hajime

Me: Byakuya…why couldn’t you have done it nonviolently? Why didn’t you tell us? If you told us your motive would have gotten everyone out…I would have voted for myself.

I walk over to my workbench, and I spread out a blueprint.

Me: I think I might be able to get us out of here with this…Byakuya, I’ll help Izuru watch over everyone for as long as I live.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Not like I can sleep now. Looks like I’ll be napping throughout tomorrow with Chiaki.

I work continuously until I fall asleep at the desk.

Nagito

Me: Hmm…I’m still shocked that Byakuya cared for every last one of us enough to sacrifice himself to save us…even if it was pointless in the end. If he had so much hope for us to leave…But his hope was swallowed by Izuru’s hope for justice. I’ll have to remember that…Izuru’s hope swallowed such a great hope so quickly! I might have found it…A hope that could overcome any despair!

I can’t help but laugh. It’s so hard to hide this part of me. Mikan’s been helping me vent therapeutically since after the first trial, I guess that’s why I fell for her. She’s caring enough to listen to my troubles, and not tell others about what I’m really like! She’s such a sweet girl, I guess her hope is enough to keep me sane for now.

Me: I wonder though…What kind of ultimate talent could give so much hope to one person that it can influence everyone around him? Maybe…he doesn’t have *a* talent…but multiple? 

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Nah, the only person to ever be reported having multiple talents is the founder of Hope’s Peak…

My mind stops.

Me: Izuru…Kamukura… I know everything about Hope’s Peak, why didn’t I notice? He could be a descendant! 

I lie down in bed and ponder this.

Fuyuhiko

Me: Damn it!

I throw my pillow across the room. 

Me: You bastard Byakuya! You think you can just save my life and I’ll be nice!?

I crumple the paper I found in my mailbox after the trial. Byakuya had left me a note in case he didn’t win and we had to stay on the island. It asked me to be nicer to everyone to limit the amount of attempts at my life on this island.

Me: What a joke! It’s not my fault Teruteru wanted to ki-

I can’t finish that sentence. I’ve yelled at him more than anyone else. I pushed him to it, didn’t I? What about Izuru…he didn’t really get mad at me despite the fact I thought he killed Teruteru, and spent all of my time trying to prove it…despite how obvious I made my dislike for him…and he believed me right away when I said that I booked it out of there with Peko. He didn’t consider that Peko assisted me and Byakuya found him later…he just accepted it. 

Me: I guess I owe two people that much, so I’ll be nice for now.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: I guess I should sleep now.

I retrieve my pillow and pass out on my bed.

Nekomaru

Me: To think I never got to plan a training regimen for them…Alright, I’ll ask Izuru if I can make one for everyone. After all, he’s probably going to be our new leader.

I lie back on my bed, reflecting on the past six days.

Me: To think that I’d get to visit a tropical island…if only I could have brought a team for a team building exercise, instead of having to live in this killing game…

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

I can’t help but be upset. The only person that I know has a talent in sports doesn’t want to train because it’s boring to her, and the only one who would possibly enjoy sports has no need for training. If only there was a sport that fit this island experience…

Me: That’s it! I’m sure Izuru would approve that!

I fall asleep with that thought.

Akane

Me: I hope you rest in peace, you sure had a good last meal. 

I lie back on my bed.

Me: I wonder if you could have eaten more than me Byakuya. You sure looked like you could put it away…I wonder if Izuru’s going to be in charge now too… 

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Whatever, it’s not like I’m against it, as long as I get a chance to fight him again in the future.

I fall asleep quickly.

Chiaki

Me: Byakuya…did you realize what you were doing? Did you know that killing Teruteru would only lead to your own demise? Most importantly, why did you say that the game autosaves?

I put down the controllers to super system and lie on my bed. I’ve been playing for a while now, and Hajime told me that I need to sleep more. I wonder if he likes me the way Izuru keeps saying. I know I like him that way, but does he? This is why I suck at dating games, I can’t understand what the other person is thinking when it comes to romance.

Me: I guess…it’s fine for now.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

I close my eyes and quickly drift off to sleep.

Peko

Me: Izuru…you trust the young master, despite the opposite being untrue…

I look over at my shinai…that’s right. I knew what kind of guy he was with that short exchange of blows. He trusts everyone and does what’s best for the majority, and he’d do anything as long as it was fun. I never disliked him, but I didn’t want the young master to get mad at me…but I don’t think he’d get mad after today. Byakuya, who told us to trust Izuru at the end, had saved the young master’s life. I think I’ll try to beat Izuru again tomorrow, as long as he’s up for a match. It might cheer everyone up to see a professional kendo match…even if I’m the only one that does kendo.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: However, I’ll never beat him if I’m exhausted before the match starts.

I lie down in bed and fall asleep

Mikan

Me: Byakuya…Teruteru…Why did you do such things? Did you really hate it here so much? I have friends here…and a really caring boyfriend too…and it’s all because I came here. As long as we don’t kill each other, we could live here forever right?

I lie back in my bed and stare at the ceiling.

Me: I don’t get told to do things to make people like me…they just like me for being me…even Hiyoko, despite how shy about it she gets.

Hiyoko may call me names, but I know she doesn’t know any better. Mahiru told me about how Hiyoko is used to getting everything she wants, so of course she’d be the way she is, she doesn’t be mean to people because she hates them, it’s her form of affection to friends. That explains why she acted like an angel for Mahiru, and still acts like that for Izuru, who she sees as older siblings. I’m glad nobody hates me.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Oh no, Nagito will get mad if I stay up too late and make him worry!

I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

Hiyoko

Me: So Mr. Ham Hands killed the creepy chef…and big brother Izuru looked so sad when he said that.

I pick up my Mahiru doll that Soda-can made me and hug it. At least big brother Izuru and Soda-can aren’t dead. I wish that Soda-can would be nice to big brother Izuru…and

that he would say he likes me. I’m not going to say it first, I’m too clumsy with anything but dancing to confess…and I can’t have big brother Izuru tell him, because Soda-can

doesn’t completely trust big brother Izuru.

Me: Soda-can, you dumb dummy head.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: He better man up soon.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Ibuki

Me: Ibuki…is dating Izuru now.

I’m looking in the mirror of my bathroom, I’m still accepting what just happened.

Me: Ibuki…kissed Izuru…and he kissed her back.

I trace my lips, remembering the feeling.

Me: Ibuki just had her first and second kiss…Ibuki got her first boyfriend. Ibuki’s always gone to all girl schools, so she’s never had a chance to get a boyfriend until she came

to Hopes Peak. Has Izuru had girlfriends before Ibuki? Not even Izuru could answer that because of his amnesia…and since he can’t remember, that makes Ibuki his first

girlfriend as well…should Ibuki stop talking the way she does now? No, that’d probably throw Izuru off, Ibuki’ll have to keep it up.

I reach up to my horns and pull the clips out, causing the hair to fall down and the chopsticks to fall to the ground.

Me: Ibuki wonders if he’d get mad if she glomped him like this…

I put the chopsticks and the hairclips in my pocket and look at myself.

Me: Ibuki forgot what she looked like with her hair down…Ibuki wonders if Izuru will think it’s cute.

I leave my bathroom and lie in bed, it’s been a long day.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

Me: Ibuki wants to hear that from Izuru every night from now on, before Monokuma says it.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Negative Chapter   
The hearts of the students   
End   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoy, and please comment. i want to know if i should make Negative chapters a regular thing, and i'd love your opinions on it. Happy new year everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much hope for this chapter! Who kills who? How? Why? Who'll get despair disease? What disease will they get? Find out this chapter! I hope you're enjoying this so far, because I'm enjoying writing this.

Chapter three  
The disease of life and death  
Daily life; part one

Monokuma: It is now seven a.m. let’s greet another beautiful day!

I pull myself out of bed and change into a clean outfit, throwing all of the clothes I’ve worn on this trip into the wash. I make my way out of my cabin, and to the restaurant.

Me: Morning everyone.

I instantly feel a light thump against my back, and hands cover my eyes.

Ibuki: Guess who Izuru!

Me: Hmm…Ibuki. Final answer.

My eyes are uncovered, and I turn to look at her, shocked by what I see.

Ibuki: Morning Izuru. Do you like Ibuki’s new look?

My face feels like it’s on fire as I recall a conversation we had a few days ago. 

Me: You’re sure?

Ibuki: Ibuki loves you very much Izuru.

Standing before me is Ibuki with her hair down, a very beautiful sight.

Me: I love you too Ibuki.

I hug her gently, before remembering where we are.

Nagito: Wow, they finally got together.

Gundam: Of course, their union was foretold by the four dark devas of destruction.

We separate, both of us extremely red in the face, and I scratch the back of my head.

Me: Well…you can’t help how you feel, right?

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki agrees.

Nekomaru: Izuru…Please allow me to be the first to congratulate you for being elected new group leader!

Me: Huh? Leader?

Fuyuhiko: The king is dead, long live the king. Byakuya held you in high regard, so a near unanimous decision was made to put you in charge.

Me: Near unanimous?

Peko: You received only one vote against.

My eyes move straight to Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko: Hey, I’m turning over a new leaf because Byakuya saved my life. I voted for you to take the helm.

Chiaki: The person that voted against you tried to make Hajime the leader.

Hajime: I’m not really leader material.

Me: Then I guess I know who it was.

I look over to Souda and wave.

Me: I don’t blame you. You’re allowed to think whatever you want. 

I walk over to the food with Ibuki and go to the table with the group. At that moment, a new group member showed up.

Me: Oh, hey Monomi. Why’re you here?

Monomi: I wanted to tell you that I defeated another Monobeast and opened up another island for you to explore!

Me: Thanks for your hard work Monomi, sorry that bear keeps inconveniencing you.

Monomi: No problem Izuru-san! It’s a teacher’s job to work hard for her students!

Monomi runs off and I start eating.

Me: So who’s up for an exploration? After breakfast we’ll check out that new island…and if there is anything, I mean anything, that Monokuma shows an interest in, don’t check it out, report it to me, and we’ll discuss what to do about it at lunch. 

Souda: That’s…actually a good idea.

Me: I guess there are no objections…

We all finish eating and make our way to the central island. Twenty one days. Looks like that bear cut time again. We quickly arrive at the third island. At first glance, you can see a hospital, a motel, a music venue, and a shopping district. We split up and start looking around, Ibuki dragging me to the music venue.

Me: This place is so cool…

Ibuki runs off to the back room, before letting out a shriek of joy.

Ibuki: Izuru! Ibuki found lots of instruments back here!

I walk back to her, finding the walls lined with stringed instruments, and the floor littered with brass and percussion instruments.

Me: This place is awesome…there must be every instrument here, save for a piano or a keyboard…

Ibuki: Ibuki could put together a band if Izuru wasn’t the only other person on the island that can play.

Me: Too bad…I’m sure that would be really fun…Ibuki, is music all you want from life?

Ibuki: Not at all Izuru! Ibuki loves music yes, but she wants to do something entirely different from being a famous musician one day.

I raise an eyebrow.

Me: Such as?

Ibuki blushes a bit, then turns right to me with a bright smile on her face.

Ibuki: Ibuki always wanted to be a mother. She wants a bunch of kids.

I chuckle a bit.

Ibuki: Hey! Izuru, don’t laugh at your girlfriend’s dream!

Me: I’m not laughing at it. I think it’s a very nice dream.

I walk up to her and put my hand on her cheek.

Me: It’s the kind of sweet dream I would expect from you.

Ibuki: What kind of dream does Izuru have?

I take my hand back and put it to my chin.

Me: Not a clue…I guess for now it’d be getting everyone off this island safely.

Ibuki’s cheeks are puffing out.

Me: What more could I ask for? I’ve already gotten more than I deserve when you became my girlfriend.

Her face returns to normal, save for the deep blush she has.

Ibuki: Izuru…

Ibuki jumps over to me, knocking me over. Once again, my hair cushions the fall.

Fuyuhiko: Excuse me…What the hell are you two doing!?

Fuyuhiko walked into the back room at that moment.

Fuyuhiko: You two have only been dating since yesterday…No, besides that, you’re both still in high school!

Ibuki climbs off of me, and I get up.

Me: You’re misunderstanding. Ibuki surprised me, and we fell over.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, yeah, of course I believe that.

His sarcasm was barely contained.

Me: I would have locked the door if we were going to do anything. There’s a lock on the inside of the door.

He looks at the door and nods.

Fuyuhiko: Alright, I understand. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Me: No, it’s fine. So you wanted to investigate the music venue?

Fuyuhiko: No, I just came to report something to you.

Me: Huh?

Fuyuhiko: That movie theater, Monokuma is trying to get people to watch some movie he calls “The wizard of Monomi” and I think he might be using it as a motive this time.

Me: Thanks for the heads up.

Fuyuhiko: Well you did say to tell you about that stuff. I was just doing my part.

Me: Well, I’ll go check it out. Ibuki, you should stay here…I might have to get in a fight with that bear to keep him from showing that movie.

Ibuki: Alright. Ibuki will guard the instruments for now!

Me: By guard, do you mean play with?

Ibuki: Absolutely!

I give a light chuckle.

Me: That’s just the girl you are. I’ll see you around lunch.

I leave the music venue and make my way to the movie theater. The bear is sitting by the door, looking sad.

Monokuma: Why won’t anyone watch my movie?

Me: Because nobody likes you.

Monokuma: Ah! Could it be that I finally have a customer?

Me: Nope. In fact, I came to tell you that I’ll be forbidding everyone from watching your movie. If you don’t remove it, I will take drastic measures.

Monokuma: Who died and made you king? Oh right! Byakuya did!

Me: You really want me to ruin you.

Monokuma: R-Ruin?

Me: Well, you’re easily stained.

Monokuma: St-Stained?

Me: Yeah, all it takes is a washing machine and a red piece of clothing.

Monokuma: N-No! I’ll do anything, aside from letting everyone leave, if you don’t do that!

Me: Then burn every last copy of The wizard of Monomi right now. In front of me, no tricks.

Monokuma: B-But my merch-

Me: None of us would buy it anyway. We couldn’t even if we wanted to, no money.

Monokuma: Gyah! Fine, you want me to burn all the copies!

He pulls out a pile of film reels, a pile big enough that it’s impossible it could have been on his person. He proceeds to light the pile on fire and try to run off…but I catch him.

Me: Where do you think you’re going?

Monokuma: You’ve killed my babies, what more do you want?

Me: Do I seem stupid to you bear?

Monokuma: Of course not, You’re the smartest one on the island.

Me: Do you think I’d believe that you didn’t hide at least one copy with intent to show it to everyone?

The bear gives a shocked expression.

Me: I knew it. Cough it up.

Monokuma: Fine.

He pulls one final film reel from behind him and throws it into the fire.

Me: Now was that so hard?

Monokuma: All the pain and suffering from putting that film together, all the revenue it would bring in for me gone…Oh the despair! Thank you Izuru! I wouldn’t have possibly felt a despair close to this, even if I received only bad reviews for it!

Me: You…damn bear.

I don’t even get mad. This thing is too pitiful when he doesn’t show a motive for us to kill each other.

Me: Don’t bug anyone this time.

Monokuma: Don’t worry, *I* won’t bug anyone!

I drop the bear and he runs off, and I start walking back to the first island. It’s about time for us to meet up for lunch. I was the first to arrive, but Nagito showed up soon after.

Me: Oh, Nagito. I’ve been meaning to thank you for what you did last trial.

Nagito: Oh, the footprints? That was nothing, really.

Me: No, it was the difference between win and loss, so that’s praise worthy.

Nagito: Oh no, it was nothing. I was just lucky nobody locked their doors.

Me: I’ll have to warn them about that from now on…

Nagito: Please do.

Everyone shows up shortly after and we eat lunch. After that, I stand in the front of the room.

Me: Now let’s discuss this new island. I’ll start. I went to the music venue with Ibuki, it has a stage, walls lined with non-alcoholic drinks, and the back room is filled with instruments. Who searched the shopping district?

Hajime: I went there with Chiaki and Souda. We found that it exclusively had electronic devices such as an old laptop that still works. We haven’t checked it out yet, because we thought it would be best to do it with everyone else.

He holds it up, and I nod.

Me: We’ll address that at the end of the meeting. Anything else of interest?

Souda: There were transmission devices such as spy cameras and bugs, nothing fancy though, no recording capabilities.

Me: Good to know.

Chiaki: There are also a ton of retro gaming consoles there as well. I would have taken one or two if I didn’t already have them.

Me: Is that everything?

Hajime: Yes sir.

Me: Nagito, Mikan, I assume that you two went to check out the hospital?

Mikan: Y-Yes. We found that there’s everything you’d find in a normal hospital, with one exception.

Me: Hmm?

Nagito: Well, we couldn’t find any blood transfusions. We found the bags for them, but no blood.

Me: I see…that could be a future problem…

I take out my e-handbook, and tap the profile tab. Izuru Kamukura, ultimate ???, blood type, O negative.

Me: If a transfusion is necessary, I’ll offer my blood. Since it’s O negative, I can give blood to anybody. 

I put up my e-handbook.

Me: Who else has something to report?

Fuyuhiko: I went with Peko and Hiyoko to the theater, and we found Monokuma trying to get us to watch that movie I told you about. I had Peko drag Hiyoko away, and I went to report it to you.

Me: I’ve dealt with that situation. I threatened to stain him pink if he didn’t burn all the copies of it, and I made him burn his secret copy too. So, that leaves Gundam, Akane, and Nekomaru.

Gundam: I conquered the station on my own, with no sign of the chained one or the wild one. There were keys in the main building, each to a different sleeping quarter.

Me: I see, thank you for your hard work Gundam, and I thank the four dark devas that undoubtedly assisted you.

Gundam: We accept your gratitude dark sorcerer.

Me: Now…Nekomaru, Akane, what were you two doing?

Nekomaru: Well, neither of us are much use when it comes to investigation, and I thought that everyone would still be feeling a bit down…

Akane: So we set up a few nets down on the beach!

Me: Nets?

Akane: Yeah, Coach Nekomaru thought we could let off some steam if we had a volley ball competition!

Me: Well, it would be alright, after we check out the laptop of course. I wish you would have run it by me so I could have helped set it up, but what’s done is done. Now that everyone’s done reporting, Hajime, please bring the laptop here.

He does as he’s told, and I open it up. I stop immediately.

Me: Did you happen to get the password?

Hajime: Sorry, no.

Me: It’s not your fault…let’s see…that bear probably set this up so…

D-e-s-p-a-i-r.

Computer: Password accepted.

Me: Predictable bear.

I open up the only file on the desktop.

File: The end of the world was started by a group led by a high school girl three years ago. She was a student of Hope’s Peak Academy. Her spree was started with an incident that became known as The Tragedy of Hope’s Peak, where one of her underlings killed the student council, and the school covering the incident up. When this came to light, the reserve course students of Hope’s Peak gathered under her, as well as a group of main course students that had been treated as the same as the reserve course, or stood up for them, or we just treated unfairly. They rioted across the world, throwing the world in a state of chaos. This new incident became known as the biggest, most awful, most despair inducing malefacation in human history. 

Me: That bear…

I give a long sigh.

Me: We found some sort of novel he’s trying to write. I bet he’s planning on writing himself as the protagonist.

The entry wasn’t long at all. All that was there was what the file said. The computer had nothing more on it.

Me: What an imagination.

That whole thing is unsettling, but I keep a straight face and deny it for everyone.

Me: I’ll hang on to this for now, why don’t the rest of you go down to where Nekomaru and Akane set up the volleyball nets…which beach is that again?

Akane: The one on this island.

Me: Alright. I’ll stop by the market on the way and bring a grill and some food, as well as drinks…and it’s going to be just a few snacks. Not a full meal.

Akane: Alright!

Everyone clears out, and I go back to my room, locking the laptop in the bottom drawer of my dresser, under my suits. I take the opportunity to throw the clothes from the wash to the dryer before leaving. I make my way to the market and find a large enough grill, along with a cooler, ice, drinks, disposable plates, meat, and some vegetables so Mikan doesn’t get upset that there aren’t healthy choices to pick. I make my way down to the beach with all of these and set up. As I cook the food, I watch everyone enjoying themselves. At the end of the first round, Akane’s team was tied with Peko’s team, and before they could lay into it, I finished cooking and called everyone over. I barely had enough for everyone. I forgot to calculate for Akane’s bottomless pit of a stomach.

Me: I’m glad you’re all enjoying it.

Nagito: As expected…you have so many talents…

Me: Hmm?

Nagito: Nothing. It’s not important right now.

Me: Alright.

I take my food and sit by the cooler.

Me: Don’t forget that there’s some cold drinks over here.

We enjoy the rest of the day as a group before returning to our cabins. I had made sure that nothing got left behind on the beach, as to prevent a punishment by that bear for anyone, and also to say goodnight to Ibuki. When I lie back on my bed, I can’t help but get curious. How on earth could one high school girl throw the entire world into disarray? Another thing bothers me, I don’t think anyone’s mentioned reserve course students once. Did that bear make them up?

Me: Has to be, that bear is a jerk.

A monitor kicks on again.

Monokuma: The time is now ten p.m. Good night, sleep tight.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Chapter 3  
The disease of life and death  
Daily life; part one  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is just a lighthearted chapter about fun and exploration. next chapter, i introduce despair disease! i won't have the deadly life after it, as i'll be making the original Sickly life chapter to cover the time watching over those who have despair disease. Leave kudos if you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts in the comment section. perhaps you can influence who gets despair disease, or suggest some ideas for despair disease.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the daily life. I hope you're enjoying the chapter so far, and i hope you'll like what going to happen in the future of this chapter.

Chapter 3  
The disease of life and death  
Daily life; part two

I find sleeping to be a harder task than expected. I’m hungry. Makes sense because the snacks I made ended up being dinner for everyone. I pull myself out of bed and change into a clean outfit. I grab my shinai from the corner and leave the room. If anything happens, I want to defend myself. I make my way to the restaurant, surprised by what I’m seeing.

Me: Hajime?

Hajime is leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand.

Hajime: Izuru, what brings you here at two in the morning? And with a weapon no less…

Me: Oh, this is just self-defense measures while I get a snack.

Hajime: I see. I’ve been working hard myself, so I’m here for a coffee break.

Me: Working hard?

Hajime nods.

Hajime: Actually, I’m trying to create a device that could get us off of this island.

He opens a packet of mochi and pulls out one. After eating it, he gives a happy smile.

Hajime: Nothing beats Kusamochi!

Me: What about Sakuramochi?

Hajime makes a sour face.

Hajime: I can’t stand Sakuramochi, if it so much as touches my tongue, I vomit.

Me: Harsh…was it an allergy, or did you use autohypnosis to trigger that reaction?

Hajime: What’s autohypnosis?

Me: The act of hypnotizing one’s self over a long period of time. Saying you don’t like something, Sakuramochi for example, enough times will cause you to be unable to eat it.

Hajime: In that case, it was autohypnosis. I’ll gag at so much as the smell.

He goes back to eating his mochi and I start looking for something to eat.

Me: So tell me about this device.

Hajime: Oh, I thought I might be able to blow the machine gun off of the ruins with a rail gun.

My hands stop and I look at him.

Me: A rail gun!? What could possess you to make something like that?

Hajime: Don’t worry, the power output is limited to only being as powerful as a baseball bat swung by Nekomaru.

Me: That’s still very deadly.

Hajime: But it would only be capable of one shot before the tech fries from the electrical discharge. A little failsafe I made so it can only be used on the gun. I already have it half completed, but I don’t know when it will be done.

Me: Well…don’t tell anyone about it…and I’ll be checking daily from now on to make sure it’s unused.

Hajime: I expected that when I told you. So far, you’re a good leader, you even dealt with a potential motive before Monokuma could show it.

Me: That bear gets on my last nerve without using a motive, I don’t want him to give out more motives.

Hajime: I know how you feel. I’ve seen enough of our friends die.

Me: Preaching to the choir, if I never hear a body discovery announcement again, it’ll be too soon.

I pick out a bag of chips and open it up.

Me: But who’d expect I run into someone in the middle of the night.

Hajime: I was thinking on bringing one of those coffee machines to my cabin so I can have a safer way to get some coffee.

Me: I’d say that’s best, because I’d like to discourage anyone traveling alone or in a group smaller than four people at night.

Hajime: What about you?

Me: Well…let's have tonight be our little secret, okay?

Hajime: Sure.

He finishes his coffee and we walk back to the cabins together. I lie down in my bed until the morning announcement, and go to the restaurant to greet the others.

Me: Good morning everybody. 

Nagito: Oh, hey Izuru. You don’t look to good. Are you feeling sick?

Me: Nah, just a little tired I woke up at the middle of the night and couldn’t get back to sleep.

Hiyoko: That’s not good big brother Izuru! If you want, you can borrow my Mahiru doll.

Me: Thanks for the offer Hiyoko, but you should hang on to that.

Ibuki: Ibuki thinks Izuru should come to her if he can’t sleep again. People always tell Ibuki she’s the nurturing type.

Me: I’ll keep that in mind Ibuki.

She really is, isn’t she. Just being around her makes me feel better about this situation we’re in. I gather some food for myself, I guess I’m a habitual person, because it’s the same thing I always get.

Mikan: Izuru, you should really eat more fruits…

Me: I did, this time it’s a blueberry bagel.

Mikan: Well…just eat some normal fruit afterwards.

Me: Alright, I’ll do that.

Nagito starts stifling a laugh.

Me: What’s so funny?

Nagito: It’s just funny how you keep trying to go with the bare minimum.

Me: Well…a C is still a passing grade after all.  

Ibuki: Izuru, that’s no good! Ibuki thinks you should give everything your all.

I can’t help but chuckle at that.

Me: Alright Ibuki. I’ll start giving everything my all.

We eat in peace and split up. I personally go to the third island again. I go right to the movie theater to check the inside. I don’t think anybody got a chance to because of the bear. When I make it in, I find a popcorn machine, a soda fountain, and a hemp bag with Monomi’s face stamped on the corner.

Monokuma: My merch…

Me: This bag can’t hold more than ten pounds of items due to the inferior stitch work…

Monokuma: My merch is being criticized so harshly! The despair!

Me: Damn bear.

I pull him off my head again and stuff him into the bag.

Me: Stay off of my head.

Monokuma: You say that, but you still have my braid from before the last trial.

He pops his head out of the bag and pulls a hand to his mouth.

Monokuma: Could it be that you like me after all?

Me: Braid? Anything you could do to my hair is so insignificant that I can’t recall.

Monokuma: Gyuk!? I-Insignificant? 

Me: To me, yes.

I pull the braid from behind my head and look at it.

Me: Will you look at that, there really was one.

I quickly undo it, watching the bear’s face, extreme sadness.

Me: See, it wasn’t even hard to undo. Must have been a rush job.

Monokuma: That took me almost as long as it took me to make the movies!

Me: Oh? So everything you make is half assed?

The bear starts to get angry, but stops when he realizes a crucial thing.

Me: You can’t touch me no matter how mad I make you, because I don’t break rules.

Monokuma: And that’s why you’re my favorite student!

Now I’m mad.

Me: Listen you damn bear. I am not your student. If I was, I would learn lessons from you, but you can’t so much as keep me from undermining you as often as possible.

I push his head down and tie the bag shut.

Me: Stay there and think about what you’ve done. And while you think about it…How about it throw you in the wash with a red sock or something.

The bag shakes for one second, before it falls apart.

Me: See? Your merch was about as valuable as you. Nobody wants it. 

He just sits there depressed.

Me: Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and look for some actual movies that aren’t made by you.

Monokuma: I hid them in the projector room.

Me: Whatever.

I make my way up there and start going through them. There are quite a few movies up here, none of which are made by Monokuma. I used the projector to double check.

Me: Well at least there are some real movies to see here…maybe we could watch a movie marathon or something tomorrow. I’ll run it by everyone later…but how do I keep that bear from messing with them?

I start looking around, and I find something taped to the bottom of the projector stand.

Me: Monomi…did that bear tape you up after you broke his Monobeast?

Monomi: Yes, he wanted to keep me from interfering with his Wizard of Monomi movie…Oh no, did he show it?

Me: Nah, I made him burn all the copies with an easy threat. I told him I’d throw him in the wash with a red piece of clothing.

Monomi: Thank you for dealing with that in my absence Izuru-san!

I quickly take the tape off of Monomi and she jumps into my arms and hugs me.

Monomi: If there is anything I can do to make it up to you-

Me: Actually, I do have something in mind. Do you know what that bear fears?

Monomi: That’s easy!

Monomi hops down and shivers a bit.

Monomi: We both are afraid of mice. We can’t so much as approach anything with a mouse on it, even if it’s just a drawing.

Me: Thank you Monomi, you should run off before that bear tries to tie you back up.

Monomi: Alright, thank you, and I hope I was helpful!

Monomi runs off and I go back to looking, finding a can of grey spray paint.

Me: A little out of place, but this’ll do nicely.

I walk out the door and close it. Popping the lid off of the can, I quickly and skillfully make a mouse on the door. It looks just like an actual mouse, the size of my head.

Monokuma: A-Ahhhhh! How did you know? Why did you do that!? 

Me: So you won’t mess with anything in here…and a little birdy told me about a way to keep you from entering places.

I spin the can in my hand and cap it.

Me: Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to be somewhere else.

Monokuma: Oh? Where?

Me: Anywhere without you.

I shove the can in my pocket and leave the building. Upon exiting, I catch sight of Mikan and Nagito.

Me: Hey! Are you two on a date or something?

Nagito: We would be if there was something date-like we could do around here.

I smirk at that.

Me: Well I am proud to announce that the movie theater has plenty of movies made by people other than that bear. There safe in the room with the mouse on the door, with the projector.

Mikan: M-Mouse?

Me: According to Monomi, they can’t approach anything with so much as a drawing of a mouse on it. There are movies of all genre in there as well.

Nagito: Thanks for the update!

He gives a large smile and drags Mikan into the movie theater. I shouldn’t disturb their date. I make my way back to the central island, and catch the view of the statue again, twenty days. At least he doesn’t mess with the time unless there is a trial.

Me: Stupid bear.

I get back to the first island and head to Hajime’s cabin. I knock on it twice.

Me: Hajime, it’s Izuru, here to check on the thing.

He opens the door, looking like he hasn’t slept at all since last night. He wasn’t this bad at breakfast.

Me: Can I come in?

Hajime: Yeah, excuse the mess.

I walk in and he closes the door behind me. There are blueprints all over the room, and on his work table there is a pile of machine parts, next to a somewhat formed machine.

Hajime: As you can see, it’s only half done. It takes three car batteries to fire it once, and that electric current will fry the circuits immediately after the ammo goes through it.

Me: What are you using as ammo?  

Hajime: Oh, I was going to use this metal coin I found at the market.

He holds up a small silver coin with the bear’s face on it.

Hajime: I’ve already got the holder for it made to keep it in place until it’s fired.

Me: That’s all well and good but…

Hajime: And don’t worry about recoil. I have a stand that I built first. It drills into the ground until it’s solidly anchored. It’s a way to keep the recoil from injuring the user. It has a 360 degree attachment to let it be aimed at any direction safely.

He points to the corner, it’s like a tripod, but more bulky and high tech.

Hajime: Don’t worry, I keep this room locked when I’m not in it, and even then, I lock up all the parts in a duralumin case, and the rail gun in another that I hide. I made a vow to myself after the last trial.

Me: Vow?

Hajime: I’d make sure to try to help you protect everyone. I can’t really leave out parts to a potentially dangerous object and do that at the same time. 

He lets out a loud yawn and gets back to working.

Me: Hajime…you can take a nap for now.

His hands stop moving and he turns to me.

Hajime: Huh?

Me: Well…as Mikan would say, “You can’t go without sleeping too long, or you risk illness.”

I cough.

Me: And if you become sick, then you’ll be unable to work on the rail gun longer than  if you just take nap breaks.

He lets a weak smile creep on his face.

Hajime: Understood…and don’t tell Chiaki. I just got her to stop napping all the time.

Me: I understand, just make sure to show up at dinner.

Hajime: Will do.

I walk out and leave him to sleep. I make my way back to the market, looking for another snack, when I spot Hiyoko.

Me: Hey Hiyoko. Getting more gummies?

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru!

She runs over to me and holds out a long red ribbon.

Me: I get it.

I take the ribbon and tie my hair up into a pony tail.

Hiyoko: Yay!

Seeing her get that happy over something so simple makes me a bit happy myself. I’d be happy if she still considered me her big brother when we leave.

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru?

Me: Yeah? Is something wrong?

Hiyoko: Do you dislike putting your hair up?

Me: Not at all. Why do you ask?

Hiyoko: Because we’ve been on the island for a while now, and this is only the second time you’ve put your hair up.

Me: Technically it’s the first…but I put it up because you wanted me to. What kind of big brother wouldn’t want his little sister to be happy?

She blushes a bit, and gives a big smile.

Hiyoko: You’re the best big brother I could ask for.

Me: And you’re the best little sister I could ask for.

I lightly pat her head, and notice something…her temperature is slightly higher than normal.

Me: Hiyoko, are you feeling alright?

Hiyoko: Of course I am! I feel like I can help anyone with any problem they could have!

That’s…different. Too different. Hiyoko is rude to everyone but me and Mahiru, despite her crush on Souda. Okay…one test to see if I should be worried.

Me: I think that Mikan said she needed your help for something…

Hiyoko: Then let’s go! She’s not going to help herself!

Alright, red flag, red flag!

Me: Alright, are you sure you’re not feeling a little sick?

Hiyoko: What are you talking about?

Fuyuhiko: Peko, I’m telling you that you’re not acting normal!

At that moment, Fuyuhiko and Peko came running in…well, more like Peko was chasing Fuyuhiko.

Peko: Young master, you’re going to pull a muscle if you keep running from my affections!

Peko is also acting strange. Her stoic façade has melted, and the true feelings that she had were showing through. Her face is not expressionless, but rather, she looked like how Ibuki does around me.

Fuyuhiko: How does a fever cause this!?

Me: A fever?

Fuyuhiko runs past me, nodding violently as he passes.

Fuyuhiko: She caught a fever, now she’s acting all crazy!

Just like Hiyoko…

Me: Fuyuhiko, can you take her to the restaurant? I’ll go get Mikan to take a look at her and Hiyoko.

Fuyuhiko: She’s acting strange too? Hiyoko, are you sick?

Hiyoko: No way! I’m in tip top condition to help whoever needs it!

Fuyuhiko: Then help me and Izuru by going to the restaurant and waiting for Mikan!

Hiyoko: Alright!

Hiyoko runs off and I nod to Fuyuhiko.

Me: I’ll be there with Mikan as soon as I can be.

I quickly run out and run full speed to the third island. Just as I get to the theater, Mikan and Nagito walk out.

Me: Mikan! Peko and Hiyoko have fevers and are acting strange! Peko’s open with her emotions and Hiyoko keeps talking about helping everyone.

I’m start catching my breath.

Me: They’re…at the restaurant…waiting for diagnosis.

Mikan: Alright, I’ll be there right away!

She starts running off, leaving a breathless me and a confused Nagito.

Nagito: What’s that about?

Me: No clue, but I think that bear has something to do with this.

I finally catch my breath and straighten out.

Me: Forty seconds, that’s as fast as I can get here from the market. We should get to the restaurant to check on them now.

Nagito: Yeah.

We start running back to the first island, I make sure not to go too fast and leave Nagito behind. When we arrive at the restaurant, Ibuki jumps at me and wraps her arms around my neck.

Ibuki: Izu! 

Me: Whoa!

I make sure to brace myself this time, so I don’t fall. Ibuki starts smiling brightly.

Ibuki: Izu! Izu! I love you Izu!

I give a sigh and put my hand to her head. She’s as warm as Hiyoko was.

Me: You’re never this clingy Ibuki.

Ibuki: I’m not being any different Izu!

And there’s the conformation. She said “I’m” instead of her name.

Me: And you always speak in the third person.

Ibuki: I do not, I talk in the first person because it’s more fun to only say your name Izu!

I blush a bit at that, I know she’s sick, but that was just cute.

Monokuma: How are you all enjoying the motive?

The bear does a front flip off my head and lands on a table.

Me: I knew you did this!

Monokuma: Well *I* never did anything to bug you guys. It was the bugs that bugged you!

Me: Bugs?

Monokuma: I call them Despair Flies! They’re microscopic flies that will randomly bite people and infect them with a virus that affects the mind, called Despair Disease! It varies from person to person, and is airborne as well!

Fuyuhiko: What!?

Fuyuhiko is hiding behind a table now that Peko is restrained by Mikan.

Monokuma: Just from the people who’re already infected of course. Now that the little guys have stirred up trouble, I’ve already wiped them off the face of the islands!

Me: You’re saying that a mind altering disease is the motive!?

Monokuma: Yep! That one being held back has the Uninhibited Disease, the short one has the Helpful Disease, and the one hanging from your neck has the Affectionate Disease!

Just as he says that, Hiyoko passes out.

Me: Hiyoko!?

Monokuma: By the way, if the disease is too different from their normal personality or will, then it can have detrimental effects to their health.

Me: Damn bear…Mikan! We have to get them to the hospital, Fuyuhiko, I need you to help too. Nagito, go around and inform everyone about what’s going on.

All of them: Right!

They do as instructed and I make my way to the hospital with everyone but Nagito, who was doing as he was instructed. Soon Mikan is tending to Hiyoko, and with the combined efforts of me and Fuyuhiko, we got Ibuki and Peko to wait in separate rooms. We had everyone gather in the waiting room so I could brief them of the development. I had Fuyuhiko wear a medical mask, and I wore one myself.

Me: Well, the bear has made a mind altering disease the motive this time around. Mikan is treating Hiyoko now, who is in critical condition because of it. Aside from Hiyoko, both Ibuki and Peko have the disease as well. I think that since both Fuyuhiko and myself were exposed to the infected at close proximity, we should be quarantined here.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, we could quite easily start showing signs of the disease at any time.

Me: Hajime and Souda, go down to the shopping district and try to find a way to communicate with us in the hospital from a safe distance. I also think everyone should stay at the motel for the time being, stay away from the first island until everything is sorted out, if you get hungry, the diner should  have plenty in its fridges. We’ll need someone to bring food for the people here in the hospital each day as well, you can take shifts if you like.

Everyone nods and clears out, and a monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: The time is now ten p.m. good night, sleep tight!   

The monitor cuts out, and the bear shows up.

Monokuma: You two must clear out now.

Me: We’re quarantined.

Monokuma: Oh no you’re not! If you look at that notice pinned to the bulletin board, you’ll see that you can’t stay here during night time unless you’re a patient or if you’re a doctor treating a special patient.

Me: Well that gives Mikan a right to stay here but…

Monokuma: Neither of you are patients.

I give a sigh and resolve myself for what I’m about to do.

Me: Fuyuhiko, could you stay in your cabin at night and come in before the morning announcement?

Fuyuhiko: Yeah but what about-

Before he could finish, I take my right hand to my left forearm, and twist. A loud snap reverberates through the room, and I grit my teeth.

Me: Bear…I seem to have come down with a case of broken arm. Looks like I’m a patient now.

They both look at my arm, astonished. It’s bent in an odd angle.

Me: Now if you’ll excuse me…

I walk back to where Mikan is, and explain the situation. After she yells at me a bit, she sets my arm and puts a cast on it. I had her go and rest in the on call room and told her that I’d watch over everyone during the night, and that I’d get her as soon as anything went wrong. On this first night, nothing went wrong, and I rested in the last free patient room for a bit when Mikan woke up at three in the morning.

Chapter three  
The disease of life and death  
Daily life; part two  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Peko, Hiyoko, and Ibuki have the despair disease, along with Izuru breaking his arm to watch over everyone in the hospital. Next time on Island of Hope and Despair; Sickly life, the days in the hospital that will lead to deadly life. leave kudos if you enjoy, and comments are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sickly life chapter, it covers all the time between the Daily life chapter and the Deadly life chapter. I hope you enjoy the characters that have despair disease, and a shout out to Ragnar, who inspired Peko's disease!

Chapter three   
The disease of life and death   
Sickly life

I wake back up before the morning announcement and check on everyone. Peko was still asleep, as was Ibuki…I did however here her mumbling in her sleep for “Izu” who I hope is me…and Mikan was still with Hiyoko. When I walk into the waiting room, I find Fuyuhiko taking something from Hajime outside. When he walks in, he looks down at my cast.

Fuyuhiko: Hey…did you have to break your arm to stay?

Me: It was either do that, or get the bear to give me despair disease, I thought this was the best choice.

Fuyuhiko: But now you’re constantly exposed to despair disease.

Me: But since I take the night shift, Mikan isn’t overworking herself, meaning that she can better treat those with despair disease. Also, this means there’s someone in reserve in case she gets despair disease.

Fuyuhiko: Reserve?

Me: Nagito said something when we had that beach party the other day… “As expected, you have many talents.”…which means that I might have more than one ultimate talent, and that’s why I can’t remember. So far, I’ve been a great swimmer, a runner, a swordsman like Peko, a guitarist, a fighter, a cook, and most prominently…a detective. Perhaps my talent has something to do with learning, and my body still remembers everything my mind doesn’t. Perhaps if I observe Mikan’s talent, I can learn to do it too. 

Fuyuhiko: You mean like an ultimate student of sorts?

Me: If you chose to call it that, then yes. If my talent is something along those lines, I could be Mikan’s assistant, and take her place if she contracts despair disease. Of course I’m not going to simply be sitting on my hands either…figuratively or literally… I’m going to try and find a cure for despair disease in the time I’m not watching the others.

Fuyuhiko: That’s some plan. Hajime gave us this for communications. 

He pulls out a black phone and tosses it to me.

Me: A phone?

Fuyuhiko: It’s been reworked into a limitless two way radio with the one he has. I tested it with him while he was in the music venue and I was at the cabins. The batteries are rechargeable, so he told me to have you charge it after the nighttime announcement.  

Me: Alright.

I open it, finding it only has one button, with Hajime’s face on it.

Fuyuhiko: He said the other button has a cross on it, to call the hospital phone there.

He points at the phone in my hand. Then he hands me a charger.

Fuyuhiko: For the phone.

Me: Thanks.

His eyes drift back to my cast.

Fuyuhiko: Does…does it hurt?

Me: Oh, unimaginably. Especially since I refused painkillers.

Fuyuhiko: What!?

Me: Well painkillers also dull senses. If I have to put up with pain to keep on my toes, I will.

I put the phone in my pocket and turn.

Me: I’m going to make another round, can you wait here and watch for whoever’s bringing food?

Fuyuhiko: Yeah.

I walk down the hallway, starting with Hiyoko’s room.

Me: Mikan, is Hiyoko still…

She doesn’t respond. She’s patiently sitting next to Hiyoko, wiping the sweat off Hiyoko’s face.

Me: Mikan…Mikan…

She doesn’t even notice me, so I sneak up and tap her shoulder, resulting in a washcloth flying straight up.

Me: How’s Hiyoko doing?

Mikan: I-Izuru? Why’d you sneak up on me?

Me: I called out to you about three times, so I went for results. So…How’s Hiyoko doing?

Mikan: She’s running a high fever, and she hasn’t woken up since she passed out.

Me: That’s bad...

I look over at Hiyoko, she looks like she’s physically in pain.

Me: Is there anything I can do?

Mikan: Could you check on the others? I’ve been with Hiyoko since I woke up.

Me: Alright.

Monokuma: It is now seven a.m. let’s greet another beautiful day!

I walk out of the room and move to Peko’s room.

Peko: Oh, Izuru!

She’s sitting up in bed with a bright smile on her face.

Me: Hey Peko.

I walk in and sit in the seat.

Me: Sorry you have to sit here all day.

Peko: Oh please, I’m fine with it. I’ve never been in a hospital before, and I can’t wait for my next visitor!

Me: Oh, I understand. You know that Fuyuhiko is here too.

Peko: Absolutely! I wonder if he’ll feed me…

She has a slight blush and a small smile on her face.

Me: I’m sure he will if you ask him. He may be a bit rough around the edges, but I know he cares about you.

Peko’s blush grows deeper.

Peko: Yeah, I just hope he doesn’t go too far because of that.

Me: I understand. Just tell him that you wouldn’t forgive him if he killed someone for your sake, and he won’t. In all honesty…I probably would have killed someone last trial if I hadn’t made a promise with Ibuki before the first death.

Peko: I know. Monokuma keeps saying that you’re the most likely to kill, but thanks to Ibuki, you keep proving him wrong. It’s because you love her that you can’t break that promise, right?

Me: Yeah…and I know that you love Fuyuhiko.

Peko: Yeah, I really do. I’ve been with him my whole life.

Me: I understand. I’ll send him in when the food gets here so he has no option but to feed you.

Peko: Thank you Izuru.

She smiles again, and I walk out of the room, finding Fuyuhiko holding a food tray.

Fuyuhiko: I took Mikan and Hiyoko’s food to them, and I took your and Ibuki’s food to her room.

Me: Thanks, she’s ready for you…and just a heads up, you may want to feed her.

Fuyuhiko: Huh? Why? Are her arms not working right!?

Me: Calm down, her health is fine aside from the despair disease, it’d just make her happy if you fed her.

He takes a deep breath and calms down, before nodding.

Fuyuhiko: If it’ll make her happy, then I’ll do it.

I step out of his way, and he walks into the room with a big smile on his face. As soon as the door closes, I make my way to Ibuki’s room.

Me: Ibuki, how’re you feeling?

Ibuki: Izu!

She’s sitting up like Peko was, but she hasn’t touched the food on the nightstand.

Me: Are you feeling bad?

I close the door and make my way to her bedside.

Ibuki: Izu, I feel fine. You worry too much some times.

Me: I was just worried because you aren’t eating.

Ibuki: I was waiting for you. We always eat together after all!

That’s right…the only time I didn’t eat with her was that day I spent in the beach house.

Me: Then let’s eat.

On the tray are two bagels with eggs and bacon on them, and this time, they both have sliced apples on the side. I guess Mikan told whoever brought the food to provide more fruit. We eat our food, until all that is left is the apples.

Ibuki: Izu, can you feed me my apples?

I smile a bit and pick up the fruit. I slowly bring it to her lips, and watch as she nibbles it like a squirrel…it’s cute. When she gets to the last apple slice, she takes it from me with her teeth and makes it to where it’s half way into my mouth. She bites off her piece, and the rest hangs in my mouth. I eat it, despite the risk of despair disease, because I’m already at risk as much as Mikan.

Ibuki: You ate it!

She wraps her arms around me, and I chuckle.

Me: Of course I did. Your feelings are more important to me than worrying about some disease.

I wrap my good arm around her back, and we hold that for a while. When we let go, I sit in the empty chair, that I pull next to her bed.

Me: So how’re you feeling? Any problems?

Ibuki: I’m fine Izu, really…but thanks for worrying about me.

Me: Of course I worry about you. I love you Ibuki.

She smiles gently and nods.

Ibuki: I love you too Izu.

She grabs my good hand, but she doesn’t contain her curiosity about my other arm that well.

Me: I broke it so I could stay here and watch over everyone. I worry.

Ibuki: Would you have done it if I didn’t get sick Izu?

Me: Probably not. 

I don’t lie. I could have easily just done what Fuyuhiko is doing, but what if Hiyoko goes into critical condition, or Ibuki’s condition get worse? If Hiyoko was the only one here I was worried about, I would just come in daily and check on her, but since Ibuki’s here too, I’m twice as worried. I don’t want to leave my little sister or my girlfriend alone in such troubling times. Ibuki’s smiling a bit, with a deep blush on her face.

Ibuki: Izu went that far to be with me.

Me: Of course I did. I wouldn’t break my arm on purpose for any other reason.

Ibuki lies back and smiles.

Ibuki: I’m glad. Izu cares so much about me.

Me: And I’m glad, glad that even though this despair disease is dangerous, that yours isn’t too much different from your usual self.

She smiles and closes her eyes.

Ibuki: Izu, is it alright if I take a nap?

Me: Yeah, that’s perfectly fine. When lunch comes I’ll be back.

I get up and leave her to nap, reporting to Mikan on everyone’s condition. Hiyoko was still out, and I lie down in the empty patient room next door to take a short nap. At lunch I was there when Gundam brought the food.

Gundam: Dark sorcerer, why did you break your arm and become constantly exposed to disease?

Me: Because I’m needed here. You need to watch those outside, and I’ll watch the ones in immediate danger. I’m the leader now, so I have to take this seriously and protect them.

Gundam: I understand. With the assistance of the four dark devas of destruction, I will protect our comrades on that side.

Me: Alright, I trust you.

After that short exchange, I go from room to room to deliver food, and spend the rest of the day with Ibuki. Before the night time announcement, I reported the status of everyone to Hajime, who reported it to everyone else in turn. Since I slept during the day, I was easily able to stay up and watch over Hiyoko’s condition. When Mikan woke up at three, I went to sleep in the spare patient room. Instead of the usual empty sleep, I do dream. I’m in a white room, sitting in a chair, reading a book. There are men in white lab coats watching me from behind a window. I can’t hear anything that’s being said by them.

Me: Come on, do I really need this much observation?

There’s no way I can sneak out with this many people around…that’s the thought that enters my mind. If I move this chair, there is a secret passage to the music room. I can walk around and watch the students. Why is that in my head? I look over to the window again, and see my reflection. That’s definitely me. The black hair that reaches past my knees, my eyes that are red as blood…but where am I? I get up and walk up to the window, noticing a stack of papers. Hope Cultivation Plan is written over the top. But the papers have a red stamp on them. Decommissioned.  What does that mean? Why was this Hope Cultivation Plan decommissioned?

Me: Why didn’t they shred those files yet? That project failed long before they came up with me.

Huh? Why did I say that? Before I get any answers, I wake up. I check myself, no fever. I even went so far as to locate a thermometer, ninety eight point six, average temperature. After I confirm I’m not sick, I go to check on everyone.

Me: Mikan, how’s Hiyoko.

Mikan: No time, get me a levetiracetam shot stat. Hiyoko’s having a seizure!

At that, I run off and quickly find what she was talking about. After returning, I quickly disinfect an area of Hiyoko’s arm and inject her. She stops seizing, and I take the stethoscope to check her heartbeat, it’s settled down and is beating steadily.

Me: Mikan, keep a few of those shots handy in case of relapse, I need to report this.

Mikan: Right.

She runs off and I quickly check on the others. Peko is still asleep and breathing normally, and Ibuki is mumbling my name in her sleep again. I press the button on the phone with Hajime’s face as Fuyuhiko is walking in. It takes only a few seconds for Hajime to answer.

Hajime: I’m here, what’s the morning report?

Me: Hiyoko’s health is continuing to deteriorate. Me and Mikan successfully treated her seizure, but that she would have one in the first place is proof of that. I need you to send someone to the library and bring as many medical books as you can find, that you can actually read, and send them down with the food. Peko and Ibuki are still fine, but we need to keep on our toes.

Hajime: Understood, I’ll report that and have someone right on your request.

Me: Thanks.

I hang up and turn to Fuyuhiko.

Me: Could you watch out for the food and the books? I need to take a blood sample from someone with despair disease so I have something to examine.

Fuyuhiko: I understand.

I go into the room I found the syringe and medicine for Hiyoko and acquire a clean syringe. I go straight to Ibuki’s room, she’s awake now.

Ibuki: Izu! I had a wonderful dream about us last night! We were on a stage and you were singing a duet with me!

Me: That sounds great…Ibuki, Hiyoko is getting worse, I need to find a cure before your health starts to deteriorate as well.   

Ibuki: That is bad…Alright Izu. I’ll understand if you don’t eat with me for a while.

She holds out her arm, and after I disinfect a small area, I find the vein and draw the entire syringe full.

Ibuki: I’m going to need to eat soon right?

Me: Someone will be here with food soon Ibuki. I’ll be sure to find some way to cure this disease before anyone can die.

Ibuki: Okay.

I leave the room and make my way to the second floor. Finding a room fully stocked with everything I could need.

Monokuma: I thought you could use this in your useless endeavor.

Me: Useless?

I take the bear off of my head again and look at him. I would love to know how this bear keeps getting on my head, but for now, I’ll stay on topic. 

Me: What did you mean by useless? 

Monokuma: Well it’s not like despair disease can be affected by any medicines. Only the symptoms can be treated. However there is something that bothers me…you were bitten by my despair flies first, but you don’t have any symptoms at all! Seriously, what’s up with that!?

Me: Whatever, you seem to always waste my time whenever we meet.

I pick him up and toss him out. I quickly take the spray can I’ve been holding on to and paint a mouse on the door.

Me: And stay out you damn bear.

I close the door behind me and look at the stuff. I do seem to have everything I need, along with a sample of every medicine in the island.

Me: That bear said medicine doesn’t work on despair disease…Well that just means that I have the right to prove him wrong!

I start working, first by taking a sample of Ibuki’s blood and looking through the microscope.

Me: The hell!?

What I see, along with all the normal enzymes and such in blood, are extra ones shaped like the bear’s head.

Me: So he is such a narcissist that he would shape a disease like himself? Let’s work alphabetically…

I start working, eventually Fuyuhiko brought me my food along with the medical books I wanted. I flipped through each and every one of them, as expected, there’s no mention of despair disease in any of these. Not even a disease that was similar. Exactly at the nighttime announcement, I had run out of medicine to try. I get up and start down the steps, finding Fuyuhiko on his way up.

Fuyuhiko: Great, you’re here! Hiyoko’s condition stabilized thanks to Mikan’s efforts.

Me: Thanks for the heads up. I was going to do a final round before giving the nighttime report.

I check on everyone, apparently Hiyoko was awake while I was working, but she’s asleep again. All the patients are asleep aside from me, but there are no problems with them. I walk straight to the waiting room and pull out the phone, making the call.

Hajime: I trust everything’s somewhat better? If things got worse you would have called right away.

Me: Mikan stabilized Hiyoko’s condition. She was even awake earlier. Nobody else’s health is getting worse, but there is one thing that’s gone bad.

Hajime: What?

Me: Despair disease is immune to all medicines.

Hajime: That is a problem…that would make the only hope to find someone with antibodies that combat despair disease…but that would require finding someone immune to despair disease, and you can’t do that without exposing everyone to despair disease.

Me: Yeah…

Wait…Immune to despair disease…

Me: Actually, I think I already have someone that fits that bill. I’ll tell you if it works in the morning.

Hajime: Wait who-

I hang up before he can finish and make my way back up to the room.  I dispose of all the fail samples and use the last bit of Ibuki’s blood. I slide the sample under the microscope, and find a scalpel.

Me: I’m always hurting myself to help everyone.

I slice my finger and let a drop of my blood to land on the sample. I bandage the cut and bring my face to the microscope again. What I see astonishes me. All of the despair disease enzymes are running from…oh you’ve got to be kidding me! The antibodies are shaped like mice! Mice! I should have guessed, I really should have. They look like Monokuma, and they fear what he fears. That stupid bear! Oh…this is satisfying! All the little mice antibodies are eating the despair disease. It worked! My blood is the cure for despair disease, and since I have O negative blood, I can cure all the infected patients!

Me: It works!

I find a clean syringe and take a blood sample from myself. I take the syringe and walk out of the room, finding Mikan standing there, ready to knock.

Mikan: Y-You were yelling so…

Me: Worry not Mikan! I have the cure for despair disease!

I hold up the syringe and grin.

Me: One hundred percent blood from Izuru Kamukura. My blood has antibodies that eat despair disease, Monokuma himself told me I should have had despair disease, but my body didn’t contract it. I saw the effect myself.

I run past Mikan and make my way to Ibuki’s room, she’s still up.

Ibuki: I knew you would come. You didn’t say goodnight yet Izu. 

Me: I’ve come to do more than say goodnight.

I take her arm and disinfect a small spot.

Me: I’ve brought a cure.

I find the vein and inject my blood. She winces for a second, but she takes it well. Her fever was completely gone in a matter of minutes.

Ibuki: Huh? Izuru, what is Ibuki doing in a hospital bed?

Me: Don’t worry about that for now. You need to stay here tonight for observation.

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t understand, but alright!

Me: Sweet dreams Ibuki.

I leave her room and Find Mikan waiting.

Me: Her fever broke and her speech pattern has returned, but we need to keep her overnight for observation.

Mikan: You mean…Your blood is actually the cure?

Me: Yeah.

I hold out my right arm.

Me: You need two more syringes for them. One each. It’ll take a few minutes for the symptoms to completely disappear. 

Mikan nods and fetches two new syringes. She takes my blood and I watch as she injects it into Peko and Hiyoko. Their fevers quickly dissipated, and Mikan went up to sleep. I put the phone on the charger and periodically check on the others. There were no problems until around midnight. I went to investigate the source of a loud booming sound, but there were no problems in the hospital. None whatsoever. That loud boom should have been something…

Me: Weird.

I keep making my rounds until Fuyuhiko shows up, and I give him the good news.

Fuyuhiko: So they’re going to be okay?

Me: Yeah. No problems whatsoever. Ibuki even started talking in the third person again.

Fuyuhiko: Why do you sound kind of sad because of that?

Me: Well, I know it was the disease that made her talk like that, but it was cute. While she was dependent on you, I didn’t hear any complaints about Peko letting her true feelings shine through.

He blushes slightly and nods.

Me: Well, they’re safe and that’s all that matters.

I pull the phone out and press the button.

Hajime: Why did you hang up on me before?

Me: Not important. I cured them all. The despair disease is gone.

Hajime: Really? How!?

Me: Well remember what you said about finding someone immune?

Hajime: Yeah…

Me: And remember how I can give blood to anyone?

Hajime: I get it, so you have antibodies and you gave blood to each of them to cure it?

Me: Exactly! It worked right away.

Hajime: That’s great, does that mean that the quarantine is lifted?

Me: Yeah, now that they aren’t patients, they can’t stay any longer.

Hajime: Alright! I’ll spread the news!

He hangs up and I put the phone away. I go with Fuyuhiko, and we explain everything to the others. When that’s done, Ibuki started dragging me to the music venue.

Ibuki: Izuru, let’s play a song to celebrate our good health!

Me: Alright. I’d love to Ibuki!

We open the door, and suddenly the world stops. There’s a body…lying dead in a pool of blood…and that person is-

Chapter three   
The disease of life and death   
Sickly life    
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so despair disease was eradicated, but too little too late as they say. There is still a body, so there will still be a class trial. I hope you enjoy the unexpected twist that is who was killed, who killed, and why they killed. Leave kudos if you enjoy, and i'd love to hear your thoughts on who killed who. Who knows? You may be right. expect the deadly life soon, as i'm almost finished writing it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the thrilling conclusion to chapter three! Last time, Izuru cures despair disease, and is about to celebrate with Ibuki. Their plans go south at their descovery of a body, but who's body? Who killed them? Why? Find out now in Island of Hope and Despair, Chapter three; Deadly life!

Chapter three   
The disease of life and death   
Deadly life

I drop to my knees. There’s no reaction that I could have that could top that. On the floor, in a pile of blood…is Gundam Tanaka. I look up at Ibuki, and she’s having a similar reaction, as she’s literally foaming at the mouth. I look back at the body, physically shaking, and pull out the phone, pressing the button.

Hajime: Huh? Why’re you calling when there’s nothing left to report on?

Me: M-Music…venue…

Hajime: Huh?

Me: Gundam…music…death.

Ibuki grabs the phone from me and yells.

Ibuki: We found Gundam dead in the music venue!

I hear the phone hang up from the other end, and I feel Ibuki wrap her arms around me.

Ibuki: There there…

She’s rubbing my back.

Ibuki: It’s going to be alright. Everything is fine.

Me: But…Gundam…

Ibuki: It’s alright…I’m here.

I feel her grip tighten around me, and I can hear her. She’s crying. That snaps me out of it.

Me: It’s okay Ibuki. I’m alright, so you can cry.

I pull her head into my shoulder, and let her cry, while I contain my sadness. I hear everyone run up behind us.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period there will be a class trial!

Monokuma shows up as soon as the body discovery announcement ends.

Monokuma: Time for the Monokuma file!

He passes out the tablet, and laughs when he gets to me.

Monokuma: To think, even though you got rid of the motive, your friend still ended up dead!

Me: Go away you damn bear, don’t you have a trial to prepare for?

He gives a loud laugh, and I glare at him, shutting him up.

Monokuma: A-Alright, I’ll go. Geeze, you aren’t normally like this when there’s a body. Could it be because Gundam was one of the first friends you made on this island?

Without another word, he runs off. I pat Ibuki’s back a bit until she calms down, and we get up.

Me: Are you going to be okay Ibuki?

Ibuki: Yeah.

I steel myself and turn on the Monokuma file. Victim Gundam Tanaka. Time of death, around midnight. Cause of death, shot through the heart!

Me: Alright…Mikan, can you examine the body for any clues like last time?

Mikan: Yeah.

She runs to his body and starts looking around, not getting in the blood.

Monokuma: On it!

Monokuma runs out from behind the bar with a mop, and quickly wipes away all the blood. I start looking around with everyone else. First I walk up to Hajime.

Me: Hajime, did you hear anything weird last night?

Hajime: Come to think of it…there was that light crashing sound?

Me: Wait, you could hear that too? It was a lot louder at the hospital than a light crash…

*obtained Crashing sound.

Me: Good to know I wasn’t hallucinating though. Thanks. 

I spot something directly in front of Gundam’s body, it’s a pile of junk. After quickly digging through it, I find that these parts could be made into some kind of gun.

*obtained Gun parts

I  get up and hear a slight scratching from the back room, and when I open the door, Gundam’s hamsters run out and climb up to my shoulders.

Me: You guys are Gundam’s…Did you see who did it?

They shake their heads. These are some smart hamsters…

Me: Do you guys think you could gather any clues that aren’t out in the open?

They nod and run off. The first one back was the orange and white one, I believe Gundam called this one San-d. In its mouth is a mochi wrapper. Next, was the grey and white one Jum-p and the chipped ear Maga-z, both with a small piece of pink substance. Finally was the large golden one Cham-p, with a crumpled piece of paper in it’s mouth. I take these from them and look at the paper. After unraveling it, I read the contents.

Paper: Meet me at the music venue at midnight. It’s about what we talked about before.

*obtained Mochi wrapper

*obtained Pink substances

*obtained Crumpled paper

So whoever did this called Gundam here.

Me: Thank you, four dark devas.

San-d jumps down and goes over to the bar, pointing at a spot next to the drinks.

Me: This is important too?

I walk over and look. This spot is really a hole that looks over to the hospital…and there’s a small crater in the wall of the hospital. I can see it clearly from here, it’s about the size of my head if I was there in person.

*obtained Crater 

Me: Thank you.

San-d jumps back on my shoulder and I share the evidence they found with the others. After that, I walk over to Mikan.

Me: Did you find any clues?

Mikan: W-Well I don’t know if this helps much, but I did find this.

She hands me a piece of paper, on this one, is a hand drawn picture. It’s of me, with black wings…under it is a single word.

Me: Guardian…

I turn it over, on it is my name in red, along with Ibuki’s, Hajime’s, Nagito’s, Mikan’s, Chiaki’s, and Souda’s. I recognize this font…

Me: This was his motive from before last trial.

Mikan: He cared about a lot of people…despite his tough guy act.

Me: Yeah…animals don’t like bad or scary people that much anyway. There are a few exceptions, but someone that makes a life out of raising animals has to be good by nature.

I stand up and hand her back the paper.

Me: It wasn’t really much of a clue, but it was helpful in its own way. Thank you Mikan.

*obtained Old motive.

Me: Now there are some other things I need to investigate.

I walk out the door and make my way back to the hospital, and investigate the crater in the wall. It looks like something hit it really hard.

Me: Could it be…no it can’t be…

I stop when I notice something shining a few feet back. It’s a broken metal coin, covered in blood.

Me: It…is.

I pull out the phone and call Hajime.

Hajime: Hey, do you need me for investigation help?

Me: Yeah, I do, meet me at your motel room.

Hajime: Okay?

I pick up the coin, the blood now dry. It has a golden tint to it…

*obtained Gold monocoin

Me: But I need to talk to him.

I make my way to the motel and meet up with Hajime.

Hajime: What do you need?

Me: The rail gun…I need to inspect it.

Hajime: Sure. I haven’t finished it yet though.

He leads me into the room and pulls out the two duralumin cases. He opens them and shows me. They don’t look any different than when I last checked.

Me: You haven’t been working on them?

Hajime: I would have if I could have, but I don’t know where I put the blue prints. I never work on things unless I have a blueprint.

Me: Alright…

Hajime: If this has to do with Gundam…

He pulls out the silver coin and shows it to me.

Hajime: I only have this one. Also, the tripod is in my cabin. If I had used it, there would have been three holes drilled into the ground, and if I didn’t, I would have taken a hit from the rail gun’s kick. 

He takes off his shirt, showing how he isn’t injured.

Hajime: The rail gun would have a kick strong enough to at least bruise the shoulder.

Me: I see…

I give a sigh of relief and nod.

Me: Thanks.

*obtained Hajime’s testimony

*obtained Silver monocoin

Me: Thank you Hajime.

I leave the cabin and start walking back to everyone…but I see someone running from a trash can. I didn’t get a good look at them, but I did find something interesting in the trash.

Me: What do we have here…

I pull out the blueprints that Hajime had lost. The rail gun blueprints. These are seriously hard to understand…

*obtained Blueprints

Monokuma: Yeah, so…I’m bored. Investigation time is over, so gather up at Monokuma rock for the class trial!

I fold up the blueprints and put them in my pocket before heading to the central island, meeting up with everyone at Monokuma rock.

Me: Hey.

Hajime: What’s up?

Me: I don’t know how you can read this thing, and you drew it. I barely understood it.

I pull out his blueprints and hand them to him.

Me: I found it in a trash can near the music venue.

I see Monokuma dragging a tied up Monomi into Monokuma rock.

Me: I guess it’s time for us to go in…but I already have a good idea who did it.

Hajime: Really? Who?

Nagito: Hey, you guys are holding us up!

We look up to see nearly everyone else already on the way.

Ibuki: Hurry up Izuru, Hajime-chan!

Me: Coming!

We head in and are soon in the trial room.

Trial start

Monokuma: Here we are again! It makes me so happy to see that someone got killed! I mean, it’s been so long since last time! Get to it! I’ve been wanting to execute someone for so long!

Mikan: I-I think we should get to this.

Nagito: Yeah…we should start with how he died.

Akane: What’re you talking about. It’s obvious he was killed by a shot through his heart.

Nekomaru: That is correct!

Mikan: B-But there was an exit wound, and we never found the bullet.

Fuyuhiko: Maybe they didn’t really shoot him, we never found a gun.

*Gun parts

Me: Sorry, but that’s incorrect. The pile of broken parts in front of Gundam were the parts to the gun.

Fuyuhiko: Huh? I guess they could have been…alright, but what about the bullet? Nobody heard the gunshot, so nobody knows how the killer got rid of it.

*Crashing sound

Me: At midnight last night, there was a loud crashing noise that I heard at the hospital, and Hajime heard a light crashing noise at the same time from the hotel.

Fuyuhiko: I heard it while crossing the bridge to the central island but…

Akane: Are you saying that the crash was really the gunshot?

Me: Absolutely, that’s the only thing it could have been.

Nagito: But we have no way of knowing where the bullet ended up…

*Crater

Me: On the contrary, I found exactly where it ended up. If you looked at the hospital once since last night, you’d see a crater the size of my head. The ammunition of the gun had struck the wall, causing the crashing sound.

Peko: How could a bullet have the power to kill a man, go through a wall, and leave a crater in another wall over a long distance?

Me: I never said bullet. I said ammunition.

Fuyuhiko: Same thing!

Me: That’s incorrect Fuyuhiko. A bullet is a type of ammunition yes, but ammunition itself is anything that can be used as an airborne projectile through a weapon. If you had a slingshot, a pebble could be ammunition…and with this particular weapon that was used…

*Gold Monocoin.

I pull out the gold monocoin and hold it out.

Me: A metal coin can be used as ammunition.

Everyone but Hajime look surprised by that one.

Fuyuhiko: A metal coin!?

Me: Yes, the weapon in question used a metal coin. I found it near the hospital, and as you can see, there is dried blood on it. Mikan, the entrance wound is about this big, right?

Mikan: Y-Yes, exactly the same size.

Souda: But…What could have fired a coin like that so hard?

Me: Oh that…well Hajime can tell you.

Hajime: It’s called a rail gun. It uses electric currents to fire metal at high speeds.

Peko: You seem to know a lot about it.

Hajime: Well…

Souda: He must have done it!

We all turn to Souda.

Souda: Well…He knows a lot about it, and we all saw the evidence that Izuru found that points right to him!

Me: Hmm…Oh! I think I understand.

*Mochi wrapper

Me: You’re talking about the mochi wrapper that San-d found, right?

The hamsters hop from my shoulders and onto my stand.

Souda: Exactly! I haven’t seen anyone on this island eating mochi except for him!

Hiyoko: I’ve seen him eating it too.

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki almost considered changing Hajime-chan to Hajimochi! 

Me: Well, that aside, just because we found a mochi wrapper, we can’t be sure that it was Hajime.

Souda: He knew about the rail gun though, and he never explained why.

Me: If I recall correctly, wasn’t it you who prevented him from doing so?

Souda: O-Oh, right…

Me: Now Hajime, could you please tell them what we both know.

Hajime: Right. The reason I know it was a rail gun…is because I was building one to knock the gun off the ruins.

Souda: See! He admitted that he built one!

Me: He said he was building one. I saw it myself, it was still incomplete before the trial.

Souda: He could have made a spare to throw you off! All of the evidence points to Hajime, we’ve got no proof that says otherwise!

*Pink substance 

Me: That’s entirely wrong!

Souda looks as if I had punched him in the face.

Souda: What do you mean?

I pull out one of the pieces of pink substance that Jum-p and Maga-z brought me and stick it in my mouth.

Me: As I thought…that wrapper we found was for Sakuramochi!

Souda: How is that relavant? It can’t possibly disprove Hajime’s guilt!

Me: On the contrary…Hajime Hinata is incapable of eating Sakuramochi!

Fuyuhiko: Incapable?

Me: Yeah, a while back, I had a little conversation with Hajime. He was eating Kusamochi, and I commented about Sakuramochi tasting better. He told me that he can’t eat Sakuramochi without throwing up, and he can’t even touch his teeth to it without gagging.

Hajime: Yes, that’s true. Izuru explained it as autohypnosis…the act of hypnotizing one’s self over a long period of time…right?

Me: Very good Hajime, that is correct. Hajime suffers from a near allergic reaction brought about by autohypnosis, preventing him from so much as biting into a piece of Sakuramochi.

Souda: H-How do we know that he’s not lying? Where’s your proof that he can’t eat Sakuramochi!

I give out a sigh and turn to the bear.

Me: Bear, can you run to the market and bring a packet of Sakuramochi?

Monokuma: Oh? Why should I?

Me: Well, if Hajime is indeed unable to eat Sakuramochi, then you get to watch him lose his lunch…bring a trash bag too.

Monokuma: Well when you put it that way…

He hops up and climbs over his throne. After three minutes, he’s back with a packet of Sakuramochi, and a trash bag. He tosses me the mochi and sets the trash bag in a bin in the corner of the room.

Monokuma: You may proceed!

He’s holding popcorn now…whatever. I walk over to Hajime and open the packet, pulling one out.

Hajime: You…You wouldn’t really make me eat Sakuramochi…would you?

Me: It’s for your own good Hajime, prove you’re innocent.

Hajime: A-Alright.

He takes the mochi from me and starts to lift it to his face slowly. When he gets to his mouth, he opens his mouth and tries to put the mochi in, but he can’t seem to force it into his mouth.

Me: Alright, time to assist.

I push the mochi into his mouth and force his mouth closed. After having him chew enough I force him to swallow. I take my hand away, and watch as his face turns green. He turns and runs to the trash bin, emptying his stomach. His hands never left the sides, and never went near his head, so he didn’t force himself.

Me: I think that’s proof enough, right?

I return to my stand and wait for Hajime to return.

Me: Sorry, but it was necessary to prove your innocence.

Hajime: No…I…understand.

I put up the rest of the mochi, to ease his mind.

Me: That’s why Hajime Hinata could not have killed Gundam Tanaka. If anything…Hajime is the victim of being framed. 

Souda looks defeated.

Fuyuhiko: Wait, if it wasn’t Hajime…then who?

*Blueprints

Me: It was whoever stole the blueprints, obviously. On the way here, I found the blueprints to Hajime’s rail gun in the trash near the music venue.  

Ibuki: But that could be anyone…

Me: Actually, that gives five of us other than Hajime an alibi. Those of us that were quarantined to the hospital were unable to go to the first island and steal the blueprints before Hajime could retrieve his stuff.

Fuyuhiko: But that doesn’t help much, that means that it could have been any of us that weren’t confined to the hospital!

Me: Actually…I think it narrows it down to one person. After looking at those blueprints, I understood how it works, but just barely. I doubt anyone else that didn’t know how to read blueprints would have been completely lost. There’s only one person that could have done it…Right Souda?

Souda: H-Huh? Why’re you asking me?

Me: Well, as a mechanic, you would know how to read blueprints, right?

Souda: W-Well, yeah but…

Me: And you seemed to have no problem jumping on Hajime for simply knowing what a rail gun is. I knew what a rail gun is, and I have amnesia. Nobody had to explain it to me. 

Souda: But…

Me: And you were quick to point out the mochi wrapper.

Souda: Enough! You have to prove that I have did it, or you can’t say that stuff! You can’t do it, can you?

*Hajime’s testimony

Me: Actually, that would be pretty easy.

Souda: What?

Me: Hajime’s rail gun is designed to sit on a stabilizing tripod, that drills itself into the ground. There were no holes in the ground that could possibly be from the tripod, so the killer had to have been holding the rail gun when he killed Gundam. Hajime stated that the kick from the rail gun would be enough to at least bruise the area it was set against. If you didn’t do it, you’d have no problem taking your shirt off and showing us.

Ibuki: But how would he have called Gundam-chan in the first place?

*Crumpled paper

Me: Oh, remember the note? Souda used that to call Gundam to the crime scene…but that’s not important now. Souda, are you going to prove your innocence like Hajime did?

All the anger and fear in his eyes disappears, and he smiles.

Souda: No need. Congratulations Izuru!

Trial end

We all look directly at Souda, smiling as if he was the happiest person on earth.

Me: But…Why?

Souda: Well…I love Hiyoko Saionji. I didn’t know that you had cured her despair disease, and had told Gundam that I was planning to kill someone to save her…of course that brings me to tell you where you were wrong. I didn’t call Gundam to the music venue. He called me, and told me to kill him, as long as I would reveal myself at the end of the trial. He’s a good friend. He locked up his hamsters too, so that they wouldn’t interfere, get hurt, or spoil this for you.

Me: For me?

Souda: Gundam saw you as one of his best friends, and picked up on your dislike for boring things. He told me to make the trial as exciting for you as possible, so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to frame Hajime, since I was planning on admitting my guilt if you were going to vote for anyone else. As you said, I stole Hajime’s blueprints, I built the rail gun, I killed Gundam, and I planted the mochi wrapper. I made sure to leave some of the Sakuramochi so that you would see that and know it wasn’t Hajime’s. Well…we wouldn’t have gone through with the plan if we knew you had cured the despair disease.

Hiyoko: You…

He turns to her.

Souda: Yeah, I killed to save your life, but it turns out that I messed up. If I knew you were cured, I would have gone right to you and told you how I felt.

Hiyoko: You…Idiot!

Hiyoko breaks down sobbing.

Hiyoko: I loved you too! You just had to say so…but now you’re going to die!

Souda gives a sad smile.

Souda: Hiyoko…I knew that. That’s why I went so far.

He turns back to me, and pulls something out of his pocket. He throws it to me, and I catch it in my hands. It’s a key.

Souda: When you get out of here, can you find my home? I want you to finish my bike and keep it as a memory of me. It’s top speed is estimated over five hundred and twenty miles an hour.

Me: I’ll be sure to.

Souda: One last favor…don’t let Hiyoko watch.

Me: Of course.

Monokuma: Is all the boring stuff done? Alright! It’s voting time!

We press the buttons and the slot machine pops up, it spins until it lands on Souda’s face. Coins spill out and flowers pop up again.

Monokuma: Three for three! Wow, you’re good at this!

Souda: Oh, one last thing, Gundam said he left you a gift in his cabin for you Izuru.

Monokuma: Enough! It’s punishment time!

He brings the gavel down, and I run over to Hiyoko, blocking her view of it, while covering her ears as well.

Execution: Out of this world! Souda Kazuichi ultimate mechanic

The lights come on, showing Souda behind the wheel of a red Acura NSX. His hands are tied to the wheel, and Monokuma is on the roof of the car, in his hand is a joystick. He pushes the joystick forward, and the car starts driving down a long dirt path. At the end of the path is a ramp, in front of a large chasm. The car keeps speeding up, driving closer and closer to the ramp. Near the end of the path, the car becomes too fast for Monokuma to keep on, so he falls off. The car speeds more, and hits the ramp. It flies halfway over the chasm before it starts to descend, and Monokuma hits a red button on his joystick. A large rocket comes out of the trunk and ignites, making the car start to ascend again. The car rises out of the chasm, and over the other side, but it doesn’t stop. The car keeps going higher and higher until it leaves the atmosphere, and crashes into a commit. Souda Kazuichi, the ultimate mechanic, is dead.

Execution end

When I’m absolutely sure that the execution is over, I uncover Hiyoko’s eyes and ears, only for her to hug me, while still crying. I pet the back of her head, but she doesn’t calm down. The hamsters hop back on my shoulders and we leave the trial room with everyone. Hiyoko joins me and Ibuki on the beach.

Me: Hiyoko…

Hiyoko: Big brother…please don’t say that everything’s alright.

Me: I wouldn’t dream of it. I lost a friend today, and you lost something more. I just wanted to say that I’m here for you.

Ibuki: Hiyoko-chan…Ibuki’s here for you too. 

Hiyoko’s tears keep falling, and I look up to the sky.

Me: Be strong Hiyoko…he gave his life so you could live on and smile.

Hiyoko: You don’t know how I-

Me: I absolutely know how you feel. I care about everyone here, everyone that is alive, everyone that’s been killed…and everyone that’s killed. I’ve had to watch people I care about kill each other, and unless we can get off this island, there could be more to come. Hiyoko, I understand.

Hiyoko: The person you love is still alive though.

Me: People…I love you too Hiyoko, as my sister. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood, my family.

Ibuki scoots in and sets her hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder.

Ibuki: Ibuki would like it if she could call Hiyoko-chan her sister too.

Hiyoko’s tears stop, and I feel nothing more from her. She fell asleep.

Me: Ibuki…could you let her stay in your cabin tonight? I don’t want her to be alone right now.

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t want her to be alone either…but what about Izuru? Should he be alone?

Me: I won’t be…I’ve got these little guys to watch over me.

I gesture to the hamsters on my shoulders when I say this.

Ibuki: Alright…

Me: I’ll be at breakfast in the morning. I swear.

I get up, while holding Hiyoko in my good arm, and we start walking back to the cabins. We spend the whole time in silence, until I bid goodnight to Ibuki as she carries Hiyoko into her room. I was going to head back to my cabin, but the hamsters hopped off my shoulders and lead me to Gundam’s cabin.

Me: You want me to go inside?

They nod, and I open the door. When I walk in, I’m surprised. This room is a lot more normal than what I thought it would.

Me: That’s right…Souda said Gundam left me something in here.

The hamsters run under the bed and pull out a balled up red cloth. I unravel it, revealing a long scarf, similar to the one he always wears.

Me: Gundam…

A piece of paper falls from the scarf, so I pick it up.

Paper: Izuru. If you’re reading this, then I must be dead. I want you to care for the four dark devas of destruction. I leave you this scarf, so that you can carry them with you at all times. You’ll find all the food they’d need in the corner. Now for some serious talk. You’re probably sad. Stop it. I undoubtedly died to protect those close to us, so smile. I will live on in the future that you all carve out from this point on. You’ve undoubtedly seen the picture I drew. You’re the raven angel that will bring this game to an end, for better or worse. If you are indeed a dark sorcerer, then this may not be our final goodbye, but I don’t wish to see you like that. I hope that you are the raven angel, or perhaps even a white sorcerer in disguise, so perhaps we may meet again, in a much better way. Save everyone, I know you can do it.

By the time I was done reading it, I was crying. All the sadness that I had before was spilling out. When I finally stopped, I put on the scarf.

Me: I will.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. goodnight, sleep tight!

The hamsters hop back up, and burrow themselves into my scarf. I put the note in my pocket, and I gather the hamster feed. Soon I am back in my room, looking in the mirror. I haven’t put my hair down since the despair disease started…and I’m probably going to wear my hair like this until Hiyoko starts feeling better. I take off the scarf and set it in a pile by my pillow, so that the hamsters can sleep there. After quickly cleaning myself, I go to bed. I’ll be strong…because my friends need me to be. I go to sleep with that thought in my head.

Chapter three  
The disease of life and death  
Deadly life  
End

*obtained Souda’s bike key  
*obtained Four dark devas  
*obtained Gundam’s crimson scarf  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming, did you? There were a few people that thought that I would have been breaking up Kuzupeko by having Fuyuhiko kill someone, but i like that ship to much to sink it here. If they sink later however...well you all just have to wait and see. ;P Also, Littlepaco thought that the friendship tag would be the survivor group, but this chapter proves that wrong, sorry. Don't worry, I've been hinting at a surprise twist at the end since the second chapter! I'll be posting the Negative chapter on January tenth, and Hiyoko won't be in it, as she is already asleep. Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the negative chapter between chapter three and four. I hope you enjoy!

Negative Chapter   
The hearts of the students

Hajime

Gundam…You were a great guy, despite your odd way of talking...we were friends, right? I saw you as my friend, but you always pulled away when I tried to touch you…

Me: Was…was it just in my head? Could it be that none of my friends care for me?

Two faces flash in my head, two people who I know care about me. Chiaki and Izuru. Chiaki spends all of the time she’s not gaming with me, albeit she still has a portable game with her…and Izuru…he spent most of the trial proving my innocence…sure he made me eat Sakuramochi, but he was just proving my innocence.

Me: That’s not all…

Nagito, he’s been there for me since the beginning, I helped him realize his feelings for Mikan, and he helped me realize I like Nanami…

Me: Now that I think about it…I should really tell her. I’ll tell her the next time I see her. I don’t want to end up like…

Souda, you were also a good friend…and you were smart. You were able to make a rail gun from my blueprints before I could.

Me: I know you were my friend too…

I lie back in bed, having trouble even looking at my rail gun’s parts. I soon fall asleep.

Fuyuhiko

Me: After all that…

It was pointless! The quarantine worked perfectly for protecting the people inside the hospital, but by breaking his arm, he cut himself off from the outside. He could easily protect the people inside, but he couldn’t protect the people outside.

Me: But…I can’t be mad at him. It’s thanks to him that despair disease couldn’t progress enough to harm Peko. Izuru Kamukura…I owe you more than you know.

I lie back in bed, and simply stare at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

Nekomaru

Me: Two of our friends have fallen again…I’m not sure if volleyball could help now…

I shake my head, there’s no way that they would be in the mood for me to even suggest that. Especially not Izuru. It’s no secret that he and Gundam were friends, they built that huge sand castle together, and he always matched his wavelength when Gundam spoke about magic and dark devas…they were true friends. Not only that, but Izuru is close to Hiyoko, who’s undoubtedly sad about Souda. He might lower his own spirits to match hers so she can feel better. It’s definitely something he would do. I heard about how he broke his own arm to help the sick.

Me: He is a caring…compassionate leader. I would love to have him as the captain of one of my teams…actually, even after that, he’d make a great assistant coach, since he’s quick witted. 

I lie in bed and drift off to sleep.

Nagito

Despair…Hajime said that the cure was Izuru’s blood…does that mean that Izuru’s blood is a form of hope? That’s amazing! He’s one of the greatest embodiments of hope that I’ve ever encountered! The possibility is growing.

Me: A hope that can overcome any despair…He could be it!

I can barely contain myself. Mikan’s hope might lose its effect if he keeps shining…or could it amplify? His hope seems to spread to others quite quickly, as if his hope is a fire that feeds off the despair around it, and it just keeps burning after it ignites.

Me:  This is wonderful!

I spin around my room, hands raised, laughing. It doesn’t take long to wear out, so I lie down in bed and fall asleep.

Mikan

Gundam and Souda…two of the closest friends on the island. Why did they have to die? Izuru was distraught over Gundam dying…he was on the ground when we showed up. Izuru really cares about us…the people that he eats with every day. What would happen if one of us killed another…he’d probably give up…no, he would get justice. That’s just the guy Izuru is. He gave up his blood so many times, for the people with despair disease…for his friends. He loves everyone, I can see that, that’s just him. He loves Ibuki more than the rest of us, but it’s true that he loves us.

Me: Just like Nagito…but different.

Nagito loves everyone for being embodiments of hope, and he loves me for working hard to surpass my clumsiness while already having a talent. He loves hope, but Izuru…It’s like he doesn’t care about hope or despair. He just loves the people around him, and makes fun to lift their spirits. It doubles when Ibuki’s around, because he is obviously happy when he’s doing something, but he’s ecstatic when Ibuki is with him.

Me: Nagito…I think you should follow Izuru’s example…but I still love you the way you are.

I lie down in bed and get some much needed sleep.

Chiaki

Me: Gundam…Souda…We all wanted to be closer to you two.

I look at my game systems from my bed. I could play them…but after that, I don’t want to. I thought Gundam was a fun member of our group. It was fun listening to him talk, and even more fun to listen when Izuru would join in…Izuru…he’s going to take this twice as hard, with Hiyoko being his sister, she’s going to be sad about Souda…and Izuru is the kind of guy that will take pain to sympathize. He broke his own arm, after all. He’s weird sometimes…but it’s really sweet how he was so defensive about Hajime during the trial…Alright, I’m going to follow Izuru and Ibuki’s example. Next time I see Hajime, I’m telling him how I feel.

Me: If he says no, I’m going to kick him.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

Peko

What happened the last few days that would cause them to kill? I can’t remember anything that happened…but that morning, the young master was really happy…why did he say that he has to thank Izuru?

Me: Could Izuru have been protecting everyone in the time I can’t remember?

No, the young master wouldn’t thank him for that…could it be…that I was specifically one of the people he was protecting…The young master…wanted to thank Izuru for protecting me?

Me: I’ll…have to ask the young master about it later.

I lie down in bed and fall asleep.

Akane

Me: Why does Izuru always look so sad when he unravels a case, but still go and do it…

He’s one strange guy. It’s not strange to wake up and find someone you knew dead. I’ve known this way before I came here…but could everyone else be normal and I be the weird one? I’ve had to fight to survive for the longest time…but they…probably didn’t. Sure, they’ve lost important people, but they’ve probably never been exposed to dead friends before coming here…I guess I should probably find a way to cheer them up…Maybe if I spar with Izuru again, I don’t mind how rough he gets, it’s kind of fun, and now that I’ve seen his moves, I might win this time!

Me: No, this isn’t about me winning…it’s about cheering them up…Ah! I forgot that Izuru’s got a broken arm! There’s no way he would fight with that obvious weak spot.

I lie down in bed and stretch out before falling asleep.

Ibuki

Me: Hiyoko-chan…

I’m sitting on the floor by my bed, looking at little Hiyoko-chan. She’s so sad, that even asleep it shows through. Izuru was right, it’s not a good idea to leave her alone…but I wish I could get her Mahiru-chan doll. I think it could make her happier…so much…The way Izuru does for me. I thought Gundam-chan was fun…and Souda-chan was funny to watch…now both of them are gone…and all I thought after the initial discovery was…at least it wasn’t Izuru. I’m terrible…so I have to make it up to Hiyoko-chan, because she loved Souda-chan, and I have to make it up to our friends, because we cared for Gundam-chan. 

Me: When we get out of here, I’m going to write a song to honor them all…Gundam-chan, Souda-chan, Byakuya-chan, Teruteru-chan, Sonia-chan, and…

I can’t bring myself to say her name again. She was a better girl than me…and Izuru probably would have fallen for her instead. He was so confident when he solved her trial…but the next day he couldn’t eat breakfast…I’m sure Hiyoko-chan would have wanted that too. The two people she treats like family actually dating…and they’d be a cuter couple than me and Izuru. I’ve thought that since the first trial, that’s why I thought he would hate me for telling him…and I’m sure that he loved her more. Great, now I’m putting myself down. I just wish I knew how Izuru felt for sure…would I have been his first choice? Maybe I should stop talking in the third person. I only do that to seem unique, but he probably thinks it’s strange. 

Me: But I take it so far that I even write my diary in the third person, wouldn’t it seem strange if I just abruptly stopped?

I let out a large sigh and lie down on the floor falling asleep.

Negative Chapter   
The hearts of the students   
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the negative chapter is up, i am sad to announce that there will be a short hiatus until i finish chapter four. this is because my college classes begin again on monday, an i'll have less time to work on this. please check back on the eighteenth for the next chapter, i'll post it with a status update regardless of weither or not chapter four is complete. As always leave kudos if you enjoy, and leave your thoughts in the comments below. until next time! ;P


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hiatus is officially over, and i doubt i'm going to plan out a deadline ever again. i was only barely able to finish daily life part one of chapter four because of it. I'm going to return to the post as i work way that i have been doing until now. i apologize for any inconvenience that this may be to all you readers out there.

Chapter Four   
It’s a mad, mad funhouse   
Daily life; part one

Monokuma: It is now seven a.m. let’s greet another beautiful day!

I pull myself out of bed and tie up my hair. I change into some clean clothes before feeding the hamsters and putting on the scarf. My eyes drift to my dresser. A camera, a pair of glasses, and a key…

Me: Why did you guys have to kill others.

The hamsters climb into the scarf and I head to the restaurant…amazed by what I see.

Hajime/Chiaki: I love you, please go out with me!

They were facing each other, and they suddenly blurted that out when I walked in. Aside from me, there was nobody here other than them.

Me: Congrats you two.

They both jolt at that and turn to me, now leaning against the door frame. 

Hajime: W-Well, for someone that always teases us about it, you sure are taking this casually…

He stops when he sees my scarf.

Me: Gundam left it for me, and told me to take care of these little guys.

The hamsters pop their heads out of the scarf.

Me: I thought that they’d like it if I kept them the same way Gundam does.

I use my index finger on my right hand to pet their heads.

Me: It’s his last request, so I’m going to fulfill it.

Hajime: Yeah…

Chiaki: Gundam was a good guy…

I hear others approaching from behind.

Me: But could you do me a favor? Please keep your affection levels on the DL…for Hiyoko’s sake.

They both nod.

Chiaki: She’s already lost two people she loved.

Hajime: We’ll do our best not to be too open around her.

Me: That’s all I ask.

The next people to show up are Fuyuhiko and Peko.

Fuyuhiko: Oh Izuru…Um…I’d like to say…that I owe you a debt of gratitude.

Me: No, you don’t.

Fuyuhiko: But what you did at the hospital-

Me: I didn’t do it for favors or gratitude, I did it because my friends were in trouble.

Fuyuhiko lets out a sigh.

Fuyuhiko: Well…you sure are something.

They walk over to the buffet before taking a seat at their usual table. Soon Nekomaru, Akane, Nagito, and Mikan show up together. They were all in low spirits. We sat around for a while, and I started getting worried.

Me: I’ll be right back, I’m going to check on Ibuki and Hiyoko.

Just as I get up, they walk through the door, Hiyoko holding Ibuki’s sleeve. 

Me: Thank god, you’re both alright.

Ibuki: Of course we’re alright Izuru. It just took a little bit to get Hiyoko-chan ready.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I sit back down.

Me: I was seriously worried, you know.

Ibuki smiles a bit and nods.

Ibuki: Sorry Izuru, I’ll be sure to be on time from now on.

Huh?

Me: Ibuki…

I get up and walk over to her, setting my hand on her forehead.

Me: No fever?

Ibuki: Huh? Izuru, you’re acting strange. Why would I have a fever?

Me: There, right there! You did it again.

Ibuki: I did what?

Me: Again! You’re speaking in the first person!

Ibuki: Is it that strange?

Me: Well…not strange. No, not at all. I was just concerned you might have relapsed with despair disease.

Ibuki: So I spoke like this when I had it?

Me: Yeah…I like it.

She blushes a bit at that.

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru…

I squat down and look her in the eye.

Me: Yes Hiyoko?

Hiyoko: S-Sorry…for crying to sleep on you.

Me: Hiyoko…

I set my hand on her head and pet her a bit.

Me: It’s fine. You have the right to cry, and me and Ibuki will always be there for you.

Hiyoko smiles a bit and nods.

Hiyoko: Big sis Ibuki is a good person.

Me: That’s what I like to hear. Now, you must be hungry, so get some food.

Hiyoko: Okay.

She nods and walks to the buffet with Ibuki, joining us at the table when they get back. They had pulled over an empty seat for Hiyoko to sit in, between me and Ibuki. Out of respect, we left Gundam’s seat empty. After everyone was finished, our usual guest shows up.

Me: So let me guess Monomi, you’ve defeated another Monobeast?

Monomi: That’s right! The fourth island is now available to explore.

Fuyuhiko: So what!? Every time we go to a new island, Monokuma gives us some crazy motive!

Peko: Yes, I think it would be wisest not to go to the new island.

Me: I wouldn’t be so sure.

They all turn to me, Fuyuhiko looks like I just threw his favorite hat in mud.

Fuyuhiko: What?!

Me: Well, I think it would be in our best interest to go there before the bear decides to kill us over it…and I think we should look at the last time we got rid of a motive.

Everyone looks down and nods.

Me: So I think we should investigate the new island, learn how we’ll receive the motive, and learn it tomorrow, so we at least get a chance to enjoy this new island a little bit.

Monokuma: Aww…Just when I was thinking up a worse motive than what I had originally planned, but I’m not giving you until tomorrow. I’ll let you explore the island, have fun, all that crap, you know…get your hopes up. And when I find that you’ve got them high enough, I’m going to drag them right down into the deepest pits of despair!

I pull the bear off my head again, this time he was wrapped up in my ponytail. I quickly unravel him and toss him over my shoulder.

Me: Well, at least we get some time, and he’s not just springing it on us right away.

He hops up on the table and pats my cast…very hard…causing me to wince in pain.

Monokuma: I could fix this if you wanted.

Me: Ha…Yeah, sure. Next time I’m asleep you can tooooooootaly mess around with my arm.

I say that as sarcastically as humanly, or any other way, possible. If it were in print, there’d be about…eight o’s in that.  

Monokuma: You sure look absorbed in your inner thoughts, but I’m not going to wait forever! Tick tock Mr. Kamukura!

I let out a groan, the bear is right.

Me: As much as it pains me to agree with the bear, both mentally and slightly physically in the pit of my stomach, he’s right. Once Ibuki and Hiyoko are done eating, we’ll all check out the fourth island.

They nod  in affirmation as the bear waddles away. Soon Ibuki and Hiyoko are finished eating, and I’m walking with them to explore the new island…catching yet another glimpse at the countdown timer. Fourteen days left…the bear cut off two days this time. I swear…I hate that bear so much. That anger soon disappears when I find myself looking at an amusement park. A wondrous island dedicated to fun and happiness. 

Me: This is preposterously out of place.

Ibuki: Yeah…but…It would be a good place to have a date.

Her face has a slight blush, and that caused me to blush a bit too. I clear my throat and turn to everyone.

Me: Well, since this is an amusement park, have some fun while you explore, and avoid anything that the bear wants us all at until he makes an announcement about it.

Everyone nods at that and splits up into pairs, leaving me with Ibuki and Hiyoko.

Date time start!

Izuru/Ibuki + Hiyoko

Me: So this is an amusement park…the first one I’ve been to for as long as I remember.

I joke about my amnesia while chuckling, then I turn to Ibuki and Hiyoko.

Me: So what ride should we go on first?

Ibuki: That is a good question…there are so many fun looking rides, that it’s hard to decide…but we should save the roller coaster for last. You know, the best for last.

Me: Alright. Hiyoko do you have any rides you want to go on?

Hiyoko: Sh-shouldn’t I go off on my own? So that you and big sis Ibuki can enjoy a date?

I turn my head to Ibuki, and she smiles while giving a gentle nod. I turn back to Hiyoko and smile.

Me: Why can’t you be here with us? You could think of us as probationary parents while we’re here. It’d be fun to be a family at the park.

She smiles brightly and hugs us both. Soon I’m with Ibuki while we’re watching Hiyoko ride the carousel.

Me: So tell me, what’s up?

Ibuki turns to me with a confused expression.

Ibuki: What do you mean?

Me: The sudden change of your speech pattern, and you’ve been looking a bit stressed over something.

Ibuki: O-Oh…

Me: If there’s something worrying you, tell me. That’s what I’m here for after all.

Ibuki starts to fidget a bit, but steels herself after a deep breath. She turns to me with a fierce look in her eye.

Ibuki: Did you agree to go out with me just because I confessed?

Me: Oh, is that all? First let me ask you why you want to know. After you tell me, I’ll answer your question.

Ibuki: Well…it’s just…I think you might have…I think that you probably should have ended up with Mahiru. You probably took her death the worst in my opinion...

Me: With Mahiru?

Ibuki: And…Mahiru took a lot of pictures of you when you weren’t suspecting it.

It’s true that I noticed those from time to time but…

Ibuki: And Monokuma told me about how protective of her camera you are.

Oh. I understand now.

Me: Ibuki.

I hug her gently.

Me: I’m protective of her camera, because it’s the only thing I have to remember her by. I treat Byakuya’s glasses, Gundam’s scarf, and Souda’s key exactly the same…as for the pictures…I just thought she was taking environment shots and I just kept being there. And the matter of if I should have ended up with her…well I don’t know. I never got to know her, so I can’t be sure. All I know…is that I didn’t just agree to go out with you. I had been sure that I liked you since when we were cleaning together. You made something like cleaning fun…and I knew that I liked you. I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t think it was appropriate to fall in love so soon. If you hadn’t told me your feelings when you did, I would probably have waited until there was a place like this available.

I feel her arms wrap around me, and she looks up at me.

Ibuki: So you really love me?

Me: With all my heart.

We exchange a short kiss and separate before Hiyoko’s ride ended. Next we all rode the tea cups together, followed by a Ferris wheel that was hidden away next to the roller coaster. As soon as the wheel made three revolutions, a monitor turned on.

Monokuma: Everyone please report to the roller coaster! Attendance is mandatory for all students…unless you’re dead of course!

Hajime/Chiaki

Chiaki: Hajime…let’s ride the tea cups.

I am a bit surprised by her forcefulness, but it’s natural…we’re dating now. She grabs my hand and drags me straight to the tea cups. When we get on, it automatically starts spinning. There must be a…no! Stop thinking about technical stuff! You’re on a date with Chiaki, and she deserves your undivided attention!

Chiaki: Hajime…

Me: Y-Yes!?

She gives a light chuckle, and my face turns scarlet. I clear my throat and try to play it cool.

Me: Yes Chiaki?

That results in more chuckling. 

Chiaki: You’re too nervous Hajime. Just act as if we were hanging out like usual.

Me: B-But…

Chiaki puts her index finger to my lips, forcing me to stop talking.

Chiaki: Of course, that’s just because I’m not good at this sort of thing yet either.

She pulls her hand back and smiles.

Me: Yeah, we need to walk our own pace.

Chiaki: Will there be rest stops on the way?

Me: Of course, and if you feel sleepy in between, I’ll carry you there.

She blushes slightly and leans on me.

Chiaki: I’ll be looking forward to it.

The ride comes to an end, and I spot Izuru in the distance. We promised not to be to open about our relationship around Hiyoko for a while. Chiaki noticed right away, as she jumps out of the ride, dragging me by the arm to a path that leads to the Ferris wheel. Soon we are high up, looking down on everything…Oh, I can see where the roller coaster is…and Akane is waiting with Nekomaru. Didn’t they go there first? And hasn’t the roller coaster been stationary this whole time?

Chiaki: Those two aren’t dating, right?

Me: Yeah, Akane said Nekomaru’s just a coach to her…and I think Nekomaru is more interested in sports than romance.

Chiaki: Yeah, I guess that’s why they can wait around at the roller coaster the whole time…oh, look at Nagito and Mikan down there.

Me: Where?

Chiaki: At the castle.

She turns my head to look towards the big castle. Nagito and Mikan are staring up at it, and I think they’re holding snacks.

Me: I wonder why they aren’t riding any rides.

Chiaki: Mikan is a bit clumsy…

Me: And Nagito has those sudden bursts of bad luck…

Me/Chiaki: Better safe than sorry.

The wheel makes two more rotations before stopping, and we hurry on our way to the carousel, as Izuru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were hot on our trail, despite them not intentionally following us. I should have built a tracking device and stuck it on him, so I would know when he was going to show up…but I didn’t think it would be necessary. At the carousel, we rode on the seahorses that were set up next to each other. We were about to go see what Nagito and Mikan were doing, but a monitor kicked on.

Monokuma: Everyone please report to the roller coaster! Attendance is mandatory for all students…unless you’re dead of course!

Fuyuhiko/Peko

Peko: Young master, why don’t we ride this one?

Me: Which-

I stop when I see where she is pointing. It’s a Ferris wheel. Peko’s always loved those things, hasn’t she? I however do not…but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let Peko pick this ride. After all, she was just released from the hospital yesterday. 

Me: Sure Peko, whatever you want.

We climb aboard the metal death trap and sit next to each other. The more the wheel rises, the more nervous I get, and I think Peko noticed.

Peko: Young master? Is everything alright?

Me: N-No problems h-here.

She scoots closer to me, only making me more nervous.

Me: P-Peko?

Peko: Young master, if you still do not like Ferris wheels, then why did you agree to ride this with me?

Me: W-Well… you were just so excited to go on it, and you just got out of the hospital so…

Peko smiles gently, causing me to blush a little bit.

Peko: Thank you young master.

Me: Peko, could you stop calling me young master?

Peko: But that is unacceptable.

Me: No it isn’t. I told you when we got here, neither of us have anything to do with the Kuzuryu clan. You’re Peko Pekoyama, ultimate swordswoman, and my friend.

Peko: But we can’t just-

Me: While we are on the island then. Just until we leave. For that amount of time, we’re on equal footing with everyone else, okay?

Peko: I understand young…I understand Fuyuhiko.

I can feel my pulse race a little bit. This is the first time she’s actually called me by my name. Before I know it, the Ferris wheel had already made three rotations. After that, we went on the carrousel, despite the fact that it’s a kid’s ride. There was nobody around, so I don’t think I have to worry about Izuru teasing us like he did with Hajime and Chiaki. I think he might have gotten his fill of that during the despair disease incident…but that might not be true. He does whatever he thinks is fun…but in a way, it would be good. Hajime and Chiaki ended up together. Maybe…

Peko: Fuyuhiko, let’s go ride something else.

Me: Oh, yeah.

We go off to the tea cups, I swear, thank god nobody sees us. Why do amusement parks have such embarrassing rides to go on? Soon the cups stop moving and we exit the ride. This is so weird. However…

Me: I will admit…that this is kind of fun.

Just as I say that, one of the monitors turns on.

Monokuma: Everyone please report to the roller coaster! Attendance is mandatory for all students…unless you’re dead of course!

I think…I might understand how Izuru feels about that bear, at least a little bit better.

Nagito/Mikan

Mikan: S-Sorry we can’t ride the rides. I’d probably do something wrong and mess things up.

Me: No, it’s fine really. I was honestly worried you’d be mad at me for telling you I can’t ride anything with you. With my luck being so good recently, I was worried I would mess things up for you.

Mikan’s face turns slightly red. I’m glad that she loves me, I really am. I’m also glad that Izuru is letting everyone just split into couples and have fun. Come to think of it…I think that he might have wanted to let everyone enjoy dates while shielding Hiyoko from being around all of that, seeing as it would be too hard on her. Even his decisions bring hope! Well…In more ways than one. I’m currently walking with Mikan around the amusement park, sharing some cotton candy with her. We found our way to a large castle with a mouse theme…if I remember correctly; Izuru said Monokuma and Monomi can’t mess with these kinds of things. 

Me: A castle that Monokuma can’t touch…It’s a castle of hope!

Mikan: Yeah, such a wonderful thing.

I think I’ve been rubbing off on Mikan. Recently she’s been really into hope; of course with all the despair around, I think a lot of people would in this situation. With all this despair around, I’m glad that we all have a leader like Izuru, a true beacon of hope.

Mikan: I wonder what’s in the castle.

Me: Who could know? With these mice, I don’t think even Monomi could tell us.

Wait…if they can’t go near this place…

Me: I might be willing to bet that a way out could be found in here, but I’m not a gambler.

Monokuma: Everyone please report to the roller coaster! Attendance is mandatory for all students…unless you’re dead of course!

Date time end!

Akane and Nekomaru were the first ones here when I arrived with Ibuki and Hiyoko. Hajime and Chiaki were close behind, and Fuyuhiko showed up with Peko soon after. Nagito and Mikan were the last two to show up.

Monokuma: Nice to see you all here so quickly! For a timely assembly, I’ll tell you a story.

He pulls out a small binder and opens it.

Monokuma: Ahem…There once was an island called Jaberwock, where an awful organization set up base. They trapped seventeen students on this island, leaving a stuffed rabbit to watch over them as an observer, but they were so worried that the observer would go rouge, that they had a pair of students work as traitors to observe the others in case the teacher went rouge. Story based on one hundred percent truth!

We all stand there in disbelief.

Me: So that’s your motive this time? You want us to turn on each other to find the killer’s identity?

Monokuma: Whoever gave you the idea that this was the motive? I just said it was a reward! Now for the news, this roller coaster is finally ready. Now get on, or I’m going to make the actual motive so much worse!

Me: I guess we have to do what he says…

We all reluctantly climb aboard the roller coaster, but I made the hamsters stay on the platform, so they wouldn’t blow away. Soon the roller coaster was flying down the track, and the only one that didn’t seem to be enjoying it to a point was Fuyuhiko. Soon we are back at the platform, Akane still begging for more time on the roller coaster, and I’m looking down at the bear.

Me: Is that all you wanted?

Monokuma: Not in the least. None of you have ridden the Monotrain yet, and you all have to ride it or nobody can. 

I can’t help but grumble at that, but we do go on to the train, the hamsters back in my scarf. Soon the train is going into the tunnel and…Huh?!? Before I could react, the room was full of white smoke. Each one of us started to pass out. I was last out, and when I came to, I was in a room filled with pictures of strawberries plastered on the walls. There’s a park, and a flower garden as well… everyone else was still unconscious when Monokuma showed up, explaining that this is the funhouse. Soon everyone was awake, so he decided to say more.

Monokuma: Time for the motive! This funhouse has absolutely no exit. The only way out is to kill someone…and while in the funhouse, there will be no food! If nobody is killed, then you’ll all starve to death, one by one, being overtaken by the despair of watching your friends drop like flies!

Me: You damn-

Monokuma: By the way Izuru, how do you like the upgrade?

Me: Huh?

I look down at my broken arm. Instead of the plain white cast I had, I am greeted by a grey object…no…this object is my arm…it’s a machine.

Monokuma: I made you Izuru the cyborg! Now you should know that this funhouse is made of two buildings that are connected by an elevator that goes horizontally. There is strawberry house and grape house. They are the same except that at the first floor of strawberry house there is a room called the Final Dead room, and the top floor has this neat little park. In grape house, there is a room called the Monokuma Archive on the top floor. Those are the only differences. On the second floor, there are rooms to stay in. Two sound proof luxury rooms, one standard room, and two subpar rooms…oh! But there are eleven of you! I guess one of you doesn’t get a room! Well, I’ll leave you with a map to figure out who stays where.

He runs off and I give a sigh. 

Me: I volunteer to sleep in this lobby that seems to be across from the rooms. I’ll be staying in this house. Since there is one more girl than there are boys, I think the girl that stays in the boy’s house should have a luxury room, and I’ll leave figuring out the rest of this to you.

I start walking off, but I stop when I’m yelled at.

Fuyuhiko: Hey! What makes you think that this shouldn’t involve you?

Me: Monokuma said that there are traitors. I don’t have any memories from before, so that makes me the most suspicious. I’m not going to make any orders of you when my credibility is bad like now.

Hajime: But there’s no way that there’s really a traitor among us…

Me: Maybe…but I don’t want to risk it.

I walk down to the lobby and sit in a chair, setting my feet up on the table. I quickly fall asleep, after a short freak out about my robotic arm.

Chapter Four  
It’s a mad, mad funhouse  
Daily life; part one  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so i have added a short dating piece showing the different couples together. I'm sorry if Nagito and Mikan's is a bit short, but that's because i thought that their collective unluckiness was grounds to stay away from rides. Also, yes Monokuma did chop off Izuru's arm and replace it with a robotic one. I thought it would be a good way to keep the robot factor that was Nekomaru in the game, and restore Izuru from his handicap. Please leave Kudos if you enjoy, and leave your comments below. until next time. ;P


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are taking so long to make. Real life is too time consuming! Anyway, i'm probably going to start a regular schedule of updating on the weekends from now on so i have the week to work on it, making up for the lack of time i have per day to work on it. At least i'm not taking full months to write like some people, right? Anyway! Last time, in Island of Hope and Despair! The fourth island is opened, everyone go on dates and are having a great time, when Monokuma returned with the latest motive. Kill someone or starve to death in the funhouse. How will our heroes deal with this despair inducing situation? Find out now!  
> *Sorry, i've been watching some old episodes of Dragon ball z before uploading this chapter and nostalgia kicked in. And no, not kai. full on nostalgia mode.

Chapter Four  
It’s a mad, mad funhouse  
Daily life; part two

I wake up at what I assume is early. For some reason, there was no Monokuma announcement. The first thing I do is go to the top floor and walk to the garden; there are sunflowers, so I take some seeds to feed the hamsters. Even if we can’t eat, I don’t want these little guys going hungry. It is strange though, I haven’t eaten since breakfast, but I’m not hungry in the slightest. I guess that since I always ate when possible, I never noticed that I’ve kept from feeling the emptiness of true hunger.

Hajime: Hey.

I turn slowly and nod at Hajime, who walked over to the swings to sit down.

Hajime: So…how’s the arm?

Me: That stupid bear went and cut it off, now I’ve got this mechanical one…Hey. Would you mind checking it out? I mean, I know that it’s a cybernetic arm, but I want to know what kind of stuff that bear went cramming in it.

Hajime: Sure, come sit here.

He pats the swing next to him; I guess that he wanted to do that in the first place. The hamsters crawl back into my scarf and I walk over. Soon he is looking over it, and we found a compartment on the back of my hand. A short investigation of that yielded us with some knowledge. The compartment held a screen that displayed modes on it. There is Arm Mode, the current setting, Investigation Mode, I’ll check that latter, and lastly, there is Miscellaneous Mode. After we pressed that, it gave us a new selection screen. Soda dispenser, pen, multi-tool, lighter, and…revolver.

Me: Why does my hand have a gun!?

Hajime: Hold on…thank god. It’s not a real revolver, that’s just a paintball gun that fires rounds from the index finger. It seems like it could use live rounds if you loaded it but…

He closes the compartment and turns my arm over, opening a new compartment, full of gray paint balls.

Hajime: Just as I thought…that bear’s been in my family’s factory.

Me: Huh?

He closes the compartment and sighs.

Hajime: Well, my family owns technology factories across the map. The last one opened was on an island that I’ve never been to…Jaberwock Island. Monokuma said it yesterday, that we were trapped on the island of Jaberwock in that story.

Me: I see, so you’re family owns a tech company.

Hajime: Yeah…at least one of my inventions was used for its intended purpose.

Me: You mentioned that when we met, I’d like to hear more.

Hajime: Well…sure. Why not?

He starts pushing back and forth with his legs still on the ground.

Hajime: Hinata Incorporated, the forefront of technology. It was started by my grandfather, and it led to my father being invited to Hope’s peak as the ultimate affluent progeny of his time. Hinata Incorporated was a great company that specialized in the everyday needs of people. That was my grandfather’s way, but not my father’s. When grandfather retired, and father took over, Hinata Incorporated became a company dedicated to making the most sophisticated of weaponry with worldwide contracts with armies of multiple countries. When I was little, I had learned about technology from grandfather, and I became infatuated with inventing. When I turned five, I had made a fully functional robot that mirrored what the person wearing the control did perfectly, but that was turned into a weapon that my father sold. Originally, it was made to help grandfather with housework he was too frail to do. That was the first time one of my inventions would be turned into a weapon, repurposed to do something it wasn’t designed to do. That led to every one of my inventions being repurposed. This arm of yours is one of mine…well it was designed by me, but the modes are a remodel. Originally it was meant to simply function as an arm…well the fact that it’s replacing your old one, that’s still right. To be honest, the prototype is on my dad. An accident took his arm off when he tried to weaponize another one of my inventions. It’s the one thing he promised to never repurpose and mass produce as a weapon.

As he told that story, he had a sad, nostalgic look on his face.

Hajime: Do you think our families are all right? If Monokuma is telling the truth, then that means there is three years of information missing from our memories. It feels like it’s just been a few weeks since I’ve seen my family, but it might have been a lot longer since I’ve so much as talked to them.

Me: I know how you feel. I don’t even know who my family is…or if I ever had one in the first place.

Hajime turns to me suddenly.

Hajime: I’m so sorry. Sometimes I forget you have amnesia, because you never seem down about it.

Me: Well, I don’t think I should be. I don’t know who I was, but I know who I am. I’m Izuru Kamukura, boyfriend of Ibuki Mioda, brother to all that welcome it, and now a cyborg…Oh, and I don’t mind if you call me “Bro” if you want.

Hajime: B-Bro?

Me: Yeah, I see everyone as my family here. That’s why I’m stepping down as leader for the time being. I don’t want people to think that I’m some traitor working to set up this whole thing.

Hajime: So even you don’t trust yourself?

Me: Yeah. For all I know, I am a member of the Future Foundation. My full amnesia could be some sort of way to erase that information from me until I need it.

Hajime: Huh?

Me: Well…I never told anyone this, not even Ibuki…But whenever I’m doing something, I get a slight headache, then when it passes…I can do what I was trying perfectly. If what I said is right, then those headaches are my brain unlocking the necessary information that I could use. It was the worst when we started that first investigation.

Hajime: I think I noticed. Your personality changed kind of suddenly, and that never happened again in the subsequent ones…and Akane told us that you suddenly called her fighting moves boring before you suddenly beat her.

Me: Yeah, that thought slipped out. What’s awful is that…deep down in the pit of my heart…when I get a headache, I think that whatever I’m doing is unbearably boring…oh god did I just make a bear pun!?

Monokuma: That’s right! How did you know the secret summoning spell!?

I yank the bear off my head and glare at him.

Me: It was unintentional. First you turn me into a cyborg with a built in gun, and now you have the audacity to show yourself to me?

Monokuma: W-What do you mean?

Me: I’m going to ruin this place for you.

I toss him across the room in a nonviolent manner and point at him with the cybernetic arm, holding my thumb up like a gun’s hammer. A slight headache passes quickly, and I smirk.

Me: Mode change. Miscellaneous Mode, revolver.

 I feel the gears and parts switch around, and a hole opens in the index finger. I drop my thumb, causing a single paintball to fly out and strike behind the bear.

Monokuma: Hahaha! What’s wrong Izuru? Someone like you should be incapable of missing!

Me: Oh really?

I start firing again and again. None of the paintballs hit the bear, but it still caused me to smile.

Monokuma: Huh? Why such a smug look on someone that missed every time?

Me: Turn around and you will understand.

The bear turns and shrinks in fear. I had used the paintballs to make a mural of a hungry looking mouse staring down at a white silhouette of the bear. The eyes were made red by the strawberries that were painted over.

Monokuma: M-Mouse!

He turns and runs away faster than I’ve ever seen before, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

Me: I’ve changed my mind. This arm is way better than that old broken one. Mode change, Arm Mode.

The arm’s gears start whirring, and the hole in my index finger closes. I lower it, shocked by how easily it moves like a normal arm, but happy that it doesn’t take any getting used to. It’s almost as if this is my arm before I broke it.

Hajime: Why’d Monokuma run off?

Me: Oh, Monomi told me that she and the bear are terrified of mice; a picture is enough to drive them away.

Hajime suddenly bursts out laughing.

Hajime: Seriously?! That’s hilarious!

I let him calm down before asking something else on my mind.

Me: Hey, which girl took the luxury room in this building?

Hajime: Ibuki did. She said that she was worried about you because of what you said.

I feel a smile creep its way onto my face. It makes me happy to know that she was worried about me.

Me: She’s always there for me.

Hajime: No duh. You two are practically joined at the hip! It’s rarer to see you alone than it is to see an apple grow on a peach tree!

Me: Heh…Hehehe…That’s a good analogy actually.

A loud speaker turns on and the bear’s voice leaks through.

Monokuma: Alright, everyone meet up at grape tower! It’s time for a very special event…and to any cyborgs listening; I’m forbidding you from making any more mice in the funhouse!

I can’t help but sigh.

Me: Rats. I was going to litter this place with them to keep him from bugging me.

I look at my arm one more time, and a sad thought crosses my mind.

Me: I wonder if Gundam would have told me how this makes me one step closer to being a superb alchemist.

Hajime lets out a slight chuckle.

Hajime: Yeah, he’d definitely say something along those lines.

We leave the park and make our way down to the elevator that leads to grape house. We were the only ones on it, finding everyone else already in grape tower when we arrive.

Monokuma: About time you two showed up. Now it’s time for the morning replacement to my Monokuma announcements. Every morning at seven a.m. we will be having a special one hour Monokuma tai chi session until someone offs another person, or themselves. I’m not so picky that the killer has to kill someone else. Suicide is still murder, because you’re killing the most important person in your life, yourself.

Me: We aren’t all you, you narcissistic bear. Some of us see ourselves as disposable compared to the people we care about.

Monokuma: Blah blah blah! Izuru is a special case. His life is already worth too much to have any real value. You can’t cash a check for all the money in the world after all. 

Me: You stupid bear. I see every insignificant thing you say so boring that I can’t even register a complement from you. Was that one? Don’t respond. Affirmation and negation would turn to white noise.

The bear becomes quite sad, and doesn’t talk directly to me through the entire tai chi session. Hajime had collapsed a third of a way through it, and by the end of it, only four were left standing. Three of us weren’t even tired. The three that weren’t tired were me, Akane, and Nekomaru. The one that was slightly winded was Ibuki. Not surprising she lasted, due to how she’s practically a ball of energy half the time. Soon everyone is dragging themselves out of grape tower. Soon I was alone with Ibuki, sitting against the wall with her.

Ibuki: Izuru…why did you step down as leader?

Me: Well, I just don’t think that I should lead when my credibility is shoddy.

Ibuki: But we all trust you Izuru!

Me: That’s exactly my point though. What if my actions cause something bad to happen because I really am a traitor, and nobody distrusts me enough to talk some sense into everyone else? That’s why I have to step down as leader until I know that I can be trusted.

Ibuki: I swear…

She pulls me into a hug, and cradles my head in her arms.

Ibuki: Even if you were a traitor, I know you only keep everyone’s best interests at heart. If you were a traitor for the future foundation, then they must be the good guys.

Me: The people that destroyed the world?

Ibuki: Monokuma is just overly dramatic. We’re still on the world, so there’s no way it was destroyed.

Me: You know that means something else entirely.

Ibuki: Yeah, but I stand by it.

She kisses my forehead, and I calm down completely.

Ibuki: Because you’re the kind of guy that looks after people, and you’re a voice of reason too. You wouldn’t let them do anything that was bad if you did work for them.

Me: Thanks Ibuki…For so many reasons.

Ibuki: Dummy.

After a while, we separate, and go our separate ways. I had made an excuse about wanting to protect people from the shadows. Of course, it was simply an excuse. In reality, I was planning to see if there was a way to escape through the one place everyone was too scared to go. Once the door closed behind me, there was a quite audible locking noise coming from it. 

Monomi: Ah! Izuru-san! What are you doing in the final dead room!?

Me: Well, I was curious as to whether or not I could find an escape route through the final dead room. Did Monokuma stick you in here?

Monomi: Y-Yes. That big meanie! If only I had my magic stick, I could have fixed your arm without replacing it…and none of this would have happened.

Me: I see. So that magic stick is some sort of fix all? If you had it, could you bring back the others?

Monomi: N-No. I’m just a magical girl. At most I can turn a chicken to a cow, and fix up a few buildings. Monokuma has been using it willy-nilly to do stuff like make this funhouse…and Monokuma rock.

Me: I see. Thank you for telling me, sorry it wouldn’t make any difference if you got it back anyway. 

I start looking around. There’s a safe on the wall and numbers on the wall…5-3-6-7…and a message on the wall. Watch the NEWS. 

Me: Let’s see…3-6-5-7. 

*BEEP*

Me: No luck…Hmm…3-9-5-7.

*DING*

The safe opens up and I find a USB drive in it. There was different laptop in the room than the one in my room, so I insert the USB drive. A new password input appears. The hint is S-M-_-_-_-_-S.

Monomi: Ah! This has to be the days of the week!

She hops up to the laptop and presses the buttons on it.

*BEEP*

Unsurprisingly, that was wrong.

Me: The bear is predictable, but I will admit he isn’t dumb enough to use the days of the week after giving three letters as the hint. 

I scratch my head and look around. I was supposed to be looking for hints this whole time, but I’ve just been guessing. Let’s see…Hmm…yeah I guess I should just stay the course.

Me: Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn. S-M-V-E-M-J-S.

*DING*

The screen changes to a graph of numbers and dots. It kind of resembles Othello, but at the same time, it has nothing to do with Othello. Beside the door that leads through to the next room is a display screen with blinking lights above them. Let’s see…if I use these lights and this graph…

Me: But there’s nowhere to input a new code. Nowhere unless…

I walk back to the safe and slam it shut. 

Me: 9-8-7-5.

*DING*

Instead of opening up again, a hole opens in front of the door to the next room. A table rises up with a speaker, and a revolver.

Monokuma: Congratulations on solving the puzzle of the final dead room! You have earned the right to play the life threatening game! Please remove as many bullets as the difficulty that you want to play. You will obtain a different prize depending on the difficulty level you have.

Me: Alright…

I take the revolver and remove all the bullets, save for one. I close the revolver and give it a spin. I set it against my head and pull back the hammer.

Me: Let’s hope that I’m a lucky guy.

I give the trigger a squeeze.

*CLICK*

I let out a sigh of relief and set down the gun on the table. There is a loud click, and the door to the next room is open. I quickly walk through, and am greeted by wall to wall weapons.

Monokuma: Wow! You’re the last person I expected to find in here Izuru!

Me: Why? It stands to reason from my past actions that I would plunge myself into the worst possible situation to prevent it from happening to the others.

Monokuma stares at me in disbelief.

Monokuma: You are an idiot.

Me: And you are an annoying bear.

I pass him by and start inspecting the weapons.

Me: Guns, hammers, swords, maces…Why do you have all of these?

Monokuma: Because the final dead room is just that! The FINAL DEAD room. It’s lined with everything you could ever need to kill someone!

Me: Man…and here I thought there would be a way out.

I walk over to the window and look out. I’m able to look down.

Me: So the buildings are stacked on each other? That’s boring.

Monokuma: Hey! That is the ultimate weapon!

Me: Yeah right. I assume that the tower is a big elevator. To keep this from getting out without entering the final dead room, you probably made it stationary if anyone is inside. There’s no way anyone could be killed by it unless they were some sort of robot…and I mean full on robot, not a cyborg like me.

Monokuma: Yeah. I was expecting someone to defy me by now, so I could use that sweet robot tech to fix them up like I did your arm. It totally would have worked.

Me: Yeah, but I’m glad everyone had more sense than to do that…by the way bear.

Monokuma: Hmm?

Me: What do I get?

Monokuma: Ah, yes! Silly me!

He runs around the corner and comes back around with a file with a weird symbol on it. There’s a pen overlapping a shape similar to the bear’s red eye.

Monokuma: I present to you…a certain secret file from Hope’s Peak Academy!

I swipe it from his hands and open it. 

File: The Hope Cultivation Plan. Using the institution’s collective research on talent from the first class to the seventy seventh class and the revenue brought in by the reserve department’s tuition, a plan was devised to bring talent to the talentless. With talent comes hope, that has long since been established by our founder. The project is to alter the average human brain to match a student that has an ultimate talent. This idea was pushed a step further by a student assisting the research team. “Why give them a talent, when you could make them have every talent?”

I pause there. Every talent?

File: The plan was to take a student from the reserve course, a volunteer of course, and surgically alter them to be an ultimate that stands over all ultimates. This plan was decommissioned when the only volunteer died on the operating table and nobody volunteered afterwards.

The volunteer died?

File: The plan was doomed to fail. Thankfully the same student that suggested giving a normal student came up with a plan far superior. 

The file ends there. What was the superior plan?

Me: Bear, this file is incomplete.

Monokuma: Nope! That’s all you get from that file. However…if you clear more difficulty levels, you can definitely see some more secret files.

Me: Boring. I wouldn’t start a new file until seeing the rest of this one.

I notice a few fridges in the corner, when I check them for hidden food, I find poison instead.

Me: There goes the plan to sneak everyone some food.

Monokuma: If you plan to poison someone, then I’d let you give you some food for it. Oh, could you be planning to kill Ibuki!? She was getting a bit annoying since the second trial, so I can’t blame you! Upupupu~

I get really aggravated by that and turn to Monokuma.

Me: What did you just say?

Monokuma: If you didn’t hear me-

Me: No, I heard you.

I empty the paintballs from my arm and load some bullets.

Me: Miscellaneous mode, revolver. 

I point at him and raise my thumb.

Monokuma: W-What are you doing?

Me: Any act of violence is forgiven if done with the intent to kill.

I drop my thumb. A ringing blast comes out and tears through the plush body of Monokuma. I hit him dead center of the red eye. I unload five more into the body before pouring the bullets out and returning the paintballs to the compartment.

Me: I know there are more of you so come on out.

Monokuma: Aww, how’d you know that it was my patented Monokuma substitution?

He comes out from behind a nearby box and smug laugh.

Me: Because a self-centered detestable bear like you can somehow defy logic…and there’s no way I would have hit you that many times without you giving a scream of despair. That seems to be a pattern with you. Arm Mode.

I feel it turn back, and Monokuma wails out.

Monokuma: Curses, the despair I could have felt if I let you shoot me to death.

I notice the sun setting out the window and yawn.

Me: Being exposed to you this much is more boring than that tai chi earlier. See ya damn bear. I doubt I have a choice.

I walk out the way I came and somehow avoid being caught. Soon I am back in the waiting room with my feet up.

Me: Damn…that bear turned up the A/C.

I start to shiver before Ibuki passes by.

Ibuki: Izuru? Are you shivering?

Me: Y-Yeah…L-Little b-bit. N-noth-thing to w-worry about. 

*ACHOOOOOOOOO!*

After that huge sneeze, Ibuki’s belief in what I just said reduced to zero.

Me: It’s no problem.

I try to steel myself, but it still doesn’t work as I start shivering again.

Ibuki: Izuru, you can’t stay out here and get sick.

Me: S-Sick? I-I’m n-not cold in the s-slightest. 

She quickly grabs me by the hand and drags me out of the waiting room, and I find myself being pulled into a Luxury room.

Ibuki: I’m not going to let you get sick out of pride. Now take off that scarf, let your hair down, kick off your shoes, and climb into bed.

Me: I-In the bed?

My face feels like it’s on fire. Ibuki’s face is red too. I had quickly turned to try and hide my embarrassment.

Ibuki: Just go to bed. We’re going to be sleeping in our clothes.

Me: I know that but…it’s still kind of embarrassing.

Ibuki: It is? But…don’t you love me?

I turn at that, seeing her peaking at me from under the covers.

Me: You just do not play fair. You win.

The hamsters climb down my arm onto a nearby nightstand, and I set the scarf around them. I let my hair down and take my shoes off like Ibuki said, before joining her in bed.

Me: Goodnight Ibuki.

Ibuki: Goodnight Izuru. I love you.

Me: I love you too.

We quickly fall asleep, and I make sure we wake up on time for the bear’s tai chi session. Hajime is just outside the door, holding his stomach. He must be starving by now. Ibuki was doing the same thing earlier, but I’m still not hungry.

Me: What’s up Hajime?

Hajime: Ah! There you are! We looked all over for you yesterday, where were you?

Me: Huh?

Hajime: You weren’t in the waiting room last night.

Me: Oh.

My cheeks turn slightly red.

Me: I was…close by.

Hajime: Alright?

We end that conversation and make our way into grape tower, and I am immediately frozen in place. We all are. A monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, we will hold a class trial!

As soon as it cut out, it turned back on.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, we will hold a class trial!

Chapter four  
It’s a mad, mad funhouse  
Daily life; part two  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people this time! You didn't think that I'd really skip such a despairing situation, did you? Who do you think died? leave your answer in the comments! (I've already decided and have started on Deadly life, so you can only guess who's dead. i don't want any guesses of killers yet so i don't get influenced before it's done.) Of course, i'll also accept some questions as well, and i love hearing what people think about it! As long as you don't guess the killer, you're free to ask anything aside from personal things or any spoilers. Though if you ask me something about quantum physics or the like, i'll likely be unable to answer, so please keep it about the work, or danganronpa in general. I'd be so excited if you did anything listed above (aside from the quantum physics thing) but i'm already happy that you've enjoyed this work enough for it to reach this far in the story. I'm rambling, so i'll sign off as always. Please comment in the section below, and as always, leave a kudos if you enjoy. ;P  
> *P.S. It was never mentioned, but Izuru found a full metal alchemist manga when in the library back in chapter two, that's why he could make the reference. not important, just wanted to patch a hole in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mid week treat. I'm posting the deadly life chapter early, and the negative chapter on the weekend. the reason being that i am having a severe case of writers block on chapter five and can't begin, so i'm taking an indefinite hiatus on it. in the mean time, i will be working on a crossover fanfic of A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun and Danganronpa 2. Izuru is still in the work, as the first level six esper, and the main focus. like this work, there is an original ship involving him, this time with Ruiko Saten, who in my opinion is the Ibuki Mioda of Academy city. Izuru is nearly the same as the one in this, and you can find it here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3245879/chapters/7073207 . i hope that you enjoy it as much as Island of Hope and Despair while you wait for more of it. i'll announce the end of the hiatus in A Certain Level Six Hope when i finish Chapter five of Island of Hope and Despair. I'm sorry i have to do this, but at least I'm adding an alternative rather than leaving a huge empty space of nothingness.

Chapter four  
It’s a mad, mad funhouse  
Deadly life

Sprawled out before us was not just *a* body…but two. Who they were was all the more horrifying.

Me: N-No…That can’t be. That’s impossible.

I try to deny it as much as possible, but it’s clear as day. The bodies belong to Akane Owari…and Nagito Komeada. Hajime fell to his knees beside us, and Ibuki was foaming at the mouth again. Soon everyone had shown up.

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Of course Mikan would react like that. That’s how I wanted to react when I saw this. Akane and Nagito were our friends, and Nagito was dating Mikan. We lost friends, and Mikan lost someone important to her.

Hiyoko: It…It started again…Why did it start again!?

Hiyoko was fighting tears. She had just started trying to be friendlier to others, especially in the group, and now more important people have passed away.

Peko: This when did this happen?

Monokuma: About time you bastards asked!

He pops up and starts passing out the tablets again.

Monokuma: A Monokuma file for you, and a Monokuma file for you, and an extra special Monokuma file for Izuru!

He passes them all out, and in my hands is one with a jester sticker on the back. Its face looked like the one on the door to the final dead room.

Me what’s so special about it?

Monokuma: Absolutely nothing! Isn’t it despairing?

Me: Do you want me to kick you? Because I’m going to if you don’t go away.

Monokuma: In a minute! Now that some people were killed, you can eat!

He starts passing out red bean bread and milk to everyone. I can’t stomach looking at it right now, so I shove the bread in my pocket and drink the milk. I may not have been hungry, but I was extremely thirsty and didn’t want to drink from the soda dispenser, because it would have been unfair if I got some and nobody else did.  
He leaves in a hurry, and I give a sigh. I was already in no mood to deal with this. I boot up the Monokuma file and look it over.

File: Victim Nagito Komeada. Time of death, midnight. Cause of death, strangulation. No other external injuries. Victim Akane Owari. Time of death 12:01 p.m. Cause of death, blunt force trauma to the head.

*obtained Monokuma file

I turn to Mikan, who is still slightly shaking from this.

Me: Mikan, could you go inspect Akane? I’ll look over Nagito so it’s not any harder on you.

Still shaking, she manages to give a nod.

Mikan: Th-thank you for being so thoughtful.

She walks over to Akane and starts to look her over, and I walk over to Nagito.

Me: Investigation mode.

My index finger’s tip opens up like when it’s a revolver, but this time, there’s a camera lens in it. The screen on the back of my hand pops up and starts giving readouts.

Screen: Cause of death, strangulation. The killer seems to have had a good grip, as there is deep bruising on the neck. There is cause to believe that the killer had long finger nails, as there are small indentations on the neck just behind the bruising pattern.

I move my hand over his body, and more readout comes.

Screen: The victim has blood on his clothing, but no external injuries. It is safe to say that this blood does not belong to him.

*obtained Readout

Fuyuhiko: Th-The hell is this doing here!?

We all turn to look at him; in his hands is the revolver from the final dead room’s game.

Me: That’s odd. The Monokuma file says that the causes of death were strangulation and blunt force trauma.

Mikan: A-Actually…

Still trembling, Mikan raises her hand.

Mikan: Akane…has a gunshot wound on her shoulder.

*obtained Revolver

I walk over to her, finding what she says is true. There’s a bloody hole in her shoulder. I point the camera at her. The readout confirms my suspicions.

Screen: Positive match to the earlier blood sample.

I simply close my hand and shake a bit.

*updated Readout.

Me: Akane must’ve died first…and the killer got her blood on Nagito. The killer must have used the gun to try to kill Akane...but something went wrong.

Fuyuhiko: Well duh! I want to know where the gun came from!

Peko: Excuse me, but I found this over by the pillar.

Peko walks over and shows me a paper.

Paper: Hey, I think I might have found a way to get some food. Come meet me in strawberry tower at midnight.

Me: Huh? Who was it too?

Peko: It doesn’t say.

*Obtained paper

Fuyuhiko: You know what? Forget this. I’m done with these damn investigations. I’ll show up at the trial, but this gun is obviously not going to be acknowledged.

Fuyuhiko puts the gun down and walks out. I was just about to return to answering him too. I give a long sigh and look around.

Me: There’s nothing here that could have been used to hurt Akane…and whoever did it must have been really strong.

Chiaki: What makes you say that?

Me: Look around, there’s no stuff here that could have been used. It was probably done by something the killer had on them or something like that.

Mikan: Y-Yes, that’s correct.

Peko: And there do not seem to be any problems with the decorations of the room…but I am concerned.

Me: About what?

Peko: The paper said to meet in strawberry tower…so why are both victims in grape tower?

Me: Ah, that is…I think that we’ll all know during the trial.

I should share what I know during the trial, so that they don’t get the wrong idea.

*obtained Prior knowledge of the funhouse

*obtained Final dead room

I continue to look around, before moving back to Nagito. I start digging through his pockets, finding a piece of paper.

Paper: Izuru, please meet me in strawberry tower at midnight. I have something important I need to talk to you about.

He was going to call me out to strawberry tower last night? What could he have wanted to talk about? I keep reading the last sentence on the paper.

Paper: I found out what your talent is!

My mind stops. He was going to call me out to tell me what my talent is? That doesn’t really…No; he’s the kind of guy that would have done that.

*obtained Note to me.

Me: How did he find out though?

A thought hits me. A flashback.

Monokuma: Nope! That’s all you get from that file. However…if you clear more difficulty levels, you can definitely see some more secret files.

I pull myself together remembering that. Nagito must have gone to the final dead room…then the gun…could it…have been…No, he was dead first. It had to be someone else…the wound wasn’t the cause of death. I take a deep breath and calm down. There’s someone that killed them. I won’t forgive that person, not until they admit their guilt. That’s the only way I can keep sane right now. Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mikan, Chiaki, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Nekomaru will all be in trouble if I don’t figure this out.

Me: I’m going to go search for clues near strawberry tower.

Ibuki: Ah, I’ll go too.

Ibuki follows me out and we start on our way to strawberry house through the elevator.

Ibuki: Izuru…are you…going to be alright?

Me: I’m not in despair if that’s what you’re asking…but I’m certainly angry.

Ibuki seems surprised by that.

Ibuki: I’ve seen you aggravated by Monokuma, but I’ve never seen you angry.

Me: I know. Don’t worry; I’ll try my best not to let you see me take my anger out on anything.

Ibuki: Huh?

Me: Well…yesterday, during the day…I went into the final dead room.

Ibuki gives a curious look.

Ibuki: Why? 

Me: I thought the bear was hiding food or an exit in there. All I found there were weapons. That gun Fuyuhiko found was part of the game to enter the final dead room. You have to play Russian roulette to get in.

Ibuki is suddenly glaring.

Ibuki: You’re in so much trouble!

I’m suddenly pushed against the wall of the elevator.

Ibuki: How can you be so reckless!? Do you know how dangerous that was of you!?

She’s crying a bit, and I wrap my arms around her.

Me: I do…but I thought that if I didn’t do it, you wouldn’t get out.

Ibuki: M-Me?

Me: Yeah, you’re always the first thing I think about when the bear gives a motive, or when I do something you’d disapprove of. How am I going to protect Ibuki? Will I be able to get her out of here? And my last thought…If I don’t make it, is she going to be alright?

I can feel my shirt getting wet, and I can easily hear Ibuki stifling her tears. I start stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

Me: And if whoever did it doesn’t come forward…I’ll never forgive them for putting you in danger.

When she finally calms down, the elevator doors open wide.

Ibuki: Izuru…Let’s go. We have to check out strawberry tower.

Me: Oh, that was just an excuse. It’s not like there’s any difference in strawberry tower at all. We’re going to go through Nagito’s room and see why he was in grape tower. I have a feeling that the note about getting food was meant for Akane. But what could have drawn Nagito out?

Ibuki: You’re way too smart for me sometimes, but other times you’re too much of an idiot.

Me: That’s just part of the experience of life I guess. I think that swinging from smart to stupid is good for me. If I was always like this, I would get bored of everything in a second, but if I dumb down for a while, poof! Everything is awesome until I have to be extra smart again.

Ibuki: But you’re never that dumb…

Me: By dumb down, I mean stop exceling beyond what should be humanly possible.

We start walking to the stairs that lead to the second floor, and I make myself clearer.

Me: To be accepted to Hope’s Peak…you have to be the best at what you do, right?

Ibuki: Absolutely! If anyone was better than you then they’d take your place.

Me: Then why do I excel at everything? It’s like I’m a person who was forced to be better than everyone.

Ibuki: Name one example.

Me: Beating Peko in a kendo match…and curing despair disease before Mikan. I know that’s two, but those are both things that should be impossible based on what you just said.

Ibuki: Izuru…

We make it to Nagito’s room and I shake my head.

Me: Nevermind. I’ll stop thinking about pointless stuff for now.

I open the door and we walk inside. On the bed are three files. Two of them have the hope’s peak symbol, and the other one has the same symbol as the ruins…they’re from the future foundation.

I open the one from Hope’s Peak…it’s our student files. Hope’s Peak seventy seventh class. Ibuki Mioda, ultimate Light music club member. Hajime Hinata, ultimate inventor. Peko Pekoyama, ultimate swordswoman. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, ultimate gangster. Everyone. Everyone except for me and another student.

Me: Why are we not in this?

Ibuki: It looks like something was burned though.

She picks up a trash bin and brings it over to me. It’s full of ashes…this has to be more than one or two pages. What else could have been burnt? Well…

Me: No use crying over spilled milk or burnt pages.

I pick up the other file. This one is profiles of students I’ve never met. Let’s see…Hope’s Peak seventy eighth class. Makoto Naegi, ultimate Lucky student. Mukuro Ikusaba, ultimate Soldier. Yadadada…

Me: Huh?

The one file other than mine that was missing…has appeared with these students. Byakuya Togami, ultimate Affluent Progeny…and though they look similar…This Byakuya is many times thinner that the Byakuya we knew.

Ibuki: There’s no way this is Byakuya-chan…

Me: Or what if the Byakuya we knew isn’t the real Byakuya?

I set down the file and pick up the one from the future foundation.

File: The School Life of Mutual Killings. Fifteen students were forced to participate in a killing game by one of their ex-classmates. The following students survived were saved by the future foundation. Makoto Naegi, Chihiro Fujisaki, Aoi Asahina, Sayaka Maizono, and Mukuro Ikusaba. All the other students met a grizzly end at the hands of their friends and the mastermind controlling Monokuma.

Me: That proves that we didn’t know the real Byakuya Togami…and that Nagito Komeada went to the final dead room. These files are prizes for beating the Russian roulette challenge.

*obtained Files.

I start to look around too more. There’s nothing here that could tell why he would be at the tower…A new thought enters. One that I don’t want to acknowledge. I try my best to push it back in my mind, and I shake my head. I don’t want it to be that.

Me: We should get back to the others.

Ibuki: What about strawberry tower?

Me: It’s just grape tower. The floor is just an elevator that pushes the room up.

Ibuki: But…why didn’t anyone else notice?

Me: Well, nobody else went into the final dead room to my knowledge…anyone alive that is.

Just when I say that, an announcement rings out through the building.

Monokuma: Time’s up! Everyone gather at grape house’s main hall.

Me: I guess we have to listen to him.

Ibuki: Yeah.

We take the elevator and make our way back to grape house, and we meet up with everyone else. When we get there, the ground starts to rumble. Out of the center of the room, the head from Monokuma rock pops up.

Monokuma: Yeah, don’t bother waiting for an elevator. Just walk in.

We do as instructed, and I first notice Monomi hanging by the throne.

Me: So this is where you went after that…

Monokuma: Shut up! Start the trial!

We take our places, and I notice a few new faces in the peanut gallery. Joining the previous members are Souda, Nagito, and Akane. All with crosses on their pictures.

Trial Start

Me: So first we should go over this.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah we do! Tell me about the gun!

Me: I was going to do that earlier, but you went and left before I could.

Fuyuhiko: Then do it now!

Me: Alright.

I take a deep breath.

Me: It’s from the final dead room.

Everyone but Ibuki turns to me in pure shock.

*Final dead room

*Revolver

Me: That’s right. I went in. You have to solve a puzzle to get the right to play the life threatening game. Russian roulette. That’s what the revolver was for.

Fuyuhiko: You…you realize that saying that makes you the most suspicious person. I’m not trying to say you did it or anything…but it’s really incriminating.

Me: I understand. That’s why this time…I’m proving my innocence along with someone else’s guilt. Firstly.

*Monokuma File

Me: Neither of the victims were killed with the revolver. Akane was shot by it, but not killed. There are two witnesses that can attest to how good of a shot I am. Hajime, bear, do you think I would miss a vital if I was trying to kill someone?

Hajime: Izuru has a gun built into his prosthetic, that fires paintballs. He made a mural behind Monokuma.

Monokuma: Yeah, and he shot one of my standees to bits in a second! His first shot would have killed the real me if I didn’t switch out before the turn. He’d definitely never miss with a gun.

Me: Yet, that only proves that I didn’t have the gun. What use would I have for it, when I could just switch the paintballs with live ammunition?

Fuyuhiko: Well, when you put it like that…I don’t think Izuru did it. I’m not going to demand everyone agree, but the last time I got so caught up thinking he did it, that I didn’t see anything that pointed to someone else.

Me: I’m glad to see you’ve grown Fuyuhiko.

I smile a bit, but shake my head.

Me: Now we should talk about who did take the gun.

Hajime: It would have to be someone else that went into the final dead room…

Hiyoko: But nobody else went in there.

*Files

Me: That’s wrong Hiyoko. When I left with Ibuki, we found a clue that pointed at someone that did go in the final dead room.

Mikan: W-Who?

I pause for a second. I don’t want to say it…not to her.

Ibuki: Sorry Mikan-chan…It was Nagito.

It hurts me just as much as it hurts Mikan to hear it out loud. That’s the one thing I never wanted to acknowledge.

Me: When you beat the life threatening game, you’re rewarded with a file from either Hope’s Peak, or the future foundation. I did the lowest difficulty, one bullet, and got a file about something called the Hope Cultivation Plan. Nagito had three files in his room. Our school files, mine excluded. The files of students that were in the class after us…and a file from the future foundation stating that this has happened before. The class after ours participated in the School Life of Mutual Killing, and only five of them survived the ordeal…and one of our classmates seems to have participated as well.

Nekomaru: Who could it have been!?

Me: Byakuya Togami.

Everyone but Ibuki gasps.

Me: Yeah, and that’s not the worst…I don’t think the Byakuya Togami we knew was the real one.

Peko: What do you mean?

Me: According to the file from the future foundation…Byakuya Togami was already dead when we met him.

Monokuma: Gah! Enough of this! You’re way off track! Who killed Nagito and Akane!? That’s all you’re supposed to talk about! I’ll make you vote right now if you don’t get to it!

Me: As much as it pains me to agree with the bear…

I open up the screen with the readout.

*Readout

Me: Let’s start with Nagito, as he died first. His cause of death was strangulation, and at the ends of the bruising, there were small indents in the flesh. Ten to be exact. I think they were caused by the killer’s finger nails.

Chiaki: That seems like a safe bet.

Hajime: But who was the killer?

Me: I don’t…think that you’d get an answer looking around the room.

Nekomaru: Explain!

Me: We’ve covered who else went to the final dead room. He’s the only one who could have taken the gun and shot Akane. When he missed, what do you think she did?

They all suddenly get what I’m saying.

Me: Yeah, Akane killed Nagito when he tried to kill her.

It hurts just as much to say that as it does to think it.

Me: The only thing to decide…is who killed Akane.

Fuyuhiko: Wait, Akane was called to strawberry tower, not grape tower. Why was she there?

*Prior knowledge of the funhouse

Me: I found out about this in the final dead room. Strawberry house is on top of Grape house. The elevator probably moves at a diagonal path to make its way from one house to another. Grape tower and strawberry tower are the same place. The crime probably happened in strawberry tower, but as the floor moves depending on what tower you want to be in, it lowered to grape house this morning for Monokuma tai chi.

Fuyuhiko: Alright…but who killed Akane.

Me: It had to have been someone taller than her, and very strong.

Hajime: Why?

Me: Because she died a minute after Nagito. If she was stronger than or as strong as the killer, then she would have lasted more than a minute. She lasted a full three minutes when we spared. Now that I really think of it…

Chiaki: Nekomaru seems like he could do it, right?

Me: Yeah.

Ibuki: And I think Akane didn’t fight him for the exact reason she thought Izuru couldn’t beat him.

Me: So…What do you say Nekomaru?

Nekomaru had been standing there like a statue since we started accusing him. His response…was taking the chains from his neck.

Trail end

Nekomaru: Izuru, this is my favorite whistle. It represents how I will chain myself down for my athletes. Akane wasn’t worried about other people. She was willing to kill for food. She had called me out to strawberry tower, but I guess Nagito called her out after that. I saw when he tried to kill her, my entrance led to Akane strangling him. I killed her because I knew she wouldn’t take your verdict as calmly as I would…and I didn’t want any of you to get hurt. I see you all in the same light as I see my athletes, so I wanted to be able to protect you.

He tosses the chains and whistle to me, and I catch them easily.

Nekomaru: Izuru. I trust you, even if you don’t trust yourself. Protect them.

Me: Nekomaru…

I walk over to him.

Me: I’m not going to forgive you…I can’t. What you did was unnecessary. If you had left the tower and came back, you could have easily been a witness, making a trial unnecessary.

Nekomaru: Yeah, I understand. And I think it’s good that you won’t forgive me. I can’t forgive myself either.

Me: I didn’t say that I’d never forgive you though.

Nekomaru looks directly at me.

Nekomaru: What do you mean?

Me: I feel like we’ll see each other again. I’ll forgive you when I can see you again.

I hold up my right fist.

Me: And then we can figure out what sport you can coach me in.

He gives a big smile and pounds his fist to mine.

Nekomaru: You got it!

I walk back to my stand, and Nekomaru turns to Monokuma.

Nekomaru: I’m ready, give me your worst!

Monokuma: You got it!

Monokuma pulls out his gavel, and again strikes the button.

Execution: Coaching is my life! Nekomaru Nidai, ultimate Coach

We open to a normal football field. Nekomaru Nidai is standing on the sidelines, wearing a headset. He’s commanding a team of Monokumas…no, he’s coaching them to win. Their opponents are also Monokumas. Nekomaru’s team is wearing Blue, and the other team is wearing red. Who else would be coaching that team, other than Monokuma? The score speaks for itself. Forty to forty. It’s the last three seconds, and Nekomaru’s team has the ball. They have almost sixty yards to go, not even a Monokuma can move that far. How is he…What’s this? Nekomaru just gave a command. Field goal. There should be no way that could work. The quarter back Monokuma gives the call, the ball is snapped. The ball is set, and kicked! The ball soars through the air, flying perfectly through the field goal. The impossible has happened! Nekomaru starts to celebrate with his team, and two start to sneak up with a cooler of sports drink. They pour it out on Nekomaru, and he’s frozen in place. The sports drink had been replaced with liquid nitrogen. Nekomaru Nidai is dead, now just a statue of his finest moment.

Execution end

I stand there horrified. Nekomaru didn’t deserve that, even if I don’t forgive him.

Me: That damn bear…has gone too far too many times.

I was about to turn to the bear, but he was already gone, so I settled for releasing Monomi.

Ibuki: Izuru…

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru…

Me: I’ll be alright.

I take the melon bun from my pocket and slowly eat it. I leave with Ibuki and Hiyoko, and we find ourselves leaving at Monokuma rock on the central island. My eye catches the statue again. Five days left, and it’s already dark. The bear went and cut more time than usual. When everyone is out, I convinced Hiyoko to go comfort Mikan. She’s the only one of us here that could truly relate. At first Hiyoko didn’t like Mikan, but now, I think they would be good together for a while. Soon I’m alone on the beach with Ibuki again. I guess it’s turned into a post-trial ritual.

Ibuki: Izuru…are you okay now?

Me: Yeah Ibuki. I’m normal again…I think.

Ibuki: Think?

Me: Well…what is normal anyway? Let’s drop that part.

Ibuki: Alright.

Ibuki scoots closer to me and sets her hand on mine.

Ibuki: But I still have to warn you against doing dangerous stuff anymore.

Me: I won’t unless I need to from now on Ibuki. I don’t want to make you cry again.

Ibuki: Huh?

Me: Well…

Why does this feel so familiar? No, I don’t care why it feels familiar. I have to say what’s on my mind.

Me: Ibuki…could you stand up for a second?

Ibuki: Sure?

She complies, and I set up on one knee. I dig something I’ve been hanging on to since I accidentally came across it at the market when I was getting stuff to live in the beach house out of my pocket, and present it in my right hand.

Me: Ibuki Mioda…will you marry me when we get out of here?

Ibuki looks at the item in my hand. A gold ring with a beautiful diamond. She stares blankly at the ring in my hand. I don’t think she understands the situation completely.

Me: Ibuki, I love you with all my heart. Please marry me.

Ibuki: I…

Her eyes start to tear up.

Ibuki: Yes!

She tackles me down, and I can easily see how happy she is. Her tears are flowing, but that’s the genuine smile I’ve come to love. I kiss her cheek and she smiles more.

Ibuki: Of course I’ll marry you Izuru! You didn’t even have to ask. I was going to force you to marry me if you didn’t.

Me: Well I would have let you.

I can’t help but smile.

Ibuki: Good.

We lie there on the beach for a while. Eventually we return to the cabins, and I escort her back to hers. We bid each other goodnight and I go back to my cabin. I feed the hamsters and set the chains and whistle next to my other mementos. After a long shower and the annoying return of the Monokuma announcements, I crawl into bed, just focusing on how happy I am that Ibuki accepted my proposal.

Chapter four  
It’s a mad, mad funhouse  
Deadly life  
End 

*Obtained Nekomaru’s whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the curtain closes on Nagito and Akane, along with Nekomaru. i know making him the killer was a bit obvious, but it's what i wanted to do. to make up for it, i didn't really leave physical evidence to tie back to him. His execution was inspired by the fact that Superbowl Sunday is coming up, and in American Football (I specify for anyone that is from a country where Football means Soccer) there is a tradition for players to pour a cooler of sports drink on the Coach after a great win. It's called a Gatorade Shower, and i thought it would be a fitting end for a Coach like Nekomaru. leave kudos if you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts in the comments below. Sorry about the hiatus, and i hope you can come to love A Certain Level Six Hope as much as you have Island of Hope and Despair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but the cast is running pretty thin around now. Only eight students left. Though i'm still shocked that nobody has commented on who i wrote as the survivors of the school life of mutual killings. I hope you've all at least given A Certain Level Six Hope a chance so far, though i don't blame you if it's not your cup of tea. I'm just writing it because i love all three of the series in it, Railgun, Index, and Danganronpa 2. don't worry about how Izuru's the only danganronpa 2 character for now, others will get the occasional appearance.

Negative Chapter  
The hearts of the students

Hajime

Me: Nagito…

I look at the rail gun, untouched for so long. I take my wrench in my hand and start working. Nagito was always there for me. He listened to my problems. He spent time with us every day. He helped me with Chiaki. I helped him with Mikan. We were best friends. Now he’s dead. How am I supposed to handle this? I can’t stop thinking about it! Nagito, did you really try to kill Akane? If so…Why?

Me: I’m done with this.

I can’t work right. I’ve been spending the last six minutes messing around with spare parts.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

Me: Stupid Monokuma…This is all his fault!

I angrily throw myself into bed and try to come to terms. But I fall asleep before I can.

Fuyuhiko

Me: This is some kind of sick joke. Three more people are dead, and now that timer’s deadline is crawling closer and closer. I don’t even want to know what happens when the timer reaches zero.

I’m lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Izuru saved us again, didn’t he? Now I feel bad for assuming so much about him…even when he told us to. He’s just a really good guy, like a TV hero on one of my little sister’s shows…Maybe that’s his talent, ultimate Hero. He can do everything, and more often than naught, Heroes are attributed to being near flawless.

Me: What the hell am I thinking!? That is so not like me to think that way!

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

I give up on my anger and calm down. Soon I am fast asleep.

Hiyoko

Me: Look…I’m…I’m sorry for everything mean I’ve ever said to you.

Mikan looks up at me. We’re in her room, because big brother Izuru asked me to comfort her. It makes sense…we’re the only two that are still alive after losing our loved ones…and I’ve been meaning to apologize for a long time.

Mikan: H-Huh? A-Apologize?

Me: Yeah…

Mikan looks at me as if I had just told her Nagito was still alive.

Mikan: You’re actually apologizing?

Me: Yeah. For calling you pig, for saying your hair’s greasy…for all that mean stuff. To be honest…I’m jealous of you.

Mikan: Jealous of me!?

Me: Yeah. You’ve got that womanly appearance and all that beauty…but I’ve just got a child’s body and a bad attitude.  Not to mention how you keep trying despite how clumsy you are, and I give up at the first mistake unless it’s dancing. 

I say what I’ve been meaning to say for so long, and she’s smiling.

Mikan: To be honest…I was always jealous that you can dance so beautifully. I’ve actually seen a performance of yours before coming here.

Me: Really? If you want, I could teach you a few simple dances tomorrow at the music venue.

Mikan: I’d love that! Thank you very much!

Me: Hey, calm down. I said simple, but not easy.

Mikan: Ah, r-right.

Me: Well…I’ll head back to my cabin for the night unless you want me to stay.

Mikan: No, that’s fine. I think your Mahiru doll is missing you.

Me: Alright. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you need anything.

Mikan: Alright.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

Mikan lies down in bed and I make my way back to my cabin. I find myself going to sleep right away.

Chiaki

Nagito…You were a bit odd, but you were fun to watch…and you were like a brother to Hajime. Akane, you were very strong, and so was Nekomaru. I think that if the both of you teamed up, you could have put up a good fight with Izuru.

Me: Why does everyone keep killing each other? There’s no point if we let the time run out…I think. 

None of us know what happens when the timer reaches zero. I don’t think any of us wanted to know.

Me: What’s with that? There’s this big timer, it could be a bomb for all we know…and nobody wants to know for sure.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

Me: You stupid bear. Now I’m glad Izuru always puts you in your place relentlessly.

I fall asleep in my bed, and have a dream about a Monokuma shooter game, as in, he’s the only target.

Peko

Me: Nagito Komeada…I never got to know you…but I wish I had thanked you after the second trial.

You provided the damning evidence that saved Fuyuhiko from taking the blame in the second trial. As far as I’m concerned, I owed you a lot.

Me: Why did you die before I could tell you that I owe you?

I think that I’ll always owe you now…And Akane. I wanted to spar with you once. My sword against your fists.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

Me: I guess I’ll turn in for now.

I lie down in bed and fall asleep.

Ibuki

I stare at the back of my hand, at the ring that Izuru gave me. He could have proposed with a broken pencil for all I cared, but he gave me such a pretty ring. Of course I’m still sad about Nagito. I think Hajime and Izuru are both taking it bad. Izuru couldn’t even bring himself to say it when it came down to admitting that Nagito planned to kill someone. He’s not the boulder that he acts like in front of the others…He’s like a big teddy bear…but nothing like Monokuma of course.

Me: He’s such a sweet guy.

I put my hand to my heart and think.

Me: His favorite song is Kagome kagome…so maybe…Yes. Our first daughter should be named Kagome.  

I’m trying to deny the bad stuff as much as I can. Not to deny them entirely, but I have to stay positive or Izuru will be more worried than when I stopped talking in the third person.

Monokuma: It is now ten p.m. Nighttime is now in effect. Good night, sleep tight!

I lie down in bed, and set the ring on the nightstand. It doesn’t take long to drift off to sleep.

Negative Chapter  
The hearts of the students  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we enter the true empty area of Indefinite Hiatus. As i have said, do not worry about nothing coming out from me during the hiatus, as i am not having trouble writing A Certain Level Six Hope. Leave any and all comments in the area below, and please start commenting on A Certain Level Six Hope if you read it, i want the feedback that i've gotten from all of you in this work. It helps me grow as an author so that i can deliver the story that both resonates with me and all of you, a story that you deserve. i'm thankful to all of you who have made this such a fun story to write, if i hadn't gotten your support through the comments, i might have abandoned this work, but thanks to all of you, it flourished. I hope that one day soon, i will be able to bring the last few chapters of Island of Hope and Despair to all of you. Thank you all for being my readers. In my book, you're now all Ultimate level students. Until next time. (Since this is so serious, i will not sign out with my usual winking tongue out emotocon, instead, i will use a different one.)  
> ..^--^  
> (* w * )S  
> *Serious cat is serious. ignore the periods, those were the only way to make serious cat fit together  
> P.S. I would love to see more Izuru/Ibuki works popping up during my hiatus by other authors. and i'm still waiting on some fan art people. If someone made a great picture of Izuru hanging out with Ibuki, Him with a smile, and her with her hair down, i would change my picture to that as soon as i saw it! Come on people, where are you Deviant Art people when i need you most!? My friends, I'm begging all of you as honorary Ultimates to fulfil my simple wishes. just some cute fluff works and an already existing picture altered to fit my simple specifications are more than enough!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so good to bring this back! From now on, check this work every Saturday, as I'll upload weekly until the end of the story! That's right! I spent this long hiatus to finish this story! I hope that you enjoy every twist and turn that this story has, and i hope the despair strikes your very core, so that the hope you get will be that much bigger!

Chapter five  
Izuru Ex Machina  
Daily life; part one

I pull myself out of bed long after the morning announcement. I don’t want to see the others just yet. I think they’ll be angry at me. They’re most likely all sad right now…and I know that Mikan would have to be. And if we were to make our announcement…they’d probably think Ibuki and I are terrible people.

Me: But…I don’t regret it one bit.

I feed the hamsters and find myself looking at the collection of mementos. The sight of them is making me feel even worse. When I finally look away, I decide to pull out an item that I haven’t so much as touched since before the third trial. The laptop. When I pull it out, I notice that the symbol on the back is the same as the future foundation’s. When I open it up, I try a new password.

Screen: H-O-P-E. Password accepted.

This time a new desktop appears. I guess I’m logged on as a different user. The desktop has three icons this time, and one of the icons is labeled Izuru Kamukura.

Me: A file on me?

I click the icon, and a window comes up. It’s a video file. I’m on the video, in a white room surrounded by books.

Voice: Kamukura observation diary one. Izuru seems to be uninterested everything. After reading all of his books in a day, he has perfectly memorized them, and given them all a bad review. He seems to have no interest in fiction, but he has shown slight interest in reading autobiography.  Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak signing out.

The video cuts out and a new one starts.

Jin: Kamukura observation diary two. Izuru seems to enjoy the window we installed in his room. He spends all of his free time observing students participating in their club activities, as well as when the students come and go…Oh! There seems to be a late student!

The camera zooms in to me at a window, a gentle smile on my face.

Jin: Perhaps it stems from the break in schedule, but he seems to find pleasure in watching late arrivals.

The video cuts again. When it returns, I’m facing the camera, and it seems like I’m holding it as well.

Recorded me: This is Kamukura observation diary number three. Jin wanted me to do this myself for some reason. My likes are…Well, I like to watch the students. My dislikes are anything boring, i.e. anything else.

Jin: That’s good Izuru.

The video cuts again, this time, I’m filmed holding a marker and facing a whiteboard.

Jin: Kamukura observation diary four. Izuru wanted something to do that wasn’t reading, so I gave him a set of markers and a large whiteboard. He faces the window from time to time, most likely to draw whatever’s out there.

I appear to be drawing, and when the camera zooms in, my suspicions are confirmed. But what’s surprising, is what’s being drawn.

Jin: Looks like Ms. Mioda is sleeping under the tree on the green.

Yeah, the picture being drawn by me is a life sized, very detailed  picture drawn entirely in black marker.

Jin: She’s been doing this from time to time. Izuru seems to have taken a bit of an interest in her.

The camera pans over to my face, the same gentle smile from the second video is present. The video cuts off, and no more is shown.

Me: What was with that white room?

I shake my head. The important part wasn’t that.

Me: So I was interested in Ibuki before I came here.

I feel my smile creep back on again. I wonder if that drawing is still around…wherever that room is.

Me: I wonder what’s on the other files…

I drag the mouse over the next icon and click it. this time it opens up a document page.

Document: Izuru’s journal. January 1. Happy birthday to me. Today, I found a secret passage out of my room. Jin and Junichi are going to be here soon, so I’ll put off checking it out.

I click on the next page, it continues.

Journal: Izuru’s journal. January 10. I followed the passage, and found myself in a music room. Luckily there was nobody in the room. In the last few days, I’ve found an empty pocket of time where I can go in there without worrying about my observers or students. I’ve taken to the piano. Music seems rather fun. I guess I can add it to my likes.

Me: So I had to sneak around?

I click the next page. There’s a big gap.

Journal: February 2. I went to the music room again today. A student forgot their guitar in the music room. I had more fun with that than the piano. I almost got caught. It was kind of exciting having to rush out like that.

I continue.

Journal: February 6. The guitar was there again today. I had to hide quickly when someone busted in. luckily, she didn’t find me. She had red hair and was carrying a camera in her hands. When she left I quickly made my way back to the room. I was almost caught again. I might make this into a habit.

Next page.

Journal: February 10. I went to the music room again. I did get caught by a student this time. It was fun.

The next page.

Journal: February 14. I’ve been attending classes recently. Today I got a pile of chocolates from my upperclassmen and my underclassmen…and that special classmate of mine. There were a few guys that were glaring at me, but my new roommate just congradulated me. He got chocolates from his drowsy crush. I’ve had a lot more fun with everyone here than I have since I’ve been born. I’m changing my likes to being with my important friends, and my dislikes to being without them.

I can feel some tears spill out of my eyes. My important friends. I don’t want to see them hurt each other anymore. When I dry my eyes, I open the final icon. It’s a picture gallery. The first picture is of me with my feet up on a desk, the chair is leaning back, and I’m facing the camera flashing a peace sign with a grin. The next picture is with me and Hajime. We’ve got an arm over each other’s neck, each holding up a paddle in our free hands, and we’re smiling. Nekomaru and Akane are in the background next to a table. Each of them have a paddle as well. The next picture is of me and Hiyoko dancing together on a stage. She’s smiling up at me and I have a carefree smile as well. The next picture is of me and Gundam. I’ve got two of the hamsters on my head, and the other two are on his shoulder. We’re both laughing in the picture.  Next is a picture of me and Nagito. Nagito is sitting across from me, and we’re playing a card game. It looks like a pretty even game. I keep going. There’s a picture of me with everyone, pictures that show how close I was with everyone. Even Fuyuhiko and I had a buddy buddy picture. 

Me: At least these pictures and the journal prove I was a real student.

I shake my head and get up. I destroy the journal and the observation diary, and collect the hamsters and my scarf. I pick up the laptop and start on my way to restaurant. As soon as I get there, all eyes are on me…except for Ibuki, who was about to tackle me until she saw the laptop.

Ibuki: Why’d you bring that?

Me: I’m late because I was messing around with this. When I tried a new password, I found something everyone needs to see.

I set the laptop on the table and open the pictures back up.

Hajime: N-No way…

Mikan: D-Does this mean…

Me: We all knew each other before this.

I get my own breakfast before taking a seat.

Me: The bear wasn’t lying when he told us we all have amnesia.

Monokuma: Of course I wasn’t! 

Instead of on my head, the bear is standing on the table.

Monokuma: Why would I lie about something that was a motive at one time!? If I knew about these pictures before, I would have used them rather than your memories that you’d have no basis on.

Me: Out!

I pick him up and throw him out the door full force. Monomi crawls out from under the table and I pick her up. She’s covered in rips and tears.

Me: So you beat the last one?

Monomi: That’s right! You’re allowed to go to the last island now!

Me: Thanks as always.

I set her down and she runs off.

Me: So…who’s going to investigate? I don’t know about any of you…but with only four days until that timer runs out…I’m done with all of this hurting each other crap. 

Monokuma finally makes it back.

Monokuma: IIIIIIZZZZZZUUUUUURRRRRRUUUUUU!

I stand in front of him while he holds up a claw.

Monokuma: You didn’t let me give the motive.

Me: Frankly, bear…I don’t care. You’ve put us through enough.

Monokuma: Then I guess you’ll like this motive better than anyone.

I look down at him and point at him, the arm already switching to gun mode.

Monokuma: Put your gun down, you’ll like it I swear!

Me: Three.

Monokuma: You see…

Me: Two.

Monokuma: If any one kills Izuru, then I won’t hold a class trial, and everyone can go home!

I lower my hand.

Me: So that’s how you’re playing it? Spending this whole trip to try to get me to kill…and now that you’ve finally realized that I won’t…

I can’t help but laugh.

Me: You really are boring.

I raise my hand again and shoot a big grey splash on him. I walk past him and turn to the others.

Me: I’ll be on the final island if anyone wants to kill me. I won’t fight back, but I will try my hardest not to die. After all…

I turn back to them and smile.

Me: Live or die, I’m protecting the only people I could ever call my family.

With that, I take my leave and make my way to the final island.

Me: Whoa…techno.

I start looking around. It doesn’t take long to explore everything. There was a military base, the factory Hajime’s family owns, a food stall area, and a factory making Monokuma plushies. Obviously the Monokuma plushies were annoying so I put mice on each door, on both sides. I’m going to ruin this for the bear. I investigate the military base more, and I find weapons in the back of a truck. Guns, knives, swords, even spears. When I’m done, I start walking to the food stalls, running into Fuyuhiko on the way there.

Me: Oh, hey Fuyuhiko. You here to kill me?

I ask that with my most sincere smile.

Fuyuhiko: You idiot.

He walks up to me, slightly trembling, but he doesn’t give off any killing intent.

Fuyuhiko: Ibuki told us…that you two are engaged. If that’s true…how the hell can you be so calm about the thought of dying!?

Me: Hah. I thought somebody would ask that.

I sit down at one of the stalls and get a bowl of ramen.

Me: It’s simple. I love her. There was a time when I didn’t know what that meant. There was a time when I was uninterested in anything at all. Nothing mattered to me, and I could of cared less what happened to anyone. Ibuki…she changed that. Just her being there made even the most mundane things fun. She was always there with me, always by my side. It made me feel…warm. The coldest thoughts were buried deep down, and I was able to…I was able to be happy. Just like in those pictures with everyone. Of course it wouldn’t take long for me to fall for her.

Fuyuhiko: So then why the hell aren’t you scared to die!?

Me: Hmm…probably the same reason you came to tell me that you’re planning to take your own life.

He turns pale.

Fuyuhiko: How’d you…

Me: Please. You want to protect Peko just as much as I want to protect Ibuki and everyone else. You think I didn’t notice the knife in your pocket despite you’re lack of bloodlust?

I pick up my chopsticks and start eating.

Fuyuhiko: How did you…

I pull something out of my sleeve and set it on the counter.

Fuyuhiko: When…

Me: I took it when you got close enough.

On the counter is a large knife. If you were to attempt suicide with it…well…it’d certainly get the job done.

Me: We both know that there’s no way in hell that I’m going to let you kill yourself when I’m doing this to save everyone else.

Monokuma: Izuru!

I take the knife and throw it directly behind me, cutting through Monokuma, who had his claws drawn.

Me: Damn, I guess I can’t expect the knife to kill the plush bear. Let me guess, this is about me filling your factory with mice pictures?

Monokuma: You’re damn right! Now I can’t even get to my merch!

Me: We’ve been over this.

I finish my ramen and walk over to him.

Me: Monomi has better chances of having popular merchandise than you.

I hold up my cybernetic arm.

Me: She would have made it better, not replace it with a machine.

Monokuma: I had to show off my robotics somehow!

Me: You made those stupid Monobeasts of yours.

I put my hand to my chin and grin.

Me: You know…You’re pretty vulnerable right now. It would be easy to get rid of you permanently now…

Monokuma: Bail!

A hatch opens beneath the stall he was pinned to and it falls through. It closes faster than it opened up.

Me: Damn.

Fuyuhiko: I understand…You know…you’re like, my only friend outside of Peko.

Me: That’s not true and you know it. If you learned to look with your eyes open, you’d see that we’re all friends. Everyone. Just keep your head on straight and never forget that.

I stretch and start walking away.

Me: Now excuse me, I’m going to go back to the fourth island. I have a feeling that I missed something there.

Fuyuhiko: A-Alright man. Stay alive.

Me: You too. I won’t forgive you if you die.

I walk off with a wave and start crossing the bridge back to the central island. Four days…I only have to keep everyone alive for that long.

Me: I’ll keep you all safe as best as I can.

I start crossing the bridge to the third island…but I find myself face to face with someone I was trying to avoid.

Ibuki: Izuru! Why did you say all that stuff!?

She marches up to me and glares at my face.

Ibuki: Do you even care!? Did you…

Her expression changes from angry to sad.

Ibuki: Did you just ask me because you thought you wouldn’t get out of here?

Me: Ibuki…

I hug her gently.

Me: Why would I do that? I love you. I don’t plan on dying here, I expect to get out alive with you. I do love you Ibuki, with all of my heart.

Ibuki: Really?

Me: Yeah. I’ve always loved you.

Ibuki: Even when I was a bit spazzy? 

Me: You were never a spaz, you were just eccentric.

Whatever I missed can wait until tomorrow. I’ll spend today with Ibuki to put her at ease.

Me: Hey, let’s go watch a movie on the third island.

Ibuki: Alright.

We leave the bridge and make our way to the movies. We spend the rest of the day there watching zombie movies, and soon we are back at our cabins for the night. I feed the hamsters and go to bed.

*???

???: So this is how you’re supposed to get out? So boring. I guess there’s no need for anyone else to know about this.

I take the knife that I received from Monokuma and stab it into the stone floor. I repeat this until the code for escape is completely illegible.

???: Monokuma, are you sure that this was alright?

Monokuma: Of course! It’s not like it’s against the rules to vandalize anything on this island, why else do you think I let you break the mice off the castle gates?

???: I see…Now.

Monokuma: Hmm?

I turn and slice Monokuma entirely in half. Before it vanishes, I grab the source of energy that gives him head teacher status, and gives him the ability to switch to other bodies.

???: With this, I’ll be able to truly end everything.

I take the item and stick it in my pocket.

???: Now that this world is under my command…

I snap my fingers and a new Monokuma appears. He has to adhere to the rules just as much as I do now, and he’ll have the same personality as the one I cut…without the pesky virus.

???: Now, go and start setting the final stage, this one is almost complete.

Monokuma: Right away!

My Monokuma runs away, and I make my way out of the castle. I reseal the doors and fix the mice on the castle gates. Next I go to the nearest trash can and toss the knife.

???: It’s almost time…to end this game forever.

I go to the first island’s restaurant and create one final user on this computer. The only file I add is labeled read me. I log out and I then return to my cabin and lie in bed. The darkness of this cabin is almost too perfect. In due time…when that timer runs out…it’ll all be over. 

???: I hope that you all enjoy the challenge I have for you.

Chapter five  
Izuru ex Machina  
Daily life; part one  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery person that killed Monokuma? How did they know about the truth of the world? What about the virus? Who could it be!? Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Leave Kudos if you enjoy...which you pretty much have to to be this deep in the story right? Right? I hope you fall into despair and rise above it over everything to come! ;P  
> *I'm back baby!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! i'm really glad that there are people that enjoy this story enough to reach this. Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun for me to write, i hope that you all enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed everything up to this point!

Chapter five 

Izuru ex Machina Daily life;

part two

I wake up early in the morning and give a long stretch. I’m still a bit tired, but we have three days until the timer is up, and I’m keeping us alive. I get dressed and feed the hamsters. When that’s done, I make my way to the restaurant. Everyone is there, looking at me when I walk in.

Me: What? Planning a group attack?

Hajime: No, it’s just…

Chiaki: Hajime hurt his hand, so he can’t finish the railgun.

I walk over and look at it. it’s pretty bad. Mikan is bandaging it up right now.

Hajime: Hahaha…that’s what I get for spacing out with a hammer.

Me: Hajime, you have to be more careful. What if it were something more serious? That bear could have…

Everyone’s eyes find themselves staring at my cybernetic arm.

Me: Well…you get the idea. Mikan, mind if I check it?

Mikan: Sure.

I kneel beside her…thank god. It looks like it’s bruising…but the swelling is minimal. At most it’s a fracture, and the least serious thing it could be is simple bruising.

Me: Just take it easy and it’ll be fine.

I get up and start gathering food. Before I take the first bite, there’s a knife that passes through the bagel.

Peko: Do not just calmly sit near us. You are calamity right now.

I let a slight laugh escape.

Me: Calamity eh?

I set down the eviscerated food and stand up.

Me: It seems like someone’s chosen to attempt to take my life. I’ll be waiting on this island’s beach. Don’t come unless you’re prepared to kill me.

I simply walk out of the restaurant and start on my way to the island. Soon I am sitting on the island.

*Fuyuhiko

Me: Peko…you can’t be planning on…

Peko: I am sorry, but he is preventing us from leaving this nightmare once and for all.

She starts to leave, so I yell out to her.

Me: Don’t kill him! That’s an order from the next leader of the Kuzuryuu clan!

She stops at the door, and turns with an expressionless face.

Peko: Until we leave this island, neither of us have anything to do with the Kuzuryuu clan.

A shiver runs up my spine as she walks out the door, pulling the knife out of the wall as she walks.

Me: Peko…

I fall to my knees. I’ve never feared her before, but at that moment…it was like I was looking at a blade, pointed at my heart.

Hajime: Fuyuhiko…

I look around. Everyone else has a gentle expression.

Me: What…are you all looking at me like that for?

Hiyoko: You’re worried about big brother Izuru and Peko, right?

Ibuki: Don’t worry. Izuru doesn’t plan on dying, and we’ve got a promise.

*Izuru

Me: I was wondering what the holdup is.

I turn and smile, she’s holding a steel katana in her hands.

Me: Looks like you’re entirely serious about this.

Her expression is just as sharp as that sword in her hands. The glare itself is piercing. She quickly closes the distance between us and swings at my head. When I dodge, my pony tail is cut off. The remaining hair flops down, now only to my chin, and wild like Hajime’s hair.

Me: Wait! Time out!

She pauses just as she was about to swing again, and I pull the hamsters out of my scarf.

Me: You guys go wait in my cabin. I’ll be back later.

They nod and run off. When they’re gone, I jump back.

Me: Alright, resume.

Without missing a beat, she closes the distance again, but this time I use the scarf as a distraction. While she was turning to the wrong way, I started to retreat. I might be able to dodge for now, but if I get tired or slip slightly, this is all over. I need to get us off the beach.

Me: Catch me if you can Peko!

I am easily able to get off the beach, as she struggles to run on the sand, and am soon running to the convenience store. I need something to help me.

Peko: You can’t escape!

Me: Of course not, I’m just goofing around!

I turn and start running backwards, with a big grin on my face.

Me: You can’t catch me even if I can’t escape you!

I duck into the convenience store and go for a certain item.

Peko: You’re more desperate than I thought!

Me: I did say I was goofing around right?

I slide on the roller blades that I grabbed and rush past her faster than she could swing.

Me: Try to catch me now Peko!

I give a carefree laugh as I skate past the hotel. The others stop to stare at the spectacle of Peko chasing me with a sword, and me fleeing on roller blades. Though…their attention wasn’t at my feet or the sword. It’s at my hair. I guess it is a bit uneven since a katana is what cut it. I give a chuckle as I make the distance bigger. When I’m far enough away, I turn to my cabin and get inside. I grab my shinai and escape again. When Peko is in sight again, I start to run away. I make sure not to leave her line of sight this time. I’m not running, I’m leading. Eventually I ditch the roller blades and put my normal shoes back on, because I’m where I was leading her. Eventually she shows up as well.

Me: Took you long enough.

I turn and give a slight smile.

Peko: What was the meaning of this?

I set my shinai in front of me and smile.

Me: Remember? This was where we first fought. I thought it’d be fitting for the setting to be similar.

Peko: That was…on the second day.

Her eyes never lose their ferocity.

Me: Yeah, it was fun for me. It was the first thing we did together.

Peko: So what?

Me: Nothing, I’m just thinking about the time before all this nonsense. I miss everyone that has passed on, whether they were killed, or they did the killing. They wouldn’t be dead if it wasn’t for that bear.

I grip the shinai tighter.

Me: So I’m going to do my best to not let anyone else die.

Peko: You do realize that your death is inevitable if I’m using a sword, and you’re using a shinai.

Me: If that’s the case…then everyone else gets to leave right away. If not, then I can go with all of you as well.

Peko: But…

Me: We both have reasons for our actions. Yours is named Fuyuhiko…and mine Ibuki…So I won’t accept anything except for your full effort.

Peko: Understood.

She swings at me with blinding speed, and I’m barely able to dodge. She’s not letting the movement of her arms give away her actions this time.

Me: I see you’ve been practicing.

I smile as I dodge her next swing. It scratched my cybernetic arm. I might actually die. I could die…I could die, so why do I feel so alive?

Me: You’ve gotten a lot better.

She tries again, but I dodge this one too.

Peko: This would go a lot easier if you stood still!

Me: If I just stood still, then what would the point be?

I strike the side of the blade with the shinai, causing the blade to go over my head.

Peko: Why are you fighting so hard?

She takes another swing, but this time I knock it down while jumping over the blade.

Peko: Why are you fighting back?

Her face has changed from one of anger to one of sadness.

Peko: Why are you…

She takes one last swing, but I knock the sword out of her hand.

Peko: Why are you standing in my way!?

She collapses in front of me and starts to cry.

Peko: I just want him to be safe! Why are you denying me of that?

Me: Because you don’t need to stain your hands with any more blood.

I walk closer to her, but she suddenly lunges at me. I caught her easily.

Peko: I’m sorry, but you have to die so he can truly be safe.

*Peko

I release the knife I was holding and back away from him. I turn around and start walking towards the katana. I’m going to make sure he doesn’t suffer. I owe him that much for…huh? I feel something warm running down my cheek. Tears? But I don’t cry. A tool should never cry. Why am I crying?

Me: Stupid question. He saved my life, and Fuyuhiko’s a few times. Why? Why did I do that to him?

When I reach the Katana, a new thought crosses my mind.

Me: Fuyuhiko got along with Izuru. He wouldn’t forgive me if I came back after killing Izuru.

I pick up the Katana and put it against my neck. When I go to slit my own throat…the Katana doesn’t move.

Me: Huh? I open my eyes and look up.

Izuru: Seriously…what is it with you two and trying to kill yourselves?

He’s holding the knife in his right hand, and the Katana’s blade in his cybernetic left hand.

Me: How…

Izuru: You didn’t think I never noticed the knife, did you? I just grabbed it with the left one when you jumped at me.

He throws the knife into the side of the barn, and then he takes the Katana from me. He sticks it deep into the ground, so far that only the hilt is still showing, next he holds out his hand to me.

Izuru: Now come on. Stand up so we can show Fuyuhiko that we’re both alright.

*Izuru

She just sits there for a second, before her tears start flowing like a river…She used to be such an expressionless girl, always bottling up her emotions. But now…she’s changed. She’s become more…aware that she’s a person, not a tool.

???: Just like you.

I look around quickly. There’s nobody around. What was that? How did it know what I was thinking? Did I just imagine it? I shrug it off and soon the two of us are walking back to the restaurant. Everyone was relieved when we walked in together, and Monomi followed us in, carrying my scarf and her Katana. I guess she collected them before it was considered littering. It was already late when we joined, so we all called it a night. Ibuki made me swear that she could fix my hair since it was so messed up…but Hajime liked it because it was similar. I just didn’t have an ahoge. When I got back to my room the hamsters look relieved that I was alright, so I fed them and lied down in my bed with no other thoughts. When the morning came again, we all gathered in the restaurant like normal. However, Ibuki had scissors and forced me to sit away from the food.

Me: Hey, that itches.

Ibuki: It’s just some hair getting on your neck.

Me: I know but…

Hiyoko: It’s alright big brother Izuru. It’s just your first haircut.

Me: Heh…I guess it is.

I let myself enjoy the gentle snipping of Ibuki’s scissors, and watch as the others pay close attention. For some reason, Chiaki is looking back and forth from a manga in Hajime’s hands and me. The manga is called…Black Butler? I’ve read one of those at the library along with Full Metal Alchemist. If I recall…oh lord.

Me: Ibuki?

Ibuki: Yes Izuru?

Me: Are you cutting my hair to look like Sebastian?

The whole room explodes in laughter, and she sets the scissors down.

Ibuki: You’re all done. You were completely right.

She holds a mirror in front of my face, I barely recognize myself. Now I look exactly like Sebastian…except I’m wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans of course.

Me: You turned me into a manga character.

Ibuki: Yep! Now for Mikan-chan. I’m going to make her hair beautiful!

We all look around. Where is Mikan?

Me: She isn’t here…

Fuyuhiko: Huh?

Hajime: But…she was here when we started.

Peko: That was over two hours ago though…

Me: Yeah…we need to look for her.

I get up and start to move, but an uncomfortable sensation assails my body.

Me: I’ll help when I wash all these stupid hairs off…

This is probably why I didn’t get haircuts! I’m itching uncontrollably as I make my way to my cabin. After washing off, I find that the only clothing in my cabin are my suits. There’s a note from the bear on my bed.

Monokuma’s note: These rags didn’t fit your look, so I had them burned! I even swiped the dirty hair covered ones, aren’t I sooooo considerate?

I rip it to pieces before putting on one of my suits. I swear…I want to rip that bear to shreds and burn the remains. When I finish with the tie, the hamsters hop up and crawl into my suit, not waiting for the scarf. I guess…they didn’t want me to wear the scarf like this? We leave and I start making my way to the central island, two days left according to the timer…or to be exact, one day, twelve hours, ten minutes.

Me: Now…if I were Mikan…where would I go?

I hear a loud rumbling coming from the third island, so I turn to that bridge and start running to it. The doors to the castle are wide open.

Me: What?

When I make my way there, I hear a scream. Upon arrival I find Ibuki and Hiyoko…as well as-

Monokuma: Da da da da da da da dada! This is the final body announcement discovery! A body has been discovered in Nezumi Castle! Be there or be dragged by your hair!

Chapter five 

Izuru Ex Machina 

Daily life; part two 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...no more long hair for izuru...but on the bright side...He looks like Sebastian now, so that ups his coolness. now...I wonder who the killer was...well not really because i already know. it's up to all of you to guess! i wonder what you'll all say. Until next time! (3-28-15) Leave a Kudos if you enjoy and leave your thoughts in the comments below! ;P


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was killed? Who killed them? Will your favorite ships survive to the end!? (we all know that's the most important part)  
> Find out now in our Final Class Trial! (Graduation Exam isn't a trial, expect that next week, as i'll post the Negative Chapter tomorrow.)

Chapter five 

Izuru Ex Machina 

Deadly life

Monokuma: Da da da da da da da dada! This is the final body announcement discovery! A body has been discovered in Nezumi Castle! Be there or be dragged by your hair!

I stare at the body…at Mikan’s body. She’s lying in the middle of the room, with a large spear piercing through her chest…I recognize it. There were a few of these hidden at the military base. Whoever did this, took it from the military base. I just can’t move. I don’t want to accept what I’m looking at.

Monokuma: Also, you need to stay outside of the gate in order to get your Monokuma files! If you don’t I’ll just send them in with someone else.

Hiyoko: Big brother…

She looks back at me, tears streaming down her face. Ibuki is the same. I can’t tell what I look like right now…but I can’t move a muscle. It takes a full minute before I can move again.

Me: What was the point?

I fall to my knees and hit the ground.

Me: God damn it! Why did this happen!?

I hit the ground again.

Me: I went and said that I’d be fine with them trying to kill me…but still…somebody killed her!

I hit the ground again, and I give a loud shout. My fist is bleeding again. I stop when I see that. Hurting myself won’t bring her back.

Me: Why…does this always happen?

I feel both Hiyoko and Ibuki start hugging me, but I still can’t accept this.

Me: I’ll find out who did this.

I hear everyone else come in, and I hear their reactions. Just a bunch of gasps.

Peko: Who did…

I get up and turn to everyone.

Me: I don’t know. Ibuki and Hiyoko were here when I showed up, then the announcement went off.

Even I could hear how cold my voice was. It was like listening to someone else.

Hajime: Here’s your file.

He walks up and hands me the normal black tablet, so I turn it on.

Monokuma file: Victim, Mikan Tsumiki. Time of death, around nine or ten a.m. Cause of death, obviously that spear sticking out of her chest stupid!

*Obtained Monokuma File

Peko: This rules out three people in particular. Izuru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko. Ibuki was cutting Izuru’s hair, and Hiyoko was sitting next to Izuru.

Me: But I saw everyone else leave at one point...Mikan was first to leave. So the killer could be any of you…

I close my eyes and let my arm turn to investigation mode.

Me: We should really get to looking for clues.

I turn to Mikan’s body and start walking close, but stop when I get to the blood. Of course there would be blood, Monokuma can’t enter here to clean it up. There aren’t any footprints, so the killer probably threw it…Hmm…her hands are on the spear’s shaft…on the top side. Her elbows are pointed upwards.

*Obtained Position of the arms.

Huh? What’s this here?

Me: It’s covered in blood…but… I can clearly make out a stone tablet on the floor.

Tablet: To the Subjects of Jaberwock island. If you are reading this, the worst has happened and one of the three observers have gone rouge. The code to the escape route is-

It ends there. There were lines cutting into it. The code has been cut out...whoever did this doesn’t want us out of here early. I turn back to Mikan, she doesn’t look like she died painfully. She looks…serene. She’s smiling right now. I scan her once with the scanner…no new clues…but what’s with the blue spot on her hand?

*Obtained Tablet

*Obtained Readout

*Obtained Blue spot on hand.

Hajime: Izuru…look at this?

I move to where he is, the back wall. There is something written in blue. Check God’s Treasury Box.

Me: What could this be?

*Obtained Message on the wall

Ibuki: Izuru!

I turn to find her holding up a can of blue paint, it’s open and perfectly matches the paint on the wall.

*Obtained Paint.

Me: So this is what made that message on the wall…but why leave it here? Isn’t that equal to littering?

Hiyoko: Maybe Monokuma can’t see in here, so he didn’t know about the can?

No…the bear wouldn’t let such an oversight happen…then why…this is going to be important.

*Obtained Rule Violation.

I scan over the room with the scanner twice. The only things that came from this was the readout confirming that the only blood on the floor was Mikan’s.

Me: I’m going to go look into that message.

I walk out of the castle and leave the others to investigate further. I only know one place that could be described as God’s Treasury Box. Kamukura’s Mailbox. My mailbox. I quickly return to the first island and open my mailbox. There is a single letter in the mailbox. When I pull it out, I hear a rather disturbing thing.

Monokuma: It’s time! It’s time! The final trial is here! Report to Monokuma rock immediately! And Izuru, Forget about that letter for now! It’s unimportant! You can’t open it until after the trial! If you open it early, I’ll execute you! In fact! Check your e-handbook!

I do as he says, there is a new rule. Izuru can’t open the envelope until after the final trial.

*Obtained Mystery Letter

I sigh and put the note in my suit pocket and start walking to Monokuma rock…and I notice my reflection in the water. I do look like Sebastian…to bad I have a suit, and not a tail coat. Then it’d be perfect. I push that thought back as I soon regroup with the others, already starting up the escalator. At least…this will be the last time. I can barely bring myself to look at the peanut gallery while we take our places. Nekomaru has a standard X but Mikan’s looks more like a tilted cross.

Trial Start

Monokuma: Who killed the one person that would take care of all of you no matter what? I swear. That girl was almost as much of a martyr as Izuru! I’m almost happy to see her gone. I’d be so much more happy if it were Izuru though! In fact, because I want him dead so much, even if Izuru isn’t the killer, the person executed will have the Execution that I planned for him! It’s such a waste to not use such a great execution! Now go on. Start pointing fingers or whatever it is you do.

Peko: We’ve established three people that it can’t have been. These are Izuru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko.

Monokuma: Wazzat? Oh, right. Izuru’s Sebastiafication.

The bear lies back in his throne and closes his eyes.

Hiyoko: So there are four suspects. Hajime, Chiaki, Peko, and Fuyuhiko…

I shake my head.

Me: Three. Hajime’s hand is too injured to be capable of this.

I start tapping my fingers on the stand. I don’t think that any of the three suspects would be capable of killing Mikan.

Me: Let’s go over the clues.

*Readout

Me: The killer is probably uninjured, because of the absence of a second blood sample.

Hajime: So everyone but me.

I look around. Everyone but Hajime is devoid of injury.

Ibuki: I know!

I turn to her.

Ibuki: What if it was a ghost? I mean…the killer didn’t leave any footprints…so…

Peko: Could you take this seriously?

Fuyuhiko: There’s no way that a ghost could have killed her.

Me: Hmm…

Fuyuhiko: Only someone that’s in this room could have killed her!

Ibuki: No way! The killer has to be a ghost!

*Rule Violation

Me: I agree!

Everyone turns and looks at me. All of them look like I’ve gone mad.

Me: No, I’m not saying that the killer is a ghost…exactly in those words. Bear, you know what goes on everywhere on the island right? Without exception?

Monokuma: Yeah, why do you think I know about all those mice you painted in my factory now that I can’t get in it?

Me: Then why didn’t we get a notice on anyone littering?

Monokuma: Hmm…maybe it’s not worth the trouble of punishing someone who’s going to be punished anyway?

Me: I see. So you’re not directly answering…

I give a sigh.

Peko: What makes you think that someone dead killed Mikan, other than the rule violation?

Me: Well…along with the absence of footprints, there is also...

*Blue spot on hand

Me: If you look at her right hand. There is a spot of blue paint from when someone wrote “Check God’s Treasury Box” on the wall.

Hajime: So?

Me: As we’ve said before. There are no footprints in the blood. How would it get on her if she wasn’t passed over?

Chiaki: Are you saying that…

Me: Mikan was the one who wrote on the wall.

I grip the stand as hard as I can, a deep indent left by my left hand.

Hajime: But we established that the message on the wall was made by the killer!

*Position of the arms

Me: I concur.

There is an obvious pained look on my face.

Me: If you were stabbed, and trying to pull it out, how would you hold your arms?

Everyone looks at me confused.

Me: Would you have your hands on top of it with your elbows up? Or would you have them underneath with your elbows down?

Fuyuhiko: What do you mean?

Me: I mean exactly what I asked. Would you pull it out with your elbows up, or down? Mime doing both, and you’ll see what I’m talking about.

He puts his hands in front of him with his elbows down and mimics pulling away from himself with no trouble. He sets up the other way, and his arms shake a bit as he does this awkward motion.

Fuyuhiko: If I’d have to pick, I think I’d reflexively pull with my elbows down…

Peko: But…

Me: Why were Mikan’s elbows up?

Hajime: What are you saying?

Me: Fuyuhiko, would you try pulling towards yourself with your elbows up?

He does as I ask, and it seems much more comfortable for him that pulling away from himself.

Fuyuhiko: My arms actually moved a bit faster than usual…

Me: And they went to your chest. Try the same with your elbows down.

He does as I ask, his hands go to his stomach.

Fuyuhiko: What’s the point of this though?

I shake my head. I don’t want to say this either. I don’t want to accept this. It’s as bad as when I had to say that Nagito was the one who retrieved the gun…if not worse. But nobody speaks up. I don’t think they understand. I have to be strong…that way we can leave in peace.

Me: Mikan’s killer…was…

I take a deep breath. I can’t say it…but I have to tell them. I let go of the stand and walk over to the peanut gallery, and point to the killer’s picture.

Me: Her.

Everyone gasps, as I am pointing at Mikan’s picture. My arm drops and I hang my head.

Me: It was suicide.

Hajime: Then what about…God’s Treasury Box!? We don’t have any clues about that!

*Mystery Letter

Me: Check your e-handbooks. On my profile is how you spell my name. Izuru is “To be exiled” and Kamukura is “God’s Vault”.

I pull out the letter and show it to everyone.

Me: This was in my mailbox, it’s addressed to me from Mikan, and is probably…a suicide letter. That’s why I’m forbidden from reading it until after the trial, right Monokuma?

Monokuma: Huh? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. That letter? I forbid you from reading that until after the trial!

Me: Because it would give away the killer?

Monokuma: Gyuk.

Me: It’s a suicide note.

Monokuma: Well you just have everything figured out, don’t you!? Fine! It’s voting time!

Everyone casts their votes, and the usual slot machine comes up. It turns to Mikan’s face, and the coins start spilling out. Flowers come out, I was right. It was suicide.

Trial End

Everyone looks around, obvious sadness on their face. Me and Hiyoko are the ones who seem to be taking it the worst.

Hajime: Izuru…

Fuyuhiko: It’s after the trail.

Me: Yeah.

I open the envelope and pull out the letter…reading it aloud.

Letter: Hello Izuru. If you’re reading this, then I went through with it while everyone was distracted. I killed myself, and I probably set it up in a way that it would be obvious, so that even if you don’t find this, you’ll be able to keep everyone safe. Tell Hiyoko I’m sorry…I won’t be able to learn anymore dances from her, and tell yourself that it isn’t your fault. It really isn’t. The truth is, that everyone still has people that they couldn’t bear to see die, or executed. You have Ibuki and Hiyoko, and they have you. Hajime and Chiaki have each other. Same with Fuyuhiko and Peko. For me…it was Nagito, but he’s gone. That’s why I couldn’t let any of you see your important people go…because I know what it’s like. Leave this island, and remember us. That’s all I ask you to do. Remember everyone who’s lives were lost on this island. That’s all I can ask of the guy who was admired by the man I love. Walk towards the FUTURE with everyone. Now, from what I’ve gathered from the previous trials, that it’s customary for the killer to give you something that will let you remember them by. I’m such a forgettable person, I need to leave you something…but I don’t have anything of value…so here’s my Usami charm. It’s in the envelope.

I check the envelope, there is her Usami charm right there…and another letter written on the inside of the envelope. The first thing I see is don’t read aloud, so I decide to finish reading the letter.

Letter: So here’s my final goodbye. Goodbye Hiyoko. Goodbye Hajime. Goodbye Chiaki. Goodbye Fuyuhiko. Goodbye Peko. Goodbye Ibuki. And goodbye Izuru. I hope you don’t end up forgetting me in the future.

Monokuma: I was wrong. She’s more of a martyr than Izuru. Well, now that that’s over…It’s Punishment Time!

Me: What!? But the killer’s already dead!

Monokuma: Did I forget to mention? Well, I guess it would have given away the killer was dead…But in any case! In the event that the killer is unable to take their punishment due to something such as already being dead…Monomi will take their place!

Monomi swings wildly from her rope.

Monokuma: Of course, since there are spare Monomi bodies, they’ll all be subject to Izuru’s punishment!

He pulls out his gavel and strikes the button. A hole appears under Monomi as her rope drops.

The Crucifixion of Hope. Izuru Kamukura, Ultimate ???, Preformed by Future Foundation Observer, Monomi.

The lights open up to five Crosses. There is a Monomi strapped to each one. Surrounding her are marionettes that look like everyone that’s already dead. First they simply point, then they start chanting.

Marionettes: Your fault. Your fault.

They chant relentlessly, until they pick up pace and the words become unintelligible. Monokuma appears before them, dressed in a white robe, and holding a bag of rocks.

Monokuma: Let they with less sins than the accused cast the first stone!

All of the marionettes grab a rock and simultaneously throw a rock at the Monomis, causing obvious damage to the plush bodies. The marionettes continue to throw stones at Monomi, and eventually, the stones become knives. They tear through the plush bodies unforgivingly, eventually there is nothing left but cotton and shredded felt. Monomi is dead.

Execution End 

I feel sick. That was meant for me…that would have been me if it weren’t for Ibuki.

Monokuma: Oh god that was sweeeeet! I wish that was Izuru sooooo badly!

I stay still, not even commenting on what the bear just said.

Monokuma: Oh? What’s wrong Izuru? Not in the mood for it anymore?

I reach into my pocket and pull out something I’ve had on me since the final dead room. I silently change the mode of my arm, and point at the bear.

Monokuma: Oh? What’s wrong?

Me: Shut up.

I drop my thumb, causing a real bullet to fly right next to his head.

Me: That’s your first and last warning shot. If you don’t leave right now, you won’t leave at all.

My voice was so cold that it practically froze the bear in place…until he dropped down a hatch that was in his throne. When he was gone, I unloaded my arm and put the paint rounds back in. I just stand there as people start to clear out…but Ibuki and Hiyoko stay while I stand there.

Ibuki: Izuru.

Hiyoko: Big brother Izuru.

I turn to them, and wrap my arms around them.

Me: I’m sorry if I seem a little…down.

Ibuki: Don’t worry.

Hiyoko: We’re here for you.

Me: Thanks.

We walk back to the hotel and go into our cabins. When I get in, I feed the hamsters as they climb out of my suit. I set Mikan’s Usami charm next to the other mementos and pull out the envelope. I open it up and read what is written on it.

Envelope: Do not read this out loud. Izuru, when I was writing you, a note slid under my door. The laptop has a third user. The password is FUTURE, just like I wrote in my letter to you. I don’t know who gave me this knowledge, but if you read this out loud, Monokuma will no doubt destroy it. this note also told me that one of the files from the final dead room is fake. It didn’t tell which, so be wary. Use the password as soon as possible before Monokuma catches on.

I set it down and make my way to the computer. I sit down at the table we left it at and open the log in screen.

Password: F-U-T-U-R-E. Password Accepted.

There is only one file on the screen. It’s simply labeled Read Me.

Me: What could this be?

I open it, and it shows a large print number. 11037…Hey. One of those guys from the class after us…his name was Leon…LEON 11037…so that’s why it’s that. The laptop’s screen goes dark. I guess it finally ran out of power…I go back to my cabin and go to bed.

Chapter five 

Izuru Ex Machina 

End

*Obtained Mikan’s Usami charm

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Is this for real!?/ A killing game that ended with both Fuyuhiko and Peko surviving to the end!? I guess all you KuzuPeko shippers get your wish! (I am your genie) thanks everyone who have made this fic so fun to write! I'll post the negative chapter on 3/29/2015, and over the next three weeks, i will upload the graduation exam chapter. (chapter zero is in the middle of the first part of Chapter Six) I hope you enjoy the wonderful twists and turns that i have entered, such as the mystery character that usurped the power from Monokuma! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed, and if you want to express your joy or your despair, there's the comment section.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for bearing with this Island Life of Mutual Killing. since the Negative chapter is so short now, i'll be posting it off schedule.
> 
> *Warning. Contains heavy KuzuPeko shipping. Defibrillator recommended in the even of dying happy but wanting to see how this all ends.

Negative Chapter 

The hearts of the students

Hajime

I stare at my hand. The swelling has finally gone down, so I take the bandage off. Not like there’s a point. I don’t have enough time to finish my railgun.

Me: It’s my fault, isn’t it? That we didn’t get out of here much sooner…

I stare at my hand. Mikan was our friend…and she proved that today. She gave her life so nobody else would feel the heartbreak that she has.

Me: I’ll remember what you did for us.

I close my eyes and go to sleep long before the nighttime announcement.

Fuyuhiko

Me: Looks like I owe this life to one more person now…

I turn away from the mirror and walk to my bed…no there’s something that I need to do before this trip is over. I turn to the door and walk out. I notice Izuru walking into his cabin, but that’s not important right now. I walk over to the right cabin and knock. The door slowly opens as she looks out.

Peko: Fuyuhiko?

Me: Yeah, is this a bad time?

Peko: There’s never a bad time for you, would you like to come in?

Me: Yeah.

I walk in and sit in her chair, as she sits on her bed.

Peko: So what’s this about?

Me: Peko…This whole trip…I’ve been wasting time.

She tilts her head confused…I don’t think she’d display her emotion so clearly if she never came here…thanks Izuru. You made this so much easier.

Me: Peko…ever since we were kids…you were always there for me.

Peko: Yes, that was my-…No. That was what I wanted to do.

I can see a faint blush on her face.

Me: Peko…I love you.

It was a lot easier to say than I thought…Damn you Izuru. Your influence is just rubbing off on everyone, isn’t it? Peko’s face has a slightly brighter blush, and she’s smiling. Not her usual frightening smile…a calm gentle one.

Peko: I’ve been an idiot not to notice.

Peko walks over to me and hugs me.

Peko: I love you too.

I hug her back, and I let myself enjoy this. To think. If it weren’t for Izuru and Mikan, I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to tell her.

Chiaki

Me: Maybe…

I plug in a dating sim. It doesn’t take much for me to clear it.

Me: What in the…how did i…No. I know how.

Hajime is why…and probably observing Izuru and Ibuki contributed some. Maybe…I should thank those two. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have known how I feel about Hajime…since they were a lot more public with their relationship than Nagito and Mikan.

Me: Maybe I’ll make a cake or something…The cake is a lie.

I chuckle a bit and lie down in bed.

Me: I love those guys though, so I’ll probably bake some brownies or something. Maybe a big cookie.

I fall asleep while hugging the heated pillow Hajime made me when I had offhandedly said that it gets chilly in my cabin at night. He’s such a generous guy.

Ibuki

Me: Hiyoko-chan.

Hiyoko-chan and I were talking for a little bit about our concerns about Izuru until just recently. Now she’s sleeping in my bed like when Souda-chan was executed.

Me: I already see her as if she was really my family…this trip had a lot of bad stuff happen…but there were good things that happened too…like this.

I look at my ring for a second. It could have been a piece of plastic for all I cared, it’s what Izuru used to propose. That’s all that I need to know about it.

Me: Though…I hope nothing worse happens until we get out.

I look over at Hiyoko-chan one more time, and smile while I look at her hugging her Mahiru-chan doll Souda-chan gave her. We’ve all made important bonds while here. Some were cut. Some were wound tighter. Some were stretched to the limit, but in the end became some of the strongest there are. If I could do this all again, I’d do it…I’d just have Izuru back up Usami in the beginning. I lie down on the floor and go to sleep.

Negative Chapter 

The hearts of the students 

End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the last negative chapter....
> 
> *Clear!
> 
> I'm back! Yeah, this negative chapter contained the heaviest of KuzuPeko shipping that Fuyuhiko would ever allow at that point in time, him being so...Fuyuhiko. I hope you enjoy the graduation exam as much as i did writing it! I'll be posting the first part of chapter six on april 4th, it contains chapter zero as well. It's really light hearted. I hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! time to leave this god forsaken island and start the prep work for the Graduation exam! I can't wait to give you all the ending that i've been plotting since i decided to keep this to the end! Let's learn the truth of this world together! But first! Chapter Zero is nested in this chapter, i hope you enjoy.

Chapter six 

The Last Battle of Hope and Despair

Graduation Exam Prep.

I pull myself out of bed and shower. When I’m done getting dressed, I feed the hamsters. When they are done eating, they crawl into my suit. I pull out my suitcase and start packing all of my stuff…the only things that didn’t go up were Byakuya’s glasses and Mahiru’s camera. The other things would break them. I look around this room one last time.

Me: Goodbye everyone, I’ll never forget you.

I leave the room and make my way to the restaurant, where everyone is gathered.

Me: Everyone, I think we should be going now. Last night I found the password to the escape on that laptop…the battery is dead now though.

Hajime: You mean…

Me: We can leave before that timer reaches zero. I don’t know about all of you, but I’d rather not be around when it does.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, I agree.

Me: Alright. I’ll wait at the ruins for everyone to get their stuff.

I gather my usual breakfast, but I skip the plate and just walk out with it. It doesn’t take long to make my way to the ruins. I just stand against the building while I eat.

Monokuma: Fancy seeing you here. Figure out the password?

Me: Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.

I look over at the bear

. Monokuma: What’s with you? Not going to threaten to kill me?

Me: Why? I’ll never see your damn face ever again in a matter of time.

Monokuma: But do you really want that?

Me: Yeah. I’m done with all this death and despair. Goodbye Island of despair!

Monokuma: Aww…so you’re saying that you don’t want anything to do with despair?

Me: No matter what, I’ll never fall into despair without there being a hope for a future.

The bear gives a long sigh.

Monokuma: This is why I wanted you dead. No despair keeps hold of you…even when you fall to the darkest depths.

Me: Just call me Izuru “Phoenix” Kamukura. I chuckle a bit…before realizing what he said.

Me: What do you mean by “Even when you fall to the darkest depths”?

Monokuma: Just try singing something, I guarantee that you’ll understand!

He pulls a guitar from nowhere and hands it to me. I strum a few times and recall everything that’s happened so far.

Me: I used to rule the world…Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice, see the fear in my enemy’s eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, now the old king is dead, long live the king. One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing…

I stop there…the others have been here for a while.

Ibuki: Izuru…

Me: Just honoring the dead.

I say that with a smile. That song…could easily be called a summation of our stay here. I put down the guitar and finally kick the bear, like I’ve been tempted to do many times before.

Me: That was for everyone.

We watch as he flies across the beach and lands face first in the sand. I turn to the LCD pad and type in 11037. It opens, and we all walk in.

Chapter Zero

*Ibuki

I run back to the music room.

Me: Mahiru-chan better be right about this ghost using my guitar.

When I get close, I hear something.

Male Voice: Boys call you sexy, and you don’t care what they say. See every time you turn around they’re screaming your name. Now I’ve got a confession. When I was young I wanted attention. And I promised myself that I’d do anything. Anything at all for them to notice me.

I stick my head in the room and see a guy wearing a black suit and tie, with black hair down to his ankles…and he’s holding my guitar. He’s playing and singing as well as I do…if not better. Are they planning on replacing me? I sit down in the front row and listen to him…he’s actually really cool looking…maybe if I make him part of a band with me, they’ll let me stay. Soon he gets to the end of the song, puts up my guitar, and notices me.

Man: W-What!?

Me: You might be better than me at that. Who are you?

Man: I’m…not important.

Me: Are you the ghost?

Man: Ghost?

Me: The Hope’s Peak Phantom! Are you the guy that’s been haunting the music room?

Man: I guess…in a way. But I’m not dead.

I take a look at his face, I’ve never seen him before. He has red eyes like Peko-chan…but they look nothing alike, so they probably aren’t related…he’s kind of cute. His red eyes are kind of like rubies…his face turns red.

Man: Could you not…get so close?

I get even closer.

Man: Why did you get closer?

Me: I want to memorize the face of the guy that’s going to replace me.

Man: Look, I’m not replacing anyone.

He backs away closer to the wall.

Me: So you’re some kind of intruder?

Man: N-No. I’m just…not supposed to be here.

Me: So you are?

Man: No, it’s not intruding when you’re supposed to be in the school, but not where other students can find me.

Me: So you’re a secret…

I start to circle him. He doesn’t look familiar in the slightest, but it does feel like I know him.

Me: Is this the first time we’ve spoken?

Man: Well…spoken yes. But I’ve seen you before.

Me: Really?

Man: Well…my room has a window that looks over the green. I often see you sleeping under the tree.

Me: So you’ve seen Ibuki from your window and never opened it up to say hi?

Man: W-Well…My window is pretty high up, it’s even higher up than the dojo…I shouldn’t have said that.

Me: So what’s your name?

Man: I…I shouldn’t say that either.

Me: Come on…you know Ibuki’s name is Ibuki now. That’s not really fair, is it?

He gives a loud laugh.

Man: Alright, then I will tell you my name. Izuru Kamukura.

He holds his hand out, and I shake it.

Me: Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Light Music Club Member.

Izuru: It’s good to finally meet you. I’d tell you my talent, but it’s kind of top secret like I’m supposed to be for now…Hey, spread my name around as much as you can.

Me: Why?

Izuru: If my existence becomes known…I might be able to join the normal classes like you. Since I’m not supposed to be known about, if my existence becomes know, then I should be able to be moved from the top secret class that consists entirely of me.

I chuckle a bit.

Me: So does that mean we’re friends now?

Izuru: I-Is that not okay?

Me: Of course it’s fine!

I walk in close one more time.

Me: Here’s hoping that you can be in my class.

I give him a hug, and he becomes quite clearly flustered…before he calms down and taps my back.

Izuru: Alright…I’ve got to go, before they notice I’m gone.

Me: Alright.

I let go of him and turn around.

Me: If you get to come to classes, I’m going to make you fall in love with me.

I turn back around to get a response, but I find that he’s vanished.

Me: I guess that’s for the best.

I grab my guitar and leave.

*Izuru

I sit in the corridor behind the painting.

Me: Too late Ibuki. It was love at first sight, and it turns out that I didn’t get disillusioned either. You’re just how I thought you’d be.

I quickly make my way back to my room.

Chapter Zero

End

When we pass through the door, we find ourselves in a gymnasium.

Me: How did we get in here?

Monokuma: Ahem.

We turn towards a podium and see the bear standing on it.

Monokuma: Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! Now to explain the graduation exam! You’ve got to go around and collect clues. When you’ve solved the school’s greatest mysteries, and then I’ll decide whether or not you’re ready to graduate…of course that’s just a formality for most of you. Izuru is the only one that has to prove that he’s prepared to leave!

Me: First you want me gone, and now you can’t stand the thought of me leaving. Make up your mind you damn bear!

Monokuma: Just get on with your investigation of the school!

He disappears and we all leave the room. Everything in this school looks weird. Some of the doors are blocked by some strange force…weird. What’s weirder is…that we seem to be on an entirely different floor. I start looking around. I find myself in a dojo, and there’s a book on the floor. Manga for Morons. The school life of mutual killing. I pick it up and flip through it.

Book: The school life of mutual killing. Originally, it was a plan for the headmaster to protect a handful of students from Ultimate Despair. It was corrupted into a killing game when the presence of Ultimate Despair was found inside the walls.

*Obtained School Life of Mutual Killing

*Obtained Ultimate Despair

That’s all it says. The rest of it is a nonsensical magical girl story. I put the book down and walk out. I make my way to a classroom in a long hallway. It looks like a murder scene. No. This feels worse. There is dried blood painting this place, chalk outlines scattered throughout the room, and a book. Something about this room is causing my head to throb. I grab the book and leave the room. I can’t focus in there. I look at the cover of the book. Manga for Morons, The Tragedy…is this the same thing as the laptop’s file? I start to read.

Book: The Tragedy of Hope’s Peak. This refers to the killing game that Ultimate Despair subjected the student council to. The reserve course students rebelled after watching the released video. Why wouldn’t they? They witnessed not only the student council killing each other, but also a student that was very fond of all of them killing the ones who would have survived, and put the student council president into a coma. Ultimate Hope had betrayed them and joined Ultimate Despair, and they followed him.

Me: Ultimate Hope?

My head throbs once.

Me: That’s right…that file.

The Hope Cultivation Project…but that was a failure. Did the next project work?

*Obtained The Tragedy

*Obtained Ultimate Hope

I drop the book and keep walking. I walk into a different classroom and find the book in there. Manga for Morons, The Hope Cultivation Project.

Book: The Hope Cultivation Project was suggested by a first year girl. Though her ultimate talent had nothing to do with a science field, she was surprisingly knowledgeable in her proposal, and was supported by a respected student, Junichi Matsuda. The plan was to give a talentless reserve department student and Ultimate level talent based on the research Hope’s Peak has conducted since opening. The plan was ultimately a failure as the only subject couldn’t handle the surgery and died on the operating table. Thankfully, the same student had proposed a better idea. Why give a student an ultimate talent when you could make one capable of molding ultimate talents into others. This project was dubbed The Hope Manufacturation Project.

*Obtained Hope Cultivation Project

The rest of the book was a manga about a monsters coexisting with humans, so I put it down and walk out. Somehow, I found myself on a new floor again. I walk into what seems like a normal room, finding it to be a teacher’s office. There are flowers on each desk, and Fuyuhiko is standing there, staring at the board. List of subjects. Our names are lined up there…and there’s a newspaper clipping.

Fuyuhiko: That’s impossible…

I go up to the clipping, It’s of me and Ibuki playing a school concert with a blonde woman…Huh? It says her name is…Hiyoko Saionji. We established that the memory loss was real…but how could Hiyoko look so different here than she does now? That would take some serious illegal surgery to even get close to similar…there is something else that is weird. Instead of Byakuya’s name, it just says imposter…and one name is listed twice.

*Obtained Newspaper

*Obtained Subject List

I turn away and notice something else. There’s a green hologram floating near the wall, so I walk up to check it out.

Hologram: Future Foundation Log, recorded by Chihiro Fujisaki. Today, we found sixteen students that survived Hope’s Peak Academy. It was a lucky break finding survivors after the mass suicide of students when Ultimate Despair was killed in a Future Foundation raid. One of them seemed…off, but he volunteered to join the Future Foundation. It’s not like I distrust him though…it seems like he doesn’t trust himself. Mukuro didn’t waste a second putting him under constant surveillance like he asked.

That’s the end of the message.

*Chihiro’s Log

*Obtained Survivors

*Updated Ultimate Despair

I turn to Fuyuhiko.

Me: Are you going to be alright? The bear can’t be trusted, right?

Fuyuhiko calms down and nods.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, you’re right.

Me: I’m going to get going…you alright?

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, I’m good.

I nod and walk out of the room, and realize something. That hologram contradicts something that I’ve read in a future foundation file…the one about the school life of mutual killing. It said the mastermind was killed by execution…Of course, the letter in the envelope. One of the files is fake…then what other information is wrong in it?

*Obtained False Information File

I walk off and find myself in a music room…it seems oddly familiar, except for the floating idol and the hologram. First I inspect the hologram.

Hologram: Section Chief Mukuro Ikusaba, we implore you to reconsider. We know you are harboring the Remnants of Despair. Due to your help in taking out Ultimate Despair, your past affiliation with the group has been overlooked, but if you do not exterminate them, you will be demoted and replaced by someone who will.

*Obtained Mukuro Ikusaba

*Obtained Remnants of Despair

Next I walk up to the idol.

Idol: Future Foundation section 14’s ultimate goal. Hope Restoration. Observer total, 3. Patient total, 16. Observer roles. Teachers, 1. Students, 2.

Huh? These numbers don’t add up…

*Obtained Observers and Patients.

I turn around and walk out of the room, again finding myself on a new floor. This time, I find that the only room I can enter is a recreational room…but it’s weird. There’s a pool table that’s floating off the ground, as are all the pool balls. This is strange…huh? Another book is floating towards me. Manga for Morons, The Hope Manufacturation Project. I quickly grab it and start reading.

Book: The Hope Manufacturation Project. The plan that was proposed by the student who inspired The Hope Cultivation Project. The plan was to create a life form that not only possessed every talent, but also be capable of teaching others how to harness talents, even if they didn’t originally poses a talent. This was a rousing success! In order for this plan to work, all we had to do was clone the founder and manipulate the D.N.A. while the clone was forming. Thankfully, the researchers were not only capable of doing this, but also capable of cloning him to an acceptable age to attend Hope’s Peak. As he was created to be the hope of a new generation, he has been given the title Ultimate Hope.

Ultimate Hope? The guy who killed the student council members?

*Obtained Hope Manufacturation Project

*Update Ultimate Hope

I toss the book and leave the room…again finding myself on a new floor…but for some reason…it seems like I’m standing on the ceiling. Is that how this floor as designed? The only door open is to a library. Upon entry, things flash green for a second, and I’m standing on a normal floor. There’s another hologram.

Hologram: Dear Founder, I have no intention of exterminating the Remnants of Despair. I assure you that this is not an act of treason. I simply ask that you allow me to give them the chance that you gave me. One of them has already shown signs of reformation, and has agreed to the Restoration plan. I do not care if I am demoted, everyone in section 14 agree with me.

So she’s not betraying them like I thought…she’s just giving the chance she was given.

*Update Mukuro Ikusaba

When I leave the room, I find myself in a laundry room…how? I just walked out the way I came in. There is a tablet on the table, so I turn it on.

Tablet: Neo World Program. With the notes of the Ultimate Neurologist and the assistance of Ultimate Hope, the Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki has built a machine capable of removing harmful experiences from a person’s past by overwriting them with the use of virtual reality.

Me: Ultimate Hope helped with this?

*Update Ultimate Hope

*Obtained Neo World Program

I put down the tablet and exit the door, finding myself on yet another new floor. This time, every other step, the walls are near see through. I follow the path to the only room that seems to have anything in it…and I find another idol like thing. It’s a floating black slab with a red outline of a person.

Outline: Hello? Is someone there? Oh! If it isn’t Izuru!

Me: Excuse me?

Outline: Oh, how rude. My name is Alter Ego. I was supposed to be in charge of the project, but things went out of control thanks to the virus. I’m so sorry for what happened to everyone.

Me: Virus?

Monokuma: Oh no you don’t! You’re forbidden from talking to people AE! If you blab any big secrets I’ll have you destroyed!

The bear starts to shake in place.

Monokuma: And…if…you…ajdjkfdsalfkjaf;lkaf;lkjrl;kj…

The room starts flashing different colors, and soon there is a different room. The slab is still here, but this time I can clearly see who’s there. She has black hair that reaches barely past her shoulders, and she’s wearing a black suit like mine. Her eyes are a steel grey, and she has a soft smile.

Woman: Thank god we were able to make contact. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba.

Mukuro Ikusaba? From the Future Foundation?

Mukuro: I can see you, but we don’t have the audio set up in that room. Izuru. We don’t have long to talk, so just listen. You’re the only one who can save everyone. We’re trying to get in, but even with the virus gone…Oh? You’re surprised by that. Something went wrong, and the last observer has taken Monokuma’s control. Two of them were executed. You need to use your wish to save them. The observer has to obey the promise of the previous head teacher. If you don’t things are going to go terribly wrong. Wish for him to run the save data program! It’s the only hope for you and your friends! You should already understand what’s going on, you’re smart.

The room starts to glitch.

Mukuro: I’ll be there for all of you if we can break through. If not, we’ll be waiting for you on the outside. Remember the save data program!

The room glitches more.

Voice: Hey, tell them about me!

Mukuro: Quiet Kuwata! I’m trying to leave a message!

The room disappears around us…Kuwata. Leon Kuwata…so that’s my confirmation.

*Obtained Save Data Program

*Update False Information File

*Obtained Leon Kuwata

Monokuma: Hmm? Did something weird happen?

Me: If it did, would I tell you?

Monokuma: Hmm…Whatever. I have to go.

I leave the room and find myself in the same hallway as before. A monitor kicks on.

Monokuma: Hah…looks like it’s finally time. Are you all ready to graduate? Make your way to the red doors and you’ll be able to take the graduation exam with everyone!

The monitor cuts out and I make my way to the doors. Upon entry, I find myself in a room with everyone.

Fuyuhiko: Looks like we’re going to get out of here…

Me: Yeah.

Hajime: We can finally get out of here after everything we’ve been through.

Peko: Izuru…sorry for coming at you with a sword.

Me: It’s fine. You were just protecting Fuyuhiko.

Ibuki: Izuru…you have to think of your own safety some times.

Me: I know, I know. After we get back, I’ll give up danger for good.

Ibuki: You better.

Chiaki: When we get back, I’m going to make a batch of brownies for everyone.

Hiyoko: I didn’t know you could cook!

Chiaki: Only junk food though.

The room moves slightly…I see, this is an elevator. I guess we’re traveling to the graduation exam.

Me: Let’s give this our all so we can go home.

They nod in agreement.

Chapter six 

Last Battle of Hope and Despair

Graduation Exam Prep.

End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! just one more week until the graduation exam starts! Did you all enjoy the chapter zero? i can't wait to tell you all how it ends. i really can't...but i have to! and then i'm only giving you half of the exam next week! only two more weeks until it's over. as always leave kudos if you enjoy, and your thoughts in the comments. ;P


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Time to learn nearly everything about this story! Graduation exam start!

Chapter six 

Last Battle of Hope and Despair 

Graduation Exam, first half 

The doors open up and we find ourselves in a room similar to the trial room…except this one has a seventeenth stand, and there are tablets attached to each. Monokuma is sitting in a chair in the center.

Monokuma: Welcome to the examination room! Pick a spot in front of me and we can get this graduation exam under way!

We listen to him and we walk up to the stands. We all stayed next to each other, with Hiyoko and Ibuki at my sides.

Monokuma: Well, now that you have your spots, it’s time for the exam!

Exam start

Monokuma: Now to start off this exam, we’ll start out with the truth about this trip!

*Neo World Program

Me: It’s that this place is-

Monokuma: Because this place is a game!

…did he just steal my thing?

Fuyuhiko: Wh-What do you mean “game”!?

Chiaki: But…there’s no way I’ve been playing a game all this time!

Hajime: People killed each other!

Monokuma: Cause it’s a game!

Peko: We formed irreplaceable bonds!

Monokuma: Cause it’s a game!

Ibuki: Izuru proposed to me!

Monokuma: Because…damn, you ruined it. It’s a game, but he’d do that regardless.

He clears his throat.

Monokuma: So how’s it feel Ms. Nanami?

Chiaki: But…if this is a game…then why are we in it? Is what I’m saying being typed out for some audience!?

Monokuma: Come on, you should be the first to know why you’re in the game. Izuru, do you have an idea?

Me: You mean…we’re just a bunch of avatars!?

Monokuma: Sort of…except you’re made of the memories of your real bodies.

Hajime: But that’s not possible!

*Neo World Program

Me: That’s…That’s wrong.

Everyone turns to me.

Me: The Neo World Program. It’s a way to strip a person of their…unpleasant experiences, and replacing them with the use of virtual reality. It was created with the notes of a man called Junichi Matsuda, by Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, and the Ultimate Hope.

Fuyuhiko: That’s prepos-

Monokuma: Absolutely right!

Me: So…nothing that happened…was real?

Suddenly everything in the room aside from us and the stands are green binary.

Hajime: If…if none of this was real…then that means everyone has to still be alive!

Monokuma: Oh? What makes you say that? We all turn to look at him.

Monokuma: Well, Izuru. Dash his dreams with that wellspring of knowledge you somehow have, despite your amnesia.

Me: I…don’t want to accept it.

Monokuma: Come on. If you don’t then you’ll stay behind while everyone else graduates.

Me: Fine…I’ll say it.

I hang my head and speak the truth.

Me: The Nocebo Effect and The Placebo Effect. Both of these teach you…that if the mind think’s it’s real, it becomes real.

Hajime: What do you…

Me: There was an experiment done in a jail once. A death row inmate was strapped to a table, blindfolded, and was pricked on the fingers and toes. He was left overnight to hear the sound of his blood dripping to the floor, and when they checked on him in the morning, he was dead.

Fuyuhiko: So he bleeds to death! So what!? I shake my head.

Me: No. He never shed a drop of blood. They left a faucet to slowly drip overnight. He thought it was his blood…but it was just water. He thought he had been bleeding to death, so he died.

Everyone goes quiet.

Me: That’s what the bear is trying to say. Because they died in here, they’ll be dead out there.

Monokuma: Well…not entirely. If the program ends without an avatar to load, they’ll be in a coma for the rest of their lives. Now that all that’s out of the way! You have two choices, either you graduate and leave the program, or you press retention and stay here until you decide to graduate.

Me: So our choices are either stay here…or leave?

Fuyuhiko: Then…then we should leave.

Voice: Really? You believe it’s that simple?

We all turn to the voice, one I’m already familiar with. Standing behind a once empty stand is Mukuro Ikusaba.

Mukuro: Thank god Chihiro was able to patch me in before you made the decision.

She looks us over.

Mukuro: I can’t allow anyone to leave the Neo World Program. You were put in here to weed each other out.

Huh?

Fuyuhiko: Us? But isn’t the future foundation only after the Remnants of Despair? We’re the survivors of Hope’s Peak!

Mukuro: Hmph. To think you can’t understand something so obvious.

She turns and glares at me.

Mukuro: You can probably guess why the future foundation would want you dead.

*Survivors

*Remnants of Despair

Me: That…That can’t be it… I

buki: Izuru…

Me: Are you saying…the survivors and the remnants of despair…are the same people!?

Mukuro: Hah. It seems you really do have some understanding in it. You are correct. All of you were members of Ultimate Despair. You’re all that’s left after the school life of mutual killings…when the true Ultimate Despair met her end by Execution.

Me: Ha…Hahaha…I get it now. Nice try bear.

Mukuro: What are you talking about?

*Chihiro’s Log

Me: Ultimate Despair…didn’t meet her end in the school life of mutual killings!

Mukuro takes a step back.

Mukuro: What nonsense are you spouting?

Me: Future Foundation member Chihiro Fujisaki recorded a log about the mass suicide. Ultimate Despair was killed in a Future Foundation raid!

Mukuro: Th-That’s preposterous! You saw the future foundation file yourself! The password! 11037! That was a classmate’s name. Leon. He died protecting us, so we used his name to lead to here!

Me: Sorry but…

*False Information File

*Leon Kuwata

*School Life of Mutual Killing

Me: You’re entirely wrong! The school life of mutual killing never produced corpse one!

Everyone looks at me again.

Me: The book that we found about it only described the concept. If it had produced any deaths, they would have been mentioned. As for that file you talked about, it was a fabrication made by the bear. Finally, Leon Kuwata. If you were really Mukuro Ikusaba, you’d know better than anyone…That Leon Kuwata is alive and well!

Mukuro?: How…How did you…No! I’ll kill you all like I was ordered to do! I’ll take the greatest pleasure in showing the absolute word of the Future Foundation!

*Mukuro Ikusaba

Me: But it isn’t. Your section chose to give us a second chance, and you felt the strongest about it! Even though it went against your orders!

She suddenly vanishes and I turn to the bear.

Me: You really thought I’d fall for that when you’re just giving your own facts rather than the true ones.

Monokuma: That’s what I get for underestimating you. I guess I should give you a medal or something…I know! How about a reward! I’ll tell you all how the graduation is going to affect you, and give you the third option!

The bear starts laughing.

Monokuma: If you press graduate, then your avatars are uploaded into your bodies, covering up all those nasty Ultimate Despair memories. However…with this third option, you can choose to leave without bringing the memories you’ve accumulated on the island, but you’ll all revert to Ultimate Despair! Oh, those were some great times! If it weren’t for the killjoy, you would have done some extremely despairing things! Ibuki was ready to remove her own vocal cords, Hiyoko was prepared to have her Achilles tendons severed, Hajime almost cut off his hands, Chiaki was on the verge of bombing every game company on earth, Fuyuhiko almost removed his eye, and Peko was this close to killing herself! He suddenly points at me. Monokuma: But you stopped them all from increasing their despair! Even when you hit rock bottom, you’ve got you head above ground! Seriously! All my provocation, all my motives…and you keep from falling into despair! I swear...

He turns his back on me.

Monokuma: Just keep talking about what the school truths are. You’ve established the school life of mutual killing was a failure. Talk about something else. If you want to use the third option, just press both buttons.

Fuyuhiko: It physically hurts me to agree with him, but we should get a move on, I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to be. If we press graduate, then we get out.

Me: Wait.

Everyone stops just as they were about to press the button.

Me: There…is something that’s been bugging me for a while. I don’t think that pressing graduate will actually let us leave.

The bear suddenly turns.

Monokuma: Seriously…even when being suppressed, your talent never fails to get on my nerves! Tell ya what, if anyone can figure out his talent, then I’ll show my true form, and you’ll know who to blame for this mess!

Fuyuhiko: Hmm…I guess I can stay longer if it means I know the name of our captor.

Everyone pulls their hands back and nod.

Hajime: So what do we know about Izuru Kamukura.

Fuyuhiko: We know that he’s got a bit of deserved confidence.

Peko: He has eyes that can pick up even the slightest contraction on muscles.

Ibuki: He’s huggable!

Hiyoko: He’s caring.

Chiaki: And what seems to be the most prevalent…He can do anything and everything.

Hajime: Maybe he’s the Ultimate Savant?

Peko: Ultimate Everything?

Ibuki: Ultimate Jesus Allegory!

Hiyoko: Ultimate Big Brother!

Chiaki: Ultimate Talented?

I listen to them list things off…someone that can do everything…that joined Ultimate Despair.

Me: It…It couldn’t be, right?

*Hope Manufacturation Project.

Me: I…wasn’t born. I was created.

Monokuma: Keep going.

Me: The Hope Manufacturation Project. A plan to create a life form that not only possesses every talent…but also inspires creation and growth of talents in others.

I remember something that supports this.

Me: Peko. Our first match, you couldn’t even touch me. The next time, I had a real chance of dying. It’s almost impossible how much you improved. Did you practice daily?

Peko: N-No…I was just as surprised as you were.

Fuyuhiko: But wouldn’t that mean…

*Ultimate Hope.

Me: That I’m the product of this, Ultimate Hope.

Everyone looks at me, with a worried look on their face.

Me: No wonder…the bear kept saying I was the most likely to kill.

*The Tragedy

Me: Because I already have.

My head throbs. It hurts.

Me: And…that room…was where it happened. Ultimate Despair…gathered them there…

It’s like I’m watching a film from third person. I must be remembering watching a monitor.

Me: She gave them…a path to follow when the killing was over. It lead to that room…where I was waiting…with a knife.

I’m holding myself, trying to calm my own shaking.

Monokuma: And boy, you were so against it! Well congratulations! You’ve deciphered his talent! As for my true form…all you have to do is say mah name. My true name.

Fuyuhiko: If…You have to be Junko Enoshima! A program of her!

Monokuma: Hahahahahaha! You would have been right…if this was before the last trial! I am one of the observers that was sent by the future foundation. Of course, they tooooooootaly messed up with picking the agent! Come on, you can guess! There were only three observers, and two of them were easily accounted for because they were hanging around you before their executions! I finally calm down and look at him.

Me: So we have to figure out who you are? Along with the other observers so we don’t mess up?

Monokuma: That’s right!

Me: Then we know one is Monomi.

Hajime: And the other one was executed…

Chiaki: Did any of them give a clue that they were an observer when they got executed?

I put my hand to my chin, and my hand bumps something that’s been hanging off my tie. I grab it and bring it into view.

Me: Byakuya.

I’m holding Byakuya’s glasses…and I recall the last thing he said to me. “This game auto-saves”.

Me: Byakuya Togami…no…Ultimate Imposter was the second observer!

Monokuma: Haaaaahhhhhh….Yes, you’re right. I’m really getting tired of you and your Ultimate Hope. Yes. That’s right. As you know, there were three observers, one teacher and sixteen patients.

Hiyoko: I’m bad at math, and even I know that those numbers don’t add up!

Me: What if… I shudder.

Me: What if one of the observers is also a patient?

Fuyuhiko: What?

*Subject list

Me: If…one of the patients had…Dissociative Identity Disorder…And the Future Foundation made these avatars out of our memories…it would be possible to make two avatars from one person.

Fuyuhiko: But there’s no evidence that the extra name wasn’t just an accident!

*Chihiro’s Log

Me: Chihiro Fujisaki recorded that one of the survivors seemed like there was something off about him…and also that he volunteered to join the Future Foundation. If that person had Dissociative Identity Disorder, then he…could have been both the worst enemy, and the greatest aid to the future foundation.

I turn to the bear.

Me: The third observer…is Izuru Kamukura!

Monokuma: Hehehe! Hahahahahaha!

He starts to hold his sides, and he starts to sink into the ground, throne and all. When the throne rises again, a man with long white hair and green eyes is sitting cross-legged in the throne. His clothing consists of an opened white dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and he’s decorated in a gold necklace and bracelets. He’s not wearing shoes, and has a very relaxed domineer about him…and he looks like me. He is also swirling a glass of red wine.

???: I prefer the name Id, if you don’t mind.

He takes a sip of the wine and looks over us.

Id: In case you are wondering, no, I did not come up with the killing game. Nor did I have any control over that Monokuma during the trial. I just modeled his personality to match the old one so you wouldn’t catch on to the change in control.

Fuyuhiko: Hey! You’re too young to drink!

Id: Hehehe…You always crack me up. The Ultimate Gangster is such a stickler for following laws! Relax, this is virtual reality, and I don’t even have a body of my own. I had to share it with that stick in the mud over there. It’s not like I can get drunk! I’m the Id! I’m the part of the personality that handles the deepest desires. Since I’m all Id, there’s no Ego to suppress me, and no Superego to reason with!

Chiaki: That does explain…his unique choice of clothing.

Id: You like? Thank you! For being so nice, I’ll tell you how the graduation button really works!

He stamps his foot and a sketchbook appears in his hands. He opens it to the first page.

Id: You see…If you press this button that says graduate…then…

He turns the page and shows a picture of everyone with a halo on their heads.

Id: You die! Isn’t that great? I set it up so that the only way that you’d get to graduate is if you use the emergency shutdown Monokuma mentioned earlier!

Voice: You’ve got that wrong!

We all turn to where the voice came from, finding ourselves looking at a giant screen with a group of four people. Mukuro Ikusaba is one of them.

Mukuro: You did it Fujisaki…and Makoto...you don’t have to shout when others are right next to you.

The one called Chihiro has looks relieved that they were able to make contact. The one that had shouted was Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student of their year. The fourth one has bright red hair, and is wearing his suit sort of like Id.

Mukuro: There is a way to graduate. Id has been trying to keep us from telling you this entire time.

Chapter six 

The Final Battle of Hope and Despair 

Graduation Exam; first half

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Didn't expect that did you!? Another Izuru Kamukura, (Technically just the half that originally embraced hope during his despair) that had fallen into despair and wants to kill all of them! I also bet you didn't expect our ultimate hope to be a test tube clone baby of the original Izuru(the founder) and the ultimate despair Junko Enoshima! if you have any thoughts leave them in the comments, and drop a kudos if you've stuck around this long and can still push the button! ;P


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...this is it! The last chapter of Island of Hope and Despair! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter six 

The Final Battle of Hope and Despair 

Graduation Exam, second half

Me: You’re…Mukuro Ikusaba.

Mukuro: Yes, this time I’m the real deal.

Wild guy: Yo! I’m Leon Kuwata! I was trying to give you a message earlier, but miss grump over there wouldn’t let me.

He brushes his hair back.

Leon: I’m going to make this clear. There was no error in picking the observer. I know, I was watching Chi while he programmed you all in.

Id: That is correct!

He gives a large laugh while swirling his wine some more.

Id: It’s surprising to think that the one that wants everyone dead is the one who was the actual hope!

Me: What?

Mukuro: Yes, you were the half that had become Ultimate Despair.

Id: You were also the one that put the virus into the main frame…meaning it’s your fault that everyone has died!

He gives another laugh.

Id: Couldn’t have done it better myself, but hey, I only became like this because I had to witness everything that you put everyone through!

Id raises his glass and drinks from it.

Me: It…was…my fault?

Ibuki: I object!

I look over at her. She looks so angry at Id.

Id: Think I’m lying? Through some twist of fate, the one who was treated reformed, and the one who had no need to be treated deteriorated…I guess it’s just all in the genes.

Me: What?

He has my full attention now.

Id: Well, as you know, cloning someone isn’t a perfect process. You can’t really clone a human to have the same genetic code as the one you’re cloning them from. It’s more like…making a child for the one you’re trying to clone.

Me: And I was cloned from the founder of Hope’s Peak…

Id: Yes we were! However! You can’t have a single set of genetic information to make a child. It requires a mother as well! And our mother was…Junko Enoshima! The same student that proposed The Hope Manufacturation Plan, and the Ultimate Despair! I swear, if it weren’t for me hanging out in your head when you fell to despair, the most despair inducing malefacation in human history would look like a day in the park! Now that I think about it…Let’s do it! I could easily make something that could wipe out the rest of the world.

Mukuro: Ignore him. There is a way to graduate!

Id: There’s no way at all. There’s nothing that they could do that can get them out. The only way that the graduation program would work now is if everyone that died suddenly showed up. I would have taken it away, but if I did, the whole place would have crashed and it would have been like nothing happened. Everyone would still be here, ultimate despair and all, the only difference is that I wouldn’t be so delightfully twisted.

He starts to run his finger along the rim of the glass, and it fills up more.

Id: I’m basically a god in this world. Who would give that up? If they graduate, I am left behind, if I deny them the graduation, I can do what mother was planning myself. I call it…

He stamps his foot once more, and his sketchbook has more pictures. This one has a picture of him on each of our heads.

Id: It’s called the Inhibition Release project! I kill everyone, split up more, take over their bodies, rule the world, and blow it up! Either that, or I just use all of their bodies to experience everything this world has to offer.

Me: It’s…my fault.

Id: Yep! Everything that’s happened, and is going to happen, is because of you!

Everything around me starts to feel cold. I..I killed everyone…That…explains that execution.

Mukuro: There is a way! Izuru just has to wish for you to run the Save Data Program!

Id: Pfft! That’s so hilarious. Like that guy would do that. Sure it would bring everyone back, and destroy me…but it requires a full personality in order to run. It’s not like anyone here would give up their life for everyone else.

Mukuro: Izuru! If you do it, everyone else can come back!

Me: What would be the point?

Everyone looks at me shocked. I’m so cold right now. I guess…this is despair, right?

Me: There wouldn’t be a point.

My voice is cold.

Id: See? He understands! If even one of them gives themself up for the others, then guess what? They’ll still be one vote shy of graduation!

Me: What’s the point of even voting if we’re all going to die?

Id: Finally! Despair forever! Hope? Never! Wine for everyone!

He gives a loud laugh and a glass appears on everyone’s stand. Each has the same wine he’s been drinking.

Id: Let’s have a toast to the inevitable despair or each of us!

Me: Shut up.

I turn away from him.

Me: It’s the choice of falling into despair, or letting everyone else fall into despair. I choose not to choose. I couldn’t…face anyone right now if I could make that decision.

I look down to the glasses in my hand.

Me: I shouldn’t have solved the second case. All of this would have been avoided.

I sit down and wrap my arms around my legs.

Me: There’s nothing I can do, so I might as well give up.

I close my eyes and let the darkness take me. It’s like I’m floating in it.

Me: I’m just going to sit here…until the end.

Mukuro: Izuru! I glare up at her for a second.

Me: There’s no good option. So there is no option I will pick.

I burry my head into my knees and tune everything out. So I am floating in an empty dark space.

Voice: Hey…Hey! I look ahead. There’s a white light there…and a few people standing there.

Mahiru: Hey, you dead?

Me: Mahiru? H-How?

Gundam: We still exist in the great evil. We’re merely channeling our spirits into you so we may speak.

Nagito: We’ve had plenty of time to talk.

Me: Mahiru, Gundam, Nagito…I thought I’d never see any of you again.

Gundam: You should of tried channeling us like you did for Mahiru and Sonia. They couldn’t speak back to you…but they heard every word.

Mahiru: Though, it was a bit late…when Id took over.

Me: So we have a weird link?

Gundam: Yes.

Me: But still…it’s good to see all of you. If you’re in Id…then you should know the situation.

Nagito: Of course we do! Ultimate Hope falls into Ultimate Despair, and Ultimate Despair rises to Ultimate Hope! This is like…The last battle of Hope and Despair!

Me: Yeah…I guess it is…

Gundam: But why are you here?

Me: Because…If I can’t save anyone…then what’s the point?

Nagito: That’s despair talk! Are you a quitter Izuru?

Me: No…

Mahiru: Who always does what’s right, no matter how awful it makes him feel?

Me: Me…but…

Gundam: Who has been protecting everyone since the beginning?

Me: Me…but still…

Gundam: And who is protecting the only way for everyone to get out alive?

Me: Umm…Id?

Nagito: Dude, Gundam explained it to us when I died, so I’ll just say it so you don’t need to translate in your head.

He clears his throat.

Nagito: After we came in, there were a lot of things we found out about this place. The only reason we’re still here is because Chihiro had the foresight to include a failsafe in case of…complications such as what’s happened. It’s a two-parter. The Save Data Program…and the “Spare Persona”.

Me: Spare Persona?

Mahiru: Well, it’s not like the Future Foundation would leave such an oversight when they have so many observers that could go rouge.

Me: But still…what’s the Spare Persona?

Gundam: The Philosopher’s Stone has been separated and sealed in the four dark devas of destruction. As long as they consent, and you sing the code you have been entrusted with, we may all leave and have a bright future!

Me: A…bright future?

Nagito: One that doesn’t have to be about hope and despair.

Mahiru: It could be as simple as…just a future of happiness. Now you’re the only guy that I’ve recognized as capable. Go prove me right!

*Obtained Future

I can feel a slight smile form on my face.

Me: Okay.

I open my eyes and stand up. Everyone has a clouded over expression.

Hajime: My inventions will only kill.

Ibuki: Nothing was real.

Hiyoko: I’ll never get to dance again.

Chiaki: MetaMetaMetaMetaMetaMeta….

Fuyuhiko: It was pointless.

Peko: There’s no hope.

*Future

Me: You’ve got that wrong!

A light envelopes me, and my hair becomes even lighter than Id’s.

Me: Hajime, you invented a cybernetic arm to help amputees, and it’s never so much as harmed anyone!

Hajime: H-Hey…That’s right!

His once lifeless eyes gain their light again.

Me: Ibuki! Every second…nothing has ever been more real than our time together.

Ibuki: Me…Me too!

Her energy quickly returns.

Me: Hiyoko, there’s always a tomorrow. I’ll even dance with you!

Hiyoko: I-If big brother Izuru wants to dance with me, then I’ll be looking forward to it!

Me: Chiaki, this is a once in a lifetime experience! You’re a character in a game right now. Do you want your only chance to play end with a game over!?

Chiaki: Hell no! If there’s a game, you know I’m going to win!

She holds her hands in front of her and makes fists.

Me: Fuyuhiko…can you trust me?

Fuyuhiko: O…Of course I trust you! You're practically family!

Me: Peko, can I expect that same trust from you?

Peko: Absolutely!

Everyone regains their composure.

Id: What…What are you doing?

Me: What about you guys? You okay with this?

The hamsters crawl out of my suit and nod.

Me: Thanks guys.

They hop onto the stand.

Me: Id…I’d like to use my wish now. Master Monokuma is the best ever. I wish to activate the Save Data Program with the Spare Persona.

Id: You have…no way…You’ll never escape Despair! I shake my head.

Me: Hope, Despair…they’re just two sides of the same coin. You can’t have one without another. I don’t know if or when I’ll fall into despair again…but there’s always hope. The only absolute guarantee is that…that we’ll have a future to experience it with!

I take a deep breath.

Me: Kagome, kagome. Kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare. It’s everybody.

As soon as my song ends, the hamsters hop on Id and he bursts into a white light, that separates in the air. The fragments fall into the place of the stands, and soon…everyone that’s died up to this point is standing there.

Mahiru: Miss us?

Hiyoko: Big sis…Big sis Mahiru!

Hiyoko runs over to Mahiru and wraps her in a hug. Next she makes a 180 and hugs Souda.

Hiyoko: Soda-can!

She’s practically crying.

Me: I’m happy…that my mistake was fixed.

Ibuki takes my hand.

Ibuki: It’s alright Izuru. Everything worked out because of you.

Me: Everything that happened was my fault though.

Ibuki: Well…let’s see what the others think.

Ibuki turns to the others.

Ibuki: Do any of you blame Izuru for this mess?

Akane: What’re talkin’ ‘bout?

Nekomaru: Why would we blame the guy who ultimately saved us from making major mistakes.

Sonia: Thanks to you, Novoselic is safe. I would have destroyed it if you didn’t talk me out of it.

Gundam: And you have saved many sacred beasts from my despair.

Mahiru: It was my own fault for how I acted.

Nagito: Looks like my luck really does never fail. I was dead, now I’ll be coming back better from the experience.

Mikan: And thanks to this…I’m confident that I can stand up for myself from now on!

Souda: I don’t even blame you a bit…but I do apologize for all the suspicion that I had about you chickening out until the end of time.

Byakuya: I also apologize. I had been too weary of you since the beginning. The whole point of the party was because I actually suspected you would kill, so I wanted to keep an eye on you. Seeing as I was never a remnant of despair, but a future foundation member.

Teruteru: And I guess I owe him some too…Mama’s doin’ much better since he gave her that special treatment.

Ibuki: See? Nobody blames you!

Me: I see…

I turn to the screen and smile at the future foundation members.

Me: I think we’ll be coming out now. Don’t worry. None of us will be Ultimate Despair when we come out.

I turn back to the others.

Me: How about we leave now? I don’t know about you, but I miss my left arm!

I give a loud laugh as I hit the graduate button. Everyone else follows suit. Everything around us dissolves, and we gather round, sticking our right hands in.

Me: So what do we cheer?

Hajime: Job well done?

Ibuki: How about…see you on the other side?

Chiaki: Game clear?

Nagito: I know, let’s all cheer “To our Future”!

Me: Yeah, I like that. Let’s count down.

All: Three…Two…One…To our Future!

We raise our hands up, and the world dissolves completely. I allow myself to drift off. When I open my eyes again, I raise my left hand. Flesh. I look down, I’m wearing a light blue jumpsuit.

Me: We’re…We’re back.

I sit up, finding my hair longer than when I woke up on the beach…and it’s white. I pull myself out of the pod and start walking around. I guess…I was the first one out. The other pods start to open one by one, and everyone climbs out. Everyone looked a bit different…but we look three years older than what we looked like on the island…except for Byakuya. Since he wasn’t ultimate despair, and none of us would have a prior history with him…they wouldn’t have needed to change him.

Byakuya: Attention everyone. I would like to ask if anyone is feeling any residual effect from the pods? Any muscular deterioration? Any vision problems? Any empty spaces of memory?

I look around, and suddenly find myself knocked over.

Ibuki: Izuru!

Ibuki is on top of me, holding me tightly.

Ibuki: I’m going to give you an even better hair cut this time.

Me: I hope you do.

I hug her back.

Chiaki: Get a room you two.

I look up, and see her holding onto Hajime’s hand.

Me: Don’t judge. As far as I’m concerned…

I notice Hiyoko talking to Souda. He is definitely flustered by the fact that she’s now taller than him.

Me: It’s a blessing that we can even be like this right now.

Hajime: Yeah.

A door opens and Mukuro walks in.

Mukuro: You had me worried there Izuru…but I knew I could trust my nephew.

I give a puzzled expression as I get off the floor with Ibuki.

Mukuro: I’m Junko Enoshima’s older twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba…and that makes me your Aunt.

Me: Ah, I understand. Thanks for telling me about the Save Data Program.

Mukuro: I just did what I had to do.

Me: Still…Thanks Aunt Mukuro.

She becomes slightly flustered at that.

Me: And don’t worry. None of us will become Ultimate Despair again.

Mukuro: I’ll be sure to add that into the report. You’ll all be able to return to your daily lives soon. We’ve just finished cleaning up the problems from the malefacation…and thanks to some string pulling, none of your names were released to the public…and we’ll be joining you. Everyone from Section 14 was fired thanks to me. Looks like it’s good that you woke up when you did.

With that she left. Over the next few days, we were taken to the main office of the future foundation, subjected to psychology tests, and allowed to live on our own. We all stayed at Teruteru’s for a while. All of us ex-Ultimate Despair, and everyone from the future foundation, as we had nowhere to go…that is until I followed the real Byakuya Togami to a stock market and turned fifty dollars into enough to both raise Togami corp., but also Hajime Inc., and a new Hope’s Peak…which I am the head master of. Everyone aside from Hajime and Togami joined the staff…even Ultimate Imposter Byakuya joined as a handy man.

Island of Hope and Despair 

End

*Obtained Good End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...What did you all think of this final chapter? It doesn't really matter because i've got exciting news. If you made some Izuru/Ibuki fanart, like i've been asking since about halfway through this work, send it to izukikami@gmail.com! But i'm not asking for free this time. I won't pay you, but if you send a picture that I like, it could both become my new icon, and earn you a commissioned work! Just send a pic, and an idea for a shipping fic, and i'll produce a one chapter fic if you win! I'll be sure to Email the winner so they know their work is being written...and if you can't send a pic, just send a really good pitch! I'd love to hear your ideas for fanfics featuring dangan ronpa and dangan ronpa 2 characters! Of course, these will also only be one chapter, but there might be pitches that i would be willing to turn into a multichapter fic. *Wink* The only restrictions are a two pitch limit, you must include an AO3 username, or a nicname for nonusers, so that i can write who it was written for, and that you have to include a pairing for the work to revolve around...but I will say that I am willing to write your original ships, and will not refuse any ships if the pitch is strong enough. Yes...despite my dislike for M/M works, I will be willing to write it for you if you provide a good pitch. The deadline for this is on May 9th this year. I hope you've all enjoyed this work, and i hope you'll all enjoy all my works to come, and that many of you will send me a pic and a pitch, or even just a pitch! I'm glad you've all read for this long, and now, i will bid you all goodbye for this work. please read some of my other works! I look forward to all of your pitches and all of your comments about this work!  
> *I can't guarantee that every pitch that gets made will be overly long. They could end up anywhere between one and ten thousand words.


End file.
